


General Wrestling RPs

by flickawhip



Category: GLOW (TV 2017), Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Mixed Martial Arts RPF, Professional Wrestling, Ultimate Fighting Championship RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Hermaphrodites, Incest, Massages, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Trans, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 78
Words: 105,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Oh yeah, new rp site, new archives.





	1. Alexa Bliss/Nikki Cross Part 1

Nicola GlencrossYesterday at 9:55 PM  
Nikki was excited about her push and story with Alexa Bliss, becoming Women's Tag Champs with her bestie "hehehehehe Alexa!" big smile as she hugged her "Champions!" playfully sniffing her perfume

Alexa BlissYesterday at 10:06 PM  
Alexa had laughed slightly, rubbing her friend's hand with her own, relaxing into the hug and giggling at the sniff. "Okay snufflypants..." She teased. "Co-champions, huh? We did it."

Nicola GlencrossYesterday at 10:08 PM  
laughing and snarling cutely jumping up and down "We...ARE....Champions...and....Besties!" holding hands "yesss...we did it...I love you Alexa" not sure why she said it...in the moment

Alexa BlissYesterday at 10:41 PM  
Alexa smiled, kissing Nicola's cheek softly. "Love you too, best girl." She spoke softly, knowing it was true.

Nicola GlencrossYesterday at 10:49 PM  
Nicola smiled "you love Nekki? Nekki loves Alexa" as she looked at her friend "aww you are the bestest friend anyone would want...partner" kissing Alexa's cheek

Alexa BlissYesterday at 11:20 PM  
Alexa smiled, moving to kiss Nikki properly, not caring that people might see her.

Nicola GlencrossYesterday at 11:20 PM  
Nikki gasped kissing back, not caring either as she held her sweet and sassy Goddess, smiling big

Alexa BlissToday at 12:07 AM  
"So... shall we celebrate... together?" Alexa asked with a shy smile.

Nicola GlencrossToday at 12:08 AM  
"mnmm yess..." biting her lip and grabbing her bag "my room or yersss?" rubbing Alexa's back and pinching her cute ass "oooo mine?"

Alexa BlissToday at 12:36 AM  
"My room." Alexa suggested quickly, squeaking at the ass pinch. "Mmm, all yours... now come on." She had quickly lead Nikki to her rooms.

Nicola GlencrossToday at 12:41 AM  
"Lexi's roooom...yay" laughing and getting giddy pinching it again with a smirk, holding hands "mmm sooo...Nekki gets to do naughty things?"  
smiling as they got in the room, doing her grabby hands

Alexa BlissToday at 12:56 AM  
"As many as you want." Alexa promised, shutting and locking the door. "Come here little miss grabby..."

Nicola GlencrossToday at 1:00 AM  
as Nikki sat on the bed to take off her shoes and socks wiggling her toes "foot rub?" staring as she then slipped her top off, no bra  
"I am...hairy" she was worried, grabbing her foot sniffing it, huffing and laughing

Alexa BlissToday at 1:09 AM  
Alexa smiled and undressed, moving to sit with Nikki, kissing her gently. "You are... perfect." She spoke warmly, moving to stroke hair out of Nikki's eyes, gently stroking her ribcage. "My Nikki."

Nicola GlencrossToday at 1:12 AM  
"my Alexa" kissing back and staring at Alexa's beautiful little body "small girl with big boobies hehehehe" latching on one instantly as she got her pants and panties down

Alexa BlissToday at 1:29 AM  
"Mmm, you like them?" Alexa asked with a smile, stroking Nikki's hair and letting her suck at her chest.

Nicola GlencrossToday at 1:31 AM  
"love them" Nikki answered softly, drooling as she suckled, her hand moving down to rub her bush "mmm i'm wet Alexa, Nekki is so wet"

Alexa BlissToday at 2:24 AM  
"Does Nikki want touching?" Alexa asked with a smile.

Nicola GlencrossToday at 2:26 AM  
she nodded opening her legs for Alexa, kissing on her neck then kissing her lips again

Alexa BlissToday at 2:50 AM  
Alexa smiled, letting the kiss deepen and moving to gently tease at Nikki's clit. "My sweet beast... so needy."

Nicola GlencrossToday at 2:52 AM  
moaning into the kiss and enjoying Alexa's touch "uhhhh" soft moan as she bit her lip, toes curling "wanna taste beautiful Alexa Bliss?"

Alexa BlissToday at 2:53 AM  
"Would you let me?" Alexa asked lightly.

Nicola GlencrossToday at 2:54 AM  
"Nekki wants Alexa" Nikki smiled cupping her own tits being cute "taste them?"  
as she played with her girl's Harley Quin pigtails "Harley Quinnn"

Alexa BlissToday at 2:58 AM  
Alexa smiled, gently sucking at Nikki's chest. "Mmm, my wildling with dirty feet."

Nicola GlencrossToday at 3:00 AM  
Nikki laughed glaring "are they bad? I washed my socks" toes curled as she moaned and played with her girl's hair

Alexa BlissToday at 3:01 AM  
"Not bad." Alexa soothed. "Just a little dirty."

Nicola GlencrossToday at 3:02 AM  
"when did you know....that you liked me? when you were gay Alexa?" smiling big "you have cheese feet hehehehehe"  
sucking a nipple as her other boob was sucked

Alexa BlissToday at 3:18 AM  
"I've always known I was... not straight." Alexa admitted. "You? You surprised me... actually cared. That's when I knew I loved you. When you would not leave my side, for anything." Alexa had hummed softly at Nikki's suckling, returning the favor and upping her pace a little.

Nicola GlencrossToday at 3:20 AM  
"me too..always different" Nikki listened and related to Alexa "I do care about you Alexa...very much...thanks for all you do for me" smiling and kissing her friend "I love you" hugging tight as their boobs smooshed into each other "mmm" going back to suckling and rubbing on Alexa's cute ass and pussy  
"so...you seen Nia's penis? how was it?"

Alexa BlissToday at 3:50 AM  
"Darling." Alexa smiled, kissing Nikki. "You do so much for me too. I adore you. I love you... and I always will." She was smiling as she let Nikki return to what she had been doing.

Nicola GlencrossToday at 3:51 AM  
kissing back smiling softly "I try...for you babe..i love you too" grabbing that ass slowly grinding against her pussy "mmm Nekki loves her Alexa"

Alexa BlissToday at 4:28 AM  
"My Nikki." Alexa smiled, grinding back with a soft moan. "Alexa loves her little Nikki too."

Nicola GlencrossToday at 4:39 AM  
Nikki smiled kissing all over Alexa's neck and chest slowly upping her grinding "mmm love you" playing footsies

Alexa BlissToday at 4:51 AM  
"Love you more." Alexa teased, playing footsies comfortably, slightly upping the pace.

Nicola GlencrossToday at 4:52 AM  
"hehehe sassay" she growled pinching Alexa's little toes with hers and rolling ontop, tits bouncing as she held her friend's legs  
"mmmm" as she turned around for a 69, licking deep

Alexa BlissToday at 4:58 AM  
"Mmm, ready to continue?" Alexa asked, accepting Nicola settling over her, lapping gently but fully at Nikki's clit.

Nicola GlencrossToday at 5:00 AM  
playfully making her butt cheeks bounce, arching a bit at that soft tongue, loving Alexa's clitty in her mouth sucking hard

Alexa BlissToday at 5:04 AM  
"Mmm, nice ass Nekki." Alexa smiled, spanking it even as she upped her pace, knowing it wouldn't take her too much longer to cum.

Nicola GlencrossToday at 5:06 AM  
"thanks Alexa hehehe you too pinky" smirking and fingering "ack!" slurping loudly, toes curling

Alexa BlissToday at 5:07 AM  
"Mmm... enjoying yourself Nekki?" Alexa asked, soon cumming.

Nicola GlencrossToday at 5:08 AM  
"I am...are you?" licking it all up "mmm yummy yummy Goddess...my Alexa" soon cumming herself then playfully laying back offering her feet "do they still smell?"

Alexa BlissToday at 5:09 AM  
"Mmm, you know I did." Alexa smiled, sniffing Nekki's feet lightly. "Mmm, a little... want me to help you wash them?"

Nicola GlencrossToday at 5:15 AM  
"mmhmm" smiling and playing with her tits, her feet rubbing Alexa's "ooo soft boobiiies!"

Alexa BlissToday at 5:24 AM  
"Mmm, you like playing with them don't you pup?"

Nicola GlencrossToday at 5:29 AM  
"I do I do" feeding Alexa her toes smiling and watching

Alexa BlissToday at 5:37 AM  
Alexa smiled, lightly sucking on Nikki's toes. "Such a good girl."


	2. Debbie Eagan/Ruth Wilder Part 1, Debbie Eagan/Reggie Walsh Part 1

Debbie hadn't really meant to show how weak she felt after leaving the dance classes at the hotel, she had all but run from Ruth, refusing to let her guard drop even as she pushed their room door shut, heading for the bathroom to make herself throw up, cringing at the burn and only moving when she was sure it was over, crawling out of the bathroom to strip then lie on the bed, hating herself for shivering.

Tessa BlanchardYesterday at 5:56 AM  
Ruth smiled walking into the room, pulling her top up to expose her boobs and pranced around, then stopping to see Deb lay in bed "hey...are you...ok?"

Jessika HavokYesterday at 5:58 AM  
"I will be." Debbie murmured, smiling softly as she patted the space beside her. "I could use a little of that typical Russian warmth."

Tessa BlanchardYesterday at 5:59 AM  
she sat down beside her wife and undressed kissing her shoulder holding her as usual, knowing that was the best comfort "you know in Russia, we keep warm by Wrestling Bears...great Cardio"

Jessika HavokYesterday at 6:07 AM  
"Well, how fancy." Debbie's reply was in Liberty Belle's soft southern drawl even as she kissed Ruth softly, her next words in her usual voice, her actual voice. "I'm sorry I... ran. I just.... Since Mark managed to make a baby on me I've just felt fat and after the class I just... needed to get to bed, try and shake off the memories." She paused before adding. "At least you still love me."

Tessa BlanchardYesterday at 6:10 AM  
"mmm well hello American" Ruth smiled big pressing against Debbie's ass, her tits squished into her wife's back kissing her "you know you don't have to run....I love you for who you are, look as I said Randy and I are very lucky to have you as a Mother and Wife and nothing will change that ok?"

Ruth 'Zoya' WilderYesterday at 6:12 AM  
laughing "if I had penis...Zoya would penetrate American with miss-ile"

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 6:16 AM  
"You ever consider it? getting an... enhancement?" Debbie asked softly, smiling at Ruth's kisses, turning to snag a kiss. "Zoya is fun to play with I bet... ever thought about switching gimmicks sometimes?"

Ruth 'Zoya' WilderYesterday at 6:18 AM  
"seeing that our friends all enjoy that extra fun....like Reggie and Sheila...who even gets top and who's the little spoon?" Ruth laughed kissing back, toes curling in delight "mmm need a mint..." thinking about it "just ask, I can let you be Zoya"  
adding "ok..you can be Daddy Zoya...but I still want peach"

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 6:22 AM  
"We could... switch sometimes." Debbie agreed, smiling and kissing Ruth again, her voice soft. "Either of us can top, depending who needs the comfort most." She paused then smiled, kissing Ruth again before whispering a sweeter... "Well, for now... why don't you make use of our favourite toy and see how it feels to claim your American Ass?"

Ruth 'Zoya' WilderYesterday at 6:25 AM  
smiling big kissing back, grabbing those tits and squeezing gently "well that's you all the way Deb...and you know I want you to be very comfy" caught off guard kissing back again "keep that up" smiling and blowing a raspberry on Deb's belly and ass biting it and growling then standing to grab the strappy "silly American..."  
slipping it on and sliding back into bed to suckle that clitty

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 6:31 AM  
Debbie laughed softly, sighing slightly as she whispered. "What did I do to deserve you, my gorgeous Russian angel?" She hummed softly at Ruth lapping at her clit, arching and spreading her legs a little wider.

Ruth 'Zoya' WilderYesterday at 6:34 AM  
"you put up with me" laughing and licking up and down, pinching a nipple, Ruth sucked hard humming smacking Deb's inner thigh as she got more comfy "mmm so good...hey....you know girl cock is better than men right? I mean...maybe you should try it out on one of the shemales before I go under and take one for the team"

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 6:51 AM  
"You wouldn't... mind?" Debbie asked softly. "I really don't think I'd survive losing you."

Ruth 'Zoya' WilderYesterday at 6:51 AM  
"go test it...I love you no matter what" Ruth smiled moving up to kiss Deb then laid back

Reggie 'Vicky' WalshYesterday at 6:55 AM  
Reggie hiked with Sheila and carried her back home after Sheila passed out due to the heat, bathed her and put her to bed. She now sat in her den relaxing in a towel after a shower hearing a knock she blurted "it's open!"

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 6:56 AM  
Debbie had entered slowly, smiling when she found Reggie. "How's it going Reggie?"

Reggie 'Vicky' WalshYesterday at 6:57 AM  
she smiled seeing Debbie walk in "oh hey Deb...why are you out this late?" not knowing her balls were nearly exposed as she sat up a bit "how's Ruth?"

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 7:00 AM  
"Needed a walk... thought I'd check in on our wolf girl." Debbie shrugged, catching a glimpse of balls before focusing herself. "She... suggested I ask you how it is with a... cock.... she might want to get one... if I can handle it."

Reggie 'Vicky' WalshYesterday at 7:04 AM  
"she's ok...slight headache from the heat but she's a tough one" Reggie smiled big and laughed at the glance "it's so amazing for sex, I love it, Sheila loves it and we can go for miles, we both love it rough...so yeah Ruth joining the team huh?" she shrugged and stood as her towel dropped, her thick cock hanging semi-hard "oh shit..."

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 7:07 AM  
Debbie had moved to automatically pick up the towel, pausing when she was at eye-level with Reggie's dick. "Here's the... towel." She had offered the towel to Reggie before adding a quieter. "Would Sheila mind if we... tried a couple ideas? See if it's a good idea for Ruth to.... join team shecock?"

Reggie 'Vicky' WalshYesterday at 7:09 AM  
"thanks I really..." pausing at what her friend had said and asked, her cock slowly pointing out and up "I guess we could talk about it why?" she looked Debbie over, eye level with her cock and smiled softly  
"you wanna touch it...I won't mind?" as she fixed some pillow and laid back patting a spot

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 7:12 AM  
Debbie smiled shyly, moving to join Reggie before shyly beginning to stroke her cock. "Big... isn't it?"

Reggie 'Vicky' WalshYesterday at 7:14 AM  
"what do you think?" slowly rubbing Deb's back with her big hand, watching as her cock got comfy in that small hand "mmm feels nice, you must use some good moisturizer Debbie" settling her big feet as they rested against her friend's leg "you can get comfy...take your shoes off"  
stretching a bit, Reggie watched "feel my balls, they're bouncy, Sheila loves she naw on them"

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 8:37 AM  
"I try to." Debbie admitted with a smile, taking off her shoes and moving to lightly play with her friend's balls.

Reggie 'Vicky' WalshYesterday at 1:37 PM  
Reggie smiled enjoying "mmm damn you're gentle Debbie" she played with her boob enjoying her friend's touch as her cock twitched "so what did you wanna try?"

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 3:05 PM  
"Better gentle than too rough." Debbie smiled. "Well, I know your wolf likes to... lick?"

Reggie 'Vicky' WalshYesterday at 3:06 PM  
"you're right, rough can be fun sometimes but no need to be in a rush" she cocked an eyebrow "yeah she sure does" smiling softly playing with her boob still "so does Ruth I bet"  
she stared a bit catching Deb's cleavage "nice boobs"

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 3:15 PM  
"She gets excited for sure." Debbie laughed. "At least she knew what to do, made life easier." She paused then smirked, pulling her shirt off. "Might as well have a view whilst I... 'try'?"

Reggie 'Vicky' WalshYesterday at 3:16 PM  
"I love when Sheila gets excited" laughing and nodding "yes I know.." biting her lip and smiling "wow comfy?" getting more comfy watching "sure"  
her foot rubbing softly at Deb's crotch "sorry trying to adjust, not easy when you're built like me" suggesting "hey Deb, give my balls a lick with that sexy mouth while you stroke me, damn you're good with those hands"

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 4:25 PM  
"Sure." Debbie smiled shyly, moving to lightly lick at Reggie's balls, sucking a little and riding the slight teasing of Reggie's toes, her pace upping a little.

Reggie 'Vicky' WalshYesterday at 4:27 PM  
"mmm damn" biting her lip as her toes kept rubbing as Deb rode her toes "gonna take those pants off too?" breathing deep as she enjoyed her balls sucked "oh god"  
sliding her cock in Deb's mouth

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 4:44 PM  
Deb smiled, stripping off her short pants and panties, moving to suck on Reggie's cock. "Mmm, you like it huh?"

Reggie 'Vicky' WalshYesterday at 5:02 PM  
"big booty damn Ruth is lucky...guess I am too" Reggie smiled and nodded "mmmm yeah"

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 5:06 PM  
"Yeah you are..." Debbie smiled. "Should we... try something more?"

Reggie 'Vicky' WalshYesterday at 5:10 PM  
laughing and shrugging, reaching to rub Deb's beautiful chest, kissing her softly "sure"  
sucking a nipple

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 5:14 PM  
Debbie smiled, kissing back and letting Reggie suckle. "Feel like 69 or should we get to the riding?"

Reggie 'Vicky' WalshYesterday at 5:16 PM  
"I love to 69 but I always end of bottom and Sheila's cock doesn't stay straight...let me taste that sweet pussy" smiling and kissing again, grabbing Deb's ass

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 5:37 PM  
Deb smiled, kissing Reggie and smirking at the ass grab. "Why don't I let you top for once?"

Reggie 'Vicky' WalshYesterday at 5:39 PM  
"up to you" smiling again and standing to let Deb settle  
"beautiful pussy, my toes are soaked" as she kissed her friend again then settled ontop

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 5:52 PM  
Debbie smiled softly, rolling over so she was under Reggie, smiling into the kiss. "You use those toes perfectly."

Reggie 'Vicky' WalshYesterday at 5:53 PM  
"they are fat and good for sex" smirking and adjusting so her cock is in Deb's face as she started to lick around her friend's clit, toes curling playfully

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 5:55 PM  
Debbie smiled sucking Reggie's cock gently. "Mmm, nice cock too Reg." She spoke softly even as she slowly began to make a pace.

Reggie 'Vicky' WalshYesterday at 5:56 PM  
"thank you Debbie" Reggie moaned and relaxed, slowly thrusting as she licked a bit deeper, sucking that clitty and rubbing Deb's leg and foot

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 6:00 PM  
Deb moaned softly, slowly upping her own pace.

Reggie 'Vicky' WalshYesterday at 6:01 PM  
"mmm damn you're good" arching and shaking her ass as she rubbed Deb's, licking wildly  
"Deb you just peed a bit" laughing as she sucked it up

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 6:34 PM  
Deb hummed softly, quickly upping her pace.

Reggie 'Vicky' WalshYesterday at 6:35 PM  
"mmmm oh shit Deb" feeling her cock slide deep into her friend's mouth, cumming as Reggie set her pace faster with good licking

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 7:01 PM  
Debbie soon swallowed, also cumming. "Well, safe to say.... I definitely prefer she-cock."

Reggie 'Vicky' WalshYesterday at 7:02 PM  
"glad I could help" Reggie smiled big licking Deb clean then stood helping her friend up, pulling her up with her legs around her hips as she slid her cock in kissing her friend

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 7:10 PM  
Deb smiled, standing and giggling when she felt Reggie slip her cock into her, kissing her happily as she arched to take it deeper, her voice soft. "Who needs straight marriage when I can just have a wife and good friends?"

Reggie 'Vicky' WalshYesterday at 7:34 PM  
"exactly, Sheila said the same thing" Reggie laughed kissing back fucking Deb good "mmm make Ruth get that cock, you two deserve the best sex"

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 7:44 PM  
Deb laughed softly. "Oh, she's getting it alright." She agreed, moaning softly, aware she was already fairly close, not that she minded.

Reggie 'Vicky' WalshYesterday at 8:03 PM  
"mmmm" squatting a bit as Deb rode, pushing a bit faster, breathing heavy and kissing her friend as she started to cum, quickly pulling out and letting Deb down to taste

Debbie 'Liberty Belle' WilderYesterday at 11:27 PM  
Deb smiled, kissing Reggie before she came, sucking the taste from Reggie soon after.

Reggie 'Vicky' WalshYesterday at 11:28 PM  
Reggie smiled "anytime you wanna play, just call"


	3. Jessicka Havok/Tessa Blanchard Part 1

"So, ready to Stream?" Jessika Havok was smirking even as she got comfortable, knowing the stream could easily take a long time.

Tessa BlanchardToday at 12:21 AM  
"I am so ready Jess thank you for the invite, I know everyone was Tweeting and trying to guess who was coming, did anyone guess i'd be here?" Tessa smiled sitting aside waiting  
"oh look at my new lace panties" she stood to show Jess

Jessika HavokToday at 12:54 AM  
"Not a single one." Jessika laughed, spanking her friend's ass as she admired her panties. "Very cute... cuter on the floor."

Tessa BlanchardToday at 12:55 AM  
"i'm shocked" Tessa laughed and smiled "omg Jess!" winking and watching her friend

Jessika HavokToday at 12:56 AM  
"They still think I don't like you." Jessika laughed. "Wonder what they'd say if they knew we had.... a thing."

Tessa BlanchardToday at 12:57 AM  
"it's ok...they think i'm a bitch" smiling "just cause I won't show my feet or boobs..." she shrugged holding Jess' arm "they'd find some way to be jealous"

Jessika HavokToday at 1:11 AM  
"Well, you ready to go live... spread the news?"

Tessa BlanchardToday at 1:12 AM  
"definitely" Tessa kissed Jess, holding her cheek before she went live "love you"

Jessika HavokToday at 2:05 AM  
"Love you too." Jess smiled, kissing Tessa in reply as she hit the live button, holding the kiss and smiling before pulling back. "Hey everyone.... so, surprise... my best girl right here, is Tessa."

Tessa BlanchardToday at 2:08 AM  
Tessa smirked sitting back, hand on her girl's lap "hey guys and girls" she winked "did everyone see me make Jake Crist tap? i'm coming for the X Division Title and Sami...fuck you"

Jessika HavokToday at 10:51 AM  
"Feisty." Jess laughed, stroking Tessa's back gently. "You boys are goin' down... and not in the fun way."

Tessa BlanchardToday at 1:50 PM  
Tessa laughed and nodded "Sami you are a sexist pig, hope Brian drops you on your head" as she read comments "hey i'm good" leaning into Jess  
"no i'm not showing my boobs"

Jessika HavokToday at 2:02 PM  
"Hey man, not cool. Those are mine to see." Jessika teased, smirking and kissing Tessa softly again. "You guys are such pervs... anyway, congratulations Aubrey, you were the one person to figure out who I'm dating."

Tessa BlanchardToday at 2:05 PM  
"down Monster" patting her girl's lap rolling eyes at the comments, kissing back "mmm love you and yay Aubrey, miss you girl! my Dad said she was one of the nicest refs he's met and she has potential" snuggling closer with her hand on Jess' chest

Jessika HavokToday at 2:23 PM  
"Mmm, she does have potential, small badass." Jessika smiled, waiting for more comments and smiling. "What we do after is none of your business, you pervy lot."

Tessa BlanchardToday at 2:24 PM  
"geez you people need a damn life and not worry about what we do on our own time...I see that too much and it pisses me off" she shook her head "but anyway, I hit the gym everyday, gotta stay ahead of the competition"  
smiling "teaming with Tommy, RVD, and Rhino was awesome thanks"

Jessika HavokToday at 2:29 PM  
"Mmm, yeah, Su's wild." Jessika laughed, kissing Tessa softly as she added. "Almost as wild as this one."

Tessa BlanchardToday at 2:30 PM  
"she's crazy" kissing back and pinching Jess' inner thigh flexing a bit with a smirk "complaining?"

Jessika HavokToday at 2:33 PM  
"Would I dare?" Jessika teased with a laugh. "Hey Jessie, you and Aubs make a cute couple..."

Tessa BlanchardToday at 2:34 PM  
"you would but it's cute" winking and kissing Jess smiling "yeah they sure do, do we make a cute couple" feeling the bulge and trying to stay quiet about it laughing

Jessika HavokToday at 2:37 PM  
"Mmm, tell you later." Jessika teased, smirking. "Any last questions? No... okay." She ended the livestream and put the camera away with her laptop, kissing Tessa somewhat firmly. "We make a hot couple and you know it... lil miss boner stroker."

Tessa BlanchardToday at 2:40 PM  
"wow that was...interesting and crazy" as Tessa smiled kissing back holding Jess' cheeks, laughing and staring with a shrug "you were popping wood, if I was sitting in your lap I would have screamed"

Jessika HavokToday at 2:42 PM  
"Mmm, if you were sitting in my lap we'd have fucked on camera and you know it." Jessika teased, kissing Tessa's neck softly. "But right now... you are way too dressed."

Tessa BlanchardToday at 2:44 PM  
laughing again and moaning, holding Jess' shoulders "gosh you're so big...you big Monster" laughing "you too" as she turned her back winking and pulling her top off, no bra

Jessika HavokToday at 2:46 PM  
"Mmm, you love it really, my Diamond." Jessika smiled, undressing and playfully spanking Tessa. "Minx."

Tessa BlanchardToday at 2:48 PM  
as she turned to face Jess sliding her panties off biting her lip "damn Jess" slowly grabbing that cock "The Monster's Balls huh?"

Jessika HavokToday at 2:50 PM  
"Mmm, all for you right now." Jessika smirked, moving to tease her lover's clit. "My horny girl... so wet already."

Tessa BlanchardToday at 2:52 PM  
"ohh" Tessa's toes curled instantly as her clitty was rubbed, stroking Jess slowly "mmm love you babe" running a hand over Jess' chest sucking a nipple

Jessika HavokToday at 2:54 PM  
"Love you too Tessie." Jessika smiled, humming at Tessa's touch and suckling. "My sexy girl....always so willing to get laid."

Tessa BlanchardToday at 2:55 PM  
"by you yeah" smiling and biting as she suckled, squeezing the Monster's Balls "mmm lets get to bed, you're touching the floor there with that 3rd leg" laughing  
"and i have comfy pillows to sleep on"

Jessika HavokToday at 2:58 PM  
"Mmm, and miss Flair." Jessika laughed. "Lead the way then minxy."

Tessa BlanchardToday at 2:59 PM  
"god damn girl, how do you deal with having such a long thick cock?" Tessa lead Jess to bed laying down and kissing her deep while massaging cock and balls good, rubbing her chest on her girl's

Jessika HavokToday at 3:03 PM  
"Mmm, you learn after a while." Jess smiled, following Tessa to the bed. "Mmm, you are such a tease." She murmured, letting the kiss deepen and teasing Tessa's pussy gently.

Tessa BlanchardToday at 3:05 PM  
"I hope so you have to carry a load" smirking and moaning into the kiss enjoying that big hand on her, hugging her girl, toes curling again while licking at Jess' tongue

Jessika HavokToday at 3:06 PM  
Jess smiled, humming softly. "You get to take a load so... we're equal." She teased, returning to the kiss before adding. "You know... there's no chance of making babies if people use those pills you found... unless they want one and stop."

Tessa BlanchardToday at 3:08 PM  
laughing softly "you stud" kissing back and flipping her hair moving Jess' hair back "I heard about that, having babies is not on my agenda right now, but making you scream is" winking and moving down rubbing her tits against the cock, licking the head "fuck it's soo big"  
as she opening her big mouth to take it in, sucking slowly

Jessika HavokToday at 3:16 PM  
"Mmm, why do you think I got those pills?" Jessika teased, shaking the tub in her face. "Makes life easier when you want to ride and take it all." She was smirking even as she watched Tessa start to suck, humming softly, then speaking gently. "Give me that pretty pussy to lick... get you wetter."

Tessa BlanchardToday at 3:18 PM  
Tessa looked up while bobbing slowly then pulled off moving up and kissing Jess, stroking her "mmmm love you"  
she smacked her booty like earlier

Jessika HavokToday at 3:22 PM  
Jessika moaned softly, pulling Tessa closer. "You are so cute all needy, my sexy girl. I love you."

Tessa BlanchardToday at 3:24 PM  
"yeah well" licking around Jess' neck and ear humming "mmm comfy?" slowly turning and shaking her peach, dripping wet as she started to lick at the head again, sucking on it

Jessika HavokToday at 3:26 PM  
"Mmm, never better." Jessika smirked, lapping at her lover's pussy gently, humming. "Nice booty there Princess Peachy."

Tessa BlanchardToday at 3:30 PM  
laughing and curling her toes in her girl's hair shaking it again, riding that tongue moaning as she bobbed, gagging a bit trying to swallow more  
"mmmm your booty is nice too, all big and thick, i'd fuck it if you'd let me" rubbing those thick thighs while eating dick

Jessika HavokToday at 3:42 PM  
"Mmm, would you now." Jessika smiled, teasing a thumb over Tessa's asshole. "Maybe I'll let you when I'm done with this ass and that wet pussy of yours."

Tessa BlanchardToday at 3:43 PM  
"mmmm babe yesss" opening her legs more, sucking Jess' balls while stroking faster "anything for you stud"

Jessika HavokToday at 3:44 PM  
Jessika smiled. "Keep that up beautiful and you'll take more than one load tonight." She spoke lightly even as she suckled at her girl's pussy.

Tessa BlanchardToday at 3:47 PM  
laughing and kissing the tip "and i'm feisty?" laughing again and bobbing with a moan, taking atleast a good 6 inches down

Jessicka HavokToday at 3:55 PM  
"Mmm, yeah." Jessicka smirked. "Feisty and sexy with it." She paused before adding. "Ready for the next step babe?"

Tessa BlanchardToday at 3:58 PM  
Tessa pulled off to breathe coughing and laughing a bit "mmm yeah" biting a ball playfully  
"take me Havok"

Jessicka HavokToday at 4:05 PM  
"As you wish." Jessicka teased, flipping Tessa around to push her cock deep into her pussy. "Mmm, still so tight babe..."

Tessa BlanchardToday at 4:07 PM  
Tessa rubbing her tits laying back, legs on Jess' shoulders "ohhhhh fuck!" offering her toes, being cute even trying to get used of the penetration

Jessicka HavokToday at 4:18 PM  
Jessicka smiled, kissing Tessa's toes as she set her pace, gentle with the girl even as she made a pace.

Tessa BlanchardToday at 4:19 PM  
smiling and pulling her girl down kissing her deep, feet moving down to massage Jess' ass, toes curling "mmmm"

Jessicka HavokToday at 4:20 PM  
"Mmm, my girl." Jessicka smiled, slowly upping her pace, loving the feeling of Tessa's toes on her ass.

Tessa BlanchardToday at 4:22 PM  
smiling again kissing Jess again, moving her hair back and moaning "damn your Mom's cooking is so good, lucky me to know such wonderful people...love you so much Jessicka" moaning loudly, tits bouncing  
"you have such beautiful soft tits" playing with them and letting them rest in her face while getting fucked

Jessicka HavokToday at 4:27 PM  
"She loves you too Tessie." Jessicka smiled, kissing Tessa lovingly in reply to her earlier kiss. "Mmm, you can play with them all you like... babygirl." Jessicka smiled, slowly upping her pace, cupping and teasing Tessa's chest.

Tessa BlanchardToday at 4:28 PM  
"Momma Havok is the best" licking at Jess' tongue smiling "mmm romantic" suckling one while staring and cumming hard, offering her chest aswell

Jessicka HavokToday at 4:29 PM  
Jessicka smiled, sucking at Tessa's chest as she finally came, pulling Tessa into it, pulling out halfway through to spray a little cum on Tessa's face.

Tessa BlanchardToday at 4:31 PM  
"omg that sexy mouth" gasping and feeling every squirt then eyes widen from a facial "it's so warm..." laughing

Jessicka HavokToday at 4:33 PM  
"Mmm, all for you babe." Jessicka laughed. "You are so beautiful like that."


	4. Brie Bella/Nikki Bella Part 1

Nicole came home from a meeting and hurried to the bathroom, not noticing that her sister was bathing, she unzipped and whipped it out, now being shemale to pee

Brie BellaYesterday at 4:41 PM  
"Do you mind Nikki? Taking a bath..." Brie's comment was light, playful even, although she had taken a while to notice the change in her sister. "Nik, hun... when did you decide you needed a... little extra?"

Nikki BellaYesterday at 4:43 PM  
"ohh sorry didn't see you" she smirked looking over shrugging "since having a wife that demanded a lot of attention....I mean...you should know a lot about attention Brie.." laughing and finishing then pulling her pants off, her cock semi-hard, pulling off her shirt and bra "now make some room, that bath looks relaxing" as Nicole stepped in sitting

Brie BellaYesterday at 5:37 PM  
"Steph still wants kids then?" Brie asked with a smile, moving to let Nikki join her in the bath, smiling and kissing her sister's cheek. "She know you... had it done?"

Nikki BellaYesterday at 5:41 PM  
"seems that way" as she settled smiling and kissing back "I told her I was but she didn't get to see it yet, how's it look?"

Brie BellaYesterday at 5:44 PM  
"Like you were born with it." Brie smiled, moving to brush a kiss against her sister's lips gently. "So, anyone besides yourself touch it yet?"

Nikki BellaYesterday at 5:48 PM  
"well thank you" Nicole kissed back holding Brie "omg...you wanna touch it...you freak" laughing and staring "well since you got it to go stiff Brie..."  
playfully pinching her sister's tits and clit

Brie BellaYesterday at 5:49 PM  
"Who was it who used to stick her hand down my shorts for no reason? You can't talk." Brie teased, kissing Nikki again and moving to stroke Nikki's cock gently. "Sexy...."

Nikki BellaYesterday at 5:53 PM  
"you always had an inviting pussy...does Beth do it like me?" she smirked rubbing her sister's pussy kissing back "mmm yes you are....I mean yes WE are..God Brie-zy you're so gay"

Brie BellaYesterday at 7:00 PM  
"She tries... she's very good." Brie smiled, kissing Nikki again and laughing. "Sis, you want gay, you got a whole dick for your girl to ride."

Nikki BellaYesterday at 7:02 PM  
"I know, i'm happy that you're happy" Nikki laughed kissing back then moved down suckling a nipple, now fully erect "it is heavy when it gets hard"

Brie BellaYesterday at 7:05 PM  
"Softie." Brie smiled, humming at Nikki's sucking. "Still such a baby, suckling." She murmured, stroking Nikki's cock a little more. "Well, I can help with that, if you like?"

Nikki BellaYesterday at 7:07 PM  
"says you" smirking and suckling hard then laid back with her cock poking up "mmm please, so I don't have to hear you" teasing  
"you will always be my bitch, I love you"

Brie BellaYesterday at 7:26 PM  
"I love you too Nik." Brie smiled, moving to suck Nikki's cock gently.

Nikki BellaYesterday at 7:27 PM  
"ahhh" her toes curled as she held her sister's hair back "mmm damn that feels really good, I bet Stephanie will melt" smiling and enjoying Brie sucking her "my loving horny sister"

Brie BellaYesterday at 7:39 PM  
"She'll love it." Brie smiled, slightly upping her pace. "I love you Nik."

Nikki BellaYesterday at 7:41 PM  
Nikki smiled and kneeled up slowly thrusting into Brie's mouth "make you swallow this load then i'll give your pussy a couple hits"

Brie BellaYesterday at 7:43 PM  
Brie moaned softly, sucking harder, desperate to taste her sister's cum. "Mmm, well you know I already use the pills, so you can do what you want."

Nikki BellaYesterday at 7:44 PM  
"yeah Steph uses them too" rubbing her tits licking one as she thrusted a little faster, breathing heavy "mmmm grab my ass Brie and deepthroat me"

Brie BellaYesterday at 7:51 PM  
Brie smiled, taking the hint and sucking fiercely at her sister's cock.

Nikki BellaYesterday at 7:54 PM  
"oooo my sister giving me some good head" Nikki bit her lip moaning and cumming hard while thrusting more  
"love the heavy slurping too...sexy"

Brie BellaYesterday at 8:18 PM  
Brie giggled and swallowed hard. "Mmm, you taste good babe."

Nikki BellaYesterday at 8:19 PM  
"thank you" kissing her sister deep, pressing her tits to hers as she slowly slid into Brie's pussy, holding her ass

Brie BellaYesterday at 8:27 PM  
Brie smiled, kissing back just as deeply, moaning softly as she took Nikki deep inside her. "Mmm, nice size to it too." She spoke softly, even as she got used to the fit of Nikki's cock inside her.

Nikki BellaYesterday at 8:27 PM  
"yeah I made sure I got enough thickness" hugging Brie while setting a pace smiling and kissing

Brie BellaYesterday at 8:29 PM  
Brie smiled, kissing back as she rode the pace, letting it deepen slowly.

Nikki BellaToday at 4:51 AM  
"mmm love you, sis" as she kissed down Brie's neck and chest, keeping the pace slow for both of them to get the pleasure

Brie BellaToday at 12:01 PM  
"Love you too Nikki." Brie smiled, stroking her sister's hair as they curled together.

Nikki BellaToday at 1:40 PM  
"mmm i'm about to blow" as she cummed, rubbing her sister's back, sucking on her neck hard

Brie BellaToday at 2:49 PM  
Brie soon also came, moaning softly. "Mmm, you always were quick."

Nikki BellaToday at 3:04 PM  
Nikki laughed "Steph says the same"


	5. Brittni Sacco/Lisa Vacon (Victoria/Tara)

The win had been somewhat unexpected. She had entered on a whim, but hearing that she had won the cosplay competition with her attempt to look like Nikki Bella had made her smile. She was happy enough to take the prize and pose for the winning photograph. She waited until people had gone home before reading the prize voucher again, smiling to herself. 

Two weeks later Brittni approached Squared Circle, smiling as she smoothed down her simple dress. If she had known, two weeks ago, that going to a kinky wwe convention, the one hosted by Trish and Lita, would lead to this she would have been too nervous to enter the contest. Now though? Now she couldn't wait to see Victoria, especially having heard the whispers that Victoria was 'One of the shemales'. She wasn't afraid of a little (or a lot) of dick, as long as she could get her chance to be with Victoria, even for one night.

Lila SandersLast Monday at 10:15 PM  
Victoria took orders and sent out her waitresses to bring them out as she heard about the Cosplay Contest and had gave a chance for the winner to have dinner with her at the Bar. "hey you must be Brittni Sacco, the winner of the Cosplay...girl you looked great as Nicole, she even posted about it that she was seeing double" offering a hug to the girl "heyyyy beautiful"  
also adding "seen the pic of you with Amy and Trish from their XXX-po, I wanted to go but damn I wouldn't have been able to hold myself around those two hotties"

Lina (Nia Jax) FaneneLast Monday at 10:29 PM  
"Hi." Brittni smiled shyly, hugging Victoria almost instantly. "You mean you'd probably have been pulling a Nia? Standing to attention." Brittni smiled softly as she let her lips brush Victoria's ear gently. "Not that I can blame you... they are very hot... just not as hot as you."

Lila SandersLast Monday at 10:31 PM  
Victoria laughed nodding "yeah pretty much" smiling big whispering "or you honey" staring a bit, breath taken at how beautiful Brittni was in person "so...what would you like to eat?"

Lina (Nia Jax) FaneneLast Monday at 10:46 PM  
"Mmm, would it be wrong to say... you?" Brittni asked with a teasing smile. "Otherwise... I hear the burgers here are good, especially the Varon special?"

Lila SandersLast Monday at 10:48 PM  
laughing and adjusting her cap, getting Britni her own shirts, cap and some other goodies "yes that is one special burger"  
heading into the kitchen to fix some food for them then returned "Varon Special" she shook her chest and put the food on the table

Brittni SaccoLast Monday at 11:35 PM  
Brittni smiled, accepting the gift bag with a shy grin. "Almost as special as the cook?" She asked softly, smiling when Victoria returned. "So... what should I call you? Tara? Victoria?"

Lisa 'Victoria' VaronLast Monday at 11:36 PM  
"Lisa is fine" smiling as she sat with Brittni "everyone knows me better as Victoria but Lisa is my real name"  
eating "so your sister Brooke...is she a Wrestling fan too?"

Brittni SaccoLast Monday at 11:49 PM  
"Lisa... suits you." Brittni smiled, beginning to eat before answering. "She's... aware of it, but not a massive fan, she left that one to me."

Lisa 'Victoria' VaronLast Monday at 11:51 PM  
"thank you...Brittni suits you too" nodding and listening "oh nice well we all have our thing...so how was it meeting Amy and Trish? what went on?" she asked curious "if I would have been there...like I said...I would not have been able to control myself teehee"

Brittni SaccoYesterday at 12:09 AM  
"They were very kind... if a little handsy." Brittni smiled. "Most of the time was just walking around and meeting the ladies who came to wrestle and play together...." She had smiled at Lisa's laugh before adding. "If you had been there I'd probably have tried my luck with you." Her admittance was a little shy. "You are... stunning."

Lisa 'Victoria' VaronYesterday at 12:10 AM  
"oh fun, yeah I love my girls so much, happy for them to have found each other" Lisa smirked "what's stopping you now?" her hand rubbed Brittni's "i'm getting old but still feel young, and yes....it works well"  
blushing "you're stunning too, thank you"

Brittni SaccoYesterday at 12:36 AM  
"Mmm, we're being filmed?" Brittni smiled, glancing down at Lisa's hand rubbing over hers before adding a quieter. "You aren't old babe, you're vintage... and special." Brittni had smiled at the blush and leant to kiss Lisa's cheek, laughing when the cameramen finished filming and walked away with the cameras, her lips brushing Lisa's ear again lightly. "Why don't I let you take me home...." She suggested lightly. "See if I can't help with all that nervous energy I can feel radiating off you."

Lisa 'Victoria' VaronYesterday at 12:39 AM  
*laughing and waving to the cameraman "he was just leaving, we have all the privacy we want now" smiling and rubbing her thumb over Brittni's "aww you're a sweetheart!" biting her lip at the girl's lips on her ear, Lisa smirked "you'll soon find out I am far from nervous" as she stood to put the trash out after they ate "I live just upstairs, follow me"

Brittni SaccoYesterday at 12:52 AM  
Brittni smiled and followed, grinning at Lisa's confidence even as she gathered her bags to follow, her hand still slipped tightly into Lisa's. "Nice peach you got there Lisa..."

Lisa 'Victoria' VaronYesterday at 12:54 AM  
Lisa smiled holding hands with Brittni "perfect fit" shaking it as she walked "you too, i'd eat it teehee" opening the door letting her friend in then walking in "well here it is" as she took off her boots and socks "my poor feet and back"

Brittni SaccoYesterday at 12:57 AM  
Brittni smiled. "Yeah, we are." She murmured. "Mmm, I might just let you." She was smirking even as she set her bags down, moving to take off the jacket she had been wearing and step out of her shoes. "Sounds like someone needs a little pampering... maybe a nice massage?"

Lisa 'Victoria' VaronYesterday at 12:59 AM  
"mmmm would you?" biting lip as she stared "damn I have a slight foot fetish, beautiful feets honey" coming up behind, Lisa whispered "i'd let you do anything you wanted to me" her bulge pressing into Brittni  
"hell after work I love to come home and just take it all off"

Brittni SaccoYesterday at 1:05 AM  
"For you, yes I would." Brittni smiled, letting Lisa hold her, smiling at the bulge rubbing her ass a little. "Well, why don't we start with those poor sore feet, then see if I can't help your back?" She was smirking as she added. "You'll certainly get a.... happy... ending."

Lisa 'Victoria' VaronYesterday at 1:06 AM  
"ooo Happy Ending" kissing her friend's neck,. jiggling her boobs playfully and taking Brittni to her bedroom, taking her cap off and then getting in bed

Brittni SaccoYesterday at 1:23 AM  
Brittni smiled, humming at the kiss and playfulness, following and stripping to join Lisa on the bed, her smile soft. "Someone's comfy."

Lisa 'Victoria' VaronYesterday at 1:24 AM  
"boobies!" smirking and pulling her top off, just wearing jeans and her shorts "damn girl, you are one of my favorite fans teehee" whistling  
"wanna help me with these?" Lisa pulled her hair into a bun

Brittni SaccoYesterday at 1:28 AM  
"Mmm, well I am the best." Brittni smirked, moving to help Lisa remove her jeans, smirking when Lisa's cock sprang free, moving to kiss her and lightly stroke her cock. "Someone's got wood already."

Lisa 'Victoria' VaronYesterday at 1:29 AM  
"well hello" smiling and kissing back moaning as her cock was fully erect, pinching her friend's nipples "mmm blame me?" sucking one gently

Brittni SaccoYesterday at 1:32 AM  
"Mmm, not at all." Brittni smiled. "Makes a girl happy to know she can make someone that horny." She paused before adding. "Want to sixty nine a little bit? I'd love to show you how I roll."

Lisa 'Victoria' VaronYesterday at 1:33 AM  
"doesn't take much really and yeah lets roll" Lisa softly licked back up Brittni's neck kissing her, grabbing her peach  
"I think i'm in love" whispering into the kiss

Brittni SaccoYesterday at 1:37 AM  
"Mmm, I love you too gorgeous." Brittni smiled, kissing Lisa in return sweetly her smile soft as she added. "You'll maybe need to share... but my pussy is yours to eat." She moved into position over Lisa before adding. "Just let me taste this sexy cock."

Lisa 'Victoria' VaronYesterday at 1:38 AM  
"sharing is always fun" flicking her tongue at Brittni's "mmmm beautiful young pussy" softly smacking that peach as she started licking at the clitty  
"yummy little treat for this Freak" sucking softly

Brittni SaccoYesterday at 1:42 AM  
Brittni moaned softly, sucking Lisa's cock happily, kissing the tip as she pulled off for air occasionally before going back to what she was doing, spreading her legs a little wider to let Lisa get all of her pussy and clit.

Lisa 'Victoria' VaronYesterday at 1:44 AM  
"mmm" feet rubbing the sheets adjusting to get more comfy loving her girl's mouth, licking faster teasing that clitty more and sucking hard, hungrily  
"mmm babe" rubbing Brit's ass and legs, then her cute feets

Brittni SaccoYesterday at 1:51 AM  
"Mmm, Lisa.... such soft hands." Brittni panted, reaching for her phone she had left nearby to snap a selfie and post to her private insta with the caption -I got me a monster dick to play with... Aren't I lucky?-

Lisa 'Victoria' VaronYesterday at 1:52 AM  
"soft everything teehee" Lisa smiled and enjoyed Brit's panting "aww babe you ok?" leaning to see what she was doing "you are so adorable and sexy"

Brittni SaccoYesterday at 1:54 AM  
"Mmm, you just got me sweating babe." Brittni smiled. "Look who's talking, my gorgeous Freak of sexual nature."

Lisa 'Victoria' VaronYesterday at 1:55 AM  
"I should have warned you I have that effect" Lisa laughed, sucking on that beautiful peach "mmm you give good head, make that dick yours babe"  
she said grabbing a foot sucking some toes

Brittni SaccoYesterday at 1:57 AM  
"Mmm, I sure will." Brittni promised, sucking a little more and moaning at the toe sucking. "Fuck, you are so sexy."

Lisa 'Victoria' VaronYesterday at 1:59 AM  
"you too babe, mmmm" smiling and arching into the blowjob

Brittni SaccoYesterday at 2:02 AM  
Brittni gagged slightly, upping her pace.

Lisa 'Victoria' VaronYesterday at 2:04 AM  
"mmm got my balls aching so bad Brittni, my babygirl" swirling tongue and suckling that clitty hard, loving the gags, feeling her cock get soaked

Brittni SaccoYesterday at 2:06 AM  
"Mmm, well we can always move on to more..." Brittni teased, sucking more and shivering, feeling herself cum and pulling up for air before adding. "Or let me taste you... we can easily get to fucking for round two."

Lisa 'Victoria' VaronYesterday at 2:10 AM  
taking the spray of cum to the face, licking some up "mmm sweet, save some for my coffee" Lisa smirked as her toes curled, cumming hard  
"fuck I needed that"

Brittni SaccoYesterday at 2:28 AM  
Brittni smiled, licking Lisa clean and moving to kiss her as she settled against her side. "Mmm, I can tell... you look far more relaxed... if still... standing to attention."

Lisa 'Victoria' VaronYesterday at 2:33 AM  
Lisa smiled kissing back and grabbing her phone taking a selfie, posting and tagging Brit on her personal IG -my new toy, she's so amazing and adorable and can handle this Freak- "oh i'll be up all night babe teehee" slowly sliding into Brit

Brittni SaccoYesterday at 2:36 AM  
Brittni had smiled, spreading wider for Lisa, moaning as she felt the woman fill her. "Mmmm, so big and strong... my gorgeous sex fiend."

Lisa 'Victoria' VaronYesterday at 2:36 AM  
"mmm hot little pussy" smiling and slowly thrusting till Brittni was used of it, getting ontop  
"here still hungry?" offering her tits

Brittni SaccoYesterday at 2:39 AM  
Brittni moaned softly, quickly latching onto Lisa's chest, sucking hungrily. "Mmm, so good."

Lisa 'Victoria' VaronYesterday at 2:41 AM  
"mmm sure is" as she set a good pace moaning and letting her hair down, pulling Brit's legs around her hips flexing

Brittni SaccoToday at 2:01 AM  
Brittni smiled, looping arms around her lover, moaning softly, very close to release.

Lisa 'Victoria' VaronToday at 2:01 AM  
Lisa smiled pushing as deep as she could moaning "oooo so wet babygirl, love you" kissing on Brit's neck feeling her toes curl in her ass  
"ooo fuck" cumming hard

Brittni SaccoToday at 2:22 AM  
Brittni mewled and also came, smiling and kissing Lisa warmly. "I love you too Lisa, my sexy beast."


	6. Nia Jax/Lila Sanders Part 1

Lina Fanene, known to most as Nia Jax, had not really planned to find a soulmate when she met fans, she had smiled all the same, welcoming each family and child, working her way quietly through until she came face to face with Lila, smiling at the girl.

"Well, hello beautiful."

Lila SandersYesterday at 2:36 AM  
19 year old WWE fan Lila Sanders was with her friend Heather at a Total Divas Watch Party, being a big fan of Alexa Bliss, Paige, and Nia Jax she was excited and enjoyed the season smiling as she did an interview post-show in her Alexa shirt "omg!" she screamed as she was face to face with Nia herself "you're...so...tall!"

Nia JaxYesterday at 2:38 AM  
"Mmm, comes with the territory." Nia smiled, somewhat charmed by the girl. "You scared?"

Lila SandersYesterday at 2:39 AM  
she giggled and smiled big hugging her idol tearing up shaking head "no...just excited..i love you!"  
Paige smiled winking at Nia heading out to let them have some time

Nia JaxYesterday at 2:45 AM  
Nia smiled, hugging the girl gently, almost lifting her into her arms. "Awwh, honey, no tears." She smiled softly, brushing tears away. "What's your name sweetheart?"

Lila SandersYesterday at 2:46 AM  
gasping as she was lifted "oh my don't drop me" giggling as her baby feet wiggled "Lila"

Nia JaxYesterday at 2:47 AM  
"As if I would." Nia smiled, kissing the girl's cheek gently as she put her down. "Lila, cute name for a very cute girl." She smiled and glanced at the cameras before whispering. "Call me Nia, at least until these camera dudes are done."

Lila SandersYesterday at 2:49 AM  
Lila smiled hugging Nia again blushing "you're so pretty...I was upset about people giving you shit for your size and the way you were attacked about Becky was uncalled for" she wiped her eyes again "ok Nia" smiling for a selfie

Nia JaxYesterday at 2:55 AM  
Nia smiled, hugging Lila again gently. "Sweet girl." She murmured, posing for the selfie and smirking when the cameramen pointed out the 'bed' set in the corner, then left, following to lock the door before turning back to her girl. "So... now we're alone... you can call me just about anything... heck, call me Daddy if you want..." She was smirking as she moved closer, stroking Lila's cheek. "Just let me kiss you, my little princess."

Lila SandersYesterday at 2:57 AM  
Lila bit her lip seeing the bed "wow..." giggling about the Daddy "i'll stick with Nia...you're so pretty!" gasping and looking up staring, a bit nervous but she was bi-curious and listed Nia as a crush "ok" smiling

Nia JaxYesterday at 3:01 AM  
Nia smiled, gently kissing Lila. "Mmm, sweet lips." She was smiling as she kissed Lila again, feeling the girl shiver a little and moving to gently pull her closer.

Lila SandersYesterday at 3:02 AM  
sighing and kissing back taking it all in "big juicy soft lips...omg" as she held onto Nia's big shoulders, melting and kissing back, her toes curled in her slipper shoes as she was pulled closer "mmm"

Nia JaxYesterday at 3:08 AM  
"So... want to come sit on the bed with me?" Nia asked gently, smiling as she added. "We can just talk a while or keep kissing, whatever makes you happy."

Lila SandersYesterday at 3:12 AM  
"sure" she smiled again following, slipping her shoes off "ooo options" giggling and kneeling, rubbing Nia's shoulders kissing her again "so is it..true?"

Nia JaxYesterday at 3:15 AM  
Nia smiled, settling and humming into the kiss. "Ah, so you heard the rumor... yes it's true." She paused. "Wanna see it?"

Lila SandersYesterday at 3:18 AM  
"oh wow...you are not shy..." Lila smiled being more curious than shocked "sure why not?" as she sat back putting her baby feet in Nia's lap, gasping as she felt the bulge with them "how...big?"

Nia JaxYesterday at 8:48 PM  
"You'll get used to it." Nia smiled, moving to remove her jeans once she had stood up. "Pretty big honey." She was smirking as she added a quieter. "Why do you ask, nervous?"

Lila SandersYesterday at 8:50 PM  
Lila gasped again watching and seeing the long cock hanging "oh my God" shrugging and nodding "a little" as she slowly slipped her shirt off, no bra and then her jeans wearing cute red panties "Nia"

Nia JaxYesterday at 10:49 PM  
"Oh honey, I'll be gentle." Nia promised. "Look at you, sexy girl."

Lila SandersYesterday at 10:55 PM  
she smiled slipping her panties off blushing and reaching over to touch Nia's cock "wow so big...may I play with it?" Lila asked kissing Nia, feeling her harden as she rubbed over it

Nia JaxYesterday at 11:39 PM  
"Mmm, if you'd like." Nia agreed, kissing Lila in reply, feeling herself harden as Lila played with her cock, moving to gently cup and tease the girl's breasts.

Lila SandersYesterday at 11:41 PM  
"they're sensitive" she smiled into the kiss as she used both hands to try and tame that monster "you're not like most girls are you? there are other shemales though but I get to be with a sexy one" softly suckling a boob, licking "how's that feel?" holding the base while stroking and watching the head swell

Nia JaxToday at 12:45 AM  
"You're sweet." Nia smiled, stroking the girl's hair. "That's so good baby, keep going." Nia suggested softly.

Lila SandersToday at 12:46 AM  
Lila smiled blushing and kept on, licking both nipples and stroking the Monster "mmm you're so big...I..I never sucked cock though"

Nia JaxToday at 1:14 AM  
"Want to learn how?"

Lila SandersToday at 1:15 AM  
"I would like to" she giggled, heart beating faster "not sure if I can swallow all of it" Lila kissed Nia, holding her cheek

Nia JaxToday at 1:16 AM  
"I'm sure you can babe." Nia smiled, kissing Lila back before moving to show Lila how to take a deep sucking position.

Lila SandersToday at 1:18 AM  
she watched biting her lip "wow you are talented" leaning in to lick the shaft as Nia sucked herself, moaning and keeping eye contact smiling

Nia JaxToday at 1:19 AM  
"Mmm, thanks babe, wanna try?"

Lila SandersToday at 1:21 AM  
"sure" as she slowly started licking at the head, holding it "yummy" slurping and spitting on it as she started sucking  
"mmm" taking her time to soak it and take more down, eager to make Nia feel good, gagging a bit

Nia JaxToday at 1:28 AM  
"Mmm, good girl... keep going, you got it." Nia soothed, moving to almost fuck the girl's mouth.

Lila SandersToday at 1:29 AM  
moaning as her toes curled, cupping Nia's balls in her other hand while bobbing, getting used of it and enjoying, her other hand rubbing one of her girl's tits

Nia JaxToday at 1:48 AM  
Nia smiled, stroking her girl's hair and slightly upping her pace.

Lila SandersToday at 1:49 AM  
Lila drooled so much soaked the cock, now upping her pace, rubbing her pussy against Nia's leg, soaked herself  
"so good..love you Nia" as she took a breath rubbing the cock on her perky tits spitting again, nipping at the head to tease

Nia JaxToday at 2:00 AM  
"Love you too Lila." Nia admitted softly. "Mmm, you want me to fuck those gorgeous tits babe?"

Lila SandersToday at 2:01 AM  
"mmm can you?" Lila giggled kissing Nia and letting her  
"maybe lick my pussy, i'm soaked"

Nia JaxToday at 2:18 AM  
"Mmm, lie back for me then." Nia smiled, moving over Lila, gently fucking her tits and lapping at her pussy.

Lila SandersToday at 2:20 AM  
she laid back smiling and moaned enjoying "mmmm big booty" rubbing it as she sucked Nia's balls

Nia JaxToday at 2:26 AM  
"Mmm, such a soft mouth." Nia murmured.

Lila SandersToday at 2:27 AM  
"you too" continuing to rub Nia's ass while sucking those balls, feeling close "Nia i'm gonna cum!" as she adjusted to suck the head a bit

Nia JaxToday at 5:06 PM  
Nia smiled, humming softly. "Cum for me then babe." She purred, soon letting herself cum.

Lila SandersToday at 5:09 PM  
taking a shot in the face giggling and drinking the rest as she shook and came hard "ahh" her toes curled hard.


	7. Paige/Heather James Part 1

Heather James had never really known how to face her crush on Paige until she came face to face with the woman. Smiling at Paige even as they moved away from Nia and Lila, her voice low and teasing. "So.... they totally want to fuck, don't they?"

Izzy SilagyiYesterday at 6:33 PM  
Paige smiled big at Nia as she left then met up with her biggest fan Heather "hey babygirl" laughing and nodding "everyone is always...always DTF" as she hugged Heather "anything you wanna do...this is your time"

Heather JamesYesterday at 6:36 PM  
Heather smiled hugging Paige, kissing her neck lightly. "Want to maybe go play somewhere? Those two will be busy a while, we could go have some fun ourselves."

Izzy SilagyiYesterday at 6:41 PM  
"ooo" Paige had a low cut black top and her leather jacket, jeans and boots as she kissed the cute blonde "sooo you and Lila are besties? and sure I can see in your eyes that you want some" laughing softly walking with Heather, wiggling her studded tongue

Heather JamesYesterday at 6:50 PM  
Heather smiled, kissing back. "Yeah, we've known each other for years..." She laughed softly at Paige wriggling her tongue. "Keep that up I might just have to kiss you..."

Izzy SilagyiYesterday at 6:52 PM  
"oh cute! like me and Nia" smiling again holding the girl's arm "oh yeah?" wiggling it and arching with a primal scream  
"my Mum likes pussy and dick"

Heather JamesYesterday at 7:04 PM  
"So did you, I heard." Heather laughed, moving to kiss Paige as she cupped and teased her breasts.

Izzy SilagyiYesterday at 7:05 PM  
"mmm" Paige licked her lips kissing back as she cupped her girl's cheeks, wiggling her chest a bit "mmm mmm more babygirl" getting on the bed in full makeout

Heather JamesYesterday at 7:57 PM  
"You sure you can handle that?" Heather asked with a laugh, stripping off her jacket and joining Paige on the bed, making out with Paige happily.

Izzy SilagyiYesterday at 8:01 PM  
she gave a look stripping aswell as they kissed "mmm what do you think? this is not my first time Heather...gosh you are so adorable" smiling big watching as she sniffed her own feet "hey...do they stink?"

Heather JamesYesterday at 8:16 PM  
Heather smiled, continuing to kiss Paige as she finished undressing. "Wouldn't want to hurt you." She murmured. "Your feet? No. They don't smell too bad..."

Izzy SilagyiYesterday at 8:39 PM  
"mmm sexay babygirl Heather" she smiled kissing back and taking a lick of those cute tits laughing "have you seen what I been through?" smirking and rubbing her feet on Heather's then offering them, running her fingers through her bush

Heather JamesYesterday at 10:28 PM  
Heather smiled, humming softly at the lick. "I have... you are amazing." Paige smiled softly. "Want me to suck on those cute toes?" Heather asked with a smile, kissing and sucking her girl's toes.

Izzy SilagyiYesterday at 10:29 PM  
"thank you" she nodded rubbing her tits laying back moaning "mmm yess sooo good!" Paige moaned and bit her lip licking a nipple "you have adorable feet"  
her other foot rubbing her girl's pussy

Heather JamesYesterday at 11:16 PM  
"Mmm, you can play with them if you like." Heather offered, moaning softly at Paige rubbing her pussy with her foot.

Izzy SilagyiYesterday at 11:21 PM  
"com'ere baby feets" she smirked grabbing one and holding it gently while licking Heather's toes and soles, moaning still from her toes being suckled, slipping one of her toes into her girl's pussy "I know Lila is probably enjoying Nia right now"

Heather JamesYesterday at 11:30 PM  
Heather giggled and moaned softly. "Mmm, Lila's a lucky girl... and so am I."

Izzy SilagyiYesterday at 11:31 PM  
"very much" Paige laughed softly as she moved her hair back getting between Heather's legs "mmm young pussy" slowly licking up and down

Heather JamesYesterday at 11:49 PM  
"Mmm, want to sixty nine babe?"

Izzy SilagyiYesterday at 11:51 PM  
slurping and wiggling her tongue in Heather's bellybutton to tease "sure i'll top" as Paige moved up flipping her hair back kissing her girl

Heather JamesToday at 12:09 AM  
Heather giggled then kissed back, slowly deepening the kiss a little.

Izzy SilagyiToday at 12:15 AM  
licking tongues as they kissed, slowly grinding to get them both wet, nipples hard "mmm look babygirl"

Heather JamesToday at 12:22 AM  
Heather smiled, looking at Paige and kissing her again. "Mmm, peaky." She teased, grinding back, already close to release.

Izzy SilagyiToday at 12:26 AM  
smiling and kissing back "mmm sweet" wiggling her tongue, Paige turned herself around to lap at Heather's delicious pussy, straddling her girl's face  
"God it's great being gayyyy" slurping and licking deep

Heather JamesToday at 1:00 AM  
Heather laughed, lapping at her girl's pussy even as she came, eager to get Paige off.

Izzy SilagyiToday at 1:04 AM  
"mmm already?" laughing and curling toes biting gently as she soon came, feeling that pokey tongue hit her good "ohhhh"  
biting again and dipping finger in

Heather JamesToday at 1:13 AM  
"Mmm, been a long time." Heather admitted, moaning with surprise at the bites to her toes, cleaning Paige up gently even as she spread a little more for Paige.

Izzy SilagyiToday at 1:15 AM  
"sure has, gosh It was so fun Hot Tubbing with the girls, all of us ended up naked and just talking" slurping Heather's toes smiling "mmmm good babygirl, love ya" as she licked some more with her thick red lips then laid back kissing Heather  
"Nia's cock was just poking from the water like oh heyyyy" laughing

Heather JamesToday at 1:19 AM  
"Nia got hard because you all are hot." Heather laughed. "You ever slept together?"  
Heather smiled, kissing Paige back after her question.

Izzy SilagyiToday at 1:21 AM  
"yeah she was hanging ten like I know i'm hot" smiling as she shrugged "couple times we had some us time" licking her girl's tongue  
"well i better go get a snackie and check on her, Lila is probably waiting for you"

Heather JamesToday at 1:42 AM  
"Yeah... see you later though?"

Izzy SilagyiToday at 1:44 AM  
"of course boo" Paige smiled.


	8. Bayley/Izzy Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Izzy is aged up here.

Izzy SilagyiToday at 1:49 PM  
*Izzy was known as the Bayley fan in NXT when she was younger attending shows. Now, she was 16 and more into her sexual feelings and understood more, being friends with Summer, Heather, and Lila and now hosting her own weekly YouTube show, her Mother Jenny was married and happy with Tara. "omg you guys! i am so excited because my guest today is Smackdown Women's Champion and my girl crush Bayley!" she smiled wearing her Bayley shirt and jeans

BayleyToday at 2:00 PM  
Bayley smiled, waving at the camera and posing for Izzy's viewers. "Hi everyone, Hi Izzy girl."

Izzy SilagyiToday at 2:01 PM  
"hey" giving her friend a hug giggling at the pose "you're so awesome I love you! so how's life with The Boss?"  
as she stood there admiring Bayley

BayleyToday at 2:52 PM  
"She's good, little bored though." Bayley smiled. "We miss you Iz. Busy lady."

Izzy SilagyiToday at 3:11 PM  
"The Boss is bored?" both hands on her cheeks shocked "miss you too, busy lady" Izzy smiled big "ok so...remember the time me and Mom walked in on you and the girls and she did that thing?"

BayleyToday at 3:17 PM  
"She got shit done fast." Bayley shrugged with a laugh. "Oh yeah, I remember... why, you looking for a repeat performance?"

Izzy SilagyiToday at 3:19 PM  
Izzy giggled "she still talks about it, Miss Tara always just shakes her head and smirks" as she held Bayley's arm "well...I was thinking about when she asked me to hold it for her and it was so big in my hand" blushing a bit

BayleyToday at 4:04 PM  
Bayley smirked. "She really got off didn't she?" She teased, loving Izzy's blush. "Oh... someone wants a little play?"

Izzy SilagyiToday at 4:06 PM  
"yeah she got laid when we got home, I told Summer...well saw that coming" looking up a bit rubbing those strong arms "I wanna know....you like to Hoola-Hoop right?"

BayleyToday at 4:09 PM  
"I've been known to hoola-hoop, yeah." Bayley laughed.

Izzy SilagyiToday at 4:10 PM  
"awesome...how bout a little Hoola-Hoop trick" as she grabbed some hoops and handed a green one to Bayley, Izzy took the pink one "would you wanna balance yours on your..."

BayleyToday at 4:23 PM  
"You think I can hoola the dick?" Bayley asked with a laugh.

Izzy SilagyiToday at 4:23 PM  
"I think you can do anything" she smiled with her thumbs up starting to Hoola

BayleyToday at 4:25 PM  
Bayley laughed, hoola hooping easily, smirking when the hoop worked.

Izzy SilagyiToday at 4:27 PM  
"omg" giggling and blushing while Hooping "it's so big and pink...bet The Boss has her fun"  
she reached out to feel it, smirking "mmm ok this is hot" as she got behind Bayley, slowly sliding her top off watching her boobs pop free "you always had such nice boobs"

BayleyToday at 4:36 PM  
"She certainly does." Bayley smiled, watching Izzy play with her cock before letting the girl remove her top, smiling when Izzy spoke. "Well, I'm glad you think so little Izzy." She was smiling even as she moved to stroke her hand behind her, feeling the girl's jeans and top. "Still dressed?"

Izzy SilagyiToday at 4:39 PM  
"loved the pic of you sleeping and she was peeking over your shoulder, so hot and Flex was just chilling on the side" Izzy smirked softly cupping them "they're hard, you work those pectorals huh?" nodding and kissing her friend's shoulder "mmm want me to show off my pale freckled body?" as she slid a hand down to softly rub Bayley's cock too "mmm do you think about me doing this?"

BayleyToday at 4:58 PM  
"I sure do, easier to lift a girl if you got pecs." Bayley smiled, loving Izzy's light kiss. "Of course I do." She answered, letting out a soft moan at Izzy playing with her cock. "I do.... I've been wondering when you'd call."

Izzy SilagyiToday at 4:59 PM  
"oh my you're right" Izzy smiled big turning Bayley around, holding her cheek kissing her

BayleyToday at 5:07 PM  
Bayley smiled, letting Izzy turn her and kissing back, moving to lightly tease Izzy's clit. "Mmm."

Izzy SilagyiToday at 5:08 PM  
moaning as her legs opened a bit, damp in her jeans as she slipped her shoes off "mmm soft lips, wanna help me undress?"

BayleyToday at 5:10 PM  
Bayley smiled. "Sure thing." She moved to remove Izzy's top for her, slowly unbuttoning the girl's jeans. "Someone forgot panties huh?"

Izzy SilagyiToday at 5:11 PM  
her boobs were small and perky like her Mom, holding her girl's shoulders blushing "I was in a hurry" as she kissed Bayley again now naked

BayleyToday at 5:13 PM  
Bayley smiled, finishing undressing Izzy and kissing back, pulling Izzy a little closer. "In a hurry to let your hugger have some playtime huh Izzy?" She was smiling even as she kissed Izzy again, letting her lips brush Izzy's ear as she added. "You sure you want to let the world watch you ride me?"

Izzy SilagyiToday at 5:14 PM  
"exactly" she giggled into the kiss moaning and playing with her friend's ponytail "you are so hot" Izzy kissed back with some tongue then moaned again "ooo tingly" nodding to answer as she slowly stroked Bayley's cock, spitting on it, her hands so soft as she gripped "may I?"

BayleyToday at 5:52 PM  
"Of course you may." Bayley smiled, kissing Izzy lightly. "You're so cute Iz."

Izzy SilagyiToday at 5:53 PM  
Izzy kissed back smiling big and kneeling as she mimicked her Mom, slowly sucking the head  
"mmmm" slurping as she bobbing a bit, holding Bayley's bubble butt

BayleyToday at 6:28 PM  
Bayley hummed softly, stroking a hand into Izzy's hair. "So good Iz."

Izzy SilagyiToday at 6:29 PM  
pulling off slightly to lick the tip "mmm better than I thought" pinching a nipple making Bayley lay down now as she kept bobbing and stroking, her tight pussy wet

BayleyToday at 7:29 PM  
Bayley lay down for the girl, smiling slightly. "Why don't we sixty nine Iz?"

Izzy SilagyiToday at 7:33 PM  
"mmm sure" smiling as she moved up kissing her friend, licking her tongue, squeezing Bayley boobs

BayleyToday at 7:37 PM  
Bayley smiled, leading Izzy to the bed, laying down and smiling. "C'mere gorgeous."

Izzy SilagyiToday at 7:38 PM  
Izzy followed smacking Bayley's ass "that is a cute bubble butt Bay" pouncing playfully as she humped her friend's butt  
"my Mom said i'd make a good dom"

BayleyToday at 7:41 PM  
Bayley laughed, smiling at Izzy. "You would... with the right girl." She smirked, waiting for Izzy to settle before lapping at her pussy.

Izzy SilagyiToday at 7:43 PM  
"Summer giggled when I told her that" smirking and smacking that butt again then settled moaning "ohhhh I needed this...you" slowly sucking as she stroked, playing with Bayley's balls and pulled off and lick on them, sucking to get them soaked then went back to sucking

BayleyToday at 8:05 PM  
"She'd be up for it you know." Bayley smiled. "Mmm, you really did wait for me didn't you Iz?" Bayley teased, moaning softly at Izzy's sucking, repaying her pleasure by sucking Izzy's pussy a little more.

Izzy SilagyiToday at 8:07 PM  
"up like you?" she giggled and looked back nodding "I couldn't wait to be 16 and get in bed with you Bayley...I love you" arching with her toes curling as she rode Bayley's hot mouth while bobbing a little faster

BayleyToday at 8:10 PM  
"Mmm, well, she's not got a dick... but she'd be your girl for sure." Bayley smiled. "I love you too Iz." She spoke softly, slowly upping her pace a little before adding. "Get it nice and wet babygirl, don't want to hurt you."

Izzy SilagyiToday at 8:11 PM  
"mmm she would" giving good sloppy head drooling as she enjoyed her pussy licked and suckled, pinching Bayley's ears with her cold toes "mmmm I think it's ready"

BayleyToday at 8:17 PM  
"Then would you rather ride or let me just slide it in?"

Izzy SilagyiToday at 8:21 PM  
"I wanna ride, like Space Mountain wooo" giggling and getting in place, cupping and sucking on her friend's boobs letting her slide in

BayleyToday at 8:45 PM  
Bayley laughed, holding Izzy's hips as she slid her cock into Izzy, feeling the girl's tightness and stroking her hair as she started a slow pace. "Mmm, such a tight pussy Iz."

Izzy SilagyiToday at 8:51 PM  
nibbling a bit as she suckled then kissed all over Bayley's neck moaning "mmm feels sooo good" giggling as she breathed heavy "big cock"

BayleyToday at 9:32 PM  
"You like it?" Bayley asked with a smile, slightly upping the pace.

Izzy SilagyiToday at 9:42 PM  
"mmhmm you?" smiling back with more kisses, making out a bit as she came hard  
"oooo Bayley" offering her tits, riding the pace

BayleyToday at 9:50 PM  
"Oh yeah." Bayley smirked, doing her best Macho Man impression, kissing Izzy lightly as she also came, pulling Izzy down onto her cock a little more as she sucked at her chest. "Mmm, my little one."

Izzy SilagyiToday at 9:51 PM  
Izzy giggled hugging her idol so tight as she came "mmm my baby nipples, that feels so good" squeaking at the pull down gasping "you're so hot"

BayleyToday at 9:54 PM  
"Yeah? You feel like you might want to do this some more?" Bayley asked with a smile.

Izzy SilagyiToday at 9:55 PM  
"of course! you're my dream girl and my idol" Izzy smiled kissing deep.


	9. Mandy Rose/Sonya Deville Part 1

Daria BerenatoYesterday at 10:05 PM  
Daria loved her wife Mandy and puppy Devil so much, and Donuts were 3rd on the list but she joked that Donuts were her first love "mmm" she smiled waking up in her Donut shirt that said Best and Wonder Woman boxers, hair pulled up yawning "i'm herrrre...and queer!" as she came up behind her wife, being nasally and goofy

Mandy RoseYesterday at 10:07 PM  
Mandy laughed, waking slowly. "Mmm, that's an understatment Stud."

Daria BerenatoYesterday at 10:08 PM  
Daria laughed sucking a tender spot, pressing into her wife "mmm"  
cupping those boobs "they're closing down our favorite Donut shop..."

Mandy RoseYesterday at 10:27 PM  
Mandy hummed softly. "Mmm, that sucks..... at least I have my girl D."

Daria BerenatoYesterday at 10:29 PM  
"sike! i'm such a bullshitter...but seriously...we are ordering Donuts for the Holidays...like big fat, creamy with delicious filling that melts in your mouth..." Daria made it sound dirty

Mandy RoseYesterday at 10:31 PM  
Mandy laughed slightly. "You meanie."

Daria BerenatoYesterday at 10:31 PM  
smiling big staring with her eyes crossed "this meanie loves her Manderz….Manderz!" mocking Liv  
*look what I found" grabbing her phone to show their costumes

Mandy RoseYesterday at 10:38 PM  
"Ooh, we'll be cute..." Mandy smiled, stealing a kiss.

Daria BerenatoYesterday at 10:47 PM  
"yeah we will" as she pulled her shorts off under the covers kissing Mandy, grabbing that booty  
"mmm more babe more...gimme all ya loving...all ya hugs and kisses too"

Mandy RoseYesterday at 11:11 PM  
"You're really needy lately babe." Mandy teased, kissing Daria again sweetly and cupping her girl's ass as she sucked at her chest.

Daria BerenatoYesterday at 11:13 PM  
"you too and don't act like it doesn't make you weak hehe" smirking and kissing back "ohhh yesss suck them boobs Mommy" sighing "love you"  
smirking "keep that up and i'll show you....What's Up!" being silly

Mandy RoseYesterday at 11:32 PM  
"Love you too." Mandy smiled. "Oh really? You want a lil sucking?"

Daria BerenatoYesterday at 11:33 PM  
"you offering?" cupping Mandy's boobs, Daria latched on sucking and pulling, tasting some milk  
"oops gotta save some for Dani Rose"

Mandy RoseYesterday at 11:39 PM  
"Of course I'm offering." Mandy smiled, humming softly. "Mmm, I'm sure she won't mind you suckling Mama D."

Daria BerenatoYesterday at 11:40 PM  
"can't wait to see her in her baby Yoshi costume, she's gonna get all the treats" Daria smiled big licking between them then slowly straddled and started thrusting between them

Mandy RoseYesterday at 11:48 PM  
Mandy hummed softly, arching a little to let Daria get a proper amount of rubbing. "Mmm, she's going to be precious, just like her mommy."

Daria BerenatoYesterday at 11:49 PM  
"mmmm you're so adorable yourself Amanda, my love" flexing and thrusting more "fuckable tits"  
as she laid back with a good boner "come here Heartbreaker" winking

Mandy RoseYesterday at 11:53 PM  
Mandy smiled, quickly settling over her wife and kissing her. "Mmm, Hi sexy."

Daria BerenatoYesterday at 11:54 PM  
"heyyy" Daria smirked kissing back, moving her wife's hair back then squeezing that booty "now open that Donut Hole"

Mandy RoseYesterday at 11:55 PM  
Mandy smiled, doing as D asked.

Daria BerenatoYesterday at 11:55 PM  
"ohhh yesss Baby Momma" gasping and watching "my Mandy"

Mandy RoseToday at 12:15 AM  
"Mmm, My Daria." Mandy smiled, slowly making love to her wife.

Daria BerenatoToday at 12:16 AM  
"ohhh shit I love how slow you take it...beautiful wife" Daria smiled softly cupping her tits  
"my damn toes are curling"  
she kneeled up and started to fuck Mandy's throat, getting super horny

Mandy RoseToday at 12:22 AM  
Mandy smiled, letting Daria do what she wanted. "Mmm, you're so hot all needy."

Daria BerenatoToday at 12:22 AM  
Daria smiled "a bitch got needs!" laughing and continuing  
"fuck...babe turn around and let me take that booty"

Mandy RoseToday at 12:25 AM  
Mandy giggled but obeyed instantly. "mmm, all yours babe."

Daria BerenatoToday at 12:27 AM  
playfully Flair Chopping it "wooo" her voice was husky as she slowly slid in and thrusted

Mandy RoseToday at 12:30 AM  
Mandy squealed then moaned, riding the pace happily. "Mmm, babe..."

Daria BerenatoToday at 12:31 AM  
"whaaaa" smirking as she upped her pace, Daria cupped her wife's boobs

Mandy RoseToday at 12:33 AM  
Daria's 'whaaa' was rewarded with another giggle from Mandy, Mandy moaning and arching to her wife's touch with a panted. "Mmm, fuck yes."

Daria BerenatoToday at 12:39 AM  
Daria laughed at Mandy's giggles as she leaned over to kiss her wife, hips smacking loudly

Mandy RoseToday at 12:47 AM  
Mandy smiled, kissing back, moaning softly into the kiss and letting the pace pick up a little.

Daria BerenatoToday at 12:52 AM  
"I love you" one hand fingering Mandy's pussy as she fucked her wife's booty, cumming and sweating "ahhhh" kissing deep

Mandy RoseToday at 12:58 AM  
Mandy soon moaned and came. "I love you." Her reply was husky even as she responded to the deep kiss, deepening it further. "Mmm. God I missed you."

Daria BerenatoToday at 12:59 AM  
"mmm damn babe" smiling and holding Mandy, kissing her neck "missed you too my love"

Mandy RoseToday at 1:06 AM  
"Can we just stay like this for a while?" Mandy laughed. "Been too long since we had a night alone."

Daria BerenatoToday at 1:11 AM  
"we sure can" Daria laughed "yeah I know my Mom is spoiling Dani Rose" she smiled kissing Mandy's cheek "i'm so in love with you Amanda"

Mandy RoseToday at 1:12 AM  
"I'm in love with you too Daria, my strong sex goddess."


	10. Paige/Nia Jax Part 1

PaigeToday at 2:20 PM  
Paige and Nia were close friends and made some dreams come true this week, Lila got to meet and have some fun with Nia while she took Heather. Paige went to check up on Nia as Heather left, running naked holding herself as she went into the room Nia was in "aww" smiling as she saw her friend sleeping, she snuck over getting into bed kissing Nia's cheek and staring at the still hard cock "still got some left for me?"

Nia JaxToday at 2:37 PM  
Nia woke slowly, humming slightly at Paige's question and almost laughing at Paige coming to her naked. "Mmmm, I'm sure I can find some time and sauce for you.... lil gothy doll."

PaigeToday at 2:40 PM  
her hair was up as she smiled big leaning in kissing her friend, still horny from her time with Heather, her hand slid down to play with Nia's big balls and then stroked her slowly, laughing about the Tweet she seen in response to hers

Nia JaxToday at 3:00 PM  
Nia smiled as she kissed back, humming against Paige's lips. "Mmm, someone's happy."

PaigeToday at 3:04 PM  
"yeah I see that" smirking and flicking the thick head with her thumb "that is the biggest cock I have ever seen, you and Sarona need to be careful carrying those weapons of ass destruction" she laughed "mmm get comfy, cause this is MY cock!" moving down as she started to give head

Nia JaxToday at 3:18 PM  
"You say that like you don't love riding it." Nia laughed. "Mmm, okay." She soon gave in, enjoying Paige's suckling.

PaigeToday at 3:20 PM  
Paige stuck her tongue out circling it over the tip staring, cute ass in air as she deepthroated, toes curling as she grabbing Nia tit shaking it

Nia JaxToday at 3:41 PM  
Nia smiled, spanking Paige lightly. "Horny girl."

PaigeToday at 3:43 PM  
smiling and pulling off with a loud pop, licking up and down the shaft and sucking those big balls "mmmm sooo delicious my big girl" smiling again as Paige rubbed her pale, pink nipples on it "sooo...how was Lila? my time with Heather was fun, she really uses that little tongue well" as she fingered herself while sucking dick

Nia JaxToday at 3:50 PM  
Nia hummed softly. "Lila was cute... real hot for some cock." She spoke warmly, smiling and adding. "Reckon those two probably want some playtime with each other whilst we do this... besties for life apparently." She smirked then added. "Bring that cute pussy over here."

PaigeToday at 3:54 PM  
Paige smiled highfiving her bestie while bobbing as hard as she could, making sure Nia's toes would curl and she'd tap out, stroking it as she throated it good shaking her ass

Nia JaxToday at 4:12 PM  
Nia smiled, highfiving Paige, her toes curling before she began to suckle at Paige's pussy.

PaigeToday at 4:14 PM  
toes curled again as she felt that big mouth on her tight pussy, pulling off to moan loudly "ohhhhhh Nia! knew that big mouth was good for something" shaking that booty ass "love you baby" going back to work to tame the Monster

Nia JaxToday at 4:21 PM  
"Minx." Nia laughed. "Love you too Goth." She spoke softly, lapping Paige's pussy a little more even as she moaned.

PaigeToday at 4:23 PM  
Paige laughed and gagged, playfully kicking Nia's shoulder while drooling "mmm" cupping the balls "mmm my Mum would take you hard"

Nia JaxToday at 4:28 PM  
"Yeah, well she's welcome to come over anytime... but I think it's your turn first."

PaigeToday at 4:28 PM  
"this is MY cock, maybe i'll share" laughing and turning to kiss her bestie, rubbing her ass and pussy on it

Nia JaxToday at 5:45 PM  
Nia laughed softly. "Clingy girl." Nia smiled, kissing Paige before gently pushing into Paige's pussy.

PaigeToday at 5:46 PM  
"enjoying the stud on that Monster?" teasing Nia's tongue as they kissed "ohhhh fook!" nibbling her bestie's neck and slowly riding "damn big ass boobs, sexy girl" sucking one

Nia JaxToday at 7:01 PM  
"Mmm, I am. It's new." Nia smiled. "Mmm, all yours right now Paigey." Nia smiled, teasing her friend's tits with her hands as she upped the pace a little.

PaigeToday at 7:03 PM  
"you are hot and a good fuck ahhh baby!" smiling as she stuck her tongue out being sexy, clenching  
"mmmm love you" kissing Nia

Nia JaxToday at 7:53 PM  
"Love you too." Nia smiled, kissing Paige back and upping her pace a little more, feeling how close she was to climax.

PaigeToday at 7:53 PM  
"ohh you hit all the right spots Nia" bouncing to keep pace cumming hard "mmm" wiggling tongues

Nia JaxToday at 7:56 PM  
Nia soon also came, kissing Paige hotly. "Mmm, you happy now, little tease?"

PaigeToday at 8:04 PM  
"you are a Beast" Paige smiled into the kiss, melting "mmm love you" laughing "you love me"

Nia JaxToday at 8:04 PM  
"Of course I love you."


	11. Lila/Heather Part 1

Heather James had been smiling when she found Lila, moving to hug her friend then laughed. "So... how was it? I know your girl had the hots for you."

Lila SandersToday at 8:15 PM  
Lila sat there blushing and drinking some water after her experience wearing just a towel, looking up to see Heather giggling and hugging back "she's a Beast in bed, and she's loaded" kissing her bestie

Heather JamesToday at 8:20 PM  
Heather smiled, kissing Lila lightly. "So she fill you up and wear you out or do you have a little left for me?"

Lila SandersToday at 8:21 PM  
"my pussy is throbbing, how was Paige?" she smiled big playing with her bestie's towel "i'm still in heat"

Heather JamesToday at 8:27 PM  
"She was fun... real screamer." Heather laughed, loosening Lila's towel. "Mmm, shall we play then?"

Lila SandersToday at 8:32 PM  
"I believe it...but I hope I'm your number one girl Heather...I love you" Lila smiled big letting her towel drop "mmm come cool my pussy down"

Heather JamesToday at 8:37 PM  
"Of course you are Lila, I love you." Heather smiled, her own towel also falling. "Mmm, you sure you can handle that, sounds like she wore you out..." She was laughing even as she settled to suck at Lila's clit.

Lila SandersToday at 8:38 PM  
"hey you seem worn out too, doesn't take much" teasing and lifting her legs moving Heather's hair back "mmmm you're so cute"

Heather JamesToday at 8:44 PM  
"Mmm, only for you." Heather laughed, lapping at her friend's pussy a little more. "You're soaked."

Lila SandersToday at 8:45 PM  
her toes curled in pleasure trying to relax from Nia "I will sleep so good tonight" giggling and playing with her bestie's hair "and you had Paige's stud brushing your clit"

Heather JamesToday at 8:56 PM  
"Mmm, that tired?" Heather asked with a smile. "Mmm, I did... she was so good with it." She had slowly upped her pace.

Lila SandersToday at 8:58 PM  
"hey I had a 10 inch fat Samoan cock inside me Heather" smiling and breathing deep "glad you had fun, you're such a big Paige fan" gasping and pulling her bestie's hair a bit, toes curled hard "ahhh"

Heather JamesToday at 9:03 PM  
"Mmm I know babe." Heather smiled. "I am... she's a babe." She was laughing as she upped her pace. "Mmm, let it go Lila bae."

Lila SandersToday at 9:05 PM  
"she is very much...mmm come here baby" leaning and pulling Heather close to kiss her, rubbing her pussy

Heather JamesToday at 9:08 PM  
Heather smiled, kissing Lila as she settled, moving to let Lila rub her pussy a little more.

Lila SandersToday at 9:09 PM  
rubbing a bit quicker at a nice pace, sucking Heather's tongue, foot over her bestie's as she cummed

Heather JamesToday at 9:24 PM  
Heather also came fairly quickly, her toes curling against Lila's.

Lila SandersToday at 9:27 PM  
Lila kissed Heather deep, both shaking from a good orgasm as Lila slowly grinding against her bestie "mmm love you" cuddling up

Heather JamesToday at 11:37 PM  
"Mmm, love you too." Heather smiled.


	12. Liv Morgan/Ruby Riott Part 1

LIV MorganYesterday at 11:43 PM  
Liv smiled big as Ruby read Tweets then smiled at her "broo what?" Liv drove them to get foods jamming to some LL Cool J- Around The Way Girl "Silky, milky, her smile is like sunshine  
That’s why I had to dedicate at least one rhyme"

Ruby RiottYesterday at 11:53 PM  
Ruby laughed softly. "Oh my god... you are so white babe."

LIV MorganYesterday at 11:59 PM  
she laughed turning in going through Drive Thru, doing her cute smile "i'm a Jersey Girl that dreamed big...yes i'd like uhh…"  
looking at her wife, Liv tapped her chin "what did we want Rue?" being cute talking to the speaker "are your buns warm?"

Ruby RiottToday at 12:12 AM  
Ruby laughed slightly. "Burgers babe, we want burgers..."

LIV MorganToday at 12:13 AM  
"two Bacon Cheese Burgers and fries and a big Rootbeer, no mustard!" she held Rue's hand "love you"

Ruby RiottToday at 12:13 AM  
"Love you too babe." Ruby smiled, kissing Liv's cheek as she watched her order.

LIV MorganToday at 12:14 AM  
later at home eating and placing her baby feet in Rue's lap "mmm sooo good...I think Sarah would love this Burger...like noms"  
smiling at the Tweets "Sarah!"

Ruby RiottToday at 12:21 AM  
Ruby laughed as she ate. "Mmm, She would love it." She paused then added. "Yeah, Sarah's adorable."

LIV MorganToday at 12:23 AM  
grabbing a fry with her toes, Liv fed her wife smiling "nom nom, here comes the Airplane" she snorted

Ruby RiottToday at 12:28 AM  
Ruby laughed, eating the fry and licking her wife's toes. "Dork... I love you so much."

LIV MorganToday at 12:30 AM  
Liv laughed "I loves youuu Rue!" sitting up and kissing Rue

Ruby RiottToday at 12:36 AM  
Ruby smiled, kissing Liv back and moving to pin her to the bed. "My girl... so damn hot."

LIV MorganToday at 12:37 AM  
"oh my" sniffing her hair "my hair smells nice...I like it" hugging Rue kissing her again, toes in her wife's back pockets

Ruby RiottToday at 12:39 AM  
"Mm, you always smell nice." Ruby smiled, lightly spanking Liv. "We should strip if you really want to play?"

LIV MorganToday at 12:40 AM  
"you too stud" biting her lip and slipping off her top slowly

Ruby RiottToday at 12:42 AM  
Ruby smiled, moving to nip at Liv's chest, peeling off her bra. "You are so damn cute with this little pink bra babe."

LIV MorganToday at 12:44 AM  
Liv's toes curled as she gasped "oh my" smiling big and helping Rue with her top and bra "you look sexy sexy in black" she then helped with her wife's jeans, pulling her cock out "mmm now that's the kind of meat I like"  
slowly moving to remove her pants and panties licking those balls

Ruby RiottToday at 1:11 AM  
Ruby smiled, helping Liv out of her pants and kissing her as she stroked her hair. "Such a sexy girl."

LIV MorganToday at 1:13 AM  
Liv smiled holding Rue's cheeks kissing her, feet on her ass now that they were both naked "is it tomorrow yet? I want baby G home, I miss our puddin"

Ruby RiottToday at 1:18 AM  
"Mmm, sooner we sleep, sooner it will be here." Ruby smiled. "Unless you'd rather we play? Since we don't have baba with us?"

LIV MorganToday at 1:19 AM  
"Mommy needs some play" staring and stroking that cock "mmm did my feet smell?"

Ruby RiottToday at 1:21 AM  
"Not much." Ruby laughed. "Smelt like fluff."

LIV MorganToday at 1:22 AM  
"haha! omg ok good" snorting "don't need to stank in bed" moving down to slowly suckle

Ruby RiottToday at 1:23 AM  
Ruby hummed, stroking Liv's hair. "You never stank... you just fruity sometimes."

LIV MorganToday at 1:23 AM  
slurping "mmm like Fruity Pebbles" stroking and going back to bobbing

Ruby RiottToday at 1:28 AM  
"Mmmm." Ruby agreed, humming softly and slightly humping her wife's face.

LIV MorganToday at 1:40 AM  
opening her mouth a bit to get face-fucked, holding Rue's hips

Ruby RiottToday at 1:48 AM  
Ruby slowly upped her pace.

LIV MorganToday at 1:50 AM  
slowly bobbing as her wifey thrusted, drooling so much and loving every minute as she pulled off "mmm sexy much?" laying back with her knees to her chest, legs open  
"dude...I wonder if Sarah wishes she had a dick...you know Mickie is good with that mouth"

Ruby RiottToday at 2:06 AM  
"I'm sure if she wanted one she'd get one." Ruby smiled, moving to tease her cock over Liv's pussy. "Mickie's good at sucking sure but she's also amazing with eating out judging from the noise they made last time we ended up next to them at a hotel..."

LIV MorganToday at 2:07 AM  
"I don't think she'd do it though, Mickie made it clear" laughing and nodding "yeah when you hit the wall...what the fu…hahaha" holding wifey's cheeks with her feets "mmm I like cock"

Ruby RiottToday at 2:09 AM  
"Mickie knows what she wants... and she makes Sarah howl." Ruby smiled. "Mmm, she needed to know we heard that shit." Ruby smiled, kissing Liv's toes. "Mmm, good because cock loves you." Ruby soon pushed in and set a pace.

LIV MorganToday at 2:10 AM  
"girrrl that howling though" smirking "ooo kinky" Liv wiggled them then moaned loudly "ohhh yeahhh"

Ruby RiottToday at 2:27 PM  
Ruby grinned, quickly setting a pace.

LIV MorganToday at 2:29 PM  
smiling big and reaching to squeeze Rue's boobs "you have the cutest boobs dude" kissing her wifey pulling her ontop moaning  
"mmm tattooed chicks rock"

Ruby RiottToday at 3:14 PM  
"You like them." Rue smiled, kissing Liv. "You love the tats don't you?" Ruby smiled, slowly upping her pace.

LIV MorganToday at 3:15 PM  
"i'm crazy about my Rue Rue" Liv smiled into the kiss "mmhmm love you" she squeaked cumming.


	13. Lana/Maryse Ouellet Part 1

CJ, known to many as Lana, had never really planned to find herself filming yet another cheating angle. She had smiled slightly and moved to pull away from Bobby. She knew the angle would soon be over, she would find a way to get help. 

Backstage she had moved away from Bobby, pushing into the locker room she shared with Maria, hiding her face even as she moved to change, sliding down the wall to sit, curling into herself with a small whine. 

Maria had glanced at her then moved to pull her up, dragging her down the hall and shoving her into the room Maryse used, leaving her to slip down the wall even as she moved away to find Stephanie.

Maryse Ouellet-PerryYesterday at 4:16 PM  
Maryse was a busy woman and Mom, spending time modeling still and enjoying life with her wife Lana, aswell as spending time with her Mother and sister "babe?" she seen Maria bring her wife in as she moved to kneel "are you feeling weird about the new angle?" laughing "oh the stress"

CJ 'Lana' Ouellet-PerryYesterday at 4:31 PM  
"It's just... gross." Lana whined weakly. "About as dumb as asking Sonya to fake-date Paul." She sighed as she looked up at her wife, reaching for her almost innocently. "I miss you."

Maryse Ouellet-PerryYesterday at 4:33 PM  
"it is i know" shuddering "I miss you too, my sweet CJ" hugging her wife tight kissing her cheek staring "i'm here for you, no more boo boo faces, k?"  
Maryse kissed CJ

CJ 'Lana' Ouellet-PerryYesterday at 4:37 PM  
CJ sighed slightly, pouting but giggling as she kissed Maryse back. "Only if you promise you don't mind this dumb storyline?"

Maryse Ouellet-PerryYesterday at 4:38 PM  
smiling softly at the giggle "what was that?" tickling her wife "hmm? hey I had a child with The Miz...a beautiful babygirl" raising her eyebrows Maryse laughed "I love you" she said in French

CJ 'Lana' Ouellet-PerryYesterday at 4:41 PM  
CJ giggled again, grinning at Maryse. "I love you, my French Queen." The reply was soft, playfully using Russian as a reply. "and I love babygirl too."

Maryse Ouellet-PerryYesterday at 4:42 PM  
"you so sassy I love it" laughing and smirking "mmm Lana is the best" holding CJ's hands making her clap "we are blessed, glad you liked my tweet 100 times"

CJ 'Lana' Ouellet-PerryYesterday at 4:45 PM  
CJ laughed, letting Maryse make her clap. "Of course I did baby, you're my hot wifey... all flexible and cute." She paused then added a softer... "Kiss me again?"

Maryse Ouellet-PerryYesterday at 4:47 PM  
Maryse blushed "that flexibility pays off right?" she smiled kissing CJ again, one hand on her belly, the other hand playing with her wife's bra in that cute top  
"lets get home and make the sweetest love ever"

CJ 'Lana' Ouellet-PerryYesterday at 4:54 PM  
"It does." CJ agreed, kissing Maryse softly. "That sounds perfect." She agreed, giggling when the note slid under the door with 'fixed it' on the cover. "Mmm, Maria to the rescue I guess? At least Brookie won't get all mad... and I don't have to go kissing men again."

Maryse Ouellet-PerryYesterday at 4:56 PM  
Maryse laughed reading "see? now stop worrying, k?" nodding "thank you Maria...her and Brookie been talking...a lot...they are so close" stealing another kiss looking down CJ's top "nope you will be kissing me ALL over"

CJ 'Lana' Ouellet-PerryYesterday at 4:59 PM  
CJ giggled, kissing Maryse again. "Mmm, they are... I think Maria missed her small model girl so she took her shot at last." She bit her lip before adding. "Can't wait to taste that sweet body all over again."

Maryse Ouellet-PerryYesterday at 5:01 PM  
"like you took a shot and won my heart?" smiling big at the lip bite "you are trouble you know that? and I love it!" blushing and cupping those boobs "mmm com'on lets go"

CJ 'Lana' Ouellet-PerryYesterday at 5:19 PM  
"Someone had to try, why not me?" CJ smiled. "I'm your trouble.... and I love you." CJ smiled, letting Maryse cup her boobs and kissing her before leading her away. "Let's go home... we have a limo."

Maryse Ouellet-PerryToday at 4:36 AM  
Maryse smiled back "so did I and look at us now, I love you Catherine Joy" she whispered kissing back then followed her wife to the Limo "I need some wine and my Ravishing Russian"

CJ 'Lana' Ouellet-PerryToday at 1:16 PM  
"I love you Maryse." CJ smiled. "We can do that.... as long as you keep kissing me like that." She climbed into the limo and waited for Maryse to join her.

Maryse Ouellet-PerryToday at 1:26 PM  
"I will kiss you so much, all over, anything for my babe" smiling and getting in, kissing her wife, holding her close

CJ 'Lana' Ouellet-PerryToday at 1:43 PM  
CJ smiled, nestling closer and kissing Maryse again. "I love you so much."

Maryse Ouellet-PerryToday at 1:50 PM  
"I love you" moaning into the kiss, slipping heel off and playing footsie  
"smooth legs" Maryse smiled kissing CJ again

CJ 'Lana' Ouellet-PerryToday at 3:26 PM  
CJ giggled. "Wanted to keep them nice for you babe." She murmured, relaxing into the kiss and stroking Maryse's hair out of her eyes. "My French Queen."

Maryse Ouellet-PerryToday at 3:27 PM  
"you do well no matter what" Maryse said smiling and staring, smooching "my vagina is crying for love" laughing as she used something CJ used before

CJ 'Lana' Ouellet-PerryToday at 3:46 PM  
CJ laughed softly, kissing Maryse again. "Mmm, maybe it needs petting?"

Maryse Ouellet-PerryToday at 3:48 PM  
"mmm" Maryse kissed back laughing again "Catherine Joy..." smiling and kissing over her wife's neck and chest

CJ 'Lana' Ouellet-PerryToday at 3:53 PM  
CJ laughed, humming as she kissed her wife's neck lightly. "When we get home maybe?"

Maryse Ouellet-PerryToday at 3:54 PM  
"yeah cause you can't control yourself" she teased kissing CJ's nose making it wiggle

CJ 'Lana' Ouellet-PerryToday at 3:57 PM  
CJ laughed and wrinkled her nose. "Mmm, you love it."

Maryse Ouellet-PerryToday at 3:59 PM  
"I do and I love you" the Limo stopped as Maryse went to nibble a tit "oh good home" smirking and getting out, offering a hand

CJ 'Lana' Ouellet-PerryToday at 4:08 PM  
CJ giggled, taking her wife's hand and standing. "Mmm, home and bed."

Maryse Ouellet-PerryToday at 4:12 PM  
Maryse smiled big taking CJ inside, slipping her heels off and then winking as she slipped off her top and pants, wearing cute laced panties, no bra

CJ 'Lana' Ouellet-PerryToday at 4:18 PM  
CJ followed, taking off her shoes as she followed Maryse, leaving her clothing outside the bedroom as she stripped to her underwear, leaving aside her bra before slipping into the bed, spanking her wife.

Maryse Ouellet-PerryToday at 4:23 PM  
settling in bed laughing and jumping a bit, spanking her wife then kissing her deep, pulling her close and grabbing that cute butt

CJ 'Lana' Ouellet-PerryToday at 4:24 PM  
"Such a hot ass." CJ teased, kissing Maryse hungrily.

Maryse Ouellet-PerryToday at 4:25 PM  
"I agree you are a Hot ass" she smirked moaning into the kiss, getting CJ's panties off

CJ 'Lana' Ouellet-PerryToday at 4:29 PM  
CJ smiled, moaning in reply as she stripped off Maryse's panties, pulling her closer. "My Maryse...."

Maryse Ouellet-PerryToday at 4:33 PM  
"and my feet don't smell...go check" playing with CJ's ponytail while sucking her tit, pulling a bit and popping off and on  
"mmm soft skin, you really love that lotion I got from Paris, Oui?"

CJ 'Lana' Ouellet-PerryToday at 4:37 PM  
CJ laughed. "I know they don't smell babe." She promised. "Mmm, oui." She agreed, kissing Maryse softly. "Makes me feel sexy."

Maryse Ouellet-PerryToday at 4:40 PM  
"I love your beautiful feet, so warm" Maryse smiled kissing back "you are a naturally sexy woman Catherine" moving down with kisses and licking at her wife's pussy

CJ 'Lana' Ouellet-PerryToday at 4:45 PM  
"You always get so cold." CJ murmured, smiling at Maryse's next comment. "Mmm, that feels so good babe."

Maryse Ouellet-PerryToday at 4:48 PM  
"I do" she smiled with her feet waving, licking up and down while rubbing CJ's legs "you always do keep me warm, love it" suckling gently

CJ 'Lana' Ouellet-PerryToday at 4:51 PM  
"Anything for my wife." CJ smiled, moaning softly.

Maryse Ouellet-PerryToday at 4:52 PM  
"mmm gonna make my honey cum so good" Maryse smiled loving how her wife hooks her legs around her shoulders "you secure?" laughing and sucking hard

CJ 'Lana' Ouellet-PerryToday at 5:40 PM  
"Mmm, I am now." CJ laughed, moaning softly, clearly close already, she was always easily pleased when it came to Maryse.

Maryse Ouellet-PerryToday at 5:42 PM  
"good" humming and suckling, fingering and licking  
"mmm cum for me CJ" she smiled

CJ 'Lana' Ouellet-PerryToday at 5:46 PM  
CJ giggled but soon came.

Maryse Ouellet-PerryToday at 5:47 PM  
Maryse laughed kissing CJ's toes then licked her fingers "your clitoris puffs up so cute"


	14. Brooke Adams/Maria Kanellis Part 1

Maria Kanellis had not meant to fall in love with Brooke Adams, she had found it impossible not to after she found Brooke alone. She had been with the woman for several years after, only now coming home with a little fear... She knew what she had to do.

"Babe.... I need kisses..."

Brooke AdamsToday at 6:05 PM  
Brooke Adams was secure in her sexuality, loving life with their children Jace and Freddy Moon "aww hey, chin up Maria you know it can always be worse right?" she smiled big cupping her girl's cheek kissing and comforting her

Maria Kanellis-AdamsToday at 6:07 PM  
Maria smiled, nuzzling into Brooke a little. "Mmm, I know. You don't mind me doing the whole... Bobby... storyline?"

Brooke AdamsToday at 6:08 PM  
"you are a heel babe, it works and you are such a little Dynamite on that mic" kissing all over, Brooke made sure Maria was nothing but giggles "Jace and Moon fell asleep watching the Trolls movie"

Maria Kanellis-AdamsToday at 6:12 PM  
Maria giggled, smiling at Brooke. "What cute little babes." She smiled.

Brooke AdamsToday at 6:12 PM  
"our babies are cute aren't they?" being quiet, Brooke took Maria to peek into the room at them

Maria Kanellis-AdamsToday at 6:16 PM  
Maria smiled, kissing Brooke's cheek softly. "Our little ones... how cute all cuddled up."

Brooke AdamsToday at 6:19 PM  
"like when you cuddle to me during the night like I was leaving?" she blushed at the kiss turning her head to catch her wife's lips

Maria Kanellis-AdamsToday at 6:31 PM  
"Mmm, sorry, I love my wife." Maria teased with a laugh, kissing Brooke happily.

Brooke AdamsToday at 6:32 PM  
"I love mine too, she's so precious" Brooke moaned kissing back and laughing "omg Maria, that infectious giggle"  
pinching that butt "is Janny still coming bake with us later and watch the kids?"

Maria Kanellis-AdamsToday at 7:16 PM  
"Yeah, she knows I want some time with my woman." Maria laughed, kissing Brooke again. "Before that... bed?"

Brooke AdamsToday at 7:24 PM  
Brooke smiled big kissing back and pressing her tits to Maria's "lead the way"

Maria Kanellis-AdamsToday at 8:14 PM  
Maria smiled, standing and leading Brooke towards the bed. "Come to bed babe..."

Brooke AdamsToday at 8:25 PM  
"absolutely" she followed behind, sliding her top and shorts off "mmm sit on my face" as Brooke laid down

Maria Kanellis-AdamsToday at 8:54 PM  
Maria smiled, quickly stripping to settle over her wife. "Like this?"

Brooke AdamsToday at 8:55 PM  
"mmhmm damn it smells good" Brooke stared up licking Maria's pussy, rubbing her legs and butt  
"mmm fire crotch"

Maria Kanellis-AdamsToday at 9:28 PM  
Maria blushed and laughed. "Mmm, your firecrotch."

Brooke AdamsToday at 9:31 PM  
she laughed sucking hard, toes curled and masterbating while enjoying her wife  
"mmm" her hand moved up Maria's chest to rub Maria's perky chest

Maria Kanellis-AdamsToday at 10:47 PM  
Maria arched to her touch with a moan. "Love you so much."

Brooke AdamsToday at 10:48 PM  
"mmm love when you arch and your sexy toes curl" swirling tongue as she suckled, opening her own legs wider arching herself to play with her clit

Maria Kanellis-AdamsToday at 10:49 PM  
Maria moaned softly, reaching behind her to tease Brooke's clit even as she came.

Brooke AdamsToday at 10:52 PM  
"ohhhh" she came aswell, licking Maria up  
"I love you" Brooke panted pulling Maria down kissing her deep, loving how her red curls fell in her face

Maria Kanellis-AdamsToday at 10:59 PM  
"I love you too." Maria smiled, kissing Brooke sweetly. "My Brookie."


	15. Rosemary/Taya Valkyrie Part 1

Demon RosemaryLast Monday at 11:07 PM  
The Demon Rosemary lived in the Multiverse, even appearing and being a regular on Allie's Youtube show Masters of the Multiverse. She found herself making a deal with Taya Valkyrie to help her out. "oh dear child, you have no idea" she smiled big laying in the tub relaxing and slowly playing with her cock thinking to herself as she closed her eyes

Taya 'Wera Loca' ValkeryieLast Monday at 11:10 PM  
Taya had been planning to bathe, already sore and a little grumpy. She had moved into the bathroom, freezing in the door when she saw Rosemary, taking the woman in when clean of face make-up, although as her gaze ran lower, she gasped and backed up a little, not noticing the door had closed behind her until she crashed into it. "Ow..."

Demon RosemaryLast Monday at 11:14 PM  
Rosemary's eyes opened as she looked over hearing the door slam, laughing a bit "there's a door right there...." smiling again staring at the woman "did you need something Valkyrie?"

Taya 'Wera Loca' ValkeryieLast Monday at 11:20 PM  
"A bath?" Taya laughed, wincing a little as she rubbed her back. "Since when did you have a dick anyway, Demon?"

Demon RosemaryLast Monday at 11:25 PM  
"so did I" rolling her eyes a bit, The Demon answered "now child, you know asking questions like that isn't normal...but...WE have been shemale for a long time...for eternity" she smiled "are you thinking about it?...Valkyrie.."  
as she rubbed her big breasts "WE could share.." licking her lips

Taya 'Wera Loca' ValkeryieLast Monday at 11:27 PM  
"Maybe..." Taya admitted. "Are... we... sure... you'll be okay with this? No misery over betraying the bunny?"

Demon RosemaryLast Monday at 11:28 PM  
"WE wouldn't mind...this is YOUR home..." shrugging "The Bunny is tending to her own business, mortal"

Taya 'Wera Loca' ValkeryieLast Monday at 11:33 PM  
Taya smiled. "Then.... may I join you?"

Demon RosemaryLast Monday at 11:34 PM  
"you may" as she made room in the big tub  
"sorry if WE scared you" rubbing her cock a bit watching Taya

Taya 'Wera Loca' ValkeryieLast Monday at 11:36 PM  
Taya smiled, climbing into the bath and letting out a soft noise of surprise when she felt her chest rub against the Demon's.

Demon RosemaryLast Monday at 11:37 PM  
"ooo" Rosemary smiled staring down Taya still "big chest" wiggling her tongue, being a little more excited than usual

Taya 'Wera Loca' ValkeryieLast Monday at 11:40 PM  
Taya smiled slightly. "You did scare me a little.... but that's okay... if I can... help with your... situation?"

Demon RosemaryLast Monday at 11:41 PM  
"if WE may help you with yours....I mean...OUR situation comes with the services promised" she hissed and softly suckled at her friend's neck, smelling her scent and loving the softness of Taya's skin "Mortal flesh tastes better"  
she whispered "let US taste you and you may get some satisfaction from what you desire to do to US"

Taya 'Wera Loca' ValkeryieLast Monday at 11:46 PM  
".... Deal." The agreement was quiet but trusting even as Taya moved to stroke her Demon's cock, tilting her head a little to let Demon have more skin to taste.

Demon RosemaryLast Monday at 11:49 PM  
moaning with a grunt as Taya grabbed her thick, hard cock, Rosemary licking over her friend's neck then down over a hardened nipple, suckling hungrily as the head swelled knowing Taya would be intrigued

Taya 'Wera Loca' ValkeryieLast Monday at 11:53 PM  
Taya moaned softly, feeling the head swell and looking down with interest, her smile soft. "It seems... content."

Demon RosemaryLast Monday at 11:57 PM  
"WE know that smile well...you are intrigued" she smiled kissing Taya softly letting her lead

Taya 'Wera Loca' ValkeryieYesterday at 2:53 PM  
Taya smiled, kissing back and slowly deepening the kiss, slightly stroking Demon's cock a little longer. "Shall we... move on?"

Demon RosemaryYesterday at 2:55 PM  
"mmm if you want to...no Rush Valkyrie" she smiled slowly grabbing Taya's ass

Taya 'Wera Loca' ValkeryieYesterday at 3:54 PM  
"Well, we can always go for a few rounds... just us." Taya smiled, arching to push her ass further into Rosemary's hands. "Or I could... suck it?"

Demon RosemaryYesterday at 4:06 PM  
"mmm would you like to suck it? you are staring it down like it was food" The Demon smiled and smacked Taya's ass hard "go ahead"  
she added "WE could be YOUR Demon"

Taya 'Wera Loca' ValkeryieYesterday at 6:05 PM  
"It looks fun." Taya smiled, biting her lip lightly. "Would you... like to be Mine?" She asked the question innocently even as she moved to suck on Demon's cock.

Demon RosemaryYesterday at 6:08 PM  
"WE would like to try" she smiled laying back to watch Wear Loca go to work on her big cock "wow look at you taking it" her toes curled

Taya 'Wera Loca' ValkeryieYesterday at 6:10 PM  
"Mmm, tastes good." Taya murred, slowly upping her pace.

Demon RosemaryYesterday at 6:10 PM  
"mmm good Loca" The Demon rubbed Taya's head as she watching her cock get swallowed, hissing and breathing heavy

Taya 'Wera Loca' ValkeryieYesterday at 6:23 PM  
Taya smirked, upping her pace.

Demon RosemaryYesterday at 6:25 PM  
kneeling up to slowly thrust, holding Taya's head to fuck her throat "ahhhh"

Taya 'Wera Loca' ValkeryieYesterday at 7:03 PM  
Taya moaned softly, letting Demon do as she wished, enjoying the pace.

Demon RosemaryYesterday at 7:07 PM  
"mmmm all this dick for you, never knew WE would catch your beautiful eyes Valkyrie" pulling out and kissing her girl

Taya 'Wera Loca' ValkeryieYesterday at 7:16 PM  
Taya smiled as she kissed back. "Mmm, well I didn't think I could catch myself a Demon as beautiful as you."

Demon RosemaryYesterday at 7:17 PM  
"WE are flattered and happy Valkyrie, WE feel we could make you feel really good and loved like you deserve and protect you in the Mortal World" as Rosemary sucked on Taya's neck and tits, pulling her in her lap and letting her straddle the cock

Taya 'Wera Loca' ValkeryieYesterday at 8:25 PM  
Taya smiled, kissing Rosemary sweetly but fiercely, slowly taking Rosemary's cock deep inside her. "Then yes.... I'll be yours."

Demon RosemaryYesterday at 8:33 PM  
"good" she smiled into the kiss, tasting Taya's tongue as her cock slid deep "mmm you ok?"  
gripping that ass hard, slowly thrusting as they kissed

Taya 'Wera Loca' ValkeryieYesterday at 10:18 PM  
"Mmm, yeah I'm okay... I'm strong." Taya smiled, letting the kiss deepen as she rode Rosemary's thrusts.

Demon RosemaryYesterday at 10:25 PM  
"yes you are a strong, sexy woman" licking and kissing back, holding her girl closer as she pounded that pussy good  
"here try these" The Demon offered her tits

Taya 'Wera Loca' ValkeryieToday at 12:13 AM  
Taya smiled, quickly latching onto and suckling Demon's chest, moaning against them even as she got ever closer to release.

Demon RosemaryToday at 12:14 AM  
"mmmm my Mortal" upping her pace, going wild into her thrusts even if Taya wasn't used of it

Taya 'Wera Loca' ValkeryieToday at 12:17 AM  
Taya mewled wildly, soon cumming undone with a cry of pleasure. "Holy... fuck."

Demon RosemaryToday at 12:17 AM  
Rosemary smiled big kissing Taya as she pushed her cock hard into her girl, cumming aswell

Taya 'Wera Loca' ValkeryieToday at 12:18 AM  
Taya kissed back hungrily. "Mmm, demanding demon."

Demon RosemaryToday at 12:19 AM  
"mmm you're drooling" kissing back hungrily, laughing "just wait...till WE take that ass"

Taya 'Wera Loca' ValkeryieToday at 12:22 AM  
"Mmm, is that a promise?"


	16. KC Spinelli/Su Yung Part 1

KC Spinelli worked two different angles in Impact Wrestling, opponent to Rosemary and also an Undead Maid of Honor for Undead Bride Su Yung, whom she followed everywhere. after a match on the pre-taped show with Rebel, which she won as the UDMOH, she walked slowly up the ramp to meet with Su

SuYuingLast Wednesday at 6:18 PM  
Su smiled, holding her hands out to Spinelli, waiting for the girls to gather around them before kissing KC lightly. "Good job Spin."

WNBA Champ Elena Delle DonneLast Wednesday at 6:20 PM  
Spinelli took Su's hands as she was under her trance, kissing back "thank you Su" she smiled softly and looked at the others before heading back into the lair "Sofia!" she hugged one of the other Maids

SuYuingLast Wednesday at 8:40 PM  
Su smiled, following her maids and watching Spinelli with her friend. "Good job tonight girls... keep it up."

WNBA Champ Elena Delle DonneLast Wednesday at 8:44 PM  
letting the girls walk as she stopped to talk with Su "so...being the top Maid of Honor..Su, I like you a lot" Spinelli leaned in kissing her friend again

SuYuingLast Wednesday at 9:22 PM  
Su smiled, kissing Spin gently. "Well, that's good.... given how much I like you..." She spoke softly, waiting for the girls to be well ahead before leaning to whisper. "I might even love you."

WNBA Champ Elena Delle DonneLast Wednesday at 9:26 PM  
Spinelli smiled, biting her lip "lets go clean up and we can go to your Sex Dungeon you talked about" laughing softly and going to clean up and change. Spinelli put on her Panda hat and Team Canada shirt, pants and keds  
"hey Sofia, talk to you next week good luck on your match this weekend" Sofia smiled waving

SuYuingLast Wednesday at 9:39 PM  
Su laughed but went to wash herself clean, meeting Spinelli at the door. "Ready to go?"

WNBA Champ Elena Delle DonneLast Wednesday at 9:44 PM  
"hey Mistress" smiling big "omg Rebel kicked me in the leg and it hurts!" she said walking with Su, holding her arm "so can I stay over and sleeps?"

SuYuingLast Wednesday at 10:53 PM  
"She needs an ass kicking for that." Su laughed. "Mmm, how about stay over, get a massage, and sleeps?"

WNBA Champ Elena Delle DonneLast Wednesday at 10:56 PM  
"my DDT got her" smiling "deal! I love you Su" biting her lip, Spinelli admitted her crush "i'm gay for Su" laughing "massage my feets too"

SuYuingLast Thursday at 12:44 AM  
Su smirked, kissing Spinelli softly. "Mmm, anything for my girl Spin."

WNBA Champ Elena Delle DonneLast Thursday at 12:46 AM  
"aww your girl" she teared up "thanks for all you do for me Su, you're amazing and cute" later on, arriving at Su's place, Spinelli laughed seeing the giant penis blow up "wow"

SuYuingLast Thursday at 12:50 AM  
"You like?" Su asked with a laugh, letting Spinelli inside before kissing her softly.

WNBA Champ Elena Delle DonneLast Thursday at 12:54 AM  
she nodded with a big smile kissing back, hands cupping her Mistress' cheeks "mmm more" picking up Su with her legs around her hips

SuYuingLast Thursday at 12:17 PM  
Su smiled, letting Spin pick her up as they kissed. "You know where the bed is babe, we can start there."

WNBA Champ Elena Delle DonneLast Thursday at 12:24 PM  
"I know" Spinelli smiled again laying Su down softly then pulling off her top to expose her big tits, shaking them "omg...." as she grabbed Su's baby feet "who's got cute baby feets? who?"

SuYuingLast Thursday at 12:59 PM  
Su laughed softly. "Mmm, me?" She teased, moving to suck at Spin's chest before removing her own top.

WNBA Champ Elena Delle DonneLast Thursday at 1:00 PM  
she laughed tickling them and hopping in bed putting hers nears her Mistress's "omg look how cute compared to mine" smirking and moaning as she rubbed Su's chest  
"hairy vag? wow hiding souls in there?" Spin slid her hand between Su's legs

SuYuingLast Thursday at 1:53 PM  
"More like too busy reaping to shave." Su laughed, spreading her legs for Spinelli instantly.

WNBA Champ Elena Delle DonneLast Thursday at 1:54 PM  
Spin laughed and kissed all over her Mistress' neck and chest, suckling as she started fingering her "mmm nice and soaked"  
her own pussy soaked "69?" kissing Su deep

SuYuingLast Thursday at 3:47 PM  
"Sixty-Nine sounds good." Su smiled, kissing Spinelli just as deep. "My girl..."

WNBA Champ Elena Delle DonneLast Thursday at 3:48 PM  
Spinelli smiled "love you so much" licking up her Mistress' chin flirting "mmm me ontop? or would you rather get that W?" sucking her tongue a bit before they 69'd

SuYuingLast Thursday at 9:11 PM  
"Don't think I won't pin you." Su teased, flipping them and lapping at her girl's pussy.

WNBA Champ Elena Delle DonneLast Thursday at 9:13 PM  
"i'm not scared Su" Spin stuck her tongue out playfully and moaning as she started licking. tickling her Mistress' feet, her toes curled  
"mmm you have such a bubble butt it's cute"

SuYuingLast Thursday at 10:11 PM  
"You wanna spank it?" Su teased, lapping at Spin's pussy some more.

WNBA Champ Elena Delle DonneLast Thursday at 10:12 PM  
Spin spanked it laughing "mmm love Mistress" sucking that clitty

SuYuingLast Thursday at 10:17 PM  
Su laughed, moaning softly and sucking at Spin's pussy. "Mmm, wanna try something else or just do this?"

WNBA Champ Elena Delle DonneLast Thursday at 10:18 PM  
"i'm up for anything Su" she smiled big laying back and rubbing Su  
"mmmm you're so good with that sexy mouth"

SuYuingLast Thursday at 11:45 PM  
"Want some more mouth, or should we do the graveyard grind?"

WNBA Champ Elena Delle DonneLast Thursday at 11:46 PM  
"ooo Graveyard Grind...kinky" Spinelli sat up to kiss Su and rub her chest

SuYuingLast Thursday at 11:46 PM  
Su smiled, kissing Spin and rubbing a hand over Spin's chest. "Is that a yes?"

WNBA Champ Elena Delle DonneLast Thursday at 11:50 PM  
"a definite yes" leaning head back loving her tits played with "mmm love you" offering a foot, her big pink feet were soft

SuYuingYesterday at 12:08 AM  
"Mmm, love you too." Su smiled, kissing Spin before lightly kissing Spin's toes, moving them into position as she sucked on Spin's toes.

WNBA Champ Elena Delle DonneYesterday at 12:24 AM  
kissing back blushing "ohhhh Su!" playing with her tits and loving the toe sucking and attention "ohhh shit" smiling in love

SuYuingToday at 8:43 AM  
Su smiled. "Happy darling?" She asked, playfully.

WNBA Champ Elena Delle DonneToday at 10:44 AM  
"very happy Mistress...omg i'm gonna freakin' cummm!" Spin moaned panting

SuYuingToday at 2:44 PM  
"Mmm, cum with me." Su smiled, soon letting herself cum.

WNBA Champ Elena Delle DonneToday at 2:52 PM  
"gladly" she cummed hard, toes curling as she sweat a bit, pulling Su down for a make out

SuYuingToday at 3:57 PM  
Su laughed, kissing back. "My girl."

WNBA Champ Elena Delle DonneToday at 3:58 PM  
"my love" Spin smiled cuddling "lets go shower and get some foods"


	17. Madusa/Francine Part 1

Francine had been quiet as she headed into the house, shutting and locking the door behind her before removing her shoes and heading for the kids' bedroom to check on them, smiling at them both before sneaking away to find Debra, smiling when she found her napping on the sofa, leaning to kiss her softly.

"Hi baby.."

Sasha BanksYesterday at 4:00 PM  
Debra was busy with Monster Jam and her Podcast, she loved having a good week off, even planning for the kid's Halloween costumes and Holidays with her wife. She heard Francine speak slowly waking up staring "hey gorgeous, is it stream time?"

Francine FournierYesterday at 4:16 PM  
"Mmm, we got a night off babe... we can just be together for once, no show to do."

Sasha BanksYesterday at 4:21 PM  
"yes we sure do" as Deb stretched then pulled Francine down ontop of her staring  
"Tammy said.." she laughed "is it the three Holidays where we get fat and eat all we want then we make more New Year's Resolutions that we change next year..."

Francine FournierYesterday at 4:25 PM  
Francine laughed softly. "Tammy's growing up quick isn't she?" She asked lightly, kissing Debra.

Sasha BanksYesterday at 4:27 PM  
"they both are and Timmy is making his annual list of Electronics" Deb rolled her eyes then kissed Frannie back "mmm hi" grabbing that ass

Francine FournierYesterday at 4:37 PM  
"Hi." Francine grinned, laughing and kissing Deb softly. "Should we take this to bed?"

Sasha BanksYesterday at 4:42 PM  
"always in bed, never here on the couch or kitchen...geez Francine" Deb laughed kissing back "mmm carry me?" she teased standing and scooping her wife up

Francine FournierYesterday at 4:51 PM  
Francine laughed softly. "Yeah well, you aren't the one who falls on her ass, are you?" She teased gently, giggling when Deb scooped her up.

Sasha BanksYesterday at 4:59 PM  
"speaking of ass" smirking and carrying Francine to bed "so Shannon been flirting on Twitter...get that dick wet girl" getting in bed undressing her wife

Debra MiceliYesterday at 4:59 PM  
"mmm you are so sexy"  
laughing again "me and Daisy Girl played Lady and The Tramp earlier, I was making lunch and dropped a noodle on the floor...well I went to pick it up and had to play Tug of War with her...she won"

Francine FournierYesterday at 5:41 PM  
"Good for her." Francine laughed. "Mmm, of couse she won, she wants food all the time."

Debra MiceliYesterday at 5:48 PM  
"yeah she needs someone, bless her heart" softly kissing on Francine's neck and chest, her cock soft laughing "she's not spoiled is she Momma?"

Francine FournierYesterday at 6:04 PM  
"Who'd have thought Shan'd catch a girl on twitter of all places." Francine laughed. "Mmm, only as spoilt as we are."

Debra MiceliYesterday at 6:05 PM  
"hmm yeah true" smiling big as her cock hardened "as I get older my balls drop lower"

Francine FournierYesterday at 6:29 PM  
"Still hot." Francine murmured, moving to lightly tease her wife's cock. "My Deb."

Debra MiceliYesterday at 6:32 PM  
"you too sweetie, my beautiful Extreme Wife" moaning and loving it "mmm damn girl" suckling a tit  
"Frannie...your feet are cold"

Francine FournierYesterday at 7:31 PM  
"At least I'm not trying to warm them on you huh?"

Debra MiceliYesterday at 7:32 PM  
"you have done it a few times, just saying babe" Deb smirked watching Francine stroke her "mmm hungry?"

Francine FournierYesterday at 7:59 PM  
"Sleepy me is a whole other deal." Francine teased. "Mmm, is that your way of asking me to suck?"

Debra MiceliYesterday at 8:01 PM  
"you're so adorable in Sleeping Beauty mode" nodding and laying back  
"Extreme cock sucking is amazing"

Francine FournierYesterday at 8:13 PM  
"Mmm, you're cute." Francine smiled, moving to suck Deb's cock lightly.

Debra MiceliYesterday at 8:15 PM  
"thanks honey" moving her wife's hair back enjoying "mmm you're good with that mouth" smacking Francine's ass

Francine FournierYesterday at 8:48 PM  
"I learnt from the best baby." Francine murred.

Debra MiceliYesterday at 8:49 PM  
"you sure have and I married the best" Deb smiled sliding her cock between Francine's tits "I love your beautiful tits babe"

Francine FournierYesterday at 8:56 PM  
"All for you baby." Francine smiled, letting Deb play with her tits a little.

Debra MiceliYesterday at 8:57 PM  
slowly fucking those tits "mmm might invade that asshole and empty my balls"  
smiling at Francine

Francine FournierYesterday at 9:00 PM  
"Well, we already know babies are done for now, so there's nothing to stop you just burying it in me anyway babe."

Debra MiceliYesterday at 9:01 PM  
"yeah we have two wonderful babies don't we Frannie?" leaning over kissing her wife

Francine FournierYesterday at 9:02 PM  
"Yeah we do." Francine smiled, kissing Debbie lovingly. "Our babies... I'm so proud of my family."

Debra MiceliYesterday at 9:03 PM  
"I love you and our babies, and Diva Dog" Deb laughed then kneeled up to get some good head

Francine FournierYesterday at 9:47 PM  
"Mm, you still want sucking babe?"

Debra MiceliYesterday at 9:53 PM  
"always cause you look like a Hot Pornstar"  
teasing "and it's hot when you gag"

Francine FournierYesterday at 10:27 PM  
Francine pouted playfully. "Mean... gags hurt."

Debra MiceliYesterday at 10:31 PM  
"I know, I tried taking Missy and she's thick, old age or just damn, she's got a big cock" sliding slowly in her wife's mouth

Francine FournierYesterday at 11:34 PM  
Francine hummed softly, sucking on her wife gently.

Debra MiceliYesterday at 11:45 PM  
"damn girl you are sexy" slowly thrusting, rubbing Francine's back moaning, pinching her tits

Francine FournierToday at 12:00 AM  
Francine moaned softly, sucking a little harder.

Debra MiceliToday at 12:13 AM  
"damn" rubbing her own tits "get it ready for that pussy baby"

Francine FournierToday at 12:34 AM  
"Mmm, you sure it's not ready yet?"

Debra MiceliToday at 12:35 AM  
"you know if you keeping sucking like that i'll bust a nut" laying back and enjoying, holding her wife's hair back

Francine FournierToday at 12:40 AM  
"Are you complaining babe?" Francine asked, moving to settle over her wife, taking her deep in her pussy.

Debra MiceliToday at 12:41 AM  
rubbing her balls feeling them soaked shaking her head "I would never" smirking and kissing Francine

Francine FournierToday at 12:44 AM  
"Mmm, good." Francine smiled, kissing Debra softly as they set a pace.

Debra MiceliToday at 12:47 AM  
"that ass baby" slowly matching her wife's pace, Deb smacked it "thanks for the foot rub earlier, sorry if they smelled"

Francine FournierToday at 12:50 AM  
"They smelt fine babe, that's why I cleaned them before the massage." Francine smiled, kissing Deb lightly.

Debra MiceliToday at 12:52 AM  
"you are amazing, I love you Frannie" smiling and kissing back "I think Becky has the hots for Dawn, sexual tension is high at the shop"

Francine FournierToday at 12:59 AM  
"Mmm, maybe you should lock them in together... make them get over it."

Debra MiceliToday at 1:00 AM  
"I thought about it and even joked they should just check each other's engines" laughing and arching

Francine FournierToday at 1:23 AM  
"Hopefully they will soon." Francine murmured, moaning softly.

Debra MiceliToday at 12:15 PM  
"oh I know my love" rubbing Francine's pussy while going deeper "ohhh fuck yeah that pussy got a leak, save me some Momma"

Francine FournierToday at 5:57 PM  
"It's all yours babe, you know that."

Debra MiceliToday at 5:59 PM  
"yes Lord thank you" Deb smiled cummming hard

Francine FournierToday at 6:38 PM  
Francine laughed softly, soon also cumming. "Mmm, my girl."

Debra MiceliToday at 6:39 PM  
"damn like dynamite baby" Deb laughed breathing heavy, holding Frannie tight

Francine FournierToday at 8:48 PM  
"Mmm, you always were good at making me mew."

Debra MiceliToday at 8:49 PM  
"damn right" Deb smiled kissing her wife.


	18. Bayley/Sasha Banks  Part 1

Sasha BanksYesterday at 11:27 PM  
Sasha snuck up slowly as Pamela was peeing, smiling softly and holding her wifey from behind "hey sleepyhead" smiling big and resting her head on wifey's back  
"how do you even pee with a boner?" softly holding it

Bayley BanksYesterday at 11:31 PM  
"Carefully... you pee carefully." Bayley teased with a soft laugh. "Mmm, did I wake you?"

Sasha BanksYesterday at 11:38 PM  
Sasha laughed kissing Pam "I love you so much and no Flex did by scratching"  
slowly stroking her wife as they kissed

Bayley BanksYesterday at 11:43 PM  
"Bad babyboy." Pam laughed, kissing Sasha softly. "You trying to get me going baby?"

Sasha BanksYesterday at 11:46 PM  
"mmm yummy" Sasha smiled big cupping Pam's boobs "I really love your new look, so sexy, now you are truly my stud" deeper kiss

Bayley BanksToday at 12:01 AM  
"Mmm, been too long." Bayley murmured, kissing Sasha deeper and pulling her closer. "Let's get to bed... you can use those sexy feets on me."

Sasha BanksToday at 12:03 AM  
"yeah gym and fighting with Becky and Charlotte kill our alone time" she melted holding her wife as they kissed smiling and wiggling her toes "these little baby feet compared to your big stud feet?" pinching that dick winking and shaking her cute ass

Bayley BanksToday at 12:09 AM  
"Mmm, you know I love those small feets baby."

Sasha BanksToday at 12:10 AM  
"you're always playing with them and it feels good when you use those hands on me" smiling again taking Pam to bed, playfully grabbing Flex and making him dance "heyyy my Mommy's Bayyyleyy" he whimpered

Bayley BanksToday at 12:16 AM  
Bayley laughed, gently booping Flex's nose. "Whiny baby boy..." She teased softly.

Sasha BanksToday at 12:18 AM  
"aww sorry buddy" Sasha kissed his head putting him on the floor then sat down lifting her feet in Pam's face  
"our Moms just need to get together already"

Bayley BanksToday at 12:27 AM  
"Maybe we should get them together for mother's day?" Bayley suggested, kissing Sasha's feet.

Sasha BanksToday at 12:29 AM  
"love it, good idea Pamela" moving her hair back laughing "you are so cute" biting her lip playing with her tits "you should suck it for me again"

Bayley BanksToday at 12:37 AM  
"Yeah, you like the little show babe?"

Sasha BanksToday at 12:44 AM  
"I like anything with you Pam" smiling and pulling her wife into bed stroking that cock, kissing her wifey

Bayley BanksToday at 12:44 AM  
Pam smiled, kissing Sasha softly. "My kinky girl."

Sasha BanksToday at 12:46 AM  
"so gentle, Bay it's sex get into it" teasing and laughing, moaning as Pam's cock got hard "mmm me first"  
moving down and giving head

Bayley BanksToday at 12:50 AM  
Pam smirked, stroking a hand into Sasha's hair. "That's my girl."

Sasha BanksToday at 12:50 AM  
smiling and slowly taking it down moaning

Bayley BanksToday at 12:52 AM  
"How's it taste?"

Sasha BanksToday at 12:53 AM  
reaching for Pam's hand pulling off drooling and smiling "so good Bay now have a taste for me"

Bayley BanksToday at 12:55 AM  
"Mmm, you wanna share it on twitter?" Pam teased, moving to do as Sasha had asked with a slight laugh.

Sasha BanksToday at 12:56 AM  
"go ahead you haven't posted in forever" laughing and watching, stroking that cock, sucking balls "you stud"

Bayley BanksToday at 12:57 AM  
"Mmm, your stud."

Sasha BanksToday at 12:57 AM  
"damn right, I love you so much" staring and licking up for a kiss, toes curled  
"so I seen your sister Tweeting with Taylor"

Bayley BanksToday at 1:08 AM  
"Oh... you think they'll go for it?" Pam asked with a smile, kissing Sasha lightly. "Or do we need to hook them up too?"

Sasha BanksToday at 1:10 AM  
"Daria's family do seem to steer to the Rainbow Road" Sasha smiled into the kiss "mmm we could play matchmaker, like you know Taylor is a closet lesbo" going back to sucking cock  
"mmmm" slurping

Bayley BanksToday at 1:17 AM  
"Aye, so does mine... what's your point?" Pam teased. "All the sister talk turning you on?"

Sasha BanksToday at 1:19 AM  
laughing and shrugging "you two are so sexy" as Sasha slowly moved up kissing Pam hard, rubbing her pussy against her cock

Bayley BanksToday at 1:20 AM  
Pam smiled, lightly teasing her cock against Sasha's pussy. "Mmm, you love me best, right pookie?" Her voice was light even as she responded hotly to Sasha's kiss, pulling her closer.

Sasha BanksToday at 1:22 AM  
"pookie" biting at her wife's bottom lip being sexy into the kiss "mmmm" rubbing thiose big boobs

Bayley BanksToday at 1:32 AM  
"Mmm, you ready for this?" Pam asked teasingly.

Sasha BanksToday at 1:36 AM  
"yeah take me doggystyle" turning and shaking her ass, laughing "you are so silly"

Bayley BanksToday at 1:52 AM  
Pam laughed, spanking Sasha's ass. "Always best to ask babes."

Sasha BanksToday at 1:53 AM  
"oooo harder" looking back playfully biting her shoulder "please?"

Bayley BanksToday at 1:56 AM  
Pam smiled, sliding into her wife and spanking her again. "Like that?"

Sasha BanksToday at 1:57 AM  
"Bay!" gasping and moaning

Bayley BanksToday at 2:03 AM  
"Mmm, that's my girl." Pam smiled, setting a slow but firm pace.

Sasha BanksToday at 2:05 AM  
"ohhh you rock my world, love you" Sasha pulled Pam for a hot kiss

Bayley BanksToday at 2:07 AM  
Pam smiled, kissing Sasha roughly. "Mine." The word was almost a growl.

Sasha BanksToday at 2:08 AM  
"mine grr grr" smiling and holding her wife's cheek, growling too

Bayley BanksToday at 2:13 AM  
Pam smirked. "Never a doubt babe." She teased, upping her pace.

Sasha BanksToday at 2:14 AM  
"you have big hands" Sasha smirked and breathed deep "you're sooo big"

Bayley BanksToday at 2:15 AM  
"Mmm, you like your big girl, don't you babe?"

Sasha BanksToday at 2:16 AM  
"I LOVE my big girl Bay" Sasha smiled staring and moving Pam's hair behind her ear "mmm getting close"

Bayley BanksToday at 2:19 AM  
"mmm, on three?" Pam suggested softly. "One... two..."

Sasha BanksToday at 2:20 AM  
"three" Sasha cummed

Bayley BanksToday at 2:27 AM  
Pam smiled, also cumming as she kissed Sasha hard. "Mmm, my girl. Gonna make babies at this rate."

Sasha BanksToday at 2:28 AM  
Sasha moaned kissing back, her nipples hardened in excitement "omg Bay!" laughing and smirking "you'd want baby Bosses?"

Bayley BanksToday at 2:30 AM  
"I want everything with you babe... you make me so happy."

Sasha BanksToday at 2:31 AM  
"you make me happy too, even when you jump me all sweaty I can't help but just cuddle you up" kissing her wife again

Bayley BanksToday at 2:32 AM  
Pam smiled, kissing Sasha again. "So is that a yes to making babies?"

Sasha BanksToday at 2:33 AM  
"I even like that big booty...us black girls know what's up" smiling "that is a definite yes Pam"


	19. Dakota/Tegan Part 1

"Hey Noxy... ready to riot bae?" Dakota was smiling even as she moved to high-five her friend and lover, smiling warmly. "Been a while."

Tegan NoxToday at 2:44 AM  
"ready to riot" Tegan smiled hugging her besties arm, highfiving back "I love you Captain Kota" smiling again with a kiss "sure has but we're back, ready to take down Shayna and her misfits"

Dakota KaiToday at 2:49 AM  
"Oh happy gang..." Dakota laughed. "I love you too Noxy." She was smiling as she kissed Tegan before adding. "Ass kicking time..." She had lead her team out and smirked at the fear in the audience's eyes, working hard and smirking when they could head backstage after the match. "That was fun."

Tegan NoxToday at 2:56 AM  
Tegan smirked holding Kota's cheeks kissing her hard before following and slapping hands as they headed to the ring smiling and getting wins over Jessamyn and Marina, heading backstage with Dakota "yeah! nice Kaio Kick, setting up my Shiny Wizard on Marina" hooking arms and kissing her girl again

Dakota KaiToday at 2:50 PM  
Dakota smiled, kissing Tegan happily. "Mmm, always a joy watching you Wizard a bitch." She teased, kissing Tegan again before adding. "Missed you, Shiny one."

Tegan NoxToday at 2:52 PM  
Tegan giggled "and I enjoy you Kiwi" smiling big and kissing back "missed you, so happy to be with you again" staring and rubbing her girl's cheek

Dakota KaiToday at 2:55 PM  
Dakota smiled, risking another kiss before murmuring. "Let's go home, I want some alone time with my boo."

Tegan NoxToday at 2:56 PM  
Tegan moaned holding Kota close kissing back giggling "obviously, my Kissable Kiwi" waving to Candice before heading out

Dakota KaiToday at 2:58 PM  
Dakota smiled, high-fiving Candice on the way past, leading Tegan to the limo, holding the door open for Tegan. "After you..."

Tegan NoxToday at 2:59 PM  
highfiving her aswell smiling and following, holding her love's hand, kissing her nose and getting in

Dakota KaiToday at 3:01 PM  
Dakota laughed at the nose kiss and slipped into the limo behind her girl, shutting the door and kissing Tegan softly, running a hand under her shirt. "Finally time to go home with my girl..."

Tegan NoxToday at 3:03 PM  
Tegan held Kota close kissing back smiling big "aren't they soft?" nibbling those lips then her love's neck "mmm love you"

Dakota KaiToday at 3:13 PM  
"Mmm, always soft babe." Dakota smiled, humming at the neck kiss. "Love you too, my sexy, sexy girl."

Tegan NoxToday at 3:16 PM  
"mmm get you home and suck that cute lil ass" giggling  
"you are so girly when you're not being a stud but I love love your stud side Kota"

Dakota KaiToday at 3:40 PM  
"You love both sides bae." Dakota teased, pulling Tegan into her lap. "I'll be your stud tonight."

Tegan NoxToday at 3:42 PM  
"I do" straddling and pulling Kota's top off rubbing that tight chest "you can stick those long fingers in me" whispering and smiling softly  
"my Eevee"

Dakota KaiToday at 4:01 PM  
Dakota laughed, pulling her girl's top off and kissing her lightly. "Mmm, you sure you can handle that baby, wouldn't want to hurt you..." She spoke softly, stroking her hands over Tegan's chest. "My Nixon..."

Tegan NoxToday at 4:03 PM  
"mmm" smiling big kissing back "cute pecker" Tegan laughed "ooo strong baby hands" giggling and sucking a nipple "all yours Kota" being serious "so how bout becoming my Wife"

Dakota KaiToday at 4:35 PM  
"Baby..." Dakota smiled, kissing Tegan sweetly. "Honey, I'd love to be your wife... we'll keep it open right? Just you me and the option of playing with girls if we feel the need." She was smirking as she added. "Just in case you feel like mounting that big dummy Jazzy or something."

Tegan NoxToday at 4:37 PM  
"good" Tegan smiled big kissing back tickling her wife's abs "yeah for sure, I know you wanna play with Candice and I have ideas myself" laughing "she is so big..like poor Candi"  
the limo stopped, gathering her clothes she took her bestie inside, kicking off her shoes "hey bae" lifting her foot for a Team Kick Highfive

Dakota KaiToday at 4:52 PM  
Dakota laughed, slipping her shoes off and moving to give Tegan a foot high-five. "Hey bae..." She laughed, smiling when the high-five worked. "Love you."

Tegan NoxToday at 4:53 PM  
she laughed loving that "cute Kiwi feets" smiling and undressing "I love you too, lets go masterbate and make out" licking her fingers and rubbing herself

Dakota KaiToday at 5:02 PM  
Dakota laughed when the Limo pulled up, stripping and leading Tegan to the bed. "Let's go get rowdy at home bae... I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

Tegan NoxToday at 5:07 PM  
"hehe" laughing and hugging her wife with kisses, pinching her toes with hers

Dakota KaiToday at 5:28 PM  
Dakota laughed, kissing back and moving to tease a hand against Tegan's clit.

Tegan NoxToday at 5:38 PM  
"oooo" she squeaked opening her legs "mmm Kota that feels good bae" sucking on Kota's neck and chest

Dakota KaiToday at 5:40 PM  
"More babe?" Dakota asked, humming at Tegan sucking at her neck and chest. "My needy girl."

Tegan NoxToday at 5:42 PM  
"please" Tegan whispered smiling "needy for my Kiwi loves" returning the favor as she rubbed Kota's clitty "so pretty"

Dakota KaiToday at 5:44 PM  
"Yeah you are babe." Dakota smiled, kissing Tegan as she moved to gently push into Tegan, setting a slow pace. "I love you."

Tegan NoxToday at 5:45 PM  
Tegan blushed kissing back, toes curled as she was fingered and rubbed, setting a pace of her own "mmm love you too" kissing deeper

Dakota KaiToday at 5:57 PM  
Dakota smiled, letting the kiss deepen further and upping her pace. "Fuck... babe. So good."

Tegan NoxToday at 5:58 PM  
"mmm agreed" she smiled licking at Kota's tongue, getting ontop grinding "i'm gonna cum soo hard you'll think Kane's pyro went off"

Dakota KaiToday at 6:11 PM  
Dakota laughed softly. "Babe, you are such a nerd." She teased, soon cumming.

Tegan NoxToday at 6:12 PM  
"you love me though" Tegan smirked feeding her wife her tits "ohhhh shit!" pulling Kota's hair and cumming "boom"


	20. Angelina Love/Kelly Klein Part 1

Kelly KleinToday at 4:05 PM  
Kelly Klein answered questions for an hour on Reddit then started her Podcast, a bit disgusted with some of the questions there and decided to go hard and address the trolls that her and the Allure Girls had to deal with "look...we are not gonna put up with abuse and perverts 24/7 when we give the privilege to let the fans ask questions that wanna know something...it's abuse and we won't stand for it"

Angelina LoveToday at 4:06 PM  
"You tell 'em babe." Angelina smiled, moving in from off-screen and neatly flipping the bird when people began to question it. "Nunya, get over it... ask her proper questions or get lost."

Kelly KleinToday at 4:08 PM  
"we will not share something private and give you the time of day...I am very disgusted about what that one guy told VelVel about Oreos" her arm slipped around her girl's "and what is it to you anyway? all of a sudden you gotta know what we do outside of the ring? you're not entitled now fuck off dude"

Angelina LoveToday at 4:12 PM  
Angelina snorted softly at Kelly's words, waiting for the stream to end before shutting the laptop and kissing Kelly lightly, stroking her arm gently. "You know those idiots aren't worth being all mad, right baby?" She was smiling as she added. "Vel's okay... she might break a dude's nose if he tries it again though."

Kelly KleinToday at 4:14 PM  
Kelly was frustrated kissing back "I can't help it, they need to chill" rolling eyes "that one guy trying to touch her was uncalled for Angel"

Angelina LoveToday at 4:15 PM  
"I know baby. I know." Angel soothed, kissing Kelly again gently. "You're so hot all angry..." She leant to kiss Kelly's neck softly before murmuring. "He got banished anyways."

Kelly KleinToday at 4:17 PM  
Kelly laughed softly at Angel's snort "really? still have that nasal issue?" smiling big kissing back "you too and so sexy with the tattoos Momma" biting her lip as her neck was sensitive "thankfully now come here or i'll twist you like a Pretzel again"

Angelina LoveToday at 4:18 PM  
Angelina laughed, moving to settle into Kelly's lap and kiss her again. "Right here baby." She spoke teasingly. "Unless you'd rather use a bed?"

Kelly KleinToday at 4:21 PM  
Kelly smiled again kissing back and smacking that booty "hey tell me....heard Mandy is moving on and looking over Katie...true?" laughing and kissing over her girl's neck and cleavage

Angelina LoveToday at 4:24 PM  
"Apparently so... guess she likes the view." Angelina laughed. "Mmm, you always were good at that babe."

Kelly KleinToday at 4:24 PM  
laughing "cause Katie can bounce a cup on her implants? come on now..." smirking and kissing Angel again

Angelina LoveToday at 4:27 PM  
"What's the matter baby, jealous?" Angelina teased with a laugh, kissing Kelly back firmly. "You know you're the best."

Kelly KleinToday at 4:28 PM  
"bitch please, I didn't need fancy tricks to lure you into my arms, just a nice Crotch view" smiling big "you're the best Beautiful"

Angelina LoveToday at 4:32 PM  
"Mmm, I'm yours. Maybe we're just the best together?"

Kelly KleinToday at 4:32 PM  
"I think so" helping Angel out of her top, suckling a nipple

Angelina LoveToday at 4:34 PM  
Angel hummed softly, cupping Kelly's head in her hand lightly. "Mmm, babe."

Kelly KleinToday at 4:38 PM  
"mmm is right you are tight babygirl, let me loosen you up a bit" Kelly smirked teasing "want me to kiss the boo boos?" laughing a bit as she latched and suckled hard, standing and holding Angel in her arm

Angelina LoveToday at 4:40 PM  
"Considering you caused them? Yes please." Angelina teased, nuzzling Kelly's neck lightly. "My strong girl."

Kelly KleinToday at 4:42 PM  
"bitch you like pain don't even start" smiling and moaning at the nuzzling "let me fuck you with the strappy and you twerk that booty"

Angelina LoveToday at 4:45 PM  
"Mmm, sounds good to me." Angelina agreed. "Since it makes you happy."

Kelly KleinToday at 4:47 PM  
"you make me happy and I adore David so much" Kelly smiled carrying Angel to bed laying her back to get her socks off "dirty feet, eww" teasing "hey...Allysin and Angelica asked me to ask you if you wanna triple date Friday"

Angelina LoveToday at 4:49 PM  
"Hey, I'm not the only one with dirty feet." Angel teased, laughing slightly. "Triple date huh? guess we're hitting a bar."

Kelly KleinToday at 4:51 PM  
"bitch hush before I gag your sexy ass" flexing as she undressed "I need a fucking drink after this bullshit today"

Angelina LoveToday at 4:54 PM  
"What you need is a good fuck and you know it." Angel teased, finishing stripping and settling back for her girl.

Kelly KleinToday at 4:56 PM  
"oh yeah? and who would fuck this bitch huh?" Kelly laughed getting ontop shaking her tits in Angel's face "yeah you keep yapping" pinching those tits

Angelina LoveToday at 4:57 PM  
"You're lookin' at her." Angel laughed, latching onto Kelly's chest easily.

Kelly KleinToday at 4:58 PM  
"mmm damn straight we are gonna bump uglies, and hell...I didn't even like pussy" biting her lip moaning and rubbing her girl's pussy  
"fuck it yes I did, yours is fucking banging"

Angelina LoveToday at 5:01 PM  
"Mmm, well it's all yours to wreck babe." Angel smiled, arching to Kelly's touch even as she sucked at her chest some more.

Kelly KleinToday at 5:02 PM  
"oh i'll Wreck it Ralph" Kelly laughed and smiled "mmm you flaming lesbo"  
turning to suck her girl's pussy

Angelina LoveToday at 5:05 PM  
"Never pretended not to be." Angel teased, humming softly and lightly licking at her wife's pussy.

Kelly KleinToday at 5:06 PM  
"true neither did I" moaning and lapping, humping that tongue

Angelina LoveToday at 5:07 PM  
Angel hummed softly, slightly upping her pace.

Kelly KleinToday at 5:08 PM  
Kelly hummed aswell falling deeply for Angel "Marry Me then" her legs around her wife's neck, toes curling  
"damn you waxing my pubes too?"

Angelina LoveToday at 5:10 PM  
"Mmm, maybe I just like how you taste." Angel teased, soon cumming before adding. "Oh, and yes... I'll marry you."

Kelly KleinToday at 5:11 PM  
laughing and tightening her legs cumming "ohhhhh" licking her wife clean then moving to get the strappy  
*here got this for you" opening a box kneeling

Angelina LoveToday at 5:17 PM  
Angelina smiled softly, accepting the ring with a smile. "Mmm, my wifey."

Kelly KleinToday at 5:18 PM  
Kelly smiled big kissing Angel as she got the strappy on, slipping the ring on her wife's finger "can't wait to show off this ring can you?"

Angelina LoveToday at 5:21 PM  
"Mmm, I can wait until we're done... then you better believe I'm showing off my ring and my woman." Angel teased, moving to suck Kelly's strap lightly.

Kelly KleinToday at 5:22 PM  
Kelly smiled watching and pulling Angel's hair "take that monster my Angel" smiling and thrusting.


	21. Carmella/Arianna Johnson Part 1

Carmella was smiling as she watched her wife stretching after the workout they had done together. "Happy babe? I know you've been itching to work out..."

Arianna JohnsonYesterday at 11:14 PM  
Arianna smiled wearing her hair back and a black top, red pants, barefoot stretching with Mella "yeah that felt so good, glad you're finally home I missed you" holding her wife's cheeks kissing her "we can finally look for costumes for my Mom's party"

CarmellaYesterday at 11:22 PM  
"Missed you too babe." Carmella smiled, kissing Arianna softly. "You want to go faintly trampy or full slut?" The question was teasing, Carmella's smirk playful.

Arianna JohnsonYesterday at 11:23 PM  
"ooo options huh?" her hand on Mella's chest being sexy, thinking "can we do both?" kissing her wife's neck "i'm sweating between my toes and my ass crack"

CarmellaYesterday at 11:33 PM  
"Oh we can definitely do both." Carmella smiled, spanking her wife's ass lightly. "Wanna share a shower?"

Arianna JohnsonYesterday at 11:35 PM  
"please? I feel soooo gross" being whiny with a pout, pressing her sweaty chest to her wife's "you know...our Anniversary is coming up"

CarmellaYesterday at 11:40 PM  
"Is it?" Carmella teased, leading Arianna up towards the shower. "Warm or cold bae?"

Arianna JohnsonYesterday at 11:41 PM  
"yess" Ari giggled following and smacking Mella's ass "girl that is one toned booty" letting her hair down undressing and sitting to pee "your choice"  
smiling "so how you liking the new...peen?"

CarmellaYesterday at 11:46 PM  
"Let's go warm." Carmella teased, turning the water on and smirking. "It's still new but you seem to like it... my squealer."

Arianna JohnsonYesterday at 11:46 PM  
playfully teasing it as Mella undressed smirking "it fits you, you're still so girly though"  
giggling again "yeah now I know how Mandy feels"

CarmellaYesterday at 11:53 PM  
"I'm girly because I can be... I just got bored of pulling out that strap." Carmella laughed, heading into the shower. "She likes it too."

Arianna JohnsonYesterday at 11:56 PM  
"you rock it all bae...you are my Moonwalkin, Trashtalkin, Fabulous HOT Momma" she smiled finishing and flushing being sexy and getting in "mmm so toned" kissing her wifey

CarmellaToday at 12:09 AM  
Carmella smiled picking up Arianna teasingly. "My little pixie."She spoke lovingly, kissing Arianna softly even as she teased her clit a little.

Arianna JohnsonToday at 12:15 AM  
"ooo hiii" Ari smiled big holding on, melting into the kiss, her little feet on Mella's ass "ohhh bae!"  
giggling "did you pee?"

CarmellaToday at 12:15 AM  
"Mmm, little bit, do you mind?"

Arianna JohnsonToday at 12:17 AM  
"go ahead, all that water you drank" smiling and hopping down  
"i'm not even grossed out that you pee in the shower either" pinching that booty

CarmellaToday at 12:18 AM  
"You find it hot..." Carmella teased, still lightly teasing her wife's clit. "Want to get... intimate?"

Arianna JohnsonToday at 12:20 AM  
"mmm I do, you make it hard to just shower and relax without wanting to grab you and make out, suck that cock and fuck" holding Mella's cock for her to pee "don't pee on your feet, I have to suck those"

CarmellaToday at 12:23 AM  
Carmella laughed but focused to pee properly, avoiding them both and her feet. "That's better... and no pee to taste."

Arianna JohnsonToday at 12:24 AM  
grinding that booty giggling "like that one time you sprayed me" shaking head pinching a nipple "I loves ya boo"

CarmellaToday at 12:25 AM  
"You broke my focus." Carmella teased. "Love you too babe... so wanna take this to bed or do it all here?"

Arianna JohnsonToday at 12:30 AM  
"i'm your focus" Ari smiled big washing up, rubbing her booty on that cock, biting her lip

CarmellaToday at 12:31 AM  
"You sure are." Carmella smiled, teasing her cock against Ari's asshole.

Arianna JohnsonToday at 12:34 AM  
Ari gasped rubbing her foot on her wifey's leg leaning back on her "mmm look at my precious nipples, are they too thick?"

CarmellaToday at 12:45 AM  
"They are perfect babe." Carmella promised, lightly cupping and teasing at Ari's chest. "You are perfect." She spoke softly even as her cock slid slowly into Ari's ass.

Arianna JohnsonToday at 12:46 AM  
"mmmm my boo" smiling and loving those hands "you're perfect too" gasping and kissing Mella  
"so Daria said she got a peen pump" giggling into the kiss

CarmellaToday at 12:52 AM  
"Too lazy to just stroke it like a normal bitch?" Carmella laughed, kissing Ari sweetly even as she started a slow pace.

Arianna JohnsonToday at 12:54 AM  
"bae that's your friend" giggling and holding Mella's hands on her tits "well Mandy is down with the thickness, she don't complain" nibbling wifey's hot lips

CarmellaToday at 12:57 AM  
"She's used to me teasing." Carmella smirked, groaning softly at Arianna's nibbles even as she upped her pace a little.

Arianna JohnsonToday at 12:58 AM  
"I know and Mandy loves when I tease her, love our friends" nibbling more smiling "boo you're so Hawt" bending over and riding the thrusts "ahhhh yesss Mella"

CarmellaToday at 1:08 AM  
"We make a good friendgroup." Carmella agreed, slowly upping her pace.

Arianna JohnsonToday at 1:12 AM  
"we do" Ari squeaked holding the wall feeling herself release, shaking a bit and thrusting back clenching "mmmm omg"

CarmellaToday at 1:16 AM  
"Ready to make babies?" Carmella teased, sliding out of Ari's ass and into her pussy as she upped her pace, already close to release.

Arianna JohnsonToday at 1:18 AM  
"I want a baby!" Ari looked back smiling opening her legs screaming, tits shaking "mmmm i'm sucking that cock after"

CarmellaToday at 1:19 AM  
"You can suck all you want baby." Carmella promised, soon cumming hard and fast.

Arianna JohnsonToday at 1:22 AM  
"mmm all mine" squeaking again as she came again, slowly pulling off kneeling and slowly sucking that cock

CarmellaToday at 1:24 AM  
Carmella smiled, stroking Arianna's hair. "That's my girl."


	22. Dakota/Terri Runnels Part 1

Dakota A RunnelsYesterday at 7:00 PM  
Dakota smiled eating dinner with her Mom, making a short joke "I am buying you a stepstool for Christmas..." *she loved her Mom since day one and couldn't wait to experiment in a way she thought they'd never get to." *so how's it feel to have both parts Mom?"

Terri RunnelsYesterday at 8:57 PM  
"You do that honey." Terri laughed. "It's definitely an interesting feeling for sure... you ever think about it?"

Dakota A RunnelsYesterday at 8:57 PM  
Dakota giggled finishing "about what? getting a penis? I mean not really...oh wait sorry...about yours? hmmm...as much as you think about my boobs"  
she smiled "Louie is getting spoiled, eats so much corn" wiggling her toes stretching a bit "I need to buy some new bras"

Terri RunnelsYesterday at 10:20 PM  
"So all the time?" Terri laughed. "Louie's a happy boy isn't he?" She grinned at Dakota's next comment. "Maybe you should let me get your size and I can spoil you?"

Dakota A RunnelsYesterday at 10:22 PM  
"yes all the time...cause I have nothing better to think about and I love you so much" she smiled and nodded "he's so adorable I love that little critter and Dad did good finding him for me" she leaned over hugging her Mom, kissing her cheek "so you wanna measure my boobs?" pulling off her shirt, no bra on

Terri RunnelsToday at 12:15 AM  
"Measure... play with..." Terri shugged, lightly cupping and teasing at Dakota's chest. "Maybe taste... I know you missed your mommy time baby."

Dakota A RunnelsToday at 12:16 AM  
"oh my...Mom getting kinky" Dakota smiled big watching, playing with Mom's plaits "I miss playing with your hair" leaning down to kiss her

Terri RunnelsToday at 12:22 AM  
"Mmm, you can play baby, we got the whole day." Terri teased, kissing her daughter gently.

Dakota A RunnelsToday at 12:23 AM  
helping with Mom's top loving how those boobs bounce out "mmm beautiful Mommy" sticking her tongue out playfully licking Mom's, pinching her boobs

Terri RunnelsToday at 12:42 AM  
Terri moaned softly, stroking Dakota's hair. "Mmm, my kinky little girl."

Dakota A RunnelsToday at 12:43 AM  
"still so toned" kissing her Mom hard to get her dick working, grabbing her cute butt

Terri RunnelsToday at 12:49 AM  
"Always busy chasing you and the kiddos." Terri laughed, moving to lightly spank Dakota's ass.

Dakota A RunnelsToday at 12:55 AM  
giggling and wiggling it, sliding her pants down to show that cute ass "mmm show me yours" softly grabbing her crotch feeling Mom's cock

Terri RunnelsToday at 1:05 AM  
"Say please baby." Terri teased, moving to remove her pants. "Liking that?"

Dakota A RunnelsToday at 1:07 AM  
"please Mom?" eyes widened, Dakota smirked and slowly held that beautiful cock "mmm my Mom with a cock and a pussy...you are such a cute stud...hey wanna thank you for bringing me to Trish and Lita's Meet and Greet, wasn't expecting them to go full nudity"

Terri RunnelsToday at 1:08 AM  
"I knew they would, those two like to get kinky." Terri smiled, kissing her daughter gently. "You enjoyed it right babe?"

Dakota A RunnelsToday at 1:09 AM  
"I noticed" she smiled kissing back as she got fully naked "very much, you're the best Mom in the World, I love you" as Dakota kneeled slowly sucking the head

Terri RunnelsToday at 1:12 AM  
Terri smiled, stroking her daughter's hair gently. "Love you too Princess... enjoy yourself."

Dakota A RunnelsToday at 1:13 AM  
looking up while bobbing, rubbing her pussy and Mom's, spitting and soaking it instantly

Terri RunnelsToday at 1:14 AM  
Terri moaned softly, letting her daughter set the pace.

Dakota A RunnelsToday at 1:15 AM  
flicking tongue around it smiling and taking it down deep, nipples hard in excitement, fingering Mom's pussy

Terri RunnelsToday at 1:19 AM  
Terri smiled, moving to tease Dakota's chest, already fairly hard.

Dakota A RunnelsToday at 1:20 AM  
Dakota giggled reaching for her Mom's chest and rubbing hers on that cock "mmm like that Mom? you're so turned on"  
she smiled standing and putting her big tits in Mom's face

Terri RunnelsToday at 1:28 AM  
"You are so gorgeous baby." Terri smiled, lightly sucking her daughter's chest, knowing she was close but patient with her daughter all the same.

Dakota A RunnelsToday at 1:29 AM  
"thanks I take after the best" moving her Mom's hair back moaning "mmm love you so much" smiling and staring down at that thick cock

Terri RunnelsToday at 1:29 AM  
"Wanna taste it some more baby?"

Dakota A RunnelsToday at 1:33 AM  
"please Mommy" smiling and stroking it slowly "it's gorgeous and delicious" kissing Mom deep, pressing her tits to hers  
"how bout my feet on it and on your tits" holding her cheek kissing deeper

Terri RunnelsToday at 1:39 AM  
"Mmm, if you like baby." Terri smiled, kissing Dakota softly. "Whatever makes you happy."

Dakota A RunnelsToday at 1:40 AM  
Dakota smiled into the kiss licking her tongue "mmm come on" taking Mom to bed, playing her cute little feets on those tits, rubbing  
"look how wet I am Mom, bring that sexy mouth here"

Terri RunnelsToday at 1:53 AM  
Terri smiled following, moving to gently kiss her daughter's pussy. "Keep that up I might just take you babe."

Dakota A RunnelsToday at 1:53 AM  
"mmmm you're so beautiful" cupping her tits, toes curling and moaning "well I can keep you up" smiling cheesy

Terri RunnelsToday at 1:54 AM  
Terri laughed, teasing her cock over her daughter's lips. "Shhh, just suck babygirl."

Dakota A RunnelsToday at 1:55 AM  
slowly sucking and opening her legs more, grabbing her Mom's ass moaning  
"mmm" bobbing and slobbering, spit leaking down her cheeks

Terri RunnelsToday at 1:58 AM  
Terri smiled lightly, finally cumming.


	23. Lacey/Shayna Part 1

Lacey had been silent as she massaged Shayna's shoulders, laughing a little at the question that popped up on stream. "Sweetie, just because you could never land someone as amazing as Shayna you don't have to be rude.... and the answer is no."

Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 00:06  
Shayna laid there playing her game streaming with Mia and Jessamyn as she was relaxing with Lacey, still sore from Wednesday at NXT taping "what drives these people to feel entitled...look...i'll be blunt here....if you're going to ask that crap you shouldn't be here, now let the Grown-Ups play" as she responded to what her wife told another troll "damn babe that feels really good" laughing "Jess, both hands on the controller, i need my team" humping the bed a bit making Lacey rise.

Lacey EvansYesterday at 00:13  
Lacey laughed slightly. "So, should I tell them the story yet... or would that wake Jess' horny ass up?"

Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 00:15  
"go ahead Lace" as she smiled big getting another win "now that's a kill!" laughing looking at her wife leaning for a kiss "haha you two bicker like kids, just fuck already! don't make me turn this car around!" Mia laughed commenting  
"as if Allysin isn't there bouncing that booty getting your cock pumped Mia" laughing again.

Lacey EvansYesterday at 00:20  
Lacey laughed lightly. "So... before we go father down the smut hole... You guys remember that poster, me front and centre? Well, little Summer decides that she absolutely can't hold in her pride any longer and starts crying because she's so proud... she got to keep that poster."

Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 00:25  
"it was the cutest thing, her face was adorable" Shayna smiled "so i framed it for her when we got home, points for Nanna Shayna, Mikalya just looked at her and giggled clapping" stealing another kiss, her cock now fully hard as she adjusted "yeah look at that cock ladies, i'm about to nut soon"

Lacey EvansYesterday at 00:36  
"Always so filthy Shay." Lacey teased with a smile.

Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 00:36  
"not as filthy as you Momma" she smiled biting a tit "i am gonna go rock Mirrie to sleep ladies, thanks for the game" Mia smiled signing off.

Lacey EvansYesterday at 01:02  
Lacey smirked, lightly spanking Shayna. "Naughty."

Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 01:02  
"ooo damn Lace...i'm the Magician but you have those Magic hands" smirking and putting her controller away then laying back  
"so...heard Izzy got a little busy with Bayley? damn Bayley popping other cherries"

Lacey EvansYesterday at 01:08  
"Are we surprised? Izzy's been wanting to play with Bayley for years..."

Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 01:09  
"nothing surprises me anymore...next weekend, Bayley taps or she snaps" as she grabbed her wife's ass sucking her neck

Lacey EvansYesterday at 01:21  
"She could always do both." Lacey teased, humming softly. "Handsy tonight aren't you?"

Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 01:23  
"can't keep my hands off of you babe, love you so much" Shayna moved down to suck a nipple, poking Lacey's belly with her cock, laughing "that time i came home late, you woke up quick at that surprise text" smirking and suckling hard "damn Lace...getting my bird hard" smacking that ass

Lacey EvansYesterday at 17:56  
Lacey blushed but laughed slightly. "What can I say, I love my badass." She paused then added. "Sure it won't hurt your back babes?"

Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 17:57  
"it shows" she gave a look "I been through worse...remember? "Bayley hits like a bitch"  
rubbing her wife's pussy "or you can just do what you do best and give me some head if you're worried" stretching a bit "I asked earlier about Izzy, didn't want Summer upset that she went play with Bayley"

Lacey EvansYesterday at 19:14  
"You took a whole chair, dumbass." Lacey teased. "I don't think Summer minds too much, you know Iz'll come back to her eventually."

Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 19:15  
"babe I felt it, I was there" laughing and glaring "now put that mouth to good use" Shayna teased "like I said, I am gonna kick her and Becky's ass next weekend, I am the Dominant champion"

Lacey EvansYesterday at 19:40  
"Say please." Lacey teased, moving to kiss Shayna before lightly teasing Shay's cock with her feet.

Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 19:41  
"I dunno that word" laughing and kissing back moaning "mmm damn you are so sexy" throbbing "my hot ass wife with the big beautiful tits and ass" rubbing those tits "sorry my feet smelled earlier"

Lacey EvansYesterday at 21:38  
"This once, you'll get away with it... at least you got home." Lacey teased, slowly upping her pace.

Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 21:39  
"I have a family to protect, my girls mean so much to me" Shayna smiled grabbing Lacey's feet fucking them "mmm get it wet"

Lacey EvansYesterday at 21:50  
"You sure?" Lacey asked. "Thought you hated that kinda play?"

Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 21:53  
"when did I say that? you have sexy feet, I was saying I hate my feet played with Lace" kissing her wife's cheek "but hell, i'd be open if you'd wanna play with my feet"

Lacey EvansYesterday at 22:49  
"I might just take you up on that..." Lacey smiled, amused by her wife's words even as she moved to lightly spit on her feet/Shayna's cock and work her pace up a little. "My kinky woman."

Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 22:55  
"bring it on Sassy Lady" Shayna laughed tickling Lacey "oooo damn" smiling big "anything for you babe" watching her cock get stroked good "mmm it hurts so good" as she kissed Lacey deep "lets 69 babe, I need to take easy before you get worried"

Lacey EvansToday at 00:08  
"You know damn well I'd worry." Lacey teased, kissing Shayna's cheek, moving over her to suck her cock.

Shayna BaszlerToday at 00:09  
"mmhmm" smiling big and smacking that ass "Loooord that ass girl" teasing and aggressively sucking that clit

Lacey EvansToday at 00:32  
Lacey smirked then moaned, sucking on Shayna's cock hard.

Shayna BaszlerToday at 00:33  
moaning into Lacey's pussy, biting and licking faster  
"mmmm" busting a nut

Lacey EvansToday at 00:39  
Lacey hummed happily, then moaned as she came.

Shayna BaszlerToday at 00:40  
"mmm save that for biscuits" Shayna's toes curled licking her wife up


	24. Shazza McKenzie/Kylie Rae Part 1

Kylie Rae  
Smiling Kylie Rae went to AEW looking for a new opportunity but after her match with Britt Baker and Nyla Rose, she left due to some fan bullying. Her life changed forever after posting her crush for Shazza McKenzie, which Steph and Zoe De Lucas helped with and hooked them up "what do mine smell like?" smiling in jeans and tshirt, cute ankle socks as she rubbed her girl's feet  
Shazza McKenzieYesterday at 5:12 PM  
"Like love maybe?" Shazza teased, leaning to kiss her girl's cheek. "My Smiley Babe."  
Kylie RaeYesterday at 5:13 PM  
"aww baby!" smiling and blushing, hugging Shazza "i love you so much!" squeezing  
"really you had to give away my secret? hehe"  
biting her lip "hey does Steph still have those puppies for sale?"  
Shazza McKenzieYesterday at 5:16 PM  
"She does... you thinking we should get a baby doggo?"  
Kylie RaeYesterday at 5:17 PM  
"i want a baby doggo" staring lovingly as she rubbed Shazza's sexy abs  
"mmm so what did you wanna ask?" as she slid her top off, nipples hard as she smiled big "and she can wear puppy socks and a bow like Mommy!" squeaking and getting her jeans and panties off showing landing strip  
Shazza McKenzieYesterday at 5:27 PM  
"Like my princess?" Shazza smiled. "Well, will you marry me?"  
Kylie RaeYesterday at 5:28 PM  
"yes i am your Princess...wow!" as Kylie gasped hearing what Shazza had asked "Shazza…" she teared up kneeling up to help her girl with her pants, drying her tears with Shazza's socked feet  
Shazza McKenzieYesterday at 5:29 PM  
Shazza smiled, undressing and kissing Kylie softly. "Is that a yes baby girl?"  
Kylie RaeYesterday at 5:29 PM  
Kylie smiled kissing back nodding and rubbing her wife's chest and arms "yup!" kissing hard and widening eyes for a laugh then changes Twitter name to Kylie Rae McKenzie  
Shazza McKenzieYesterday at 6:00 PM  
Shazza smiled, kissing Kylie softly. "Dork... did we miss anything lately?"  
Kylie RaeYesterday at 6:01 PM  
she kissed back shrugging laughing "i dunno...are we? baby you're so warm"  
reading Twitter and scrolling with wife "your feet smelled like Cheez-Its"  
Shazza McKenzieYesterday at 6:20 PM  
"So you liked it?!" Shazza teased lightly, gasping. "Was that a dick?"  
Kylie RaeYesterday at 6:21 PM  
"yes" Kylie covered her mouth laughing nodding  
"omg..." coughs a bit catching breath "that was Candy's...omg"  
Shazza McKenzieYesterday at 6:27 PM  
"She... does know we can all see her? Doesn't she?"  
Kylie RaeYesterday at 6:28 PM  
"obviously not...it's like right there" biting lip  
"you're so hot Studza" smiling and kissing Shazza  
Shazza McKenzieYesterday at 6:36 PM  
Shazza smiled, kissing Kylie softly. "So... you ever thought about playing with a girl with a peen?"  
Kylie RaeYesterday at 6:37 PM  
holding Shazza's cheeks kissing back, laughing softly "what are you asking me? you want to invite a peen?"  
sucking her wife's neck and tits  
Shazza McKenzieYesterday at 6:53 PM  
"If you'd like to... you know Kraven's hot for your cute ass."  
Kylie RaeYesterday at 6:54 PM  
"she's been hot for my ass hehe and i'm hot for your Aussie ass...all that THICC Milkshake" cupping and playing with Shazza's tits "mmm they're beautiful" her own nipples still poking as she suckled  
Shazza McKenzieToday at 10:58 AM  
Shazza laughed softly. "So is that a yes? Minx?"  
Kylie RaeToday at 10:59 AM  
"yes" laughing and grinding her soaked pussy "mmm so..you gonna call her? Shotzi could come too...heard she plays that Daddy role too well"  
Shazza McKenzieToday at 11:00 AM  
"Oh? You after both babes?" Shazza teased, reaching for her phone to text Kraven and Shotzi.  
Kylie RaeToday at 11:02 AM  
"how can we not?" Kylie kissed on Shazza's neck as she made the call "I love you so much" smiling and going down to lick pussy  
Shazza McKenzieToday at 11:14 AM  
"I love you too babe." Shazza smiled, moaning softly as she sent the text, laughing at the reply. "Ooh, they can't wait to see you KylieCutie."  
Kylie RaeToday at 11:15 AM  
laughing and suckling "hehe Shotzi will walk in with my ass in the air, and your legs around me like hell yeah" blushing and smiling, holding her wife's thick thighs "smells like cream"  
Shazza McKenzieToday at 11:46 AM  
"Mmm, drink then babe." Shazza teased, stroking a hand into Kylie's hair, laughing at the sound of the door opening. "Thank god we gave them keys."  
Kylie RaeToday at 11:47 AM  
Kylie mewed cutely licking Shazza, laughing and shaking her ass as Shotzi smiled big smacking it "Daddy's here!"  
as she undressed gyrating and pumping on her cock smiling at Vanessa  
Shazza McKenzieToday at 11:54 AM  
"Well, hi sexy ladies... wanna join us?"  
Kylie RaeToday at 11:55 AM  
her eyes widened to see Shotzi's long peen "it comes in different sizes!" Shotzi nodded laughing, knowing they'd flip at Vanessa's size "gimme!" Kylie smiled grabbing it and licking the head playfully  
Shazza McKenzieToday at 12:28 PM  
Shazza laughed softly. "Awh baby... so greedy."  
Kylie RaeToday at 12:29 PM  
she winked as she began to suckle, Shotzi smacked her wife's ass watching her undress  
Shazza McKenzieToday at 12:56 PM  
Vanessa smiled and undressed, moving to help Shazza swallow her already halfway hard cock, grinning at Shazza's moan. "Such kinky girls."  
Kylie RaeToday at 12:58 PM  
"whoa!" Kylie stared seeing the bigger, thicker peen "babe be careful" as Shotzi grabbed Kylie's hair fucking her mouth, making her gag "yes very kinky Momma" Shotzi kissed Vanessa as they fucked Shaz and Kylie's mouth  
Shazza McKenzieToday at 1:09 PM  
Shaz smirked, taking it easily, gagging a couple times. "Think these two will handle the cum?"  
Kylie RaeToday at 1:10 PM  
Kylie held hands with Shazza as they both got used of it, bobbing with a good pace, Shotzi shrugged flipping her long green hair back kissing her again feeling so turned on "mmm here goes ladies" she cummed hard  
Shazza McKenzieToday at 2:41 PM  
Vanessa smirked, soon cumming, Shazza moaning weakly.  
Kylie RaeToday at 2:45 PM  
Kylie pulled off breathing heavy moaning, leaning over to kiss Shazza's neck "love you bae" Shotzi smiled letting Vanessa pull out as she moved down to suck on her wife, rubbing her pussy aswell  
Shazza McKenzieToday at 2:48 PM  
"Love you too bae." Shazza murmured, smiling at Vanessa and Shotzi. "You two need bed space?"  
Kylie RaeToday at 2:50 PM  
Kylie smiled cuddling her wife, kissing on her neck and cheeks "mmm damn that's hot, can we watch?" Shotzi laid Vanessa down to continue, smiling big "sure we do and yes please watch me eat Mountain Cum"


	25. Natalya Neidhart/Sonya Deville Part 1

Natalya hadn't really meant what she said a while back, but now as she sat with Daria she had found it all too easy to tease her with the way that she was licking the peanut butter off the spoon.

Daria Berenato12/02/2019  
Daria smiled and just watched Natalya then laughed shaking her head "how many times will you apologize? look you were speaking up about Ronda I understand, you know how I am with Mandy too"

Natalya Neidhart12/02/2019  
"Still kinda a bitch move... especially when we're friends..." Nattie murmured, booping Daria's nose lightly.

Daria Berenato12/02/2019  
rubbing her friend's back, Daria looked at Nattie "it happens, atleast we can move on with a lesson learned" scrunching her nose from the boop  
"what are you thinking about?" eyes widening "eww...Nattie you had that in your mouth"(edited)

Natalya Neidhart12/02/2019  
"Yeah? Your girl kissed me last night, get over it..." Nattie teased with a laugh. "So... You still spooking Manders?"

Daria Berenato12/02/2019  
"pretty good kisser huh?" as she teased laughing and laying back, barefoot in her hoodie and no pants under the blanket "dude..Manders is so sensitive, like I try to cuddle and my foot brushes her, instant froggy" adding "your wife pinched my dick" Daria nudged watching Nattie with the PB "what are you planning and should I be scared?"(edited)

Natalya Neidhart12/02/2019  
"She's a cutie... such a nervy girl." Nattie laughed. "Ronnie? Ah, she's always doing that... re-learning where's a safe space to grab." Nattie laughed, licking the spoon... "Well, we could always try truth or dare... loser has to eat PB off the other woman's wife?"

Daria Berenato12/02/2019  
"yes I love that girl so much and Sonya Rose takes after her so much" smiling and nodding as they talked "haha! I was surprised...kind of" she shook her head keeping eyes on her friend "omg Nat...haha...ok fuck it deal...hell lets just keep it between us..i see the way you look at me Nattie" Daria smirked playfully pulling the blanket down, her cock hanging out(edited)

December 6, 2019  
Natalya Neidhart12/06/2019  
"Someone excited?" Nattie teased with a grin.

Daria Berenato12/06/2019  
laughing and shrugging "maybe, you like?"(edited)

Natalya Neidhart12/06/2019  
"I do." Nattie admitted. "You're cute... and strong."

Daria Berenato12/06/2019  
"i hear that a lot...you're cute yourself" Daria smiled big unzipping her hoodie pulling it off "Mandy is off on Vacay with her family, i haven't got laid in a week"

Natalya Neidhart12/06/2019  
"Aww, poor baby." Nattie teased, shrugging off her jumper.

Daria Berenato12/06/2019  
"damn Nat you and those big boobies" smirking and softly feeling them, her chin on her friend's shoulder "a little fuzzy down there too"

Natalya Neidhart12/06/2019  
"Enjoying the view?" Nattie teased. "Mmm, well, you know... easier to just be fuzzy."

Daria Berenato12/06/2019  
"i am" Daria kept playing with Nattie's beautiful tits, her cock fully erect as they talked, leaning in to lick the spoon "mmm so good"

Natalya Neidhart12/06/2019  
"Want to try something a little... kinkier?"

Daria Berenato12/06/2019  
"sure what do you have in mind?" looking at Nat as she took the spoon and ate a spoonful of the peanut butter

Natalya Neidhart12/06/2019  
"Maybe... this?" Nattie suggested, idily smearing a little PB on herself, across her chest.

Daria Berenato12/06/2019  
"oh my" laughing softly and playfully cupping a boob licking her friend's chest, her cock poked Nattie in the butt as she kept licking  
"mmm wanna feel?"

Natalya Neidhart12/06/2019  
"Mmm, if you don't mind?"

Daria Berenato12/06/2019  
"go ahead" as she laid back  
"i can't say no to a hot woman with a great bod"

Natalya Neidhart12/06/2019  
"Mmm, tease." Nattie smirked, moving to lightly stroke her friend's cock.

Daria Berenato12/06/2019  
"says you" Daria smiled big moaning and playing with Nattie's hair "mmm nice grip...so...look at us getting so close" her cock twitched "God, i'm such a sucker for blondes with nice booties and boobs"(edited)

Natalya Neidhart12/06/2019  
"Think our girls would mind?"

Daria Berenato12/06/2019  
"i don't find it wrong, do you?" Daria asked playing with Nattie's boob "i know you wanna get kinky with this" as she spread some peanut butter over the head and her balls, leaning over for a kiss(edited)

December 7, 2019  
Natalya NeidhartLast Saturday at 11:16 AM  
"No... besides, Ronda knows how I get." Nattie laughed, kissing Daria back before leaning to lightly lick and suck at Daria's balls, murring softly.

Daria BerenatoLast Saturday at 11:17 AM  
"Mandy does too" laughing and enjoying the kiss, laying back to watch "mmm damn that feels amazing, did you ever think we'd be doing this?" her leg slid over Nattie's strong shoulder  
"sorry my feet are dirty"

Natalya NeidhartLast Saturday at 11:19 AM  
"Not really, I wished a little maybe." Nattie teased, moving to kiss Daria's inner thigh. "Who doesn't have filthy feet?" She was smirking even as she leant to suck and lap at Daria's cock and the tip.

Daria BerenatoLast Saturday at 11:20 AM  
"should have said something" teasing and smiling big, loving how she tingled from her friend's amazing mouth "damn you got me so hard babe"  
laughing again wiggling toes "sexy Kitty getting that D" breathing deep as she spread some peanut butter over her tits smiling and licking it off(edited)

December 8, 2019  
Natalya NeidhartLast Sunday at 6:54 PM  
"Mmm, you like the firsty kitty?"

Daria BerenatoLast Sunday at 6:56 PM  
"I do very much" as Daria moved Nat's hair back, smacking her friend's cheeks with her cock "I'm so queer, I really don't want this to end" as she held her cock for Nat "I wanna taste your pubes and asshole" spreading some more on her cock(edited)

Natalya NeidhartLast Sunday at 8:25 PM  
"Mmm, well, maybe we could try a sixty nine?"

Daria BerenatoLast Sunday at 8:25 PM  
"hell yeah" handing over the PB(edited)  
"me and Taylor almost got caught having a duel, i was in my Devils Hoodie popping wood, jacking off and she was in just a towel pumping hers, naked butt in the air teasing me by biting my neck...we stared at each other and Mom came in to put some clothes away..Taylor's like oh shit! and i was like Mom! uhh...."

December 9, 2019  
Natalya NeidhartLast Monday at 8:35 PM  
"How did she react? Your mom I mean?" Nattie teased, moving to spread a little PB on herself and settle into position.

Daria BerenatoLast Monday at 8:37 PM  
Daria laughed nudging and smacking that sexy butt "her eyes were wide, we couldn't hide then Mom says hey lock the door next time...mmm this pussy" smiling and biting at Nattie's inner thighs, sucking softly then licking at the PB on her friend's pussy, tickling those dirty feet and playfully trying to hide hers(edited)

December 11, 2019  
Natalya NeidhartLast Wednesday at 5:13 PM  
"LOL poor woman." Nattie teased, sucking lightly at Daria's cock.

Daria BerenatoLast Wednesday at 5:34 PM  
smirking and wiggling tongue faster, deep as she can moaning as they enjoyed each other "mmmm damn woman you're so amazing" slowly arching herself, pushing into Nattie's throat(edited)

December 13, 2019  
Natalya NeidhartToday at 4:26 PM  
Nattie mewed, gagged and came.

Daria BerenatoToday at 4:26 PM  
Daria soon came, licking up Nattie "mmm damn" slowly pulling out and pulling her friend back kissing her

Natalya NeidhartToday at 4:30 PM  
"Mmm, you're good." Nattie teased, kissing Daria sweetly.

Daria BerenatoToday at 4:31 PM  
smiling big and pinching those tits as they kissed "you too"   
"you too...oh by the way...we should hook Taylor up with Kristen...think your sis would take her cock?"(edited)

Natalya NeidhartToday at 4:40 PM  
"If you think she'd like to we can always try..."

Daria BerenatoToday at 4:40 PM  
"lets get them on Facetime now" smiling


	26. Kamille/Mickie James Part 1

Kamille had followed meekly when Sarah Logan brought her home, sitting quietly on the sofa as she was told to, keeping silent, aware she was scratched and beaten up enough to make her look a little weak even as she smoothed down her plain black t-shirt and jean shorts. She had bitten her lip when she looked up at Mickie, smiling softly, her voice carefully light. "Hello... Mickie."

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 4:50 PM  
Mickie was upset at how her ex had treated Kamille backstage and made her look pushed back on TV, she threatened to take him to Court over Child Support and put her foot down doing just that with help from Sarah, even still shook from losing her baby sister "hey Kam...you ok?" as she sat near her friend

Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 4:52 PM  
"Mmm, little bored, lonely... I heard about your sister... I'm sorry. She seemed... sweet. You both did.... you still do."

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 4:54 PM  
she had leaned to hug Kamille smiling at the support "thanks Sug, it's tough but we are pulling through...hey don't let Nick tell you what you can't do..you have the potential and have proven that" smiling again at the compliment "did you get bigger since i last seen you?"  
Mickie smiled blowing a kiss to Sarah as she left "love you...tell Liv to be good" laughing

Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 4:57 PM  
Kamille smiled, hugging Mickie gently. "Might have done... someone's gotta keep your meathead ex in check ya know?" She was smiling, watching as Sarah left before speaking softly. "He's still an idiot... Sarah seems to be a better match for you, even if I am a little jealous."

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 4:58 PM  
"mmhmm yeah, even Donny was scared of him" loving the embrace staring and feeling her friend's arms, slowly her flip flop slipped off as her foot tickled Kamille's "oh my...hehe jealous why?"

Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 5:00 PM  
"Poor kid." Kam teased, smiling lightly and curling her toes against Mickie's. "Lady, you looked in the mirror lately? That idiot got to sleep with you then Sarah romanced you before I even had a chance to try..."

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 5:02 PM  
a slight moan came from her throat as their toes curled together "aww Kam girl...all you had to do was ask, yeah Sarah beat the shit out of Nick, remember when he couldn't compete for a month?" smiling as she kept playing footsie, flirting as her hand felt those abs aswell

Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 5:12 PM  
"That was Sarah?" Kam asked with a grin. "So you really do go for the strong ones who care..."

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 5:13 PM  
"yeah she hits pretty hard, haha she shoulder blocked me once i had to catch my breath" smirking and nodding "i do"

Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 5:20 PM  
"Didn't she also try and throw you?" Kam teased with a smile, tucking hair out of Mickie's eyes lightly.

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 5:21 PM  
Mickie laughed nudging "hard for her to be soft when she's in that mood" staring and moving some hair from Kam's eyes "so..whatcha thinking about?" her buttoned up top showing some cleavage

Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 5:23 PM  
"Mmm, you'd probably freak if you knew." Kam teased, taking her time looking Mickie over before gently tilting her chin up a little so she could kiss her, her smile soft as she kept lightly kissing Mickie, her toes curling against Mickie's a little more as she relaxed.

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 5:24 PM  
"better stop bottling your thoughts inside, they can be dangerous" gasping from the kiss as Kamille made the next move, pinching at her friend's warm toes with hers as she then cupped Kam's cheeks curling and kissing deeper  
"maybe i had some feelings about you too" mumbling into the kiss

Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 5:32 PM  
"Maybe?" Kam teased into the kiss, letting it deepen a little.

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 5:33 PM  
licking her friend's tongue smiling and sitting in her lap, toes curling again into Kam's "mmm damn you're hot and so toned Kamille" she leaned back slowly unbuttoning her shirt

Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 5:38 PM  
"Honey..." Kam smiled softly, gently cupping Mickie's ass in her hands, kissing her softly. "You are so hot."

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 5:39 PM  
blushing and arching into Kam's hands as she slipped her shirt off now topless "you too Sug..." slowly grinding to feel that big monster in her friend's shorts "happy to see me?"(edited)

Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 5:50 PM  
"Mmm, can't you tell?" Kam teased lightly, moving to playfully tease at the button on Mickie's jeans even as she stripped off her t-shirt.

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 5:52 PM  
"oh i am not blind, i saw the bulge when i came in" slowly running her hands against Kam's warm chest "mmm bet you'd like some head too huh?" softly kissing on her friend's neck, playfully bouncing as her tits bounced in Kam's view "how big?" standing to let her friend get her jeans off, soaking her panties(edited)

Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 5:57 PM  
"Mmm, you'll see..." Kam teased, gently teasing down Mickie's panties and jeans. "Big enough to make up for the lack of men... if you're into it."

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 5:59 PM  
Mickie smiled big winking and shaking her ass "i'm up for anything, i need a good bang...i know you know how to back up what you say Kam" her back to her friend as she sat in her lap, having a nice bush "mmm like my tits?"  
nipping her friend's neck

Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 6:00 PM  
"You are gorgeous." Kam smiled. "Tits, ass, everything." She had kissed Mickie's neck gently even as she moved to cup and tease at her chest.

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 6:01 PM  
"thanks beautiful, I would have shaved if i knew you wanted to bang" laughing and blushing, moaning at those big hands "mmm yess Kamille, love ya girl"(edited)  
reaching back to feel the monster, eyes widened a bit

Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 6:11 PM  
"You don't need to, it's cute." Kam smiled, loving Mickie's light moans. "You're so cute all blushy."

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 6:13 PM  
"thanks hehe" blushing and kissing her friend again, holding the back of her neck, her toes curling again over Kam's

Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 6:14 PM  
Kam smiled, lightly deepening the kiss, her smirk light. "You keep giggling, getting shy on me? You haven't even seen it yet."

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 6:15 PM  
smiling again, biting that bottom lip "maybe the anticipation? who knows? girl ask Sarah i was feeding the horses and one of my boys popped wood...i squeaked so loud over it and i shouldn't have" she laughed  
"you got me soaked Kam damn"

Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 6:18 PM  
"Your boys love mama too huh?" Kam teased. "Wanna try sucking it?"

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 6:19 PM  
"maybe so" smiling and nodding "sure, guess you figured i have dick envy"

Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 6:19 PM  
"Dick envy?" Kam teased. "More like dick thirst."

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 6:20 PM  
"you know what i meant" laughing again and moving to help her friend with her shorts, smiling as the cock popped out "well hello.."  
kissing on the head, licking on it

Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 6:23 PM  
"Mmm, hi sexy girl."

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 6:23 PM  
spitting as she suckled  
"mmm it's so long and thick"

Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 6:24 PM  
"Someone's thirsty..." Kam teased, gently pulling hair out of Mickie's eyes. "You like it babe?"

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 6:25 PM  
"you're so cute Kam" smiling and bobbing slowly, playing with the balls  
"mmhmm"

Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 6:29 PM  
"You deserve cuteness." Kam teased, humming softly. "Mmm, keep going and you'll get a good taste."

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 6:34 PM  
slowly bobbing faster, her big booty in the air letting Kam lay back smiling and pinching her friend's ass, licking down to suck those balls  
"wanna come see Bunny?" knowing Kam's been wanting to see the horses "he's the one that popped and hung to the ground" her tits rubbed on that cock

Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 6:37 PM  
Kam smiled, lightly spanking Mickie. "Sure... maybe once we get done making you feel better?"

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 6:38 PM  
"sure, just wanted to compare sizes" smiling big and turning to shake her ass, biting the head and sucking it

Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 6:39 PM  
"He's smaller." Kam teased, laughing and lightly licking at Mickie's pussy.

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 6:40 PM  
"oooo hehe you're so hung, i may have to keep you" teasing and stroking as she sucked more, pussy tingling

Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 6:41 PM  
"Ask Sarah, but that's fine by me." Kam smiled, sucking lightly.

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 6:44 PM  
"oh i will" her toes curled riding on Kam's tongue while going down to test her reflexes, gagging a bit

Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 6:47 PM  
"Mmm, ready for some more babe?"

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 6:58 PM  
"mmm i know you wanna drill this ass Kam" Mickie smiled big moving off so Kam can admire how soaked Mickie's saliva made it  
"i'll get some boots for you, we can hurry and go see Bunny, i forgot to feed him"

Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 7:10 PM  
"Mmm, I do... but first, your horse needs food." Kam teased with a smile.

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 7:11 PM  
"hehe yes come on" as she kissed Kam then stood grabbing some boots for her friend and slipped hers on then her shirt, no undies or pants  
"i'll admit...i'ma bit turned on how open you are Kamille"

Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 7:17 PM  
Kam smiled, putting on her shoes. "Oh? Most people not so open then?"

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 7:22 PM  
"yeah guess some have morals and find that sort of thing weird" holding her friend's arm walking with her smiling to go show Kam her horse, grabbing a scoop of feed

Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 7:22 PM  
"Screw that... you only live once." Kam smiled, following Mickie out to the horses.

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 7:23 PM  
"right" smiling again as she pet Bunny "hey baby" as Bunny ate, his cock start to poke out "hey Kam he likes you" teasing

Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 7:24 PM  
"Horny boy." Kamille teased, stroking the horse's cheek softly.

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 7:27 PM  
laughing and watching "he gets so excited" staring at him and Kam's cocks

Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 7:27 PM  
"So, who got more meat for you then babe?"

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 7:28 PM  
"i'd say you two are pretty even Sug" kissing her friend

Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 7:29 PM  
Kam smiled, kissing Mickie lightly. "So... glad you got a whole night with me?"

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 7:30 PM  
"mmhmm very glad thanks for coming" slowly stroking Kam's cock as they talked, Bunny fully hung as he had his dinner, kissing her friend again

Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 7:32 PM  
Kam smiled, moaning softly. "Mmm, you like teasing me?"

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 7:34 PM  
"mmm i do very much" teasing "damn Bunny, yall crowding me with those snakes" laughing "hey Kam feel it"

Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 7:34 PM  
"Yeah? if I do then what? you going to help me 'calm him down'?"

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 7:35 PM  
"sure you think i'd just leave you both hanging?" smiling and puckering lips "you thinking naughty too"

Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 7:35 PM  
Kam smirked, kissing Mickie softly. "Why so surprised... sug?"

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 7:36 PM  
shrugging and kissing back "mmm i find it cute"  
kneeling to slowly suck her friend

Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 7:37 PM  
Kam moaned softly, stroking Mickie's hair, laughing when Bunny nudged her and moving to lightly tease him as they played. "Needy horse ya got Micks."

Mickie JamesLast Friday at 7:39 PM  
watching and bobbing slowly, pinching Kam's ass then laughing "i know and he just chills like ok that feels kind of good hehe" wiggling tongue on the tip, petting her horse's legs as Kam stroked him(edited)

December 14, 2019  
Kamille BrickhouseLast Saturday at 6:45 PM  
"You've done this before?"

Mickie JamesLast Saturday at 6:47 PM  
Mickie smirked pulling off "mmm well Sarah kind of did it before me and told me about it"  
she rubbed her pussy

Kamille BrickhouseLast Saturday at 6:56 PM  
"This turning you on?" Kamille asked with a smirk.

Mickie JamesLast Saturday at 6:57 PM  
"is it obvious Kamille?" she laughed standing and bending over "Bunny won't mind watching us get hot and heavy" she kissed Bunny's cheek, jacking him off a bit

Kamille BrickhouseLast Saturday at 6:59 PM  
Kam laughed, lightly spanking Mickie. "You really want to go at it in front of a horse? Country butt." She spoke teasingly.

Mickie JamesLast Saturday at 7:00 PM  
smirking again biting lip "oooo yeah hehe" as she took her shirt off "I love you girl, now come get some sexy" winking "hell, Jackhammer me...don't hold back"(edited)

Kamille BrickhouseLast Saturday at 7:07 PM  
Kam laughed, quickly stripping away her own shirt and moving to pick Mickie up a little, teasingly resting a hand on her ass. "Hold tight then sexy girl."

Mickie JamesLast Saturday at 7:09 PM  
Mickie kissed Kam smiling and getting ready holding on tight "mmm hey there sexy, Bunny enjoy the show baby" kissing her friend again

Kamille BrickhouseLast Saturday at 7:11 PM  
Kam smiled, letting the kiss deepen, lightly teasing her cock against Mickie's pussy.

Mickie JamesLast Saturday at 7:15 PM  
sucking her friend's tongue drooling as she slowly settled onto Kam's cock moaning, toes curling in her boots "mmm" offering her tits letting Kam take charge

Kamille BrickhouseLast Saturday at 7:22 PM  
"How does it feel Micks?" Kam teased, slowly setting a pace even as she suckled on Mickie's chest.

Mickie JamesLast Saturday at 7:22 PM  
"fuckin' good Kam" smiling and playing with her friend's hair moaning "omg I love you"

Kamille BrickhouseLast Saturday at 7:24 PM  
"Love you too cupcake." Kam teased, slowly making a pace.

Mickie JamesLast Saturday at 7:25 PM  
teasing and gripping into Kam's muscular back "you better love me" staring and bouncing as she was fucked "mmm feels sooo good"

Kamille BrickhouseLast Saturday at 7:25 PM  
"Mmm, you need more proof?" Kam asked, smiling at Mickie's moans and words. "Yeah, you do feel good babe."

Mickie JamesLast Saturday at 7:26 PM  
"maybe, why?" melting so much, playfully smashing her tits into Kam's face shaking them "get that pussy boo"

Kamille BrickhouseLast Saturday at 7:27 PM  
"You're so damn cute." Kam teased, lightly sucking at Mickie's chest and upping her pace.

Mickie JamesLast Saturday at 7:29 PM  
"you're so HOT, Sug" Mickie blushed bouncing more squeaking "ahhh Kam yesss" Bunny just stood there, cock hanging and eating some food "mmm dare you to pop his cherry" teasing(edited)  
kissing her friend hard

December 15, 2019  
Kamille BrickhouseYesterday at 10:52 AM  
"What?" Kam asked with a laugh, humming at Mickie kissing her harder, kissing back even as she fought to hold on a little longer. "babe, I'm close... you sure about this?"

Mickie JamesYesterday at 10:53 AM  
"don't be so damn surprised Kam hehe" Mickie teased smiling into the kiss shrugging "Sarah wanted another baby" as she rode, cumming hard

Kamille BrickhouseYesterday at 10:54 AM  
Kam smiled, letting herself cum. "Mmm, well she can have one now... no need for her to catch a pout, right?"

Mickie JamesYesterday at 10:55 AM  
she smiled big "right" as she kissed on Kamille's neck and chest, sucking and biting a nipple, arching as she felt a good blast of cum fill her

Kamille BrickhouseYesterday at 10:57 AM  
Kam smiled, moaning softly at Mickie's bite. "Minx."

Mickie JamesYesterday at 10:58 AM  
"your minx hehe" as she slowly pulled off and petted Bunny's cock "aww horny boy, hey Kam watch" she slipped her boots off laying back in the hay, her feet started rubbing the Horse's cock  
"damn all this penis" pinching at Kam's cock  
"I think Toya would blow you too, and I know you like big girls"

Kamille BrickhouseYesterday at 11:04 AM  
"You love that horsie huh?" Kam teased lightly "Toya would be welcome to come play." She spoke sweetly. "She's cute."

Mickie JamesYesterday at 11:06 AM  
"yes my sister is cute and yeah, she loves watching you" smiling and massaging her feet all over Bunny's cock "mmm yeah my boy likes that...Kam, you sure stay so hard" Bunny neighed a bit obvious excited  
"dare you to lick it while I massage it"

Kamille BrickhouseYesterday at 11:09 AM  
"Easy to do around you." Kam laughed, moving to join Mickie in the hay. "Sure he won't mind?"

Mickie JamesYesterday at 11:10 AM  
"no he won't, look how he's enjoying what's going on" smiling and stroking her girl sucking it  
"mmm" playing with her tits

Kamille BrickhouseYesterday at 11:13 AM  
Kam smirked, moving to do as Mickie had suggested. "Mmm, kinky girl."

Mickie JamesYesterday at 11:14 AM  
her toes curled as Kam started sucking Bunny "mmm damn that sexy mouth hehe" sucking her girl's balls

Kamille BrickhouseYesterday at 11:43 AM  
"Getting hot again Micks?"

Mickie JamesYesterday at 9:45 PM  
"mmm yeah I am, blame me Sug?" Bunny playfully bucked a leg as he was getting attention

December 16, 2019  
Kamille BrickhouseToday at 11:25 AM  
"Not really." Kamille smirked. "Ready to head back inside?"

Mickie JamesToday at 11:28 AM  
"yeah getting kind of cold, come warm me up" Mickie smiled standing with Kamille

Kamille BrickhouseToday at 11:31 AM  
Kam smiled, lifting Mickie into her arms to head inside.


	27. Alexa Bliss/Nikki Cross Part 2

Nikki smiled big sitting by the tree Lexi's dad had surprised them with, all their ornaments they made together decorated on it, she sat with hot chocolate and the pups, Larry, and Stella "ya knowww....Santa comes once a yearrr...brings prezzies and canday!" she smiled sipping "sooo....allthe little babies must go to bed early so Santa can quietly put out the wonderful things that everyone can wake up to...and we have a Chimney and squeeze his ass through it with a big bag of the goodies hehehehehehe omg I love Christmas!" playfully kicking her feet wearing an elf hat and her robe

Alexa BlissToday at 11:45 AM  
"Someone's happy..." Alexa was smiling even as she moved into the room, smiling at Nikki's giggles. "You all ready for Santa, my little elf?"

Nicola GlencrossToday at 11:47 AM  
"Nekki is ready....is Santa ready to plehhh...Stella wants to plehhh...plehh with Nekki!" laughing and patting a spot "hehehehe Larry woke me up with the Piggeh piano...he was trying to play Jingerr Bells"  
smirking "sat on Nekki's lap and tell me what you want lil girl"

Alexa BlissToday at 11:48 AM  
"Piggeh piano... he loves that thing." Alexa smiled, moving to settle into her wife's lap, kissing her nose softly. "I already got all I want for Christmas... I got my giggling Scot."

Nicola GlencrossToday at 11:49 AM  
"he does" Nicola smiled kissing her wife's cheek "love you girl" laughing "yay! but seriously Lexi....I want to give you something"  
as she grabbed a box

Alexa BlissToday at 11:53 AM  
"Babe, you didn't have to..." Alexa teased, kissing Nikki softly. "You're cute."

Nicola GlencrossToday at 11:54 AM  
"I want you to be happy...and I know you're happy Lexi but you deserve so much" smiling and kissing back opening the box  
"I love my Blessy"(edited)

Alexa BlissToday at 11:56 AM  
Alexa smiled, lifting out the gift. "It's perfect...." She promised, drawing her own gift out of her pocket. "I got you a little gift too baby."

Nicola GlencrossToday at 11:57 AM  
"hehehehe ask the lady at the counter I almost broke down, she's like you ok? noo I love my girl" tearing up "aww baby"  
Larry oinked and scared Nicola "ohhh you" laughing

Alexa BlissToday at 12:07 PM  
"Be nice Larry." Alexa teased, kissing Nikki's cheek softly. "Nobody messes with my Crossbabe."

Nicola GlencrossToday at 12:09 PM  
"it's ok" smiling big slipping the ring on her wife's finger "Marry Me Lexi...even if you have adorable smellay feets hehehe"

Alexa BlissToday at 12:10 PM  
Alexa blushed and laughed softly. "Sorry baby, too excited to see my girl." She paused then added. "Yeah I'll marry you babe."

Nicola GlencrossToday at 12:11 PM  
"I love you, my 5 feet of Fury" smiling and tickling her wife's feet "adorable" kissing Lexi again playfully falling over with her  
"I am crazy for you!"

Alexa BlissToday at 12:15 PM  
Alexa squeaked and kissed Nikki softly. "My crazy babe."

Nicola GlencrossToday at 12:16 PM  
Nicola nibbled on Lexi's neck and chest "I can haz prezzie? Nekki wants a prezzie then we plehhh"(edited)

Alexa BlissToday at 12:22 PM  
"Babe, I already gave you the gift..." Alexa teased, re-presenting the gift to Nikki.

Nicola GlencrossToday at 12:24 PM  
"oh sorry hehehe I was staring at my lovely wife" smiling and taking it,opening it and tearing up "oh gosh Lexi it's soooo..." as she smirked going into Golem mode "shiny my precious"

Alexa BlissToday at 12:25 PM  
Alexa laughed, kissing Nikki softly. "That's my gold addict."

Nicola GlencrossToday at 12:27 PM  
laughing and kissing back passionately "mmm my Harlequin of Chaos" reaching and tickling a foot

Alexa BlissToday at 12:29 PM  
Alexa squealed and giggled, tickling Nikki lightly.

Nicola GlencrossToday at 12:31 PM  
"think your Mommy would want to come spend New Year's with us...is she still having thoughts about other girls hehehe" smirking and laughing rolling off "ahhh Lexi!" petting Stella "Kitteh! meow meow no peeky on prezzies"

Alexa BlissToday at 12:44 PM  
"She's thinking about at least one girl yes." Alexa laughed. "Stella wants mommy cuddles."

Nicola GlencrossToday at 12:46 PM  
"aww happy happy, yay Angela" smiling and kissing Stella's ears "Mum's babay"

Alexa BlissToday at 12:47 PM  
"You ever wonder how we got this far babe?" Alexa asked.

Nicola GlencrossToday at 12:49 PM  
"I do...and everything is just perfect...you helped me soooo much moving up from NXT to WWE, I have so much to be Thankful for" as she got choked up sniffling "I love you Blessy, muh gurl" kissing her wife

Alexa BlissToday at 12:56 PM  
"No tears Nick..." Alexa soothed, kissing her wife gently. "I'm all yours baby."

Nicola GlencrossToday at 12:57 PM  
"mmm hehehe you melt so quick" smiling "sooo...we are going eat Christmas dinner with Mum? she called last night, then we can head to New York"(edited)

Alexa BlissToday at 1:05 PM  
"That sounds nice... we'll need to find someone to pig-sit..."

Nicola GlencrossToday at 1:10 PM  
"oh yes Momma...you ok with leaving him for a few? I mean we travel but you get so adorable when you miss your bebes hehehehe standing with Lexi and petting Stella "Nekki misses her Kitteh"

Alexa BlissToday at 1:13 PM  
"We'll need to skype them.... maybe ask some of our girls to take them?"

Nicola GlencrossToday at 1:14 PM  
"that's a possibility...everyone goes ga ga over our children" scooping up Lexi smiling big  
"I go ga ga over my Blessy"

Alexa BlissToday at 1:17 PM  
Alexa giggled, nuzzling Nikki's neck. "That's almost flirting babe."

Nicola GlencrossToday at 1:18 PM  
"hehehe I show flirting...now plehh with Nekki!" taking her wife to bed, dropping her and tickling her feets, sucking them

Alexa BlissToday at 1:21 PM  
Alexa giggled, moving to strip and pull Nikki closer. "Too many robes babe..."

Nicola GlencrossToday at 1:22 PM  
Nicola stripped Lexi smiling and wiggling her tongue over a nipple "mmm yeah I like my Lexi Nakie"

Alexa BlissToday at 1:28 PM  
"Mmm, I like my Nekki nakie too." Alexa teased, humming at Nikki's attention.

Nicola GlencrossToday at 1:30 PM  
"I know" growling and sucking a nipple, pinching her wife's butt "mmmm"

Alexa BlissToday at 1:32 PM  
"Happy baby?" Alexa asked teasingly, lightly nipping at her wife's neck.

Nicola GlencrossToday at 1:32 PM  
"happy Nekki mmhmm" laughing and kissing her wife, slowly grinding  
"soo...ok....biggest penis in WWE?"

Alexa BlissToday at 1:34 PM  
"Mmm, that I've seen?" Alexa asked, grinding back with a soft moan. "Probably.... Bayley?!"

Nicola GlencrossToday at 1:36 PM  
"oh my hehehehe...mine would be Ruby" moaning and kissing Lexi again, turned on  
"Ruby pierced hers"

Alexa BlissToday at 2:00 PM  
"Wouldn't that hurt?"

Nicola GlencrossToday at 2:01 PM  
"she said it didn't..i mean look at my clitty it hurt a bit, but that has to be cringy...bet Livvy gets some good sex" laughing and teasing "does my Lexi get good sex?" staring(edited)

Alexa BlissToday at 2:06 PM  
"You know I get good sex babe..." Alexa smiled, kissing Nikki. "How many times have you made me squirt now?"

Nicola GlencrossToday at 2:06 PM  
Nicola smiled kissing back, moving her wife's hair back shrugging "as many scratches I have on my back?"

Alexa BlissToday at 2:39 PM  
"Something like that." Alexa laughed, moaning softly.

Nicola GlencrossToday at 2:46 PM  
"hehehe mmm i'm hungry....pussy!" doing her grabby hands and pinching Lexi's ass going down and licking her pussy  
"Is your Mom still giggling when I almost slipped up and said well she has a tasty pu...personality?" laughing

Alexa BlissToday at 2:52 PM  
"Mmm, she still finds that funny." Alexa admitted, moaning softly. "Babe... sixty nine maybe?"

Nicola GlencrossToday at 2:53 PM  
"yeah you nudged me all blushy" teasing and kneeling flapping "yesss!"

Alexa BlissToday at 2:59 PM  
Alexa smiled, sucking softly on Nikki's clit, moaning softly.

Nicola GlencrossToday at 2:59 PM  
"ohhhh yess" licking deep sucking hard as she was ontop this time

Alexa BlissToday at 3:04 PM  
Alexa moaned softly, slowly upping her pace.

Nicola GlencrossToday at 3:06 PM  
"mmm you're so good bebe" smiling as her toes curled, fingering and licking more "give Nekki all that yummy, sweet cream"(edited)

Alexa BlissToday at 3:23 PM  
Alexa mewled, soon cumming for Nekki, lapping hungrily.

Nicola GlencrossToday at 3:25 PM  
jiggling her butt while drinking down the sweetness "mmmm" as Nicola cummed aswell moaning

Alexa BlissToday at 3:45 PM  
Alexa murred and swallowed. "That's my girl."

Nicola GlencrossToday at 3:46 PM  
"mmm love you" Nicola laid back holding Lexi close kissing her, toes pinching her wife's

Alexa BlissToday at 3:50 PM  
Alexa smiled, lightly tickling Nikki with her feet.

Nicola GlencrossToday at 3:50 PM  
"Lexi behave hehehehehe" laughing and squirming, tickling Lexi's belly  
"mmm suckie suckie boobies!" pinching Lexi's

Alexa BlissToday at 4:17 PM  
Lexi giggled slightly. "You're cute all giggly."

Nicola GlencrossToday at 4:18 PM  
"hehehe come here" squeezing her wife kissing her deep

Alexa BlissToday at 4:31 PM  
Alexa squeaked happily and nestled closer.

Nicola GlencrossToday at 4:32 PM  
"mmm love kissing you and making you smile" licking Lexi's tongue

Alexa BlissToday at 4:39 PM  
"You always do babe."

Nicola GlencrossToday at 4:40 PM  
"it shows my wifey" holding the ringed hand.


	28. Lacey/Shayna Part 2

Lacey had smiled when Shayna suggested letting the kids see the arena before a show. She had smiled again when Shayna lead Summer up to the ramp, carrying Mikayla, taking photos as they posed and talked on the ramp, smiling at Summer's delighted smile.

Queen ElsaLast Monday at 5:02 PM  
Shayna smirked and held her title around her waist, dressed in her maroon and gold gear as her music started up blaring in the Arena...as she headed out up the steps onto the stage then posed with the signature Spade in the air, towel on her shoulders smiling as she seen Summer's reaction and Mikayla clapping, her Mom was there aswell

Princess AnnaLast Monday at 5:03 PM  
"So cute..." Lacey murmured, laughing when Shayna's mom smiled at her. "Well, she can be anyways..."

Queen ElsaLast Monday at 5:04 PM  
as she walked down with Summer heading to the ring holding her towel and slapping the steps walking up and stepping through the ropes jumping around then posed mid ring  
"love you" she mouthed to her family  
"aww Summer!" Marina smiled big holding Troy, standing with Jess watching

Princess AnnaLast Monday at 5:06 PM  
Lacey smiled, blowing a kiss at Shayna and Summer, laughing when Mikayla giggled.

Queen ElsaLast Monday at 5:06 PM  
she blew one back then kneeled to hug her daughter, posing for a pic  
"look Mom and Granny, one day you could be here making a statement Summer...no fear"

Princess AnnaLast Monday at 6:17 PM  
"Summer's a strong lady already." Jessamyn agreed, Lacey smirking when Summer posed. "Natural born showoff."

Queen ElsaLast Monday at 6:19 PM  
"yes she is" smiling "and when Mikayla balls those fists...watch out" laughing as she climbed out sitting on the apron "like her beautiful Momma" Shayna's Mom smiled "love my Grandbabies and my girl, so proud of you Shayna" she blew a kiss "thanks Ma, love you" as she took Mikayla kissing her cheeks "hey bruiser"

Princess AnnaLast Monday at 6:35 PM  
"Want to borrow the kids Grandma?" Lacey asked with a smile.(edited)

Queen ElsaLast Monday at 6:41 PM  
she nodded "sure Lacey, we can decorate the tree" Ma smiled back kissing Shayna and Lacey "oh nice, sounds fun" smiling and holding Lacey "Troy has a Frosty Hat on his tree" Marina smiled

Princess AnnaLast Monday at 7:04 PM  
"Of course he does... smart boy." Lacey teased, grinning at the kid's laugh.

Queen ElsaLast Monday at 7:06 PM  
"cute, seen the pics" Shayna kissed Troy's cheek "Santa will bring you some good stuff, you been a good boy" kissing Lacey as Ma held Mikayla

Princess AnnaLast Monday at 7:10 PM  
Lacey smiled, kissing Shayna back softly. "Santa should be proud."

Queen ElsaLast Monday at 7:11 PM  
she whispered "you been naughty but still get rewarded* "Shayna smirked as Mikayla fell asleep on her Granny, Summer holding on her Mom's arm*

Princess AnnaLast Monday at 7:17 PM  
Lacey smiled, laughing and nodding. "At least I got my stud." She whispered in reply.

Queen ElsaLast Monday at 7:19 PM  
nodding and kissing her wife's neck "we better get home before you get me hard" teasing, Marina kissed Jess as they waved heading out

Princess AnnaLast Monday at 7:23 PM  
Lacey smiled, watching them go and heading out with Shayna.  
Soon enough they got home.

Queen ElsaLast Monday at 7:24 PM  
Shayna smiled and went shower "so Lacey..." Ma asked after putting the babies to bed "i got the kids and us each Disney passes...hope it's not too much, Shayna's Father is paying for the trip"

Princess AnnaLast Monday at 7:48 PM  
"Well, you didn't have to do that but that's so sweet of you... I know the babies will love it."

Queen ElsaLast Monday at 7:50 PM  
Ma smiled big not seeing Shayna walk in naked and coming up behind Lacey hugging her, a bit damp with her hair slicked back "what's the convo?" Ma's eyes widened  
"what's up with you and Nattie?" smirking at Ma as she noticed her staring

Princess AnnaLast Monday at 7:55 PM  
"Nattie's a cutie okay... girl was scared out her mind in Saudi." Lacey spoke softly, smiling up at Shayna. "Uh... Ma, you checking your own kid out?"

Queen ElsaLast Monday at 7:58 PM  
"well I know but damn girl" Shayna laughed kissing the back of her wife's neck "I was scared for yall, glad it went well" playfully grabbing her balls, Ma tried not to stare "well her junk is right there.."

Princess AnnaLast Monday at 7:59 PM  
"Yeah, well you know damn well if shit went south I'd grab the damn Catgirl and run... I'm not dumb." Lacey teased, smiling at Ma. "Why don't you taste her?"

Queen ElsaLast Monday at 8:02 PM  
"right on babe" rubbing Lacey's arms smiling "pimping me off huh?" teasing and holding her cock, Ma smiled and slowly rubbed her daughter's balls "you need to shave, you hairy Shayna" Shayna laughed "damn Ma!"

Princess AnnaLast Monday at 8:08 PM  
Lacey laughed. "I did warn you babe.... didn't I?"

Queen ElsaLast Monday at 8:10 PM  
"you did but my stubborn ass don't listen" as she pulled Lacey close while Ma massaged her cock getting her harder "mmmm love you Lacey Baszler" kissing her wife

Princess AnnaLast Monday at 8:12 PM  
Lacey smiled, kissing Shayna softly. "Loe you too Shayna 'bad booty' Baszler..."

Queen ElsaLast Monday at 8:14 PM  
smiling and helping Lacey with her top licking a nipple biting on it "sexy white girl" Ma licked the thick head while holding the balls with one hand, stroking with the other "fuck" getting a funny look for her potty mouth(edited)

Princess AnnaLast Monday at 8:25 PM  
Lacey smirked, lightly nudging Shayna forward into her mother's mouth, laughing at the slight gag. "Well, loooord, she sure wasn't expecting that one..."

Queen ElsaLast Monday at 8:27 PM  
"nobody ever does, you sure didn't the first time" smiling all cocky and moaning as Ma accepting with a gag "damn!" smacking her wife's ass as she got sucked on, playfully unzipping Ma's top getting a slap on her ass

Princess AnnaLast Monday at 8:50 PM  
Lacey smiled, helping both Ma and Shayna undress, moving to slip under Ma and lightly tease her with a few licks.

Queen ElsaLast Monday at 8:52 PM  
Ma smirked while rubbing one of Lacey's tits, slurping as she sucked "mmmm" loud grunt came from Shayna "damn babe you been wanting another Triple Threat and we have Ma to deal with" Ma giggled moaning

Princess AnnaLast Monday at 8:54 PM  
"Mmm, I'm not complaining." Lacey teased, arching to Ma's touch even as she went back to licking.

Queen ElsaLast Monday at 8:56 PM  
"better not, you know how it goes Lady" Ma smiled again pinching the tit and riding Lacey's tongue while throating "ooo yeah I may have to get some of that pussy too" teasing and playing with Ma's hair, her balls shaking a bit  
"mmm love you Ma" she pulled off kissing her daughter, Shayna smirked kissing back hard

Princess AnnaLast Monday at 9:07 PM  
Lacey smiled. "Ready when you ladies want to take this to bed..."

Queen ElsaLast Monday at 9:08 PM  
"mmm lead the way so I can watch that ass sway" Shayna smiled big walking with Ma and Lacey, smacking both asses "babe show Ma how you work that dick"  
Ma giggled kissing Lacey as they got to bed(edited)

Princess AnnaLast Monday at 9:10 PM  
Lacey smirked and moved to do as Shayna asked, sucking happily and firmly.

Queen ElsaLast Monday at 9:11 PM  
"mmm" slowly thrusting as Ma sucked her balls, smiling big "damn this is the life"

Princess AnnaLast Monday at 9:24 PM  
"Two women to make love to you... what a hussy..."

Queen ElsaLast Monday at 9:25 PM  
"hey you wanted two cocks before remember when me and Jess gave it to you?" teasing and laying back pinching her wife's tits

Princess AnnaLast Monday at 9:26 PM  
"Never said I wasn't just as bad..." Lacey laughed, going back to helping Ma tend to Shayna.

Queen ElsaLast Monday at 9:29 PM  
Shayna laughed, Ma smiled kissing Lacey then kept licking the head her "ohh fuck yes i'll cover you both"

Princess AnnaLast Monday at 9:38 PM  
Lacey smiled, upping her pace a little.

Queen ElsaLast Monday at 9:39 PM  
"ohhh" grunting as Ma fingered Lacey smiling "mmm I needed this...you think Mia's Mom will like me? we been talking"

Princess AnnaLast Monday at 9:41 PM  
"She'll love you Ma.... she's a sweetheart."

Queen ElsaLast Monday at 9:42 PM  
"yeah you two are so close, go for it Ma you deserve to be happy" as she came for both  
"thanks my babies love you both" Ma smiled tasting some and bobbing(edited)

December 17, 2019  
Princess AnnaYesterday at 4:10 PM  
Lacey smiled, kissing Shayna's cheek.

Queen ElsaYesterday at 4:11 PM  
smirking at the kiss grabbing her wife's ass "love you both" Ma smiled as she got up to go potty.


	29. Allysin Kay/Mia Yim Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This RP picks up from where the last rps I archived (before the break) left off.

Mia was chillin' and playing some Overwatch along with Shayna and Jessamyn, Angelica and Kris were cooking and wrapping the kid's Christmas gifts "Allysin kiss my ass" shaking head, she wore her Santa hat and her glasses "boom! damn this Baddie just lit that mofo up!"

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 7:58 PM  
Allysin had laughed. "More like spank that ass." She teased.

Mia KaYimYesterday at 8:00 PM  
"you can't miss it and nobody can miss yours either bish" Angelica laughed holding Allysin from behind "yall let Mirrie hear that shiz she be talkin' like that and be sent home from School" Mia laughed  
"Bouj whatcha cookin'? damn smells so good....guys it's Christmas over here" as she finished up another game

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 8:02 PM  
"Mirrie'll be a good girl." Allysin teased. "Christmas time with my girls... and games. Gotta love it, even if this one keeps eating Shayna's attacks."

Mia KaYimYesterday at 8:04 PM  
"lay off babe" rolling eyes and getting frustrated, standing and raging a bit as Angelica laughed "baee...Mia got owned" as she went brag to Kris and feed Angelique  
"that was bullshit! I had that Jess" laughing at her wife and Angelica's teasing, Shayna laughed a bit(edited)

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 8:06 PM  
Kris laughed. "She always gets owned." Allysin had smirked, kissing Mia's cheek. "Oof, ROASTED."

Mia KaYimYesterday at 8:07 PM  
Mia held Allysin with the other arm blushing from the kiss "yeah yeah keep teasing" gasping as Mirrie giggled "Mirrie! you laughing at MiMi?" kissing her cheeks handing her to the wife  
"suck my balls Allysin"

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 8:14 PM  
Allysin laughed, rocking Mirrie. "Mmm, maybe later when baba goes to bed."

Mia KaYimYesterday at 8:15 PM  
"ok Shayna love you too girl, love you Jess kiss that handsome boy goodnight for us" Mia smiled signing off "luhhh you Shay and Duke!" Angelica walked in carrying babygirl

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 8:19 PM  
Allysin smiled, watching the stream end. "You girls are getting better at that whole 'game from other places' thing..."

Mia KaYimYesterday at 8:20 PM  
"we got it down, not easy to plan get togethers now that we all have kids" as she kissed Allysin

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 8:23 PM  
Allysin smiled, kissing Mia. "Mhm... Lacey's girl is getting big though..."

Mia KaYimYesterday at 8:25 PM  
"yeah she is" Mia smiled, Angelica smirked "get a room bish" teasing "I just made Kris jump, she went to grab the spoon and got dick" Mia laughed "like Allysin did when she went to grab something and got wood?"

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 8:26 PM  
"Like that doesn't happen a lot?" Allysin laughed. "She okay?"

Mia KaYimYesterday at 8:27 PM  
"happens too much" laughing "yes she ok just nudged me, damn she HOT" Angelica smiled and suggested "so we gonna do what we talked about for the babas?"  
as she smiled at Angelique pointing to the tree

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 8:30 PM  
"Just one each for the babies... or they'll have nothing for the big day."

Mia KaYimYesterday at 8:32 PM  
"right" Mia smiled taking Mirrie to the tree "ready Mirrie?" sitting with her and getting the box they laid out to open with the pjs, cups, baby crackers, and movies

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 8:33 PM  
Allysin smiled, watching Mia.

Mia KaYimYesterday at 8:34 PM  
opening it with the girls as Angelica sat with Angelique "oooo what's that?" smiling "omg stop i'm gonna cry yall" Angelica laid her head on Kris(edited)

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 8:42 PM  
Allysin smiled and moved to hold the baby. "Aww, baby, you like these?"

Mia KaYimYesterday at 8:44 PM  
"so me and Bouj did good huh?" Angelica smiled "Kris, I love you so much" as she kissed her wife, Mia smiled kissing Allysin

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 8:48 PM  
"You did good." Allysin agreed, smiling when Mirrie grabbed at her new outfit. "Baby wants into that onesie already." She was smiling as she kissed Mia, Kris smiling and kissing Angelica.

Mia KaYimYesterday at 8:49 PM  
Angelique grabbed at hers too excited "mmm babe your feet are warm" smirking, Angelica smiled softly from the kiss watching their daughter

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 8:52 PM  
"So are yours." Kris smiled. "We should go take baby to bed before she starts screaming..."

Mia KaYimYesterday at 8:54 PM  
"yeah we'll do movie night tomorrow" Mia smiled standing with her wife and baby, Angelica followed "Angelique gets it from me haha"  
"Allysin you got cold feet" smacking that ass

Allysin KaYimYesterday at 9:01 PM  
Allysin smiled, cuddling the cooing baby. "At least Mirrie doesn't mind."

Mia KaYimYesterday at 9:03 PM  
"I don't but you shove them in my face and on me" Mia laughed

December 21, 2019  
Allysin KaYimToday at 4:19 PM  
"So? you ride my knee half the time." Allysin teased.

Mia KaYimToday at 4:20 PM  
Mia smirked "you ride muh face...BISH" doing her HBIC hands  
"I stuff faces" Angelica smirked

Allysin KaYimToday at 4:38 PM  
Kris snorted. "You guys need to quit..."

Mia KaYimToday at 4:39 PM  
Mia laughed teasing "cute Bouj!" kissing baba as Allysin held her "aww"  
Angelica laughed smacking Kris' booty "gerrrrr that was cute"

Allysin KaYimToday at 4:52 PM  
Allysin smiled at Mirrie's giggles. "You simmer down now.... besides, momma got a date so we can't keep her up to look after the kids."

Mia KaYimToday at 4:53 PM  
"go Momma!" smiling and holding her beautiful wife "her and Margaret are so cute, Kris we'll be Bridesmaids soon watch"  
Angelica smiled "yeah they really cute, happy for them" as she pulled her shorts down hanging a bit, Mia laughed doing the same "sword duel?"(edited)

Allysin KaYimToday at 5:03 PM  
Allysin laughed, rolling her eyes. "I'll take baby to bed, you two pervs have fun." She smirked, carrying the kid to bed, smiling when Mirrie yawned and curled up to sleep.

Mia KaYimToday at 5:04 PM  
laughing and waving as Allysin and Kris took the girls to bed "she'll be gagging soon" Angelica laughed aswell "Kris too, damn I luh her" they playfully had a duel

Allysin KaYimToday at 5:08 PM  
Allysin answered from the hallway. "We heard that...."

Mia KaYimToday at 5:09 PM  
"nothing new" Mia undressed kneeling to slowly suck on Angelica, she moaned "damn cuz you got good ears, you can hear a mouse fart"

Allysin KaYimToday at 5:13 PM  
Allysin laughed, undressing and moving to help Kris undress. "Mom ears... that's all."

Mia KaYimToday at 5:15 PM  
"oh yes" Angelica smiled at her cuz and wife, kissing Kris as Mia pinched Allysin's clit while throating  
"you bitches make out while I suck dick" Mia teased, Angelica smiled as she kissed her wife

Allysin KaYimToday at 6:00 PM  
Allysin smiled, watching Kris edge over to kiss Angelica.

Mia KaYimToday at 6:00 PM  
Mia smiled watching as she bobbed, fingering Allysin as Angelica moaned and fingered Kris

Allysin KaYimToday at 6:03 PM  
Kris and Allysin both moaned, watching both women bob.

Mia KaYimToday at 6:05 PM  
"mmm" as they adjusted to suck each other and finger their wives, Angelica pulled off "damn i'm gonna take Kris to bed and get my balls wet, you two have fun, come lapdance bae" Mia pulled off smiling at Allysin "yeah I gotta knock this bish's attitude" teasing(edited)

Allysin KaYimToday at 6:18 PM  
Allysin laughed, waving Kris off. "So... shall we... play?"

Mia KaYimToday at 6:19 PM  
"mmm hell yeah, I need some Savage pussy" Mia scooped Allysin up taking her to their room, laying her down and biting on her feet tickling and sucking them(edited)  
"have fun!" Angelica laid on couch for Kris

Allysin KaYimToday at 6:37 PM  
Allysin laughed, curling her toes a little and moving to pull Mia against her. "Strap or just us tonight boo? whatever you want."

Mia KaYimToday at 6:38 PM  
"mmmm curly toes" Mia laughed and pressed against her wife, putting on her cap backwards "your call boo, I just want you" kissing Allysin(edited)

Allysin KaYimToday at 7:10 PM  
Allysin smiled, kissing back. "Then why don't we get that sweet booty strapped?"

Mia KaYimToday at 7:12 PM  
"yes please" laughing and pinching Allysin's tits biting on her neck "still turned on watching me suck dick?" slowly stroking

Allysin KaYimToday at 7:25 PM  
"Always turned on by that." Allysin teased, kissing Mia's neck as she reached for the strap to put it on.

Mia KaYimToday at 7:27 PM  
fixing her hat moaning and grabbing that beautiful ass smiling as she watched "mmm love you so much even if you give me shit" teasing  
"thanks for Mirrie and thanks for all you do for Stannis too"

Allysin KaYimToday at 8:17 PM  
"I love you... all of you, even the damn dog." Allysin smiled and added. "Now, get into place?"(edited)

Mia KaYimToday at 8:18 PM  
Mia smiled rubbing her feet on Allysin's chest as she got herself comfy, rubbing her own tits "mmm fuck me bish"

Allysin KaYimToday at 9:20 PM  
Allysin smirked, lightly licking her wife's ass before teasing the tip of the strap over it, pushing in to set a pace.

Mia KaYimToday at 9:21 PM  
"oooo that sexy mouth Allysin" getting comfy as her legs opened more "ohhh"

Allysin KaYimToday at 9:22 PM  
"You like that baby?" Allysin teased, slightly upping her pace.

Mia KaYimToday at 9:24 PM  
smirking and stroking her cock "mmm yess babe" smacking her ass with the other hand "damn Angelica is really loud when she fucks Kris" enjoying

Allysin KaYimToday at 9:26 PM  
Allysin laughed, upping her pace. "Runs in the family I guess..."

Mia KaYimToday at 9:27 PM  
laughing loudly, toes curling as she stroking faster "mmm all this excitement and your hotness, i'm fucking close*(edited)

Allysin KaYimToday at 9:37 PM  
"Then cum for me sexy girl."

Mia KaYimToday at 9:38 PM  
"open wide" Mia pulled off and stood a bit cumming on Allysin's face and chest, holding the back of her head "swallow"

Allysin KaYimToday at 9:51 PM  
Allysin laughed and sucked happily.

Mia KaYimToday at 9:52 PM  
smiling and thrusting, moaning as she came a bit more.


	30. Becky Lynch/Shayna Baszler Part 1 (ish?)

Becky Lynch hadn't actually expected Shayna to land as roughly as she had. She had continued her argument all the same, finally leaving once she was sure they were off air, changing to wait for Shayna to find her. She knew she'd be found soon enough. Eventually Shayna had pushed past her and Becky sighed, leaving a simple note after Shayna pushed her back again. 

\- Come find me then you stubborn idiot. Bex. -

Shayna BaszlerLast Thursday at 18:46  
Shayna was furious when Becky had beat Ronda at WrestleMania last year then got her payback at Survivor Series "what the...hell?" as she picked up and read the note left by Becky, she went to find The Man to speak with her "what is this about Becky?" finding her in the shower alone

Becky LynchLast Thursday at 18:54  
"Isn't it obvious?" Becky asked, her voice slightly rough. "I've had enough of being knocked on my ass... we already promised your Lady we'd be fine."

Shayna BaszlerLast Thursday at 18:59  
"Lacey is a tough nut to crack I've managed to make her melt" as she started to undress "Summer is a big fan of yours and Charlotte" as she finished, turning on the shower and standing under it "it's a little obvious you're worn out Becky...now you're picking a fight with Asuka?"

Becky LynchLast Thursday at 20:13  
Becky had smiled slightly. "Someone has to fight her... so unless Vince does us all a favor and chokes on a dildo in the next month? It's gotta be me hasn't it..." She spoke lightly, waiting for Shayna's eyes to close under the water before slipping behind Shayna, lightly kissing her back where the bruise seemed to be forming.

Shayna BaszlerLast Thursday at 20:15  
Shayna shook her head at the thought of Vince choking, laughing a bit "yeah everyone wants to see you and her go at it" her eyes were closed still as she felt the gentle kiss "hey now...you may have gotten my wife to melt for you but i'm not that easy" she opened her eyes to see the Irish woman staring at her "what can I do for you? and before you ask...yes I've sucked dick before"

Becky LynchLast Friday at 01:33  
"Well, how about a little... shared pleasure? Hm?" Becky asked lightly.

Shayna BaszlerLast Friday at 01:34  
"for some reason you are hard to resist...Lacey was right" she turned to face Becky, holding her cute ass  
"your balls make a nice cameltoe in your pants"

Becky LynchLast Friday at 02:21  
"I'm good at tucking..." Becky shrugged, lightly kissing Shayna.

Shayna BaszlerLast Friday at 02:22  
"I noticed" smirking and kissing back, her warm hands holding that cute ass tight smacking it, feeling their cocks entangled, chests pressed

Becky LynchYesterday at 01:11  
"Mmm, complaining?" Becky teased.

Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 04:08  
"nope" she stared and wiggled eyebrows kissing all over Becky's neck and chest, poking her with her cock "damn you're hot, I admit you have me wanting that mouth on my dick so I can make you choke on my nut"

Becky LynchYesterday at 19:10  
"You mean like you choked on Ronnie?" Becky asked with a light laugh.

Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 19:17  
"bitch" Shayna laughed shrugging "and Jessamyn, Mia too...so does your cock taste good like Charlotte's pussy?" making Becky kneel for her

Becky LynchYesterday at 23:30  
Becky smirked, kneeling easily. "Well, you'll find out soon enough."

Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 23:33  
playfully smacking the woman's cheeks with her cock "damn, you'd love to see that wouldn't you?" holding it

Becky LynchYesterday at 23:38  
"She'd enjoy it." Becky shrugged. "So you really want to do this here? No bed?"

Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 23:40  
"i'm sure she'd get off watching me and you too" Shayna pushed her hair back "I do better in bed" she agreed leaning down to make out with Becky for a bit

Becky LynchYesterday at 23:40  
Becky smiled, making out with Shayna before standing and leading Shayna to the bed.

Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 23:42  
smiling and following, smacking Becky's ass while drying off "mmm damn who would have thought huh? sharing a hotel room and swapping spit and cum?" as she slowly jacked off her friend nipping at the tip of her cock

Becky LynchYesterday at 23:45  
"Charlotte guessed..." Becky laughed. "Guess she knew how I felt before I did."

Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 23:46  
laughing and slowly bobbing a bit, giving The Man some head as she laid there "mmm and i'm just a closet dick sucker"

Becky LynchToday at 00:07  
Becky smiled, letting Shayna have a chance to suck her cock before moving to suck Shayna's cock, gagging a little.

Shayna BaszlerToday at 00:11  
"yeah bitch that's it" smiling as her toes curled in pleasure, her cock fully erect now "knew The Man liked sucking dick to move up" licking the tip

Becky LynchToday at 00:15  
Becky laughed lightly. "Mmm, move up? Nah, more to hear the squeal."

Shayna BaszlerToday at 00:17  
Shayna laid back holding Becky's hair watching her suck her cock for a bit, sliding deeper into that sassy mouth

Becky LynchToday at 00:35  
Becky smiled, suckling harder.

Shayna BaszlerToday at 00:38  
"mmmm yesss" staring and enjoying, loving how girly Becky got "ahhh fuck" teasing "damn keep that up I may never let you go home" rubbing her friend's tits

Becky LynchToday at 01:11  
"Oh you will, once I wear you out..."

Shayna BaszlerToday at 01:12  
"bring it on Becky, last time you challenged me, I won" Shayna smiled glaring and pulling Becky ontop, sucking on her chest hard, gripping that ass

Becky LynchToday at 01:13  
"That wasn't sex, idiot." Becky teased, kissing Shayna's neck as she moved to stroke her cock.

Shayna BaszlerToday at 01:17  
"just saying Lynch" moaning at the kisses and stroking "damn have to admit, that accent is sexy, no wonder Charlotte gets all girly for you, and my wife too...hell not to sound weird but Summer has a girl crush on you" as she stroked Becky aswell, kissing her

Becky LynchToday at 01:19  
Becky laughed softly, kissing back. "Summer's adorable..." She teased. "You know you and Lace are always welcome to come over, I know Char'd love to bend over for you..."

Shayna BaszlerToday at 01:21  
"yes she is, she's a mini Lacey, I have to double take when one of them speak" laughing "i'll speak to The Lady about it, I know she'll say yes before I can even ask, she'd grab her ankles for you" slowly sliding into her friend's ass "so that's how that feels"

Becky LynchToday at 01:36  
Becky hummed softly. "Mmm, pretty good huh?"  
She paused then added. "You know Mom's fallen for Ronda's... at this rate you'll have besties who share moms."

Shayna BaszlerToday at 01:38  
"yeah" she admitted and nodded "my Mom started dating Mia's Mom, damn what did we start?" smiling and slowly thrusting "geez Becky! your feet are cold"

Becky LynchToday at 01:40  
"Dating service apparently." Becky teased. "They'll warm up.. they always do."

Shayna BaszlerToday at 01:42  
"horny Mom's Club" smiling and kissing on Becky's neck and chest making love to her while getting a good pace "i'm glad you invited me"  
stroking her friend then pulling out to take Becky from behind, one hand stroking and the other on her chest, pinching nipples

Becky LynchToday at 01:47  
"Someone needed to... and it was my bad you got all hurt." Becky murmured, moaning softly, fighting to hold herself back, barely managing it. "Jesus, I see why Lace loves you..."

Shayna BaszlerToday at 01:49  
"I've been through worse, i'm tough" Shayna smiled kissing on Becky's cheek, kissing her again deep as her hips smacked that ass going all in with a grip on that cock

Becky LynchToday at 01:50  
Becky shivered a little, soon feeling herself cum, biting her lip slightly and arching even as she felt herself tighten around Shayna.

Shayna BaszlerToday at 01:51  
deepening this kiss feeling the orgasm and cum drip over her hand, the clench around her cock causing her to bust a nut, moaning

Becky LynchToday at 01:58  
Becky smiled, leaning back to kiss Shayna lightly. "Mmm, you're fun."

Shayna BaszlerToday at 01:59  
"you too Bex" she smiled pulling out and cuddling a bit "damn that clench, you tough mofo" laughing "don't worry, Lacey never lasts long either"

Becky LynchToday at 02:05  
Becky laughed softly. "You tried 'the Queendom' yet?"

Shayna BaszlerToday at 02:08  
"wait? did you?" her eyebrows raised "I mean...not surprised...should I be?"

Becky LynchToday at 02:19  
"Let's just say her ex is an idiot." Becky laughed. "She's pretty cute when she whines..."

Shayna BaszlerToday at 02:20  
"oh I know that" Shayna laughed "he upset Lacey and that's not a good thing, she's been through alot" adding "so are you"

Becky LynchToday at 02:22  
Becky smiled slightly. "Lace is lucky she got you... but yeah, what is it with dudes and not getting the 'no'?"

Shayna BaszlerToday at 02:24  
"I tell her that all the time and she just blushes" smiling and shrugging "that's life, men can't help themselves...hell I can't either around sexy women" as she flirted more with Becky, kissing her neck "i'd take you again anytime"

Becky LynchToday at 02:30  
Becky laughed softly. "At least we're more polite if a woman isn't into it... easier to just let them go, they usually come back."


	31. Neveah/Jessi Devin Part 1

Neveah had smiled as she watched Jessi petting her cat and talking to her phone, sneaking into frame and kissing Jessi's cheek. "Hi gorj..."

Jessi DavinYesterday at 02:39  
Jessi laughed looking over seeing her honey as she made her Smackdown videos "hey babe!" smiling big in her big hoodie "mmm hi Momma Nev" her cat mewed  
"yes that's Nevaeh guys"

NeveahYesterday at 02:41  
"People getting jealous?" Neveah asked lightly, smiling and petting the cat. "Or do they want a sneak peak of something special?" She spoke lightly even as she slipped to a knee to draw out the ring, proposing easily. "Marry me, Jessi babe?"

Jessi DavinYesterday at 02:44  
"yeah always" laughing again curling up in the chair, as she watched her eyes got big "omg...." Jessi had been through hell and back, her girl made her feel wanted and loved as she heard those words, her tears rolled staring at Nev "babe" leaning in with a hard kiss

NeveahYesterday at 02:45  
Nev smiled, kissing Jessi sweetly but firmly. "I love you so much Jess, my boo."

Jessi DavinYesterday at 02:46  
smiling big glowing and hugging her wifey "I love you Nevvy, thanks for everything, Jasmine and Kitty love you too...and I adore your girls" smiling again showing off the ring "omg! Jessicka thank you so much, yesss i'm taking good care of your bestie"

NeveahYesterday at 02:53  
"She's the cutest Jessicka, you'll love her." Nev smiled, kissing Jessi again as she hugged her. "Yeah, we're happy."

Jessi DavinYesterday at 02:55  
blushing and sinking in her chair a bit laughing and kissing back "behave" smiling big  
"Tessa it's amazing, can't wait to see yall" letting Kitty down

NeveahYesterday at 02:58  
Kitty mewed softly then left the room, Neveah watching and waiting for Jessi to call off. "So... bed?"

Jessi DavinYesterday at 02:59  
"night guys, gotta go with wifey now" smiling and signing off "woohoo!" as she stood grabbing those cute cheeks, kissing Nev

NeveahYesterday at 03:02  
Nev smiled, standing to kiss Jessi, leading her off to bed. "Mmm, my girl... so sexy."

Jessi DavinYesterday at 03:03  
"omg so can we get tickets to Amy and Trish's next Expose? since we missed the last one?" following and sliding out of her hoodie and then undressing "my feet are cold"

NeveahYesterday at 03:05  
"Mmm, if you don't mind seeing a lot of ass and tits." Nev laughed, undressing and moving to kiss Jessi again. "Let me warm those up for you then babes."

Jessi DavinYesterday at 03:07  
"haha omg" laughing "uhh yeah i'll be ok, I seen Jess and Tessa's so i'm prepared, yours are better though" smiling and kissing back, cuddling up with heart eyes "k but don't bitch like last time k?" putting her feet on Nev's "Brittni was telling me that Lisa brought her and it was very arousing"

NeveahYesterday at 22:39  
"Oh? They have fun?" Neveah asked lightly, moving to warm her girl's feet.

Jessi DavinYesterday at 22:41  
"yeah look" she cuddled up smiling softly to show pics from Brit's Twitter  
"you're so warm Nevvie"

NeveahYesterday at 23:19  
"You're so cold Jessi." Neveah teased, kissing Jessi as they cuddled up.

Jessi DavinYesterday at 23:21  
laughing and nudging, kissing back and rubbing Nev's chest "mmm love you so much, so are you taking my last name or...?"

NeveahYesterday at 23:28  
"Yeah, I'll take your last name gorgeous." Neveah agreed, humming at Jessi's light rubbing and moving to stroke her hands over Jessi's stomach.

Jessi DavinYesterday at 23:30  
"you're so cute baby" her tight abs feeling good being rubbed "mmm feels good to be loved by you Nevaeh..never knew I could love another woman and I feel i'm marrying into Royalty..this Ohio girl is beyond blessed"

NeveahYesterday at 23:34  
"You are so precious baby." Neveah smiled, kissing Jessi's neck.

Jessi DavinYesterday at 23:36  
"even being an emotional mess that you keep pushing?" playing with her wife's hair, Jessi got comfy even smacking that butt "you're an adorable badass Mommy" putting up the four with her hands smirking

NeveahYesterday at 23:44  
"I only push because I know you can do it babe." Neveah teased. "Naughty girl." She laughed, kissing Jessi again and moving to lift Jessi into her lap for further kisses.

Jessi DavinYesterday at 23:46  
"thank you so much, I know i'm stubborn sometimes...omg Jasmine will freak! her, Brooklyn and Johnnie will be sisters" smiling and kissing back, holding Nev's cheek getting comfy "you stud" feeling those muscles

NeveahToday at 00:09  
"Mmm, want to play with your stud then baby?"

Jessi DavinToday at 00:10  
"of course" cupping those tits licking softly

NeveahToday at 00:26  
Neveah moaned softly, stroking her new wife-to-be's back gently.

Jessi DavinToday at 00:27  
"babe read that article I sent you via text I seen earlier" Jessi arched moaning and rubbed her own tits against Nev's

NeveahToday at 00:29  
Neveah smiled, pulling her phone closer. "You being kinky again babe?"

Jessi DavinToday at 00:30  
"around you always" laughing softly at the face her wifey made "does that turn you on?" flipping her hair back  
"how does Tessa take that much dick, like I know she's tough but poor girl"

NeveahToday at 00:35  
"Mmm, you know it does baby." Neveah smiled. "Tessa loves it." She read the post and frowned. "What the ever-loving fuck?"

Jessi DavinToday at 00:37  
"she is sure happy though, she'll be my Maid, her and Taya" laughing softly at the reaction shaking her head "I know some people are weird huh? like you suck my toes and it tickles...but dudes sucking dude's toes is ick"

NeveahToday at 00:38  
Neveah laughed. "I'm also not a fucking creep." She teased, kissing Jessi. "Maybe you should get comfy babe... I know you wanna play properly."

Jessi DavinToday at 00:39  
"no you sure ain't, when you asked me out you were so cute" kissing back laying back, moving Nev's hair back "mmm yeah you got me all tingly honey"

NeveahToday at 00:42  
Neveah smiled moving over Jessi, teasing her fingers over Jessi a little.

Jessi DavinToday at 00:43  
she breathed deep biting her lip smiling "don't lose your ring in there" teasing and opening her legs more "did you read Jessicka's reaction? I sent her the story" laughing

NeveahToday at 01:55  
"You think you're that loose babe?" Nev teased. "Jess was mad wasn't she?"

Jessi DavinToday at 01:57  
"very loose Nev" nodding "very upset, I don't blame her though, people make me worry...I feel bad for that dude If he goes around there" pulling her wifey over kissing her as she was rubbed

NeveahToday at 02:09  
"She'd break his ass." Nev laughed, kissing Jessi softly. "Ready to make some kiddos?"

Jessi DavinToday at 02:11  
"you would too" smiling into the kiss "yum" staring and hugging Nev "I'm just worried about a repeat of when I had Jasmine is all" tearing up

NeveahToday at 02:33  
"Oh babygirl..." Nev murmured softly, kissing Jessi sweetly. "You know I'm going to be right here the whole time... no stress for momma JessJess."

Jessi DavinToday at 02:35  
"this is why I am in love with you Nevaeh" she kissed back then nuzzled on wifey's neck "Momma Nev, just glad your cock isn't as big as Jess, it's just right" feeling special, stroking it

NeveahToday at 02:36  
"You're my girl now Jessi darling, I love you." Nev promised, humming softly at Jessi's stroking. "My girl."

Jessi DavinToday at 02:37  
"love you too honey and I trust you" smiling and staring at it "it's beautiful stud"

NeveahToday at 02:41  
"Almost as beautiful as you honey." Nev teased.

Jessi DavinToday at 02:42  
"oh are we starting that again?" Jessi laughed moving down to give head, slurping cutely

NeveahToday at 03:09  
"Maybe." Neveah teased, moaning softly. "Mmm, you got so good at that babe."

Jessi DavinToday at 03:10  
licking on it, shaking her cute ass "mmm did I?" looking up  
"so...about that perv wanting to see my feet.." as she bobbed to get it ready

NeveahToday at 03:14  
"Yeah you did." Nev smiled. "Those feets are mine now."

Jessi DavinToday at 03:15  
"they're awkward Nev...like that dude gave me the shivers..thanks for taking care of him" she smiled softly slowly straddling wifey "ready?"

NeveahToday at 03:18  
"He won't try again." Nev smiled. "Mmm, ready when you are beautiful."

Jessi DavinToday at 03:20  
"ban his ass, no time for that" smiling again smothering her wifey in smooches as she took it in her pussy moaning "your feets are sexier" blowing a raspberry laughing

NeveahToday at 15:36  
Neveah laughed, kissing Jessi softly and starting a slow pace. "You can suck them later."

Jessi DavinToday at 15:38  
"if they're not dirty" Jessi smiled and moaned, moving Nev's hair back "mmm i'm loving the new color, do you like it?" breathing deep

NeveahToday at 15:39  
"I washed them just for you." Nev teased. "I think it suits me... plus you keep playing with my hair so... worth it." Nev teased, slightly upping the pace.

Jessi DavinToday at 15:41  
"so did I all clean" smiling big laughing softly "I love you silly and yeah, It's fun to grab onto too" riding the pace "damn you're good with that monster"

NeveahToday at 15:51  
Nev smiled at Jessi's laugh. "Mmm, you seem happy babe... it's all about you right now."

Jessi DavinToday at 15:52  
"I am, you blame me Nevvie?" blushing and making her sexy eyes "thank you for making me feel this way" she squeaked adjusting a bit

NeveahToday at 15:57  
"Mmm, no I can't blame you." Nev smiled. "You're so cute all squeaky and happy." She spoke softly even as she upped her pace.

Jessi DavinToday at 15:58  
"I been through so much crap" as the pace was upped, she started to cum moaning, her boobs in her wifey's face "i'm warm all over and my feet are cold, I need my socks bae"

NeveahToday at 16:02  
"Ride it out baby." Nev soothed, letting herself cum at the same time, moving to gently stroke her wife's feet. "I'll find your socks."

Jessi DavinToday at 16:06  
smiling softly and nuzzling up as she rode out her orgasms, feeling Nev cum aswell "ooo" sucking her wifey's neck and chest, biting playfully at a nipple "thank you"

NeveahToday at 16:11  
"Gotta look after my girl." Nev teased, holding Jessi close before finally lifting Jessi to find her socks, gently slipping them on.

Jessi DavinToday at 16:18  
"you're my sweetheart, gonna make me cry and I hate crying" smiling again and watching, wiggling feet

NeveahToday at 16:26  
"No tears Jessi." Nev laughed, kissing Jessi softly. "You are way too cute to cry."


	32. Lana/Liv Morgan Part 1

Lana PerryLast Wednesday at 16:40  
Lana had barely looked at Maryse when she got back to the room after yet another day forced to be 'Bobbys girl'. Maryse had sighed, almost rolling her eyes and heading out of the room to find Liv, smiling slightly at Ruby's little 'Oh jesus...' reaction when she explained what was going on. Mickie smirked when Liv rose quickly to leave the table, accepting Maryse's room key. Maryse sending Lana a quick note. 

\- You got a gift coming baby, stay happy.- 

Lana had looked up at the sound of someone entering the room, sighing when Liv slipped into the room.

"She told you, huh? He's not going to lay off for weeks now..."

She knew she was whining, but she needed to talk.

LIV MorganLast Wednesday at 16:43  
"hey hey...why the frown huh?" LIV was always the one to cheer her friends up when they were down...whether it was changing a subject or being super cute or LIVING for the moment...she was always there "that's a bummer dude, you need anything i'm here...I mean I am your storyline lesbian lover" she smiled sliding into bed to hug her friend "you have a wicked slap you know that?"

Lana PerryLast Wednesday at 16:47  
"Did it hurt?" Lana asked somewhat meekly, kissing Liv's cheek gently where she had slapped her, hugging back. "At least you slapped Bobby..." She murmured. "I think Rusev might kill the guy soon... for all of our sakes."

LIV MorganLast Wednesday at 16:50  
"a little but Nattie slaps harder" smirking and sticking her tongue out with a big grin "mmm soft lips* "i'd slap a muh fucka that messes with my girls, ask Rue haha she has to carry me out when I get like that" nodding as she listened "I think so too...so anyway...Baby G tried to eat my nose...it was cute and she loves Mommy's hair" kicking her shoes off

Lana PerryLast Wednesday at 16:56  
"She got used to that yet?" Lana teased. "Baby G still yank on momma's hair?" She asked with a smile, glad she'd already at least removed her clothes and switched to a robe so she could relax with Liv.

LIV MorganLast Wednesday at 16:58  
"yeah i think so, she gotta put up with me" smirking and kissing Lana's cheek "dude...it's the cutest thing, she yanks and then her bottom lip quivers when I react then goes with Rue and grins all big like gotcha" laughing  
"those Urchins don't play...when me and Nattie stepped on them, like I still feel it"

Lana PerryLast Wednesday at 17:09  
Lana laughed lightly. "Naughty baby." She spoke softly. "Nattie does too, you seen how she walks lately, all tiptoes." She paused then added. "You still into girls then? despite your girl having an... extra part?"

LIV MorganLast Wednesday at 17:11  
"how's Monroe doing? I love her little photoshoots and yeah poor Nattie" pouting and smirking "I still am into girls, that extra part means nothing, well it made me a Mommy and it's fun to deepthroat haha" poking playfully, rubbing her feet on Lana's, making a move kissing her deep

Lana PerryLast Wednesday at 17:24  
"Monroe loves to be a cutie... little model baby." Lana smiled. "You and Rubes are the cutest." She admitted, kissing back when Liv kissed her, humming softly and letting the kiss deepen a little more.

LIV MorganLast Wednesday at 17:28  
her arms clutched Lana tighter as they made out, tickling her friend's foot with her toes smiling a bit at how Lana seemed to melt "mmm was it that good?"

Lana PerryLast Wednesday at 17:35  
"Mmm, been a while and yes... it was." Lana teased, feeling her toes curl against Liv's.

LIV MorganLast Wednesday at 17:37  
"mmm sure has" she stared smiling "mmm might have to have a little toe cheese later" laughing and squeezing Lana's tits "oh my they're like so full"

Lana PerryLast Wednesday at 17:40  
Lana laughed softly. "You and toes... addict." She spoke teasingly, letting out a soft gasp of surprised arousal at Liv's light squeezing. "You always did like playing with them..."

LIV MorganLast Wednesday at 17:42  
"Rue loves toes too, I feed her with mine" smiling softly kissing on Lana's neck then helping her undress and undressing herself "I miss my Ravishing Russian, dude"  
taking a lick of a nipple "mmm you gotta come Mermaiding with me"

Lana PerryLast Wednesday at 17:47  
Lana smiled, letting Liv undress her and lick at her nipple with a soft hum of pleasure. "You sure you want to deal with me being a weakling?" She teased, stroking Liv's back gently. "I miss my baby Brat too."

LIV MorganLast Wednesday at 17:49  
"you're not weak stop that, you're human and show emotions differently from everyone else" laughing and wiggling eyebrows "I own that brat shit too, i'm so difficult" suckling over the nipple moaning and playing with her friend's tits then kissing her again, her own tits pressed into Lana's

Lana PerryLast Wednesday at 18:00  
"Difficult but so worth dealing with." Lana teased gently. "Protective too." Lana had hummed softly again, kissing back and pulling Liv down over her a little more.

LIV MorganLast Wednesday at 18:04  
"exactly, do like I do....LIV your best moment Lana...hell yeah i'm very protective of my friends and family" squeaking and getting cuddly as they made out again, licking at her friend's tongue feeling the heat between their wet pussies "bro...you're drenched" smirking "so I remember when you gave Nia head once...almost broke a tooth"

Lana PerryLast Wednesday at 18:36  
"Not my fault you are so gorgeous." Lana murmured. "Nia was a beast... probably still is."

LIV MorganLast Wednesday at 18:37  
"that's what Paige says haha" smiling and blushing with a snort, tossing her hair back "giiiirl you the gorgeous one" as she moved down to tease at Lana's bellybutton, licking it

Lana PerryLast Wednesday at 18:40  
Lana laughed softly, moaning softly. "Mmm, tease."

LIV MorganLast Wednesday at 18:42  
"needs salt" she laughed kneeling up with a smirk "everyone says i overuse the smirk emote...do I?" taking a foot licking it softly, up and down as she licked around the toes

Lana PerryLast Wednesday at 19:08  
"No, it's very true for you." Lana teased, curling her toes at Liv's licking.

LIV MorganLast Wednesday at 19:09  
"mmm yummy and yeah I love that smirky smirk" laughing at the curling "now for the Main Event" she moved down to start licking over Lana's excited clitty, waving her feets

Lana PerryLast Wednesday at 22:32  
Lana giggled and moaned softly. "Mmm, someone's attentive tonight."

LIV MorganLast Wednesday at 22:33  
laughing a bit "i'm just happy to be with you Lana" sucking softly moaning

Lana PerryLast Wednesday at 22:34  
"Sweet girl..." Lana murmured, moaning softly. "God, you really are amazing."

LIV MorganLast Wednesday at 22:35  
LIV smiled holding and kissing on Lana's inner thigh "smells nice too" slowly sliding a fist in

Lana PerryLast Wednesday at 22:38  
Lana moaned softly. "Mmm, Livvie.... so firm."

LIV MorganLast Wednesday at 22:39  
"perfect fit" leaning up for a kiss as she pumped her fist slowly

Lana PerryLast Wednesday at 22:40  
Lana smiled, kissing back as she rode the pace, moaning into the kiss.

LIV MorganLast Wednesday at 22:40  
"just imagine how Rue feels when I suck her" wiggling eyebrows as they kissed, moaning

Lana PerryLast Wednesday at 22:41  
"Mmm, happy I bet..." Lana teased.

LIV MorganLast Wednesday at 22:42  
"happy is the right word, happy to see me" laughing and pumping a bit faster "mmm you're soaked beautiful" kissing again

Lana PerryLast Wednesday at 22:42  
"You tend to do that to me..." Lana teased, kissing back even as she felt herself begin to cum.

LIV MorganLast Wednesday at 22:44  
slurping her friend's tongue, pulling out slowly "mmm damn thick and juicy" biting at a nipple  
"i'm tingly wanna lick me?" playfully putting her feet in Lana's face while licking her fingers

Lana PerryLast Wednesday at 23:40  
"Mmm, sure... if you'd like me to?"

LIV MorganLast Wednesday at 23:41  
"please" she smiled wiggling her feets "girl, you sexy"  
getting in 69 and going back to licking Lana

Lana PerryYesterday at 00:00  
Lana hummed and began to lap at Liv's clit.

LIV MorganYesterday at 00:01  
"mmm I needed this from you boo" toes curled in pleasure as she sighed enjoying "liking that view huh?" shaking her cute butt

Lana PerryToday at 18:00  
"You know I do." Lana answered softly, continuing to pleasure Liv.

LIV MorganToday at 18:01  
"mmm me too, yummy view" sucking loudly with slurps and bites as she came, squeaking

Lana PerryToday at 18:09  
Lana hummed soon following Liv into release.

LIV MorganToday at 18:13  
"ooo yeah all that deliciousness baby" LIV smiled licking it all up then laying back kissing her girl.


	33. Izzie/Kay Lee Ray Part 1

Kay Lee Ray had cursed loudly as she left the medic centre, showering and making her way to dress again, waiting for Izzie to come and find her. She was aching and sore... and injured. Again.

"Iron Tiger" Izzie RobinsonToday at 00:32  
Izzie had trained in her hometown then flew out to meet her wife and NXT UK Champ Kay Lee, who was defending her title at the PPV in Blackpool, shaking her head "wha did yer der? Lass...you have this huge match tomorrow night and yer injured? are yer still gonna fight? bloody hell Ma" she knew the feeling well

Kay Lee RayToday at 01:08  
"I don't know... I might have to fight." Kay Lee admitted. "Or default.... I just wanna go home."

"Iron Tiger" Izzie RobinsonToday at 01:10  
she hugged her woman staring "if you can still go, be careful...I love you Sassy Arse" smirking with a kiss "show me this Arena"

Kay Lee RayToday at 01:10  
Kay Lee laughed. "Only if you carry me."

"Iron Tiger" Izzie RobinsonToday at 01:11  
Izzie laughed squatting for Kay Lee

Kay Lee RayToday at 01:11  
Kay Lee smiled, getting onto her girlfriend's back. "So hot."

"Iron Tiger" Izzie RobinsonToday at 01:13  
"yes yer are" smiling big and carrying her woman, jogging slowly "whoa nicer than some of the places in Dublin"

Kay Lee RayToday at 01:14  
"I meant you." kay Lee laughed. "You should fight here one day babe."

"Iron Tiger" Izzie RobinsonToday at 01:16  
"i know heh" looking around as she walked onto the stage "so this is where it happens? not too shabby...hmm i should ask about that" pinching Kay Lee's thigh

Kay Lee RayToday at 01:24  
"Maybe we should ask Steph? She likes you."

"Iron Tiger" Izzie RobinsonToday at 01:25  
"ask for me love?" turning her head kissing Kay Lee's cheek "i love you"  
flexing and posing

Kay Lee RayToday at 01:28  
Kay Lee smiled, kissing Izzie softly. "Mm, love you too princess... but maybe we should take this someplace private?"

"Iron Tiger" Izzie RobinsonToday at 01:29  
"mmm" kissing back, teasing with a smirk "yeah you puddler" laughing and carrying her woman out

Kay Lee RayToday at 01:31  
"Can you blame me? My girl is hot."

"Iron Tiger" Izzie RobinsonToday at 01:32  
"i don't blame you at all, cause my girl is hot" at the hotel, grabbing Kay Lee's ankles wearing black top and shorts "now tell the Doctor where it hurts"

Kay Lee RayToday at 01:33  
"Mmm, shoulder and neck mostly." Kay teased. "You offering a massage?"

"Iron Tiger" Izzie RobinsonToday at 01:35  
"poor baby, let me kiss it and make it better" she nodded and got her oil then straddled that cute ass, kissing on Kay Lee's neck and shoulder "i worry as much as you worry bout me"

Kay Lee RayToday at 01:35  
Kay Lee giggled slightly. "You're so sweet baby."

"Iron Tiger" Izzie RobinsonToday at 01:36  
smiling and rubbing gently "your hair is damn long and beautiful...i'm a lucky woman"  
pinching some tit "how bout here?"

Kay Lee RayToday at 01:40  
"We both are." Kay Lee murmured. "Mmm, I could use a little Izzie suckling if that's what you mean..."

"Iron Tiger" Izzie RobinsonToday at 01:41  
as Izzie undressed, showing off her now waxed pussy, more muscular pelvis then helping Kay Lee with her shorts biting on that ass "mmm gonna make that pussy squeak"  
tickling her clit boner

Kay Lee RayToday at 01:42  
Kay Lee laughed slightly. "Mmm, don't you always?" She asked lightly. "My sexy beast."

"Iron Tiger" Izzie RobinsonToday at 01:42  
smiling and kissing her woman deep, slowly humping her ass letting her feel the clitty "i can't tease you about your smelly feets Kay" flexing as she humped

Kay Lee RayToday at 17:06  
"Mmm, usually you do." Kay teased, smiling as she rutted up into her girl, moaning openly.

"Iron Tiger" Izzie RobinsonToday at 17:13  
"they are so sexy like you Mum, you lil Devil" Izzie smiled turning Kay over and adjusting to continue rutting, kissing her woman again, pulling those legs around her hips

Kay Lee RayToday at 18:16  
Kay giggled and moaned, wrapping her legs around her wife. "My flirt."

"Iron Tiger" Izzie RobinsonToday at 18:17  
"my Champ, proud of you" smiling and nibbling over her woman's neck and chest, suckling hard on a nipple as she her clitty was erect and inside, making a pace

Kay Lee RayToday at 18:33  
Kay smiled, gently grabbing onto Izzie's cheeks to kiss her. "I love you so much, thank you for putting up with me."

"Iron Tiger" Izzie RobinsonToday at 18:34  
she kissed back grabbing Kay's ass, smiling big "my pleasure, I mean...girl look what you do to me" pushing hard and cumming  
"I forgot to lock the door!" laughing

Kay Lee RayToday at 18:36  
Kay laughed, also cumming.

"Iron Tiger" Izzie RobinsonToday at 18:37  
"mmm damn, if the Maid walks in she'll get a good view and a glare, my woman" biting on her woman's tits hard, suckling again, moving down to lick Kay's pussy deep "love you Kay Lee Ray Robinson"

Kay Lee RayToday at 18:57  
"Ray-Robinson huh?" Kay Lee teased. "We sound cute."


	34. Jazzy Gabert/Jinny Part 1

Jinny had never really thought about getting into a sex game with Jazzy, this time though, after taking one too many hits she had run away, ignoring people even as she shut herself into the locker room.

Jazzy GabertLast Sunday at 01:48  
Jazzy finished up working out and warming up hearing Jinny run into the locker room, wondering what happened as she went to check on the woman that hired her as a Bodyguard "Jinny..."

JinnyLast Sunday at 01:49  
"Jazz?" Jinny spoke softly from behind Jazzy. "You... they just wouldn't stop..."

Jazzy GabertLast Sunday at 01:50  
"Ja" turning to look down at the shorter, slender woman "who didn't stop?"  
her voice was deep and her gaze was stern "your mouth gets you in trouble...but sorry about you and Isla having some issues"

JinnyLast Sunday at 01:54  
"She's always so angry... as if it's my fault we can't... make children." Jinny sighed. "and they... the rest of the girls... seem to not care."

Jazzy GabertLast Sunday at 01:56  
"why is that such an issue? not the first time I have overheard this" she remembered the arguments between a few others and hated it "and why do you care what others think? Yasmin and Xia found a surrogate, Raquel and Millie had an argument over it...i'm tired of our friends fighting over stupid things...me and Candice had to take time away from each other"

JinnyLast Sunday at 02:06  
"I heard... I'm sorry she left you."

Jazzy GabertLast Sunday at 02:07  
"thanks" as she sat on the bench to take off her boots, stretching a bit with a hard flex "I should have known better" shrugging, Jazzy began to undress as she stood again  
"Jinny...chin up" smiling and lifting her friend's chin

JinnyLast Sunday at 02:09  
"You know she might come back to you..." Jinny soothed, smiling at Jazzy softly. "Maybe we can keep each other company..."

Jazzy GabertLast Sunday at 02:10  
as she stared listening "if it happens it happens, I just hate the fighting and arguing" sliding her pants off, well hung  
"we can't all be rainbows like Kay Lee and her mate"

JinnyLast Sunday at 02:24  
Jinny laughed softly, kissing Jazzy. "Well, maybe we can be rainbows... for the night?"

Jazzy GabertLast Sunday at 02:25  
Jazzy smirked kissing back, playfully lifting Jinny and flexing hard again just for reaction "what do you have in mind beautiful?"  
laughing a bit "need that dick?"

JinnyLast Sunday at 02:29  
Jinny gasped and giggled. "Mmm, yes I need that dick... I also feel like maybe we make a better couple than the girls we picked before."

Jazzy GabertLast Sunday at 02:30  
"think so? damn gonna tame this Monster?" smiling big with a stare, her cock was now fully erect as she let her friend down  
"may be better than jacking off alone and get some pussy for once"

JinnyLast Sunday at 14:53  
"Mmm, maybe not tame fully, but I can try." Jinny teased playfully. "Mmm, pussy and a decent blowjob..."

Jazzy GabertLast Sunday at 14:54  
"might let you" laughing and moving some hair from Jinny's face "can that big mouth fit on this?" as she held her cock with the other hand

JinnyLast Sunday at 15:05  
Jinny smiled, moving to kiss Jazzy. "Maybe I should try?" She teased, moving down to lightly kiss the tip of Jazzy's cock, moving to gently suck at her cock.

Jazzy GabertLast Sunday at 15:07  
kissing back, her hand grabbing that tight ass then stretched as Jinny dropped to give her a try "mmm damn girl look at you obeying like a good girl, I may just have to keep you" smiling again as she moaned

JinnyLast Sunday at 15:12  
"Yes boss." Jinny teased softly, moving to suck Jazzy some more, humming lightly. "You taste so good..."

Jazzy GabertLast Sunday at 15:13  
Jazzy made a face and just watched, rubbing her arms and tits "knew you were good at something else than just running your mouth...not gonna lie Jinny....I do have a big crush on you and wish you were mine" her cock throbbed in pleasure

JinnyLast Sunday at 15:16  
"Mmm, well, since we're both free right now maybe.... maybe I can be?"

Jazzy GabertLast Sunday at 15:18  
"sure we seem to joined at the hip...now lets join forces in the bedroom" she grabbed Jinny's hair gently thrusting into the woman's mouth, her big balls bouncing

JinnyLast Sunday at 15:19  
Jinny had smirked and agreed quietly, gagging softly when Jazzy began to thrust, moaning softly.

Jazzy GabertLast Sunday at 15:20  
Jazzy slowly pushed further to test the gag reflex, feeling Jinny's spit coating her cock so good

JinnyLast Sunday at 15:28  
Jinny gagged again softly, sucking fiercely at the same time.

Jazzy GabertLast Sunday at 15:31  
a loud grunt was heard from The Alpha Female as Jinny gagged and got fierce "mmm damn all that spit running down to chin and chest" smiling softly as she slowly pulled out rubbing her cock over the woman's face "I have never gotten head like that before" helping Jinny undress, rubbing herself on her friend's chest, all dripping in spit "Candice was so scared to take it down too far"

JinnyLast Sunday at 15:50  
Jinny smiled, letting Jazzy do what she liked. "Mmm, she's a wimp then..." She teased. "Although maybe we should take this home?"

Jazzy GabertLast Sunday at 15:52  
hands on hips nodding "yeah we should get out of here head back, don't wanna be locked in here for a night, a comfy bed is better than a cold floor" pulling her girl up kissing her, rubbing her back and ass

JinnyLast Sunday at 15:55  
Jinny giggled and kissed back. "Mmm, maybe I'll let you get handsy in the limo." She teased, moving away to dress.

Jazzy GabertLast Sunday at 15:56  
"love you boss" smiling and getting a robe in her bag laughing "no way in hell i'll fit into my pants" waiting for Jinny "damn your ass needs some dick"  
licking her lips "and a tongue lashing, I know that vagina needs to get eaten, that little Witch has nothing on this" sticking her long flat tongue out

JinnyLast Sunday at 17:04  
Jinny smirked,shaking her ass at Jazzy. "Mmm, she sure doesn't... you can get all the goods." Jinny smiled as she walked away, heading towards a limo.

Jazzy GabertLast Sunday at 17:08  
"oh damn" Jazzy stared and grabbed their bags following, getting in and opening her robe, grabbing Jinny's beautiful feet sucking on her toes a bit

JinnyLast Sunday at 17:11  
Jinny giggled, curling her toes even as the limo started towards the house they had been renting whilst their supposed girlfriends were away.

Jazzy GabertLast Sunday at 17:12  
staring with a smirk leaning back "mmm sexy feet" letting Jinny use them on her

JinnyLast Sunday at 17:34  
Jinny smiled, softly making a pace of stroking Jazzy's cock with her feet.

Jazzy GabertLast Sunday at 17:35  
"mmm damn that feels good" rubbing her girl's smooth legs enjoying "pretty woman" licking her fingers and rubbing on her girl's clitty "we may not make it home, behave Ms. Couture" smiling

JinnyLast Sunday at 18:38  
Jinny giggled, moaning softly. "Mmm, I'll behave... for now."

Jazzy GabertYesterday at 00:29  
"too late" Jazzy laughed getting ontop kissing her girl, her cock pressed against her belly  
"lucky" as the limo stopped, she grinned then kissed Jinny again

JinnyYesterday at 18:59  
Jinny laughed, scrambling for the door.

Jazzy GabertYesterday at 19:00  
teasing "someone's anxious" smirking and closing her robe following, holding hands going inside "I love you beautiful"

JinnyYesterday at 19:02  
"I love you too gorgeous." Jinny smiled.

Jazzy GabertYesterday at 19:03  
as Jazzy pulled her robe off scooping Jinny in her big strong arms "now where's that big bed you claim to have?" taking her to the bedroom, dropping her girl in the bed nodding "well i'm amazed, a Fort built for a Princess and Fashionista"

JinnyToday at 14:30  
Jinny giggled, showing Jinny the way and letting out a soft yip as she landed on the bed. "Mmmm... well if I'm going to get plowed I might as well have a comfy bed to do it on."

Jazzy GabertToday at 14:31  
"true" Jazzy laughed getting in as she began to lick Jinny from behind while jacking off slowly "mmm cute and fuzzy, guess you knew I liked hairy pussy" sucking softly  
"mmm ready to get a good pounding?"

JinnyToday at 14:44  
"That and it's hard to do yourself..." Jinny admitted softly. "Mmm, more than ready."

Jazzy GabertToday at 14:45  
"get settled then" she licked deeper to get her girl ready, rubbing her abs and chest, pinching a nipple  
"lets just do like everyone else and 69" Jazzy settled pulling Jinny ontop

JinnyToday at 14:54  
Jinny moaned softly, smiling and moving to suck on Jazzy's cock, humming softly.

Jazzy GabertToday at 14:54  
"mmm damn you're really good with that mouth" as she aggressively started eating her girl's pussy grunting

JinnyToday at 15:27  
Jinny moaned softly, sucking harder before answering. "Someone needs to suck your right, my Monster."

Jazzy GabertToday at 15:29  
"and you need a good fuck too, all that stress you have" smiling and sucking hard on that clitty, sliding a finger in

JinnyToday at 15:32  
"Mmm, god, I love you." Jinny moaned, sucking firmly.

Jazzy GabertToday at 15:33  
"I love you too babe" arching a bit as she started to cum, adding another finger while wiggling tongue

JinnyToday at 15:37  
Jinny gasped and came, swallowing down Jazzy's cum.

Jazzy GabertToday at 15:38  
licking it all up, slowly kneeling to get behind Jinny to slide in and start thrusting, still having some cum left to drain  
"tight much?" teasing as she kept a pace

JinnyToday at 15:45  
Jinny gasped and moaned. "Mmm, always tight for you baby."

Jazzy GabertToday at 15:46  
"damn all of us studs should start an escort service" Jazzy stared at Jinny almost serious

JinnyToday at 15:47  
Jinny giggled and shook her head, moving to ride her girl. "No way baby, this hot dick is all mine... well, unless someone needs baby batter... otherwise I want a ring on it."

Jazzy GabertToday at 15:48  
she laughed laying back holding her girl's ass as she rode the Monster "damn don't hurt me" clawing the air with a big grin "mmmm"  
Jazzy kissed Jinny deep

JinnyToday at 15:51  
Jinny giggled and moaned, kissing Jazzy firmly as she rode her a little more. "Mmm, my Monster."

Jazzy GabertToday at 15:52  
as she came hard feeling the clench, smiling and cupping Jinny's tits "excited?"

JinnyToday at 15:56  
Jinny gasped as she came a second time. "Mmm, very... I love you."

Jazzy GabertToday at 15:57  
"love you too" nuzzling cutely.


	35. Charlotte/Zelina Vega Part 1

Zelina VegaToday at 16:28  
Zelina was the Business Associate of Andrade, who was the Ex-Boyfriend of Charlotte before she got with Becky. Zelina crossed paths with Charlotte a few times, always looking up to the taller woman "hey...Andrade told me he wants you back" she whispered as they signed autographs "boy is not understanding something here" as she smiled taking pics with fans

Charlotte FlairToday at 16:44  
Charlotte had smiled slightly at Zelina before signing more autographs and taking a few photos. "Maybe he'd get the hint if I fucked his valet?" She whispered back.

Zelina VegaToday at 16:45  
laughing and almost spitting her drink, wide eyed nudging at Charlotte then smiling big at the thought, always having eyes for the woman "guess who I had lunch with last week?"

Charlotte FlairToday at 16:48  
Charlotte smirked at Zelina's near spit-take. "Breathe, 'Lina." She teased softly, taking a moment to think her answer over and laughing slightly. "That cute nerd you had for a while?"

Zelina VegaToday at 16:50  
"shut up" laughing again wiping her mouth "no...not Veda but she is cute" staring over Charlotte a bit "Sarah Stock...remember her in TNA as Cousin Sarita?"

Charlotte FlairToday at 16:51  
Charlotte laughed softly. "You mean your 'babymama'?" She teased softly. "How is she?"

Zelina VegaToday at 16:53  
"yess my Baby Mama" smirking "she's doing so good, still Wrestling in Puerto Rico here and there as Dark Angel, making some movies"  
teasing back "speaking of baby mamas...how's Becky's dick?"

Charlotte FlairToday at 16:55  
"Good for her..." Charlotte commented mildly. "She's good, still enjoying making her girls mewl... mostly me."

Zelina VegaToday at 16:56  
"that's hot, happy for you both" Zelina hugged her friend whispering "you know Mami, I can't help but think about you after seeing your photo shoot, you big sexy toned woman you" winking

Charlotte FlairToday at 17:01  
Charlotte smiled, leaning to kiss Zelina's cheek. "Mmm, maybe we should get some photos together then..." She replied lightly, waiting for the last few fans to filter away before adding. "Maybe in private..."

Zelina VegaToday at 17:02  
she blushed at the kiss "i'm game Mami" turning her head to kiss Charlotte softly, not being able to hold back

Charlotte FlairToday at 17:05  
Charlotte smiled, playfully lifting Zelina into her lap to kiss her a little more deeply. "So, right after the doors close... you come back with me."

Zelina VegaToday at 17:06  
Zelina's toes curled in her shoes as they made out "after the doors close the legs open?" smiling big to test her friend's pervy mind "sorry couldn't resist, you must hear worse from Becky right?"

Charlotte FlairToday at 17:12  
"Mmm, wasn't going to say that." Charlotte laughed. "Becky's more punny than kinky... lil spice."

Zelina VegaToday at 17:14  
Zelina laughed being sarcastic "I said it cause I know it gets you all blushy" watching as everything wound down for the day

Charlotte FlairToday at 17:18  
Charlotte had smirked, making her move and picking Zelina up to carry her out and back to the hotel, smirking as she retrieved the key and continued to take Zelina up to the room, dropping her on the bed and locking the door behind them. "You get me all blushy then I'm going to make you scream 'Lina..."

Zelina VegaToday at 17:21  
squeaking and smiling with a laugh holding on "whoa big strong woman" landing on the bed slipping her shoes off and staring, little feets in the air "oh yeah?" tossing her hair back then sliding her jacket and top off "so you never thought about getting a penis, Char? or you just like having one throb in you?"  
as she took off her pants and panties, having a cute landing strip, sucking on her fingers to rub herself

Charlotte FlairToday at 17:27  
Charlotte had smirked, undressing and watching Zelina. "Oh I have a penis 'Lina... it's just removable." She was smirking as she added. "Besides, sometimes it's just nicer to ride Bexy." She had moved to join Zelina on the bed. "You want to maybe start with a sixty-nine?"

Zelina VegaToday at 17:29  
"ohhh my Charlotte..." biting her lip, Zelina watched her friend while rubbing herself, laughing "me too, a nice purple gelly, and i'm sure, she gets some good pussy" grabbing Char's head kissing her, playing with her hair a bit "poor Veda was gasping for air when i made her eat me out"

Charlotte FlairToday at 17:36  
"Mmm, you probably got her all needy then sat on her." Charlotte teased, kissing Zelina softly before moving to pull Zelina over her, licking and sucking at Zelina's pussy.

Zelina VegaToday at 17:37  
"I did fuck her and she kept her damn socks on, like come on your feet dirty or something?" smiling as her hands roamed all over Charlotte "mmm sexy...eek" licking her friend as she was taken, unable to control her legs and curling toes  
"God i love you!" arching and opening more

Charlotte FlairToday at 17:45  
"She's shy Lina... not your type at all." Charlotte teased. "Mmm, I love you too spicey." She answered Zelina sweetly even as she let her long tongue tease Zelina's clit a little more.

Zelina VegaToday at 17:47  
"oh I know, she ran out of the room like hmm ok" laughing and pinching Char's tits "you're so muscular and your boobs are so soft" licking up and down that hot pussy, even licking her asshole a bit, toes curling hard on impact

Charlotte FlairToday at 17:52  
Charlotte smiled softly, her own toes curling. "Mmm, glad you like 'em." She teased, moaning softly even as she continued to taste Zelina.

Zelina VegaToday at 17:53  
"that good huh?" smirking and sucking hard, smacking that toned ass hard rolling to get ontop

Charlotte FlairToday at 17:59  
Charlotte gasped and laughed, humming and licking harder. "God, so good..."

Zelina VegaToday at 17:59  
"mmhmm" laughing at the reaction shaking her ass, slurping loudly riding that long tongue "mmmm so close Mami"  
rubbing hard "come on cum baby"

Charlotte FlairToday at 18:02  
Charlotte soon let herself cum, mewling weakly even as she worked to pull Zelina over the edge.

Zelina VegaToday at 18:03  
Zelina gasped almost rolling off as she came "omg omg omg"

Charlotte FlairToday at 18:05  
Charlotte smiled, pulling Zelina safely back onto the bed. "Mmm, I could do that for weeks."


	36. Allysin Kay/Kamille Brickhouse Part 1

Allysin KayToday at 01:58  
Allysin was NWA Women's Champ and was ready for Thunder Rosa this weekend. She walked around backstage texting her besties Havok and Sassy Stephie, even calling Mia about her match in Houston "I love you too babe, be careful ok?" laughing "bitch I worry" smiling to self munching on a protein bar, hanging up and smiling at pics of Mirrie and Mia

Kamille BrickhouseToday at 02:10  
"Worry about what?" Kam teased, patting Allysin on the ass. She had known Allysin for a while but now, working alongside her she wanted to know what was bothering her.

Allysin KayToday at 02:11  
"about my family" smiling at Kamille "heyyyy girllll" patting that hard ass back "watcha up to?"  
tearing up "I hate being away from my baby"

Kamille BrickhouseToday at 02:26  
Kamille smiled, gently wiping tears off Allysin's cheek. "Busy life... lots of women needing a little baby help..." She paused then added. "And that sweet baby will be there when you get home Kay... she'd want you to enjoy this moment."

Allysin KayToday at 02:27  
"I know..thanks for always being there, I love my friends so much, plus she's in good hands with Kris and Angelica, plus she has her bestie Angelique too" smiling hugging her friend and admiring those muscles "damn, all toned and shit Miss Brickhouse" smirking for a selfie with Kamille, pinkie up with the caption "she talks to me"  
laughing "omg...are you starting your own Baby Batter Service?"

Kamille BrickhouseToday at 02:54  
"Kinda? No pay all the play." Kam laughed. "I'm also a pretty good stress-reliever..." She paused then added. "Do Allie and Courtney still call you Skunk?"

Allysin KayToday at 02:55  
"damn straight!" smiling big "hahaha girl you whack but I luh ya"  
tearing up again seeing a pic of Mirrie with a cute chef hat "how am I supposed to focus when my Cousin sends me these adorable baby pics?"

Kamille BrickhouseToday at 02:59  
Kam laughed, kissing Allysin's cheek. "Maybe you need a little Brick time babes? Put the phone down and come and play?"

Allysin KayToday at 03:00  
"don't have to ask me twice" Allysin turned the phone off to charge it then followed Kam "so much stress, can you give me a good massage?"

Kamille BrickhouseToday at 14:26  
Kam smirked, pulling Allysin into the room she'd already picked out for herself, glad she'd written in a massage bed into her rider. "You'd need to get naked for that gorgeous..."

Allysin KayToday at 14:28  
"mmhmm I thought so...you just wanna see my preggo scar" big smile as she started to undress "nice room, let me guess you got it cause you're that good at intimidation without yelling at some muh fucka"

Kamille BrickhouseToday at 14:33  
"As if you aren't sexy as hell anyway?" Kam teased gently. "Oh yeah, all it takes is a glare and I get what I want..."

Allysin KayToday at 14:34  
Allysin laughed blushing and flaunting it "oh I know" slowly getting ontop the table "now you see what my wife has to deal with? sorry not sorry"

Kamille BrickhouseToday at 14:39  
"Oh I'm not complaining..." Kam smiled, moving to gather a little massage oil, gently working her hands over Allysin's shoulders, speaking softly. "Girl, why so tense?"

Allysin KayToday at 14:40  
"mmm" she closed her eyes enjoying, shrugging "I have no clue, this is every freakin' day, Mia wonders the same thing then just fucks the stress out of me"

Kamille BrickhouseToday at 14:43  
"If it works it works..." Kam smiled, slowly working her way lower, moving back to Allysin's shoulders before leaning to kiss her neck. "Nice soft skin."

Allysin KayToday at 14:44  
"oh it works" Allysin smiled big, feet in air loving the kisses "mmm thanks girl you too" kissing her friend softly

Kamille BrickhouseToday at 14:45  
Kam smiled, kissing Allysin gently even as she shifted a hand over Allysin's ass, lightly teasing her fingers over Allysin's clit. "Mmm, then maybe I need to add a little 'free extra'..."

Allysin KayToday at 14:48  
"oh yeah? come on girl show the goodies" shaking her booty "I went put Mirrie to bed and came back, caught Mia giving Angelica head, they were sword fighting" laughing "me and Kris had to pull them apart, it was hilarious"

Kamille BrickhouseToday at 14:49  
Kam laughed, stripping down and moving over Allysin, ticking her lightly. "Those girls are so needy."

Allysin KayToday at 14:51  
"oh shit nice dick boo, no offense to you or Mia but Jessicka's was the biggest I've seen" Allysin smiled feeling Kam move over her, rubbing her arms and kissing her again

Kamille BrickhouseToday at 14:52  
"Didn't she choke you?" Kam laughed, kissing Allysin lightly. "Want to try it?"

Allysin KayToday at 14:54  
"yes" laughing again "I thank her for making me the way I am now" smirking and rolling over, slowly stroking it "mmm sure..so how was that Mickie pussy?"  
asking as she slowly started to give head

Kamille BrickhouseToday at 15:03  
Kam smiled, cupping the back of Allysin's head as she let her suckle. "She's a squealer..." She laughed, humming softly at the feeling of Allysin's sucking. "Nice tight pussy tho."

Allysin KayToday at 15:05  
Allysin laughed as she bobbed a bit "mmm I figured that much...damn girl you must have wrecked her so good with this thing" going down on it and working it

Kamille BrickhouseToday at 15:09  
"She took it pretty well.... not entirely sure she's not going to end up making more babies though." Kam laughed, moaning softly. "Damn girl, Mia taught you well."

Allysin KayToday at 15:12  
gagging a bit but determined to make Kamille melt at her skills, slurping as she sucked that cock, stroking it and pulling off a bit smiling "she says the same thing" taking it down again

Kamille BrickhouseToday at 15:15  
Kam laughed, gently pushing Allysin down a little more to suck. "Mmm, thirsty babe?"

Allysin KayToday at 15:18  
holding onto Kamille's leg while throating good, holding the gag cause she was used of it, looking up

Kamille BrickhouseToday at 15:21  
Kam smirked, lightly face-fucking Allysin. "Such a subby little thing aren't you when you need that dick."

Allysin KayToday at 15:22  
running her hands up to pinch Kamille's tits while she was face fucked, Allysin moaned happily

Kamille BrickhouseToday at 15:23  
Kam smirked slightly, slowly pulling out, wiping off the slight drool on Allysin's face as she moved to lift Allysin just enough to slip into her. "Now... why don't we see just how much you can handle?"

Allysin KayToday at 15:27  
"scared of some spit? not me" she teased with a smirk with a pinky up "mmm" holding onto her friend kissing on her neck then cupping a tit to lick at it "damn you're a thick bitch, like that booty huh Kammy?"

Kamille BrickhouseToday at 15:30  
"No point leaving you drooling babes." Kam teased, setting a slow pace. "Mmm, thicc and juicy, but you know all about that right, BootyDiva?"

Allysin KayToday at 15:31  
"hey I love drooling, i'm a Savage" laughing and bouncing slowly, biting a nipple and holding on tight with a growl

Kamille BrickhouseToday at 15:34  
Kam smirked, slowly upping her pace, moaning softly at the bite. "Kinky."

Allysin KayToday at 15:35  
Allysin bit the other one then pulled Kam into a hard make out, pulling her hair a bit for a hard fuck

Kamille BrickhouseToday at 15:49  
Kam moaned into the makeout, upping her pace and pulling Allysin's hips into each thrust, hitting deep and rough but still taking care not to go too far.

Allysin KayToday at 15:50  
moaning aswell and enjoying every moment, her feet on Kam's ass gasping at the pulls "ohh shit!" her tits bounced hard  
"Brickhouse dick" holding her girl's cheeks kissing her again, toes curling hard

Kamille BrickhouseToday at 15:54  
"Mmm, all for you Kay." Kam teased, kissing Allysin hotly, feeling herself getting close. "Ready for some good releases?"

Allysin KayToday at 15:55  
"bring it hotstuff" she smirked into the kiss smacking that ass hard riding the thrusts  
"damn here help me with this" licking her own tits, offering to Kamille

Kamille BrickhouseToday at 15:58  
Kam smirked, latching on and suckling at AK's chest, finally letting herself cum.

Allysin KayToday at 16:00  
Allysin moaned enjoying as she licked on the other, feeling the hard shot flow into her "ohhhhh fuck!" her toes curled hard again as her nails dug into Kamille's ass a bit

Kamille BrickhouseToday at 16:01  
"Mmm, you like that Kay? More?" Kam asked teasingly, sucking at AK's chest.

Allysin KayToday at 16:03  
"i'm not gonna say no but...sorry not sorry if I bust your balls" laughing and smiling, watching as Kam enjoyed her tits "mmm damn you sexy" playing with her friend's tits  
"fuck!" cumming hard as she rode the last few thrusts

Kamille BrickhouseToday at 16:04  
Kam laughed softly, kissing Allysin as she rode out her climax. "Mmm, look who's talking... most girls beg for a pull out."


	37. Kris Wolf/Ruby Riott Part 1

Kris had never really expected a tribute party, much less one so packed with friends, she had been a little overwhelmed as she thanked people for coming, her words running dry when she spotted Ruby. "We even got some hot-ass WWE talent here tonight..." She teased, winking at Ruby as she walked closer. "Hey boo."

Ruby RiottToday at 16:21  
Ruby smiled after talking with a few friends, making her way to Kris and putting her in a cute headlock "hey there, you all out of tears?" smiling again and hugging her friend swaying  
"Emma Pup is getting so cute, we need a playdate...Baby G has so many damn toys, Liv wants to add on a Mansion" laughing

Kris WolfToday at 16:24  
Kris smiled, hugging Ruby. "We need a playdate for the pups one day... and you know you love that lil misfit."

Ruby RiottToday at 16:25  
"I adore my little misfits, my World is awesome" smiling and staring at her friend "so...what you gonna do now with yourself? still gonna stream when your girl is away?"

Kris WolfToday at 16:28  
"Yeah, stream a bit, look after Emma pup... try and figure out what comes next... besides a whole lot of solo time."

Ruby RiottToday at 16:29  
nodding as she listening "hell yeah own that shit girl" highfiving The Wolfie "so wanna go find a place to chill and chat?"

Kris WolfToday at 16:29  
Kris smirked. "We could always hit the bed, chill out and not worry about napping..."

Ruby RiottToday at 16:31  
"oh I wasn't saying we would be napping honey" big grin sliding an arm around Wolfie "ok so cutest thing Alicia did sexually? LIV likes to feed me with her toes" Ruby said laughing

Kris WolfToday at 16:33  
Kris laughed softly, letting herself put an arm around Ruby. "She literally mounted up backwards once just to let me watch that booty bounce..." She was smirking as she lead Ruby towards the lifts. "Wanna revisit old times boo?"

Ruby RiottToday at 16:36  
"short lil shit" laughing and choking a bit "fuck that's hot, damn I was figuring she tied those long ass legs around you when you went to town on her" playing with her hair a bit, Ruby shrugged "I can go a few rounds Wolfie, lets go, you want that meat huh?"  
she got to the room with Wolfie and got her shoes off "so how many of the girls sucked you at the Shimmer show again?"

Kris WolfToday at 17:18  
"She's done that too." Kris smirked. "We can both eat the meat and you know it." She paused to consider her answer. "Almost all of them, girls got thirsty."

Ruby RiottToday at 17:21  
Ruby laughed again undressing and cutely soft at the moment "i'm not afraid" smirking "damn you just whipped it out and everyone freaked...hell yeah that's my girl" smacking that ass stretching "how was it changing diapers the first time? I didn't know something so tiny could fill a room like that, LIV laughed at me cause she had experience before Baby G"

Kris WolfToday at 18:00  
Kris smiled, undressing and laughing softly. "No point being coy." She laughed again at the next question. "Let's just say Atout had to open a window so I didn't barf... what a stinker."  
She was smirking as she settled on the bed. "Guessing you had the same reaction?"

Ruby RiottToday at 18:01  
"lordy" laughing and getting in bed with her friend kissing her cheek "pretty much yeah, not as bad as Sarah farting at random but close" laying back to get comfy playing with her cute pre-boner "you are so cute Wolfie" smiling and kissing her softly

Kris WolfToday at 18:10  
Kris had smiled, kissing Ruby's cheek as they settled. "Mmm, cute enough to make you need to play?" She teased softly, kissing Ruby just as softly, her own semi-boner starting to harden, her voice soft as she licked Ruby's cheek. "My Rebel girl."

Ruby RiottToday at 18:13  
"mmm yeah" laughing at the licking "wow I marked" big smiled as she slowly started rubbing Wolfie's cock, her own getting harder aswell sucking on her friend's neck

Kris WolfToday at 18:14  
"Mmm, such soft hands Rebel." Kris smiled, letting Ruby suck on her neck, gently stroking Ruby's cock.

Ruby RiottToday at 18:15  
"knew you'd like them Wolfie" adjusting a bit and moaning "so how was it when Diamante joined you crazy kids?" softly suckling a nipple, licking her hand good and stroking a little faster "gotta build up a good loogie to pump, shoving her tits in Wolfie's cute face"

Kris WolfToday at 18:34  
"Oh she was fun... loud too." Kris smirked, sucking on Ruby's chest before licking her own palm and moving to repay Ruby's pace in kind. "Mmm, you know if we keep going like this it's not going to take long for us to end up sword-fighting..."

Ruby RiottToday at 18:37  
"I never thought sucking another cock would be fun" smiling at her friend's suckling as they both were now fully erect "I love you girl, a pleasure to be besties" licking Wolfie's tongue "your melting over my tattoos is adorable"

Kris WolfToday at 18:41  
"Mmm, the best kind of besties too, no shame here." Kris smirked, kissing Ruby fiercely. "Mmm, your tats are hot..."

Ruby RiottToday at 18:44  
"no shame" Ruby kissed back moving Wolfie's hair back smiling "thanks I get that a lot" as she kissed her way down to nibble those balls and licking over the shaft making them wet

Kris WolfToday at 18:45  
Kris smiled, stroking Ruby's hair as she let her suck. "Mmm, someone wanting to drink or take a good dicking?"

Ruby RiottToday at 18:46  
"mmhmm, your dick is really inviting no wonder everyone wants a piece" slowly bobbing on It, loving her hair played with

Kris WolfToday at 18:50  
Kris smiled, gently stroking Ruby's hair a little more. "Mmm, I'm good with it too."

Ruby RiottToday at 18:52  
Ruby bobbed faster, slurping hungrily hair falling over Wolfie's belly as she played with it, mumbling as she sucked* "it's delicious"

Kris WolfToday at 18:55  
"Mmm, it's all yours tonight babe." Kris teased. "My little dribbler."

Ruby RiottToday at 18:59  
pulling off rubbing her tits over it "mmm" sticking her tongue out licking the head

Kris WolfToday at 19:03  
Kris laughed, lightly spanking Ruby's ass. "Keep that up I'll mount you."

Ruby RiottToday at 19:04  
"come here sexy" she smiled laughing and leaning up for a kiss, eyes wide as she stared

Kris WolfToday at 19:05  
Kris smiled, kissing back. "Mmm, hi gorj." She teased, pushing Ruby's hair out of her eyes. "God you feel good."

Ruby RiottToday at 19:07  
"hey boo hey" laughing and blushing "you too, now suck me before my head pops from excitement" she laid back "since I got it pierced it's even more erotic"

Kris WolfToday at 19:10  
"Ooh really?" Kris asked, moving to suck on Ruby's cock, humming softly.

Ruby RiottToday at 19:11  
"mmhmm" biting her lip and cupping her tits, toes curling "omg I missed you" watching as she played with Wolfie's long hair, one leg on her shoulder  
"making my damn toes curl boo, damn"

Kris WolfToday at 19:15  
"Mmm, your girl doesn't suck like this?" Kris teased, slightly upping her pace and lightly squeezing Ruby's balls.

Ruby RiottToday at 19:15  
"LIV knows how to work a cock" laughing and arching, fucking her friend's mouth "oooo squeeze my balls"

Kris WolfToday at 19:16  
Kris gagged softly, sucking harder and squeezing Ruby's balls again.

Ruby RiottToday at 19:17  
"careful, I see enough barf with Baby G" teasing and moaning, licking her own tit

Kris WolfToday at 19:20  
Kris laughed pulling off. "You got bigger."

Ruby RiottToday at 19:22  
"yeah I did" Ruby smirked "so did you Wolfie" leaning over kissing her friend

Kris WolfToday at 19:27  
Kris smiled kissing back. "Well, we both gagged a little so that feels fair..."

Ruby RiottToday at 19:28  
"yeah" she laughed turning and offering her ass

Kris WolfToday at 19:33  
"Mmm, spread for me babe." Kris teased, gently stroking the tip of her cock against Ruby's asshole.

Ruby RiottToday at 19:36  
Ruby spread wider "mmmm omg I needed this bad Wolfie" reaching back to pull her friend for a kiss

Kris WolfToday at 19:40  
Kris smiled, kissing Ruby as she sank into her asshole, kissing her deeper. "Mmm, you needed some good rough sex babe?" She teased, starting a firm but slow pace.

Ruby RiottToday at 19:41  
"very much thank you" sighing in excitement as they kissed, her hand on the back of Wolfie's neck, other hand gripping the sheets "helps when your bestie is cute as fuck too"

Kris WolfToday at 19:54  
"Mmm, thanks gorj." Kris smiled, upping her pace slightly. "Jesus your tight..."

Ruby RiottToday at 19:59  
"compared to that fat cock, not everyday I take it in the ass" moaning loudly grunting

Kris WolfToday at 20:04  
"Mmm, you feel good tho." Kris promised, slightly upping her pace. "Not going to take long for me."

Ruby RiottToday at 20:05  
"you too" playfully biting her shoulder being sexy thrusting back on Wolfie "I bet" smirking

Kris WolfToday at 20:15  
"Sassy." Kris laughed, grunting softly as she came. "Mmmm, fuck... you clenching on purpose babe?"

Ruby RiottToday at 20:19  
"ohh shit!" Ruby laughed shrugging "sorry couldn't help it, LIV does it so bad habit" pulling off kissing her friend

Kris WolfToday at 20:26  
Kris laughed, kissing Ruby. "Naughty...."

Ruby RiottToday at 20:27  
nodding and pushing Wolfie's head down, sliding her cock back into her mouth thrusting to get off

Kris WolfToday at 20:30  
Kris smirked, sucking hard.

Ruby RiottToday at 20:30  
"hey! no biting" Ruby laughed cumming hard.


	38. Becky Lynch/Renee Young/Paige Part 1

Becky Lynch/PaigeYesterday at 18:42  
Paige was a weekly host of WWE Backstage with Renee, Booker, and Christian enjoying talking everything WWE and loving the special guests especially this week's guest. The show went more sexual and it was only the girls sitting in the ring stage "oh my gosh" laughing as Renee asked about her PCB days with Becky and Charlotte

Renee YoungYesterday at 18:50  
Renee smiled, watching Paige laugh. "Oh c'mon... you girls were hot... what exactly went on there?"

Becky Lynch/PaigeYesterday at 18:52  
"nah you're hot get it right Renee" she smiled playing with her hair a bit "it was nice reconnecting with my longtime friend and working with Charlotte, who proceeded me after i left NXT...I loved working with Becky since we were young and careless"

Renee YoungYesterday at 18:57  
"So basically Charlotte had to make sure you two didn't break yourselves?" Renee teased. "I still remember you basically slapping Becky for freaking me out... which was cute, by the way."

Becky Lynch/PaigeYesterday at 18:59  
"yes she was like the Den Mother" Paige admitted then smiling big "sorry Becky I still love ya boo!" blowing a kiss as Becky was watching backstage "love how she evolved from then to where she is now"

Renee YoungYesterday at 19:02  
"Speaking of which, let's bring out the next guest.... The Man, The Legend... The GOAT... Becky Lynch..." Renee had smiled, winking at Paige when the fake applause hit.

Becky Lynch/PaigeYesterday at 19:10  
Paige smiled standing and clapping as Becky's music hit, The Man walked out holding her belt up, wearing just a white button up top with black tie, no pants and her cock hanging "that's right...The Man is here! lets do this" she walked down to the ring stage to hug both ladies teasing "and you have shoes on Renee" smirking then hugging Paige, kissing cheeks

Renee YoungYesterday at 19:34  
Renee laughed as they hugged. "Well yeah, no pants... but shoes are apparently a must..." She teased.

Becky Lynch/PaigeYesterday at 19:40  
Bex laughed and sat down "no pants party, you two should join me" Paige smirked "your cock would like that huh? two vaginas in your view" Bex shrugged nodding, Paige undressed sliding her boots off just wearing stockings now

Renee YoungYesterday at 19:45  
Renee laughed slightly, unzipping the bottom of the leather jacket she had worn, hiking it up when she sat back down. "Someone really does like some girl parts huh?" She teased.

Becky Lynch/PaigeYesterday at 19:47  
"i'm used of a big dick, Nia could poke an eye out" Paige smirked, Bex looked at both ladies with a smirk of her own "I love a good bang, hell you two should be closer" as she slid her arms around Renee and Paige, Paige kissed Bex's cheek gushing

Renee YoungYesterday at 19:48  
Renee laughed slightly, letting her head rest on Bex's shoulder. "Maybe we need to finish this show ladies... try and keep it chill." She had smirked as she wrapped up the news, waiting for the cameras to power down after they had talked a while more, smirking as she kissed both girls on the cheek. "We're clear... you little pervs."

Becky Lynch/PaigeYesterday at 19:51  
"easy for you to say Miss Professional Broadcaster" Paige laughed finishing up aswell "oh i'll show you a perv Lass" Bex wiggled an eyebrow as she took off her tie and shirt, Paige leaned down licking the head of her cock not being able to hold back from the boner any longer

Renee YoungYesterday at 19:54  
Renee smirked slightly, finally removing the jacket. "Guess it was a good night to 'forget' a shirt under that thing..." She teased, moving to kiss Bex.

Becky Lynch/PaigeYesterday at 19:56  
"mmhmm" Bex nodded kissing back and pinching on Renee's tits as Paige bobbed slowly "gawd you two sexy ladies, no Irish Luck here...i'm just in demand"

Renee YoungYesterday at 19:59  
"Mhm... and we have the whole place to ourselves now..." Renee smirked. "If you two really want to 'cut loose'?"

Becky Lynch/PaigeYesterday at 20:03  
Paige looked up as Bex smirked "Why don't we show her how we used to make Charlotte moan?" Paige pulled off smirked and standing, kissing Renee for the first time, slowly stroking Bex

Renee YoungYesterday at 20:05  
Renee murred softly, clearly interested int the idea, kissing Paige softly. "So I'm guessing we need a bed... or sofa?"

Becky Lynch/PaigeYesterday at 20:08  
"come to my room, we can mess up the sheets" grabbing the title and offering her arms to the sexy ladies, Bex's cock was fully erect and ready to work "we can grab our clothes after I wear you two out" Paige smiled into the kiss then looked to Bex "you mean after we wear you out" nudging Renee "you're drooling babygirl"

Renee YoungYesterday at 20:14  
Renee laughed, accepting Bex's arm. "Yeah well, excuse me having not really gotten laid in a while... Dana's been too busy trying to get into the Lady's pants..."

Becky Lynch/PaigeYesterday at 20:16  
Paige laughed "yeah Nia's rehabbing so no crazy sex" Bex escorted her friend's to her room patting Renee's ass laughing "dirty feet Renee" Paige smirked playfully humping that cute Canadian butt as Bex kneeled offering her cock

Renee YoungYesterday at 20:23  
Renee laughed softly. "Mmm, well, shoes hurt." She teased Paige, kneeling to suck Becky's cock, easily amused by Paige humping her ass.

Becky Lynch/PaigeYesterday at 20:26  
Paige tickled a foot smiling as she kept humping, opening her friend's legs more "mmm making my damn balls tingle" Bex flexed a bit playfully thrusting to get a gag

Renee YoungYesterday at 21:14  
Renee moaned softly. "God Paige... you want a girl to choke?" She teased, sucking at Bex and mewling at the thrusting, sucking hard and barely swallowing back her moan.

Becky Lynch/PaigeYesterday at 21:17  
"no Renee" rubbing her ass smacking it then rubbing her tits, turned on by the moaning, Paige leaned over making out with Bex, Bex turned up the charm to make Paige drool "mmm sorry couldn't resist" she smirked loving how hot Renee looked taking her down "fuck that feels good" Paige bit her lip moving back to lick at Renee's pussy, sucking hard

Renee YoungYesterday at 21:34  
Renee moaned softly, watching the girls make-out even as she sucked on Bex's cock, gasping around Bex's cock at Paige's licking, moaning softly even as she kept sucking.

Becky Lynch/PaigeYesterday at 21:38  
Bex held both ladies' heads thrusting at a slow pace while getting sucked "mmm she likes that dick" Paige slurped "I hear that" laughing and fingering their friend "her toes are curling" Bex smiled "maybe she would wanna use those baby feet and footjob my cock"

Renee YoungYesterday at 22:09  
Renee smiled moving into place to give Bex a footjob. "Starting to think you two could run a double fuck on me and I'd not be finished."

Becky Lynch/PaigeYesterday at 22:11  
"damn sexy ass feet Renee" Bex moaned slowly thrusting between them "and they don't stink" Paige teased laughing straddling Renee's face, having a light patch of dark hair "mmm I brought my big black pussy destroyer"

Renee YoungYesterday at 22:13  
Renee laughed softly. "I wash my feet." She teased, humming and licking Paige gently. "Oh? You two could actually ruin me tonight huh? That's... so many different types of hot."

Becky Lynch/PaigeYesterday at 22:15  
"I saw you washing them before the show" Paige laughed licking one foot as she held her legs open for Bex to slide in and plow her "hell yeah, you thought you'd turn us on and go home?" Bex smirked sucking on the other foot, licking all over "mmm Renee we love you so much, you lil Canadian creampie"

Renee YoungYesterday at 22:16  
"Mmm, did I say I wanted to escape?" Renee teased, leaning up to lick Paige a little more. "Mmm, prove it." The challenge was soft even as Renee moved slightly, letting them both see how wet she was.

Becky Lynch/PaigeYesterday at 22:19  
"damn that lisp huh Paige?" Bex laughed licking slowly from heel to toe, Paige sighed loving that tongue moaning and riding it, sucking toes, both loving how wet their friend was  
"didn't think anyone other than Dana could get her this wet and hell yeah that lisp gets her in so much trouble" Paige teased laughing "ahhh" Paige leaned down to give some head as Renee jacked Bex off with her toes

Renee YoungYesterday at 22:56  
"Mmm, well, you two work well as a team." Renee teased, moaning softly even as she slightly upped the pace of her footjob.

Becky Lynch/PaigeYesterday at 23:00  
Paige and Bex highfived, Paige cummed hard giving Renee a facial then slowly stood to get the strappy "mmm ready Renee?" Bex laughed "damn is that face wash?"

Renee YoungYesterday at 23:05  
Renee giggled and licked her face clean. "She tastes good." She murmured. "I'm ready Bexy... give it good."

Becky Lynch/PaigeYesterday at 23:07  
Paige blushed getting back in bed, Bex smiled slowly sliding in and thrusting as Paige made out with Renee "i'll take her back end when she rides you Becky" Bex smirked pulling out and laying back

Renee YoungYesterday at 23:21  
Renee smiled, kissing Becky back before moving over Bex, taking her cock deep inside her with a moan, reaching back to let Paige have easier access to her asshole. "My girls... so passionate."

Becky Lynch/PaigeYesterday at 23:22  
"damn booty girl" Paige smiled getting behind holding Renee and slowly sliding in her ass, Bex held that ass too as they both fucked Renee, kissing on her neck and chest

Renee YoungYesterday at 23:24  
Renee moaned, sucking Bex's neck, riding both cocks, real and plastic, with a desperate moan. "Mmm, god, you girls are so hot."

Becky Lynch/PaigeYesterday at 23:28  
"you too boo" Paige squeezed their friend's tits while matching Bex's pace, Bex pumping good into that pussy "mmm Renee you falling in love Lass?" as she suckled Renee's tits

Renee YoungYesterday at 23:36  
"Maybe a little." Renee moaned, stroking Bex's hair as she let her suckle, moaning hotly as she felt the pace pick up.

Becky Lynch/PaigeYesterday at 23:38  
"aww she is" Paige smirked growling as she went as far as she could, Bex tested Renee's pain tolerance biting a nipple as she came hard

Renee YoungToday at 00:03  
Renee gasped loudly, moaning as she came, gripping Becky's shoulders. "Fuck.... god, you two are so good at that."

Becky Lynch/PaigeToday at 00:05  
Paige and Bex smiled "damn she's so cute, can we keep her Paigey?" Paige agreed "up to her" smiling big kissing her

Renee YoungToday at 00:13  
"Mmm, only if you promise to share nicely if other girls come sniffing around." Renee teased, kissing both girls.

Becky Lynch/PaigeToday at 00:14  
"like everyone wants that arse?" Bex laughed winking "absolutely" Paige smiled cuddling her girls kissing back in a 3way.


	39. Lana/Liv Part 2

Lana had taken a risk, betting sex and a full night with Liv that she would win the match. Maryse had known, had understood, but had left her to it. When she felt Liv pin her she had sighed, riding it out until she was allowed to move, heading back to pack her things and go back to the hotel with Liv. She had only really looked at Liv when she was about to go take a bath, her voice almost innocently baby-sounding. "Come wash me?"

LIV MorganToday at 00:32  
LIV smiled getting the pin in her black leather, with a seductive look exiting the ring and doing an interview with Sarah Schreiber before going to find Lana. "my pleasure" licking her teeth with a glare undressing "thanks for getting me over beautiful" trailing a finger down her woman's back like only she could  
"I was sweating in that suit, my pussy was dripping" she smiled

Lana PerryToday at 01:15  
"Mmm, you were gorgeous out there... so powerful." Lana spoke sweetly, loving Liv's touch even as the two headed to the bath, Lana stepping in delicately, wincing when she sat, feeling the bruises on her back. "I thought I felt you dripping..."

LIV MorganToday at 01:17  
"you're gorgeous all the time" she spoke softly, sliding her arms around Lana kissing her neck softly to give her tingles, stepping in after her woman "aww damn you ok boo boo?" LIV kissed on them as they settled "girl, doesn't take much and it was you that made me drip"

Lana PerryToday at 01:29  
Lana murred softly at the kiss, sighing at Liv's question. "Worth the bootmarks if you get this sweet." She spoke softly. "Oh? I got you wet babe?" Lana asked softly, leaning back and kissing Liv.

LIV MorganToday at 01:30  
she smiled pressing her tits into Lana's back "mmhmm" sighing, toes curling and kissing back as she cupped her woman's boobs, teasing pushing her mouth hard into Lana's

Lana PerryToday at 01:39  
Lana moaned softly, letting the kiss deepen. "I love you Livvie."

LIV MorganToday at 01:41  
"I love you Lana" LIV smiled again, thumbs flicking nipples "damn your ass feels nice against me" biting an ear softly "whatcha want babygirl?"

Lana PerryToday at 01:43  
"Mmm, is it too cheesy to say you... and a strap?" Lana asked softly. "I always feel so much safer with you."

LIV MorganToday at 01:48  
laughing "not as cheesy as a yummy loaded taco but sure" washing her woman's hair as they talked "gahhh you gorgeous and I feel safer with you too, If that makes sense...like hey I love Rue Rue and Baby G but damn I love being able to be dominant like this and we're perfect together"

Lana PerryToday at 19:25  
Lana smiled slightly at Liv's comments, humming at the hair washing, feeling cherished. "We do make a good pair... Rysie is a sweetheart but sometimes I just need a good bath and pin down."

LIV MorganToday at 19:28  
"i'm your woman Lana" LIV smiled big finishing up then spraying Lana down, taking a nibble of a tit "nomnomnom" laughing "when I was preggers, Rue would scrub my feet, I swear they would never be dirty again"

Lana PerryToday at 19:35  
"Mhm... you know Ryse has a crush right?" Lana teased with a laugh. "Mmm, you got cute feet tho."

LIV MorganToday at 19:38  
smiling and wiggling her toes in the bubbles "oh? well she is sexy af fuhhh too" suckling those tits again

Lana PerryToday at 19:45  
Lana murred softly. "Mmm, so you might try her one night?" She asked teasingly. "Maybe when your done caliming your 'idiot blonde' again..."

LIV MorganToday at 19:48  
"i'll think about it if I can get the taste of your pussy off my breath and the smell of your skin out of my nose" she smiled big "bish hush you fine" kissing her woman again

Lana PerryToday at 19:54  
"Who said I won't be there keeping her open for you?" Lana teased, kissing Liv sweetly back. "My sweetheart..."

LIV MorganToday at 19:55  
"ooo i love a good 3 way" biting her lip, LIV stood with Lana holding the kiss and grabbing some ass  
"mmm i wanna drink your spit and your piss" lifting her woman up showing her strength, teasing and being a bit wild "fuck drying off, i wanna whip out my dick and wreck that pussy again"

Lana PerryToday at 20:30  
"Gurl... you'd get super sticky." Lana teased, gasping when Liv picked her up. "Mmm, well okay.... I am yours tonight."

LIV MorganToday at 20:33  
"I like sticky" as she stared seductively, carrying Lana to the bed dripping wet "they'll wash the sheets" laying her woman down holding a leg and slowly grinding into Lana, sucking her toes

Lana PerryToday at 21:29  
Lana moaned softly, shivering slightly. "Mmm, so filthy... my sexy girl."

LIV MorganToday at 21:31  
LIV winked and pulled off then stood to get the new studded black strappy she bought "it's big and black, heard you like that" teasing and getting back in bed kissing her woman

Lana PerryToday at 21:56  
Lana laughed softly. "Oh yeah, love it... on you." She teased, kissing Liv almost hungrily.

LIV MorganToday at 21:57  
LIV laughed rubbing her foot on Lana's, rubbing her chest wiggling tongues "mmm how bout you get it nice and....mooooist pornstar" being sexy whispering

Lana PerryToday at 22:09  
Lana laughed, flipping them to pin Liv down exactly long enough to suck her toy.

LIV MorganToday at 22:12  
"I love your laugh" smirking and laughing playfully kicking "ohh shit" biting her lip and holding Lana's wet hair back, biting lip again  
"when me and Rue first got together, my Mom walked in to put some clothes away and saw my feet in the air and Rue's sexy ass, she was eating me"

Lana PerryToday at 22:36  
"Wow, and she was okay with that?" Lana asked, smirking as she continued to suck on Liv.

LIV MorganToday at 22:37  
"it was awkward and now she's a Grandmother" LIV laughed and smiled enjoying "mmm ready to get a good fuck baby?"

Lana PerryToday at 22:56  
"Always ready for you Livvie."

LIV MorganToday at 22:58  
LIV slowly kneeled up slapping Lana's ass over and over, licking on it then mounting her as she slid the strapping in "mmm babygirl all hot for me"  
biting and sucking a shoulder as she set a pace

Lana PerryToday at 23:13  
Lana moaned softly, bucking to the pace. "Always so hot for you."

LIV MorganToday at 23:14  
she smiled making kissy lips at her woman, tits pressed into Lana's back as she pounded that pussy, moaning as it rubbed against her own pussy

Lana PerryToday at 23:19  
Lana moaned softly, arching with each thrust, knowing she was close.

LIV MorganToday at 23:20  
"mmm yeah baby damn you fine" LIV kissing Lana deep playing with a nipple as her other hand spanked her woman's ass, pushing deeper

Lana PerryToday at 23:21  
Lana squealed as she came, bucking wildly. "Oh my god Liv."


	40. Mickie James/Sarah Logan part 2

Sarah Logan had made Mickie promise to come home as soon as she was done dropping off Donovan and checking on the animals. She had gone to shower and fallen asleep naked, not really noticing Mickie had come home, snuggling up when Mickie had settled, throwing a claiming arm over her waist as she slept.

Mickie James-LoganYesterday at 20:31  
Mickie leaned over kissing Sarah's forehead "aww bless you, Sug" smiling and happy to relax after appearing on commentary Monday for Main Event "my Nakie Viking, so Savage" chuckling softly as she went to grab her notebook to write lyrics "boy, it is sure stormin' out there, glad I got everything done"

Sarah LoganYesterday at 20:35  
"Mmm, what?" Sarah had almost murmured the words, farting quietly.

Mickie James-LoganYesterday at 20:36  
"love you....Sarah!" holding her nose and quickly getting a window open "you need to wash that ass"

Sarah LoganYesterday at 20:54  
"It's been washed boo, it just needs airing out." Sarah laughed softly.

Mickie James-LoganYesterday at 20:56  
"my God" Mickie laughed "welcome home babe indeed" jumping as the Thunder boomed, big lightning bolt "holy shit!" huddled to her wife

Sarah LoganYesterday at 20:59  
Sarah laughed softly, pulling Mickie closer, kissing her softly. "Oh baby, you want to try getting plowed? Might help with that spook."

Mickie James-LoganYesterday at 21:01  
kissing back relaxing, heart beating quick but settling "mmm still hot about walking in on Kamille taking me from behind?" she smiled "i'd take you over her any day though Sarah, my baby's Momma Viking"

Sarah LoganYesterday at 21:14  
"You were so scared..." Sarah laughed. "Babe, you know I'm fine with you getting a little... or a lot... of dick if you need it. I know you'll come home to me, my cowgirl." She was smiling as she kissed Mickie. "You don't have to pick babe, as long as you let me watch next time."

Mickie James-LoganYesterday at 21:16  
"hush i'm sensitive" smirking and rubbing her wife's chest "haha damn, how much dick?" Mickie teased sucking Sarah's neck "Paula Cole always wondered where the Cowboys gone.....well this Cowgirl isn't going anywhere, Sug" smiling softly and kissing back, laughing "or let you have some too?"  
smacking that cute butt

Sarah LoganYesterday at 21:52  
"As much as you want." Sarah laughed. "Mmm, my girl... such a sex bomb." She spoke lightly, teasingly. "Oh honey... I'm not a dick sucker, but you go ahead and show me how hot my girl is up on that dick."

Mickie James-LoganYesterday at 21:54  
smirking and posing then laughed again "wow..you really are such a stud Sarah" poking that belly, rubbing those strong arms "honestly, I rather some pussy" rubbing her wife's pussy  
"not sure how you avoided Ruby's dick when you were over there having those little 3somes with her and Livvie"

Sarah LoganYesterday at 22:04  
"Rubes wanted to get her dick in her girl whilst Livvie licked." Sarah laughed. "Tell you what babe, why don't I lick your cute pussy and you do mine? we can call Kam when we wanna make babies?"

Mickie James-LoganYesterday at 22:06  
"Livvie licking that hairy cunt is giving me funny thoughts haha" laughing and nodding with a big smooch

Sarah LoganToday at 00:05  
Sarah laughed softly. "Rubes shaves.... sometimes." She was smirking as she kissed Mickie.

Mickie James-LoganToday at 00:11  
"Ruby is a hairy shemale, like damn shave there honey" kissing back and pushing her boobs up into Sarah's face, wrapping her legs around her wife's hips for a fuck

Sarah LoganToday at 00:22  
"You ever tried to shave a cock?" Sarah laughed, sucking at Mickie's chest, gently fingering her wife.

Mickie James-LoganToday at 00:23  
"i'd be afraid to..omg Sarah you and your weird questions" laughing softly and opening her legs moaning "mmm love you" as Mickie played with her dreads "mmm tit hungry baby?"

Sarah LoganToday at 00:25  
"Always hungry for my babe." Sarah teased, sucking at Mickie's chest.

Mickie James-LoganToday at 00:26  
sighing softly loving the pleasure, toes curling over Sarah's cute ass "mmmm God you're a cutie" staring dreamily, kissing her wife's cheek then her soft lips

Sarah LoganToday at 00:34  
Sarah smiled softly. "You love attention don't you babe?"

Mickie James-LoganToday at 00:35  
"from you I do" licking her fingers, adjusting and rubbing Sarah's pussy licking on it as she was fingered, smacking that butt  
"damn you're soaked" sucking her clitty

Sarah LoganToday at 00:51  
"Always wet for you babe." Sarah teased, moving to tease Mickie's clit.

Mickie James-LoganToday at 00:52  
Mickie's toes curled as Sarah topped her "mmm bout time you top" teasing and biting softly as she massaged that ass "and those big Viking feet" playfully licking at her wife's foot knowing they're ticklish

Sarah LoganToday at 01:04  
"Didn't want to spook you baby." Sarah teased softly. "Mmm, you like my big 'ol feet?"

Mickie James-LoganToday at 01:06  
"I think it's hot Sug" smiling softly massaging them "as much as you love mine" sucking some toes while fingering to finish up

Sarah LoganToday at 01:14  
"You have such cute feet... although those fingers could push me over the edge..."

Mickie James-LoganToday at 01:14  
"hehe" as she came hard, pushing fingers deeper

Sarah LoganToday at 01:16  
Sarah mewled and came. "Fuck babe, now who tops?"

Mickie James-LoganToday at 01:17  
"we'll just Arm Wrestle for it" laughing and rolling to cuddle and make out.


	41. Asuka/Meiko Satomura Part 1

Meiko SatomuraToday at 01:28  
Meiko Satomura had Asuka as her Maid of Honor for her and Io's Wedding, they were longtime friends and opponents, One Night in Tokyo, Meiko had her bestie over as she had promised a dinner date while Io and Kairi were in the States. On the menu was shrimp, fried rice, egg rolls, and egg noodle soup "sooo...tough loss at Rumble, you ok from Mist Facial?" she wore a red dress kneeling as they ate and talked

AsukaToday at 01:32  
"I.,.. was green...." Asuka laughed. "Are you always so attentive?"

Meiko SatomuraToday at 01:32  
"good aim to catch yourself..i give good facial" smirking and cocking an eyebrow "hmm?" looking down and laughing "sometimes"

AsukaToday at 01:35  
"That an offer?" Asuka asked with a smile. "Oh? Just attentive for me?"

Meiko SatomuraToday at 01:37  
sipping her tea, Meiko nodded "yeah but careful with yours" softly moving her friend's bangs out of her eyes noticing that she was also attentive "what make you go trans?"

AsukaToday at 01:40  
Asuka smiled, sipping her drink. "You seen Kairi? Girl needed a good dick.... and I didn't want to lose her... you?"

Meiko SatomuraToday at 01:42  
"yes you have beautiful wife, so do I...love her new look mmm, I always feel different and it fits" she admitted standing after dinner laughing softly "is Kairi playful with it?"  
as she checked her phone smiling at the pic of their wives making cute faces, Meiko slid her dress up hanging

AsukaToday at 01:49  
"She can be... she loves a good fuck." Asuka laughed. "Our girls being cute together?"

Meiko SatomuraToday at 01:49  
"who don't love a good fuck?" laughing showing Asuka "mmm" smiling and thinking  
"I am ready for Asuka" her cock pointing up

AsukaToday at 01:59  
Asuka laughed, stripping off to kiss Meiko. "So... cock on cock fun?"

Meiko SatomuraToday at 02:00  
kissing back, her hands grabbing that tight ass "mmm cock on cock? I don't suck cock, Asuka..." as she stripped aswell seeing her friend stiff  
"my beautiful friend"

AsukaToday at 02:08  
"Who said suck? Just stroke each other..." Asuka teased.

Meiko SatomuraToday at 02:09  
"ok" laughing again taking her friend to bed laying down, kissing her again

AsukaToday at 02:09  
Asuka smiled, kissing Meiko as she stroked her cock.

Meiko SatomuraToday at 02:10  
Meiko moaned softly as she was stroked, slowly rubbing on her balls, settling

AsukaToday at 02:13  
"Happy sexy beast?"

Meiko SatomuraToday at 02:14  
"happy Emporess" smiling and stretching as her cock rested against her belly "mmm beautiful breasts" moving down to licking on them hard brown nipples

AsukaToday at 02:18  
Asuka moaned softly, stroking her friend's cock lightly.

Meiko SatomuraToday at 02:19  
Meiko played with Asuka's cock aswell while she sucked harder, throbbing, her own nipples hard  
"mmm love you friend"

AsukaToday at 02:52  
"Love you too friend." Asuka teased, moving to lightly suck her friend's cock.

Meiko SatomuraToday at 02:53  
"ohhh" opening legs a bit, rubbing her friend's head and back "Asuka..."  
smiling big loving the feeling, reaching to smack Asuka's cute butt, seeing her balls jiggling

AsukaToday at 03:03  
Asuka murred, upping her pace.

Meiko SatomuraToday at 03:04  
"mmm" one hand on the back of her friend's head arching as her cock was swallowed, other hand stroking Asuka's cock as she adjusted to lick her asshole

AsukaToday at 03:05  
Asuka shivered and moaned softly. "Mmm, attempting to get some anal babe?"

Meiko SatomuraToday at 03:07  
"you do need discipline Asuka" laughing a bit "you a bad woman" swirling tongue around the hole, feeling the cock poke at her chest  
"your cock is in my face" laughing

AsukaToday at 03:11  
"So suck it... or pound my ass..."

Meiko SatomuraToday at 03:12  
"mmm I am tempted to wreck that ass but first..." Meiko rolled her eyes slowly licking and sucking her friend's balls unable to resist, licking the shaft forgetting her rule as she sucked some cock

AsukaToday at 15:03  
Asuka moaned softly, stroking hair out of Meiko's eyes.

Meiko SatomuraToday at 15:04  
looking up now as they adjusted, bobbing a bit faster then pulling off "mmm it's beautiful" she smiled moving to kiss her friend

AsukaToday at 15:08  
"Just like you." Asuka answered gently, kissing Meiko and smirking as she added. "Fair is fair..." She soon moved to gently suck Meiko's cock.

Meiko SatomuraToday at 15:10  
Meiko moaned as Asuka went down on her again, cumming hard "ahhhh love you" she mumbled closing her eyes

AsukaToday at 15:10  
Asuka smiled, licking up the cum. "Mmm, love you too sexy."

Meiko SatomuraToday at 15:11  
"mmm come here" turning her friend around smacking her cute ass and plunging into it, smiling as her cum dripped from Asuka's lips "messy and cute" setting a good hard pace

AsukaToday at 15:24  
Asuka moaned softly, leaning back to kiss Meiko as she rode the pace. "Mmm, fuck... so good."

Meiko SatomuraToday at 15:27  
Meiko kissed back cupping her friend's tits "you so good mmm feels amazing" licking tongue "call me an Ass-assin"

AsukaToday at 15:57  
Asuka giggled, moaning softly. "Mmm, my ass-assin." She teased.

Meiko SatomuraToday at 15:58  
Meiko smiled softly laughing "mmmm you so hard girl" rubbing that cock as she pushed deeper

AsukaToday at 15:59  
Asuka moaned again, bucking a little as she came. "Mmm, you just that good."

Meiko SatomuraToday at 16:04  
"I know" hands on her friend's hips as she came again with a loud grunt kissing Asuka's neck, pulled out and started sucking on her friend's toes, playfully placing her friend's precious soft feet on her cock then on her chest "your feet smell yummy"

AsukaToday at 18:28  
"Want to suck them?" Asuka asked with a smile, lightly toying her foot against Meiko's cock.

Meiko SatomuraToday at 18:34  
Meiko softly suckled them moaning as her cock twitched

AsukaToday at 18:36  
Asuka lightly stroked Meiko's cock with her free foot, moaning softly.

Meiko SatomuraToday at 18:36  
kissing down her friend's leg taking another suckle of her cock then back up Asuka's body, pressing her chest to hers kissing deep

AsukaToday at 18:49  
Asuka moaned softly, kissing back.


	42. Io Shirai/Kairi Sane Part 1

Io Shirai had changed, that was true. She just didn't really care who knew she was soft around Kairi, she loved the girl and Kairi was always going to be her best girl. Everyone knew that, even if they never said so. They had been out at the park for a while now, Io laughing when Cheese dropped the ball at her feet, throwing it for the dog.

"Hup...."

Kairi SaneYesterday at 20:04  
Kairi had changed her role a bit aswell, still playing pirate but more evil Pirate, one half of the Women's Tag Champs with Asuka. She smiled giggling as Cheese ran around and brought the ball back, scooping it up and playfully jogging as he chased her "Io!" tossing it to her bestie almost tripping

Io ShiraiYesterday at 21:19  
Io laughed, catching the ball and scooping Kairi up, laughing as Cheese leapt for the ball, passing it back once Kairi was upright.

Kairi SaneYesterday at 21:34  
"thank you" she smiled big and catching it, handing it to him "Cheese...home?" getting his leash and clipping it on "Mommy love you"

Io ShiraiYesterday at 21:37  
"Good boy." Io commented softly. "He loves his mommy."

Kairi SaneYesterday at 21:39  
"aww Auntie say good boy" smiling softly as they headed to the car "and his Auntie"

Io ShiraiYesterday at 21:48  
Io smiled, kissing Kairi's cheek. "We love our Cheesy boy too."

Kairi SaneYesterday at 21:49  
Kairi hugged her bestie, blushing from the kiss then getting in and driving home, Cheese laying in backseat. At home, she went to the bathroom and then undressed fixing her highlighted hair. smiling softly as she started to masterbate, one foot on the chair "ahhh" softly moaning

Io ShiraiYesterday at 21:55  
Io had smiled, feeding the dog on getting in, petting him for a little while before stripping down to her shorts and sports bra, going to find Kairi once she was finished, watching Kairi for a little while before speaking. "Need a hand, sky pirate?"

Kairi SaneYesterday at 21:57  
gasping and turning red giggling as she looked to see Io watching, blowing a kiss shrugging "sure Poppy girl...ooo cute bra"

Io ShiraiYesterday at 22:00  
"I thought you'd like it..." Io teased, leaning to kiss Kairi. "It looks good on the floor too..."

Kairi SaneYesterday at 22:03  
she nodded kissing back, holding her bestie's arms, offering some tongue giggling "mmm well our wives are probably...you know" wiggling her long tongue for Io

Io ShiraiYesterday at 22:23  
Io laughed. "Oh they will be... needy naughty girls." She smiled, pulling off the bra, kissing Kairi and letting their tongues wriggle together.

Kairi SaneYesterday at 22:25  
Kairi smiled into it, drooling a bit giggling "Asuka been hungry for Meiko" moving down to suckle a nipple, pulling it "Ahoy! treasure" helping Io with her shorts

Io ShiraiYesterday at 22:45  
Io giggled, cupping the back of Kairi's head even as she moaned, stepping out of the shorts. "Mmm, you could probably get away with anything right now."

Kairi SaneYesterday at 22:46  
"I try hehe" smirking and shrugging "you should know by now" licking both nipples good, rubbing herself again

Io ShiraiYesterday at 22:50  
Io smirked, moving to tease Kairi's pussy with her fingers. "Well since I know... how about we play?"

Kairi SaneYesterday at 22:52  
"mmm lets play" she bit her lip being cute, playing with Io's hair and opening her legs "mmm dare you to suck my toes while you finger me, Io" licking her bestie's tongue again

Io ShiraiYesterday at 22:59  
Io smirked, moving to do exactly that, curling her tongue around Kairi's toes as she began to finger her friend. "Mmm, wet for me much?"

Kairi SaneYesterday at 23:00  
Kairi bit her lip giggling but wiggling her toes "mmm long tongue feel good" blushing as she laid back comfy "very wet" as she played with her tits

Io ShiraiYesterday at 23:02  
"Wet enough to ride some toes?"

Kairi SaneYesterday at 23:04  
"is that your dare" she peed a bit "oops" nodding and kneeling up kissing her bestie

Io ShiraiYesterday at 23:29  
Io laughed softly. "Girl, didn't you get potty training?" She spoke softly, teasingly, kissing her friend.

Kairi SaneYesterday at 23:31  
"yes" Kairi glared messing up Io's hair then got in position, sliding her bestie's toes into her pussy "oooo cold"

Io ShiraiYesterday at 23:35  
Io smirked, curling her toes inside her friend. "I'm sure they'll warm up for you babe..." She teased, gently working to get her friend off.

Kairi SaneYesterday at 23:36  
gasping and opening her legs wide as she rode, flipping hair back "mmm yess feels good" leaning over to lick at Io's pussy, tonguing up and down

Io ShiraiYesterday at 23:49  
Io moaned, slightly upping her pace.

Kairi SaneYesterday at 23:52  
Kairi's juices dripped all over Io's foot as she suckled her friend gently "soo good"as she came

Io ShiraiToday at 00:11  
Io moaned softly, soon following Kairi into a release.

Kairi SaneToday at 00:13  
playfully slurping like it was noodles giggling drinking it up then pulling off, long string if cum coated her pussy and Io's toes as she laid back

Io ShiraiToday at 00:17  
Io laughed softly, cleaning her foot.  
"You came good."

Kairi SaneToday at 00:18  
Kairi smiled big getting a pic of Asuka sucking Meiko "hehe sticky toes" checking out pics and making out with her bestie

Io ShiraiToday at 00:25  
Io smiled, kissing Kairi happily.


	43. Candy Lee/Candy Floss Part 1

Leilani Candy LeeToday at 00:31  
Leilani watched to see when her roomie Amy was getting home from tryouts biting her lip and taking a taste of her big Rainbow Lollipop then grabbed the Heart Valentine box and laid in bed adjusting her long brown cock into the hole to hide herself then played like she was asleep

Candy FlossToday at 00:38  
Candy had let herself in somewhat quietly, smiling at the sight of the 'sleeping' Leilani, dipping to kiss Leilani softly. "Wakey wakey cupcake..."

Leilani Candy LeeToday at 00:41  
her eyes opened seeing the pink Cotton Candy "hey Pinky, how was Tryouts?" she smiled trying not to move as she held the box, wearing a cute Rainbow top and barefoot

Candy FlossToday at 00:43  
"Think I got it." Candy smiled, moving to kiss Leilani softly. "You got a present for me babe?"

Leilani Candy LeeToday at 00:44  
"omg girl yasss!" hugging and kissing her friend, smirking evily "hmm?"

Candy FlossToday at 00:45  
Candy laughed softly. "You trying to make me beg or should I just open it?"

Leilani Candy LeeToday at 00:46  
Leilani laughed teasing "Amy boo, it's two weeks to Valentine's, Be Mine?" pointing to the box "got you a Caramel treat"

Candy FlossToday at 00:49  
"Mmmm, be yours huh?" Candy teased, smiling. "Only if you promise to be my boo for life." She was smirking as she kissed Leilani, moving to open the box, gasping and giggling softly. "Mmm, I like caramel..." She teased softly, moving to gently remove the box, setting aside before lightly licking and sucking at Candy's cock.

Leilani Candy LeeToday at 00:51  
"Be Mine Pinky" surprised and nodding with a big smile, laughing a bit at Amy's face as she pulled the box away "gladly...omg yesss I have been wanting this" moving her girl's pink hair as she explored her treat "figured I can take your Virginity too"

Candy FlossToday at 00:57  
"Mmm, you want it for a Valentine's gift baby?" Candy asked softly, smiling at Candy's eyes widening before she added a softer. "Just be gentle... feel like tearing open would suck."

Leilani Candy LeeToday at 01:00  
"gonna get some of that white girl wasted" Leilani tickled Amy's chin nodding "I luuuurve cherries boo, and bae...i'll be as gentle as a baby kitten" licking her lips playfully making her girl smell her toes "I went running while you was away" cock fully erect and throbbing

Candy FlossToday at 01:02  
Candy laughed wrinkling her nose. "Gurl... those feet need to stop tickling me before I bite this off you... just let me get it nice and wet..."

Leilani Candy LeeToday at 01:03  
"hey you be gentle it's hurting enough" laughing and undressing playing with her tits "lurve ya Ames" making her cock hiss wiggling it

Candy FlossToday at 01:10  
Candy giggled, moving to kiss Leilani softly as she undressed, letting her chest brush against Leilani's. "Might be better if you... guide... I've no idea how to even start."

Leilani Candy LeeToday at 01:13  
Leilani kissed back helping Amy undress, pinching her nipples "mmm you have cute baby tiddies" wiggling hers on her wife's "first I gotta be super wet to get it in there hun" licking her fingers and rubbing that pussy "you trust me?"

Candy FlossToday at 01:18  
Candy blushed, giggling softly and moaning at Leilani's touch. "I trust you baby.... I always trusted you. Why do you think I begged to move in?"

Leilani Candy LeeToday at 01:19  
"you such a lil Bubblegum Pixie" laughing again with a big smile "cause we love each others company and now each other's naughty bits" softly suckling a tiddy as she thumbed the clitty, stroking with the other hand

Candy FlossToday at 01:22  
Candy smiled, kissing Leilani softly again, moaning gently. "Mmm, glad you made the first move." She admitted softly, moving back down to suck at Candy's cock, gagging softly and trying a second time, letting out a soft whine as she backed up, aware she had tears in her eyes.

Leilani Candy LeeToday at 01:25  
she kissed her wife again rubbing that ass smacking it "figured once you saw this   
Candy's treat you'd go weak and you do love you some Lolli" holding Amy's hair back worried "I didn't say choke on it my gosh bae" pouting and wiping the tears, she kissed her wife softly "feels so good in that Lolli sucker"

Candy FlossToday at 01:30  
"Mmm, my lollipop." Candy smiled slightly, kissing Leilani softly. "My throat hurts."

Leilani Candy LeeToday at 01:32  
"like a lil kid saying she don't wanna go to School" Leilani teased smirking making Amy's tiddies all wet in spit "mmm" kissing back "yummy needs more sugar" slowly poking the head into that pussy

Candy FlossToday at 01:34  
Candy giggled softly, moving so she was properly open to Leilani, moaning softly when the head of Candy's cock slid into her, aware she was tight. "Mmm, keep going baby..." The request was soft, her yelp soft when she finally felt Candy push into her fully, her pain overwhelming her only enough for her to kiss Leilani again, wriggling down over Leilani's cock a little more. "Oh.... fuck... you feel so good."

Leilani Candy LeeToday at 01:36  
"that is the cuuuutest giggle" Leilani laughed softly turned on, easing her way into Amy till she was comfy, feeling the grip of those baby soft hands "hey i'm fragile bae.." as she made out with her wifey, slowly starting a pace "you too, now gimme some suga"

Candy FlossToday at 01:40  
Candy smiled, kissing Leilani softly, humming against her lips, riding the pace slowly. "My fragile sex goddess..."

Leilani Candy LeeToday at 01:41  
adding tongue as they kissed, moaning and holding Amy's cute butt "mmmmm" she hummed back "wait till you get used of it then i'll show you how to really have fun" her hair was in pigtails

Candy FlossToday at 01:42  
Candy smiled, still slowly riding Leilani. "Mmm, you know you can pick that pace up a little...."

Leilani Candy LeeToday at 01:45  
"Taeler is a HO..." laughing a bit "she been eyeballing Aspyn, like grr...you had Twins bitch" nibbling her wifey's neck and chest as she upped her pace, balls jiggling

Candy FlossToday at 01:47  
"She still has twins... she just wants to pound some pussy that's all hers." Candy giggled, moaning softly, smirking when the pain left her and kissing Leilani even as she wriggled down to take the last of Leilani's cock into her. "Mmm, my bitey baby, you like eating your Candy?" She spoke playfully even as she kissed Leilani's cheek, her lips brushing Leilani's ear. "Don't pull out, just take me."

Leilani Candy LeeToday at 01:50  
"she complains she's third wheel though, like grab their throats and shove it in their mouths" caught off-guard by another kiss, deepening it "jeebus Ames..." just smirking at that question "after I de-virginize your cute ass, i'm getting my tongue in there and tasting your Rainbow" blushing and sweating as she gave it all she had

Candy FlossToday at 01:51  
"Mmm, you want to go the full rounds babe?" Candy teased, gasping at the new quicker pace, squealing when she came.

Leilani Candy LeeToday at 01:54  
"hell yessss" flipping over ontop shaking her pigtails at Amy jackhammering her till she busted a nut

Candy FlossToday at 01:56  
Candy giggled, moaning softly. "Mmm, fuck... that pace baby, so fierce."

Leilani Candy LeeToday at 01:57  
"I know!" nibbling an ear growling "will you Marry me?"

Candy FlossToday at 01:58  
"Yes baby, I'll marry you."

Leilani Candy LeeToday at 01:58  
"I got you a Ring Pop but i'll let you choose a ring you like..k?" Leilani smiled "wanna give me some head? taste yourself while i taste you?"

Candy FlossToday at 02:24  
"Mmm, sixty-nine sounds good."

Leilani Candy LeeToday at 02:27  
"i'll put 9 in your 6" Leilani laughed laying back

Candy FlossToday at 02:28  
Candy laughed, moving to do as they had wanted, sucking Leilani's cock with a happy noise.

Leilani Candy LeeToday at 02:30  
"you are adorable" sighing and loving the slurping "mmm yess bae, slay that monster Caramel Lolli" asshe aggressively licked and sucked some pussy, curling toes and tickling wifey's feets

Candy FlossToday at 02:34  
Candy moaned softly, cumming a second time even as she sucked on Leilani's cock.

Leilani Candy LeeToday at 02:35  
"damn i'm good" Leilani bragged licking it all up, smacking some ass and moaning

Candy FlossToday at 02:45  
Candy giggled softly, still sucking. "Mmm, let me taste you baby."

Leilani Candy LeeToday at 02:46  
as Amy spoke, Leilani busted another nut into her face "oops sorry boo"  
laughing "Candy snake out of control, she spits"

Candy FlossToday at 02:48  
Candy laughed, licking herself clean.

Leilani Candy LeeToday at 02:49  
pulling her wifey close kissing and licking her face "mmm bottle that"


	44. Charly Caruso/Dasha Fuentes Part 1

Charly had been surprised when Dasha gifted her the tickets to go to the Jericho Cruise. They had been busy for months now and she had barely seen her wife, now though she was smiling as she moved to find her wife before boarding the boat, dressed in a simple sundress with a bikini under it.

Dasha Caruso-KuretToday at 02:59  
Dasha met her wife at the dock crying a bit as she hugged Charly tight, kissing her "my love I missed you so much" also in undress and bikini, long braid, and sandals "told Chris you were coming, he said Chuck!?" laughing

Charly CarusoToday at 03:02  
Charly smiled hugging her wife, kissing her lovingly. "I'm here now babygirl. I missed you." She was smiling at Dasha's next words. "He better be nice to my girl or Chucky gonna kick some booty."

Dasha Caruso-KuretToday at 03:03  
smiling big excited "show him your abs he'll shut up quick" Dasha laughed softly holding hands as they boarded* "Badass Chucky C, so happy they gave everyone bonuses so i could bring you"

Charly CarusoToday at 03:05  
Charly smiled, squeezing her wife's hand as they boarded. "We got a while of just us baby, I can't wait to love you up."

Dasha Caruso-KuretToday at 03:06  
"yes made sure to get us a good private room away from the others too" she whispered as the guys got their bags "how's our crew? I miss K-Brax"

Charly CarusoToday at 17:20  
Charly smiled, nudging Dasha gently. "The crew is doing good... although I think Carr might be about to dry-hump the new lady refs..."

Dasha Caruso-KuretToday at 17:21  
laughing "why am I not surprised? Aubrey is the same way" smiling again as they got in the room, Dasha kissed Charly deep pulling her close

Charly CarusoToday at 17:40  
"How is she anyway? Lord knows she flinched a few times." Charly teased, smiling when the door was locked, kissing Dasha just as happily, giggling at Dasha pulling her closer. "Mmm, hi babe."

Dasha Caruso-KuretToday at 17:42  
"she's amazing, really busting her ass here" smiling big "hey girl hey" kissing over her wife's neck moaning at her smell and touch "so girly it's cute Ms. Arnolt...it's not easy masterbating looking at your pics you send me"

Charly CarusoToday at 19:13  
"Mmm, you need a hand then baby?" *Charly asked with a smile.^

Dasha Caruso-KuretToday at 19:16  
"I would love a hand, a foot, a mouth" making her cute snarky kissy face as she undressed showing off her shiny onsie  
"am I showing too much ass in this?"

Charly CarusoToday at 19:35  
Charly laughed, also pulling off her dress. "You have a cute peachy booty babe."

Dasha Caruso-KuretToday at 19:39  
"and i'll be shaking it on the Dance Floor with my baby" twerking as she slipped her bathing suit off "I missed you" laying on the bed

Charly CarusoToday at 19:48  
"I missed you too baby..." Charly smiled, stripping off her bikini before kissing Dasha.

Dasha Caruso-KuretToday at 19:49  
"and your peach is better Charly..." smiling as she pulled her baby close, kissing back and grabbing some peach

Charly CarusoToday at 20:57  
Charly giggled, kissing Dasha softly. "Mmm, my soft baby... so possessive."

Dasha Caruso-KuretToday at 21:00  
"cause I adore you so much sexy lil Princess" moving down and lick and suckle Charly's tits "mmm this one tastes so good" mumbling on the left one as she slowly grinded on wifey

Charly CarusoToday at 22:01  
Charly moaned softly, grinding back. "Mmm, don't they always?"

Dasha Caruso-KuretToday at 22:03  
"mmhmm" Dasha smiled softly moving down and started to lick at wifey's pussy holding one leg on her shoulder

Charly CarusoToday at 22:03  
Charly gasped and moaned. "Mmm, fuck babe."

Dasha Caruso-KuretToday at 22:04  
"Chuck...language" laughing and upping her pace

Charly CarusoToday at 22:11  
"Oh come on... nobody can hear." Charly laughed, moaning as she came.

Dasha Caruso-KuretToday at 22:13  
winking and sucking it all up "mmm damn" moving up to straddle Charly's face, letting her take a turn  
"did you bring the strappy?"

Charly CarusoToday at 22:15  
Charly smiled, lapping at her girl. "Mhm.... want to ride it baby?"

Dasha Caruso-KuretToday at 22:20  
Dasha rubbing her tits moaning, toes curled in pleasure "mmm babe sure, I'd love to" adjusting to kiss her wifey before letting her up to get it

Charly CarusoToday at 22:42  
Carly smiled, moving to find the strap, pulling it on. "Still soaked for me babe?"

Dasha Caruso-KuretToday at 22:44  
"always" blowing a kiss as she wiggled her peach at Charly, biting her lip "doggystyle" smiling all sexy

Charly CarusoToday at 23:14  
"Get ready then sexy."

Dasha Caruso-KuretToday at 23:16  
Dasha opened her legs wide spreading her pussy getting comfy as she got in position

Charly CarusoToday at 23:46  
Charly smiled, slowly easing the toy into Dasha, setting a slow, loving pace.

Dasha Caruso-KuretToday at 23:47  
"mmm babe" reaching to pull Charly over for a kiss riding the cock as she was taken

Charly CarusoToday at 23:48  
Charly murred softly, kissing Dasha as she upped the pace.

Dasha Caruso-KuretToday at 23:49  
smiling and blushing "you're so sexy I love you so much" gripping a hand as she came.


	45. Mia Yim/Mercedes Martinez Part 1

Mia YimYesterday at 23:57  
Mia Yim had enough of the criticism she had been getting over her heritage and sexuality, even getting her good friend Mercedes Martinez, who was also shemale to join her in a PSA Stream "so I was scrolling Twitter and see some troll/critic tell me that oh but you're not black...what the hell rock did you crawl under dude? do you not understand my Father is black, my Mother is Korean? that makes me mixed! Blasian means Black Asian...look it up!"

Mercedes MartinezToday at 00:04  
"Blasian Baddie and babe." Mercedes teased. "People need to quit running their mouths..."

Mia YimToday at 00:05  
Mia fixed her cap nudging her friend smiling softly "they need to watch what they say on Social Media cause my wife is really upset, my sister is pissed, not Cool"

Mercedes MartinezToday at 00:10  
"Yeah man, don't be bullies... don't even THINK it's clever... cause all it does is piss people off." Mercedes spoke firmly. "and no, asking to see our dicks isn't cute either when we're at dinner, you pervs."

Mia YimToday at 00:11  
she nodded "or my wife's feet, that's weird and she's mine plus...you're a stranger, we don't wanna marry or date you...speaking of hotties..how's that sexy wife of yours Mer?"

Mercedes MartinezToday at 00:16  
"She's good... sad about the bullying though...." Mercedes smiled, kissing Mia's cheek. "She loves her Mia."

Mia YimToday at 00:17  
"girl, I see that shit everyday and i'm just trying to raise awareness about it" Mia smiled big at the kiss, her arm around Mercedes flashing her ball tongue stud "so on positive note...any questions or game suggestions?"

Mercedes MartinezToday at 00:33  
Mercedes smiled. "Nice subject change, Baddie."

Mia YimToday at 00:36  
"thanks Toro" her nickname for Mercedes as she read stuff "yeah we're close, she's Caliente" Mia smirked

Mercedes MartinezToday at 00:51  
Mercedes smirked, hugging her friend as she watched Mia's questions. "Don't be jealous ladies..."

Mia YimToday at 00:54  
sticking her tongue out hugging back teasing "mmm big tattooed arms and yes guys...she is stacked" out of cam view, she pulled her friend's cock out of her pants spitting a nice loogie on it  
"holy shit it's BIG"

Mercedes MartinezToday at 00:55  
"Mmm, you enjoy them big right Mee?" Mercedes teased. "Maybe you should wrap up so we can enjoy ourselves..."

Mia YimToday at 00:57  
"of course and ok...so everyone thanks for understanding and letting me rant, be better please..cya at the shows, Baddie and Toro out" peace sign as she turned it off then undressed, playfully sticking her feet in Mer's face laughing

Mercedes MartinezToday at 01:00  
Mercedes smiled, waving before biting Mia's toes. "Minx." She laughed as she began to undress.

Mia YimToday at 01:01  
"ahhh bitch!" wiggling her toes, Mia licked on her nipples using the stud to turn Mer on more "mmm glad you're here" grabbed the cock with her feet jacking it off as her own cock hardened  
"I have stubby toes but good grip"

Mercedes MartinezToday at 01:03  
"Mmm, of course I'm here..." Mercedes smiled, moaning at Mia's footjob. "Mmm, kinky girl.."

Mia YimToday at 01:05  
sucking her hard brown nipples as she worked the shaft, rubbing her heel over the swelled head, feeding her some toes "since you're hungry" laughing

Mercedes MartinezToday at 01:07  
"Careful baby, that's how you get bit." Mercedes teased, sucking her friend's toes, aware she was almost humping Mia's foot.

Mia YimToday at 01:10  
"just cause you had my ass screaming on that mat, you think I can't handle you?" wiggling them and laughing, toes gripping "damn you got me all hard too" adjusting and giving some head, stroking herself a bit getting it nice and slippery

Mercedes MartinezToday at 01:25  
Mercedes smirked, flipping Mia and pinning her before sucking at Mia's cock. "You want me to bury it in your ass?"

Mia YimToday at 01:30  
"ohhh" sliding a leg over her friend's back moving her hair back "mmm yeah but lets 69 for a bit" Mia smiled licking her lips, pulling Mer over for a big kiss

Mercedes MartinezToday at 01:47  
"You pick when beautiful." Mercedes murred, kissing Mia even as they sixty-nined.

Mia YimToday at 01:50  
smiling big holding her friend's cheeks "69 kiss? sexy" licking Mer's tongue before letting her move down for her cock...as she settled, her Mom walked in and knocked wearing black shirt, jeans and a cap "Mia...oh damn didn't know you had a friend over" Mia laughed "Ma!..oops should have called"

Mercedes MartinezToday at 01:53  
"Hi Mrs Y." Mercedes smiled, moving to suck Mia's cock despite her mother being there.

Mia YimToday at 01:58  
"hey Mercedes" she smiled sitting to chat with her daughter, watching as Mia sucked on Mercedes' cock and balls "mmm damn this is awkward but funny...but Ma, Mirrie is with Angelica and Kris at the Zoo, they'll be home late" Mom nodded as Mia bobbed, toes curling

Mercedes MartinezToday at 02:00  
Mercedes laughed softly. "Talk to your mama...." She teased Mia, sucking a little more.

Mia YimToday at 02:02  
laughing and moaning letting the cock rest between her tits "so...I was thinking Ma...you deserve a Vacation and I know this sounds out of the box but..." as she rubbed Mer's cute tight ass "do what Mia?" Mia answered "if you could swallow me, we'll give you $500 each"  
Mom thought for a bit "I don't have to get naked hmm? and I have to get the store, so not here long"

Mercedes MartinezToday at 02:09  
"So relax and try it Ma..." Mercedes smiled softly.

Mia YimToday at 02:10  
"yeah get ya Vacay" Mia smiled as Ma agreed, rolling out from under Mer for a bit  
"here Ma"

Mercedes MartinezToday at 02:16  
Mer smiled, moving to let Ma get at them both.

Mia YimToday at 02:19  
Mia smiled kissing Mer softly holding her as Ma held Mercedes' cock then slowly downed her daughter's  
"mmm damn" as she adjusted to bob hard on her friend, Ma pulled off drooling "vacay!" laughing and hugging her Ma as she left "well that was interesting...how bout you pound my ass like you said"

Mercedes MartinezToday at 02:30  
Mercedes smiled, spanking Mia lightly. "Get that pretty ass open then girl."

Mia YimToday at 02:31  
smiling and laying back being sexy, opening up with her feet in the air "look at that cute pucker" rubbing her tits  
"and you can bite these too"

Mercedes MartinezToday at 02:35  
Mercedes smiled, slowly easing into Mia's ass. "Mmm, so tight..." Mercedes teased, gently biting at Mia's chest.

Mia YimToday at 02:38  
"mmmm omg Mami" reaching to hug Mer tight and smacking her ass laughing "only cause you have a fat dick biatch" enjoying the pleasure  
"fuckin' stud"

Mercedes MartinezToday at 02:40  
"You love it." Mercedes teased, slightly making a pace.

Mia YimToday at 02:41  
"I do, it's different from Allysin's gel dick" going super girly kissing Mer deep, her cock poked her friend's belly

Mercedes MartinezToday at 03:15  
"Better?" Mercedes asked softly, upping her pace even as she felt herself getting closer to cumming.

Mia YimToday at 03:16  
"mmm yeah feels so good" she smiled kissing her friend again jacking herself off as she came, clenching and riding the pace

Mercedes MartinezToday at 03:22  
Mercedes also soon came.


	46. Bobbi Tyler/Hana Kimura Part 1

Hana KimuraToday at 17:30  
Hana Kimura fell for her partner Bobbi in more ways than one, taking over the Tag Division for Stardom in Japan. As she sat in the Locker Room she watched her partner, she was also shemale "Bobbi, I want to date you, you mentioned you needed the diq…"

Bobbi TylerToday at 17:49  
Bobbi had smiled slightly when Hana said her name, glancing over when Hana spoke fully, her voice soft. "Hana...." She took a breath, then spoke with a sweet smile. "You really want to date?" The question was soft even as she moved to kiss Hana's cheek. "My sweet badass bestie?"

Hana KimuraToday at 17:53  
smiling softly and nodding, blushing from the kiss as she grabbed her bestie's ass kissing her softly "ou have no one, I have no one, you are my bestie"

Bobbi TylerToday at 17:55  
Bobbi smiled softly, kissing Hana. "I'd love to date you.... you make me feel so special."

Hana KimuraToday at 17:57  
"I would do anything for you Bobbi Tyler, so pretty" Hana smiled again pulling Bobbi into her lap, kissing over her neck

Bobbi TylerToday at 18:01  
Bobbi squeaked as she sat on Hana's lap, stroking Hana's hair. "My Hana, so strong."

Hana KimuraToday at 18:03  
playfully sticking out her tongue as she stared at the beauty in her lap "mmm so...we should get you naked" kissing at the cleavage

Bobbi TylerToday at 18:04  
"You say that like you aren't also dressed..." Bobbi teased softly, kissing Hana even as she moved to pull off her shirt and bra.

Hana KimuraToday at 18:05  
Hana kissed back giggling and undressing aswell, her cute cock exposed as she cupped her bestie's tits "now I can rub on you without you gasping" licking lips

Bobbi TylerToday at 18:08  
Bobbi soon finished undressing, smiling at Hana's words. "Mmm, yeah... we can be as close as we like."

Hana KimuraToday at 18:09  
"you look so sexy in glasses, like naughty teacher" her cock now semi-hard taking a nipple into her mouth suckling on it like a baby hungrily

Bobbi TylerToday at 20:14  
"Mmm, you got a kink for that babe?" Bobbi asked softly, moving to stroke Hana's cock.

Hana KimuraToday at 20:15  
"I might" she glared cutely and moaned kissing Bobbi again, wiggling her tongue

Bobbi TylerToday at 20:18  
Bobbi giggled softly. "Mmm, we can play with that some time."

Hana KimuraToday at 20:20  
"sure, I have something for you to play with" smiling down as her cock was stroked and now erect

Bobbi TylerToday at 22:20  
Bobbi smirked. "Want me to suck it babe?"

Hana KimuraToday at 22:22  
"yes" as Hana took Bobbi into the shower and sat on the shower bench "let me give you a good facial too"

Bobbi TylerToday at 22:26  
Bobbi smiled, moving to kneel and suck Hana's cock.

Hana KimuraToday at 22:28  
"mmm my blonde white girl" she smiled moaning, toes curled as she held her bestie's hair back "haven't had a good suckle in a couple years"

Bobbi TylerToday at 22:44  
"Mmm, maybe I should protect you then baby, make sure you get sucks."

Hana KimuraToday at 22:48  
"i'd love that very much" Hana stood and started thrusting in Bobbi's mouth setting a pace

Bobbi TylerToday at 23:06  
Bobbi moaned and suckled eagerly.

Hana KimuraToday at 23:07  
pushing a bit to see how much her girl could take "mmm let me fuck you"

Bobbi TylerToday at 23:11  
Bobbi gagged softly. "Mmm, we got a bed or we using the bench?"

Hana KimuraToday at 23:13  
pulling Bobbi up with her legs around her hips, sliding her cock into her girl's pussy as she slowly squat fucked her "love you"

Bobbi TylerToday at 23:31  
Bobbi gasped, moaning softly. "Love you too..."

Hana KimuraToday at 23:34  
one arm hooking a leg as she went harder, Hana grabbed her girl's ass with the other hand giving her a good hard fuck "mmm you feel good"

Bobbi TylerToday at 23:51  
"Mmm, so do you baby." Bobbi moaned, cumming hard.

Hana KimuraToday at 23:53  
big smirk as Hana came aswell on the clench, licking Bobbi's neck and chest sweating

Bobbi TylerToday at 23:54  
"Mmm, my Hana." Bobbi murred.


	47. Aspyn The Mermaid/Taeler Hendrix Part 1

Aspyn The Mermaid RoseToday at 03:02  
The Mermaid Aspyn Rose never thought about if she'd ever take a chance and find someone cause she was busy with other projects but one day that would change "hey Taeler everything ok?"

Taeler HendrixToday at 03:03  
"Depends... is it wrong to want to be alone with your woman sometimes? Thruple life is... rough."

Aspyn The Mermaid RoseToday at 03:04  
"are you still going through trouble with the twins? I'm sowwy" she hugged Taeler

Taeler HendrixToday at 03:10  
Taeler smiled slightly, hugging Aspyn. "I've had worse... they just tend to forget I exist, all wrapped up in their twin love."

Aspyn The Mermaid RoseToday at 03:12  
"then find yourself someone...someone that makes you happy" Aspyn smiled big playfully blowing little tongue spit bubbles "Delmi and Ashley find that funny...not sure why"  
laughing "like Seahorse Bubbles"

Taeler HendrixToday at 03:13  
Taeler laughed softly. "You're cute, you know that?" She teased, kissing Aspyn's cheek as she started to change.

Aspyn The Mermaid RoseToday at 03:14  
"I know!" smiling again then gasping "wow...umm...can't wait to do that when you get to the Hotel?" even more surprised at the cock

Taeler HendrixToday at 03:19  
"You really think I want to be itchy?" Taeler asked teasingly. "Seen something you like?"

Aspyn The Mermaid RoseToday at 03:20  
"well no but...I see your bits" seeing her cock was big, The Mermaid slowly slid her tiny foot to check the size, her feet were soft and the soles were Cantelope colored, according to Ashley

Taeler HendrixToday at 03:22  
Taeler had smirked, gripping Aspyn's foot, lightly stroking it against her cock. "Small feet Mermaid..."

Aspyn The Mermaid RoseToday at 03:24  
"noo ticklish Mermaid" she pleaded curling her toes giggling "omg what are you doing?" she glared

Taeler HendrixToday at 03:33  
"Letting you have some fun..." Taeler teased, offering Aspyn a cockring. "If you want to?"

Aspyn The Mermaid RoseToday at 03:35  
"are you like asking me to be your Mermaid? I mean you know us Undersea folk are picky" teasing and curling her toes around the shaft then reaching for the ring taking it "my precious" realizing "omg...this is one of those cockrings?" as she sent Delmi a pic of it and it was confirmed

Taeler HendrixToday at 16:38  
Taeler laughed softly. "I know you've been wanting to try one... so why not?"

Aspyn The Mermaid RoseToday at 16:39  
"damn I can't even post anything without someone reading into it" she smirked and leaned over to try and slide it on

Taeler HendrixToday at 16:40  
Taeler smiled, letting Aspyn slide the cockring on, kissing Aspyn gently. "You also haven't quit staring at my dick, babe."

Aspyn The Mermaid RoseToday at 16:42  
Aspyn giggled kissing back "mmm you're hot, and the ring isn't fitting" licking it as she tried using her mouth, feeling and tasting Taeler's cock

Taeler HendrixToday at 16:48  
Taeler laughed, stroking Aspyn's hair. "I was going to say try getting it wet first babe..."

Aspyn The Mermaid RoseToday at 16:49  
she looked up slowly bobbing and gagging "oopsie same thought? I mean...ok I admit I've crushing on you for a while"

Taeler HendrixToday at 16:50  
"You don't say?" Taeler teased with a smile. "I've seen you looking Mermaid.... you're adorable."

Aspyn The Mermaid RoseToday at 16:52  
feeling the ring break "oh no...it broke" she pouted softly "i'm sorry" Aspyn giggled at the smile

Taeler HendrixToday at 16:53  
Taeler laughed, kissing Aspyn softly. "Always wondered if I could snap that thing... now we know." She was smirking as she added. "Want to ride it instead?"

Aspyn The Mermaid RoseToday at 16:54  
"maybe too much power" she kneeled up to kiss her girl again "mmm sure...ooo are your toes curling too" wiggling her tongue over Taeler's  
"don't worry about twins...you got me now" spitting on the cock rubbing it

Taeler HendrixToday at 17:27  
Taeler smirked slightly. "Want to keep making them curl?"

Aspyn The Mermaid RoseToday at 17:28  
"wanna put that beef in this Taco?" she smirked nodding "Angelina told me you were ticklish too"

Taeler HendrixToday at 17:32  
Taeler laughed, picking Aspyn up to sit Aspyn over her, sliding her cock into Aspyn slowly, setting a slow pace. "Tickle me and pay the price."

Aspyn The Mermaid RoseToday at 17:41  
smiling cutely and helping her girl out of her top "what price?" sucking on Taeler's neck raising her arms aswell

Taeler HendrixToday at 17:57  
Taeler laughed, pulling Aspyn's shirt off. "Spanking probably..."

Aspyn The Mermaid RoseToday at 18:01  
"ooo kinky" Aspyn moaned softly as she rode Taeler giggling "damn that feels amazing Tae...omg"  
tickling to tease, her white butt jiggling

Taeler HendrixToday at 18:27  
Taeler murred softly, kissing Aspyn's neck. "Such a sweet little pussy babe."

Aspyn The Mermaid RoseToday at 18:29  
"think so? Mermaid pussy is tasty I heard" she smirked trying to turn her girl on more "i'm determined to throat that cock" shuttering from the kisses, playing with Taeler's hair "ooo i'm gonna cum"

Taeler HendrixToday at 18:33  
"Mmm, cum for me then we can go home and see about tasting each other." Taeler purred, cumming as she spoke.

Aspyn The Mermaid RoseToday at 18:34  
Aspyn smiled at the purring "aww I love purring" rubbing her girl's arms, squeezing as she was filled with cum, triggered to cum aswell "ohhhh"

Taeler HendrixToday at 18:44  
Taeler smiled, kissing Aspyn. "Mmm, that's my Mermaid."

Aspyn The Mermaid RoseToday at 18:46  
she kissed back making the cute fish face "mmm my Rockstar" gasping at all the sweat "what a workout"


	48. Piper Niven/Sarah Schreiber Part 1

Piper Niven had been aware of how tense Sarah had been for weeks, now though they were free to get home and have a little time away and she intended to spoil her girl.

"Hi Sweetcheeks."

Piper purred, lightly spanking Sarah as she hugged her.

Sarah SchreiberYesterday at 18:53  
Sarah laughed jumping a bit "do you even know your own strength babe?" blushing and holding onto her love, kissing her cheek "are you feeling better?" kind of down lately after Piper had found out about her Bell's Palsey

Piper Niven/ViperYesterday at 19:44  
"I'll be okay... just got to figure it out." Piper was smiling as she kissed Sarah. "You still worrying yourself?" She spoke with clear love, smiling as she kissed Sarah gently again.

Sarah SchreiberYesterday at 19:48  
"I can't help worrying Piper, I love you so much" smiling and kissing back, laughing softly as Toni passed "get a room lovebirds" Sarah laid her head on her wifey's chest

Piper Niven/ViperYesterday at 20:12  
Piper smiled, stroking Sarah's back. "Let's go home baby.... let me spoil you."

Sarah SchreiberYesterday at 20:15  
"k good idea" winking and grabbing her purse, holding Piper's arm gushing

Piper Niven/ViperYesterday at 20:21  
Piper laughed softly, kissing Sarah's cheek. "Such a girly girl..."

Sarah SchreiberYesterday at 20:23  
she waved to everyone as they left "you're gushing over me, that's cute" Sarah fell asleep on Piper on the way home, comfy in her wife's arms

Piper Niven/ViperYesterday at 21:44  
Piper had smiled, picking up Sarah as she headed inside once they were home, setting her down on the bed and shutting the door, kissing her wife softly. "Sleepy babygirl..."

Sarah SchreiberYesterday at 22:13  
Sarah smiled feeling like a Princess as Piper carried her in "long day" kissing back softly, happy to be home "mmm love you" Mollie ran in meowing

Piper Niven/ViperYesterday at 22:35  
"Love you too Sarie..." Piper smiled, beginning to undress, laughing at Mollie's mewed protest when she picked her up to hiss her head.

Sarah SchreiberYesterday at 22:37  
"hey babygirl" laughing at the meowing "aww my girls" slowly undressing aswell blowing kisses "whoa that booty baby"

Piper Niven/ViperYesterday at 22:46  
"All for you baby." Piper teased, letting Mollie down, laughing when the cat licked Sarah's fingers. "Awww, she missed mommy."

Sarah SchreiberYesterday at 22:47  
Sarah smiled wiggling her fingers "Mommy missed Mollie" kissing her head "so about that massage you owe me Kimberly" she wiggled her toes at her wife laughing at this name thing on her phone "this is so accurate about you"

Piper Niven/ViperToday at 01:10  
"You want me to get freaky on you babe?" Piper teased, kissing Sarah's neck. "Get comfy babe."

Sarah SchreiberToday at 01:13  
"I love when you say get freaky" Sarah was amused laughing and rubbed her wife's head and arms "ooo big sexy fluffy girl" she got comfy smiling big  
"just don't knock me out with those big ole titties" biting at one

Piper Niven/ViperToday at 01:29  
Piper laughed, spanking Sarah softly. "Ready for a hot massage babe?"

Sarah SchreiberToday at 01:32  
smiling and spanking back "mmm sure am my love, damn you and those beautiful baby eyes" staring and sucking the other tit

Piper Niven/ViperToday at 02:01  
Piper smiled, beginning to gently massage Sarah.

Sarah SchreiberToday at 02:02  
"mmm your soft baby hands Kimberly" Sarah bit her lip relaxing "Mollie likes her new bed"

Piper Niven/ViperToday at 02:03  
"Only the best for baby kitten." Piper smiled, massaging Sarah gently as she continued.

Sarah SchreiberToday at 02:06  
"so much stress, glad you're doing better I was so worried" Sarah turned over opening her legs and kissing her wife's cheeks

Piper Niven/ViperToday at 02:17  
Piper smiled softly, kissing Sarah, gently teasing her fingers between Sarah's legs. "My sweet sexy girl."

Sarah SchreiberToday at 02:21  
kissing back glowing with happiness "mmm my Viper" gasping and enjoying, massaging all over Kimberly's sexy body

Piper Niven/ViperToday at 02:29  
"My girl." Piper murred softly, making a slow pace.

Sarah SchreiberToday at 02:31  
"my babe, my big Scottish softie" kissing Kimberly again playing with a tit, riding those fingers

Piper Niven/ViperToday at 02:34  
"You are so gorgeous." Piper whispered, upping her pace.

Sarah SchreiberToday at 02:36  
"is that why you fall in love with me everyday?" smiling big and cumming "mmm omg Kim!"

Piper Niven/ViperToday at 02:38  
"That and you keep giving me the cutest smiles... my boo."


	49. Chelsea Green/Allysin Kay Part 1

Chelsea Green had always been good at playing psycho, but she had never really been too sure of herself before working at TNA. Even now she was with WWE she found she had more fun at cons when she could be 'Laurel'... 

She had been happy to find Allysin at a con, smirking and moving to spank her friend's ass.

"Hello Savage one..."  
Allysin KayToday at 16:36  
The Savage Sienna was Allysin's alterego in TNA and Shimmer, even competed in the 2018 MaeYoung Classic losing to her wife Mia Yim then in NWA as their Women's Champion, losing the title to Thunder Rosa at the last PPV. "Hello Van Ness" she smirked back with a stare, smacking her friend's ass back  
Chelsea GreenToday at 16:37  
Chelsea smirked, posing for the cameras around them as she talked. "Been a while since I saw your cute butt.... how's Mee?"  
Allysin KayToday at 16:39  
"sure has been a while" she hugged Chelsea tight "Mee is Mee, loves to keep her eyes on Mommy at all times, like baby i'm just putting away dishes or Laundry i'm not going away" she laughed "how's the little devils?" asking about the kitties "Mia was watching video of them playing Hide N Seek and busted out laughing during her stream"  
Chelsea GreenToday at 16:43  
Chelsea smiled, hugging Allysin. "Yeah, those two little cheeky butts are fine... they really like messing up my stuff." She was laughing as she added. "I love that you let Mia keep being a lil diva."  
Allysin KayToday at 16:45  
"makes Stannis seem lazy" laughing again, smiling "only cause it's cute when she thinks she gets her way and I get on her nerves sometimes" posing for a picture with her friend, putting her hand on her ass smiling big "how bout you? is Deonna spoiling you much?"  
Chelsea GreenToday at 16:56  
Chelsea smirked, kissing Allysin's cheek for a photo. "Deo's good... she loves to beat up on anyone who shoots on me... she's also a giant cuddlebutt."  
Allysin KayToday at 17:01  
Allysin's pinky was in the air for the pic, loving that ass grab and kiss "mmm love me some cuddlebutt, Mia's the same way too...her and Mercedes got all kinky on cam the other night, got home late and saw a lot of dick"  
Chelsea GreenToday at 17:21  
Chelsea laughed softly. "You girls like to get kinky, I know that."  
Allysin KayToday at 17:23  
"well I do fuck my Cousin so yeah and Kamille gave my ass a good pounding too" smirking "so much freakin' sex boo...but damn heard you uhh...wanted some dick too" light kisses on Chelsea's ear "i'd munch that Happy Little Garden you have down there and my strappy needs some action"  
Chelsea GreenToday at 17:43  
Chelsea laughed slightly. "You know what? find us a room and you got a deal."  
Allysin KayToday at 17:44  
"hell yeah bout time you let me in your pants girl" smirking and making reservations "done and done girlfriend"  
Chelsea GreenToday at 17:52  
"How long have you been wanting in anyway? Last I heard you wanted Maria's cute butt." Chelsea teased.  
Allysin KayToday at 17:54  
"I have a list but you're topping it right now...you think i'm a damn whore or something?" Allysin laughed walking with Chelsea "not sure she could handle me"  
Chelsea GreenToday at 18:17  
"I think you act like a stud." Chelsea teased. "You seen her with Becks? or Micks? She could handle you... as long as you gave her time to deal with being a needy ho..."  
Allysin KayToday at 18:19  
"do I?" smiling and shrugging "I like a good Ho, they are so fun...maybe i'd give her the time of day" getting into the room and undressing, flopping on the bed "well hello my first love"  
Chelsea GreenToday at 18:53  
Chelsea laughed, moving to undress and join Allysin. "Hi girl...."  
Allysin KayToday at 19:08  
"mmm" she leaned over kissing her friend, loving her scent, holding Chelsea close  
Chelsea GreenToday at 19:13  
Chelsea purred, kissing Allysin and stroking a hand over her stomach. "Mmm to you too."  
Allysin KayToday at 19:18  
Allysin smiled moving her friend's hair back "mmm so...wanna squat over my face and give me a taste?"  
Chelsea GreenToday at 19:20  
"You promise not to laugh if I kneel?"  
Allysin KayToday at 19:23  
"why would I laugh?" she teased smacking that cute butt  
"I might let you pound my ass, you been staring all day"  
Chelsea GreenToday at 20:02  
"My balance is shot." Chelsea murmured, moving over Allysin's face.  
Allysin KayToday at 20:04  
"i'll hold you boo don't worry" slowly licking at Chelsea's pussy, holding her hips as she started to suckle "mmm beautiful baby, would you rather lay down then?"  
Chelsea GreenToday at 20:51  
Allysin's kindness had made Chelsea blush but she nodded, moving to lay back. "Definitely a better choice."  
Allysin KayToday at 20:55  
"welcome, I know you been through a lot" Allysin smiled and kissed on Chelsea's feet softly and slowly making her way up as she settled between her friend's legs, going back to licking her clitty  
Chelsea GreenToday at 20:58  
Chelsea shivered and moaned softly.  
Allysin KayToday at 21:03  
"sweet nectar my friend" licking up and down teasing it and nibbling  
"you and I have to share a cock together" as she rubbed her own pussy then offered her fingers  
Chelsea GreenToday at 21:12  
Chelsea murred softly, sucking Allysin's fingers gently.  
Allysin KayToday at 21:14  
staring up and licking deeper, pulling one of Chelsea's legs on her shoulder "mmm ready for my strappy?" sucking hard  
Chelsea GreenToday at 22:17  
Chelsea moaned softly. "Mmm, yeah I am."  
Allysin KayToday at 22:18  
"girl you're smoking hot" Allysin moved up to kiss Chelsea's nose then stood to grab and slide the strappy on, seductively bending over giving a good view of her ass  
"this ass is trouble ask Mia" laughing and getting back in bed kissing her friend  
Chelsea GreenToday at 22:37  
"It's a nice ass tho." Chelsea teased, kissing Allysin softly.  
Allysin KayToday at 22:38  
"mm i'm happy to have it, my ghetto booty" Allysin smirked sliding the strappy into Chelsea's pussy, setting a pace as they kissed  
Chelsea GreenToday at 22:45  
Chelsea moaned, deepening the kiss, riding the pace almost wantonly.  
Allysin KayToday at 22:47  
moaning as they made out, upping the pace seeing that her friend needed it bad "mmm damn you make a good whore Chels" moving down to suckle her tits, biting  
Chelsea GreenToday at 22:50  
"I told you." Chelsea teased, riding the pace gasping as she came. "Oh fuck..."  
Allysin KayToday at 22:51  
"damn I heard that pussy squeak" smiling big and licking up Chelsea's throat making it sloppy as she pushed hard then pulled out  
Chelsea GreenToday at 22:52  
Chelsea laughed softly. "Mmm, good job we got all night."


	50. Ivory/Kelly Kelly Part 1

Ivory had been waiting for Barbie to get home for a few days now. She had smiled when Barbie entered, laughing at the slammed door. "Woah, easy tiger... why so mad?"  
Barbie Blank-MorettiYesterday at 23:18  
Barbie made a face, hair in bun as she returned from the Rumble and RAW "nothing" as she slipped her shoes off and got some water  
"the Twitter pervs are at it again and i'm hungry"  
IvoryYesterday at 23:34  
"The burger wasn't enough?" Ivory teased, moving to kiss her wife. "Want me to sic Victoria on those bitchasses?"  
Barbie Blank-MorettiYesterday at 23:37  
hugging and kissing her wife "I don't want her to worry either, she has a lot going on with her Wedding and her Restaurant...and the burger and fries were good thanks" she sighed "just don't understand why Twitter allows those people to be rude..like yeah my child has two Moms, so? i'm happily married and your age shouldn't be a factor...like so what if you're my Mom's age Lisa?"  
IvoryYesterday at 23:44  
Ivory smiled softly, kissing Barbie softly. "I don't care what those idiots say... we both know I love my babygirl and her mamabear." She spoke gently, smirking as she added. "Besides, we all know you get the better sex than those fools... I'll prove it if I have to."  
Barbie Blank-MorettiYesterday at 23:45  
"we love you so much, Evelyn is lucky to have her MeMe" kissing back giggling and smiling big "damn at your age you have some serious horny genes babe" teasing and finishing her water  
IvoryYesterday at 23:48  
"Yeah? You try having a sexy wife... oh wait, you do." Ivory smirked, kissing Barbie softly. "So food first, or should I make you mewl for me?"  
Barbie Blank-MorettiYesterday at 23:52  
"hahahaha omg" snorting and trying to hide it "I have a very sexy, strong, amazing wife" Barbie kissed Lisa hard "what are you cooking?"  
IvoryYesterday at 23:58  
"Pasta and some kind of meat... I know you like that meat."  
Barbie Blank-MorettiToday at 00:02  
"I love anything you cook" kissy faces made being cute "mmm sounds yummy..omg my Mom was like I won't lie your wife is hot..like damn Mom, I couldn't stop giggling" smiling and looking at pics on the fireplace of their wedding, Evelyn's baby pics  
IvoryToday at 00:04  
"Hands off mama Blank." Ivory laughed. "I got my Barbie girl." She was smiling as she kissed Barbie's neck. "She got a date yet?"  
Barbie Blank-MorettiToday at 00:05  
Barbie blushes posing "I didn't say in a sexual way and I dunno she didn't say anything" biting her lip leaning back "my feet are cold...wanna feel?" teasing  
"Mary and Janny are dating, talked to Maria"  
IvoryToday at 00:22  
"You think Maria also likes the girls?" Ivory asked teasingly, serving up food. "Here babe."  
Barbie Blank-MorettiToday at 00:23  
"you know she does, she was dating the Security Lady" breaking down as she read her messages "whoa!"  
IvoryToday at 00:24  
"I said girls boo, not the ladies." Ivory teased. "She's a hot one though."  
Barbie Blank-MorettiToday at 00:25  
showing Ivory the message following her "baaaaabe Brittni's pregnant!"  
smiling through tears "Maria did say she had a crush on Lilian"  
IvoryToday at 00:43  
"Awww, yay Brittni." Ivory smiled softly. "You think she'll take a shot?"  
Barbie Blank-MorettiToday at 00:45  
smiling and glowing, kissing her wifey as she sat to eat "I encouraged her, Janny even said go for it" eating and swaying "I miss Evelyn, hope she's not crying for us"  
IvoryToday at 00:51  
"baby Evie will be okay..." Ivory soothed. "You need time to eat and rest..."  
Barbie Blank-MorettiToday at 00:52  
"and wifey time but hey sorry I worry" sipping her tea staring at Ivory  
"oooo Victoria and Brit are calling, hey girls congrats!" Victoria smiled on Facetime "hey thanks! how's babygirl doing?" Barbie drooled cause Victoria was cooking steak, making Ivory laugh  
IvoryToday at 00:55  
"She's doing okay..." Ivory answered with a laugh. "Babe... your drooling."  
Barbie Blank-MorettiToday at 00:56  
"nuh uh..i am not" wiping her mouth "hey Ivory, looking good my friend" Victoria smiled, Brit was glowing showing her belly  
"woohoo happy for you Momma!" Barbie smiled  
IvoryToday at 00:57  
"Hey Tori... good job making babies." Ivory teased.  
Barbie Blank-MorettiToday at 00:58  
"i'ma stud, what can I say?" she smiled, Barbie kissed Ivory's cheek "you both are! and Evelyn is at my Mom's for the night, she's so adorable"  
IvoryToday at 01:04  
Ivory laughed softly, kissing Barbie's hair gently. "She's a sweet baby.... but Barbs here needs to sleep so we had to get a day off."  
Barbie Blank-MorettiToday at 01:06  
"my feet been hurting and a little pain here and there" Victoria kissed Brit's cheek finishing cooking "aww rest up hun, see you Saturday right?"  
IvoryToday at 01:08  
"Yeah, we'll be there." Ivory smiled, kissing Barbie's cheek softly. "See you then."  
Barbie Blank-MorettiToday at 01:09  
Barbie waved turning off the phone "are yall having a kiss your wife off?" giggling  
"I tried this amazing new Starburst gum...it was strawberry"  
IvoryToday at 01:11  
"You liked that?" Ivory teased, scooping Barbie up to take her to bed. "My little Strawberry babe?"  
Barbie Blank-MorettiToday at 01:12  
"yeah cute, not sure if i'm ready for Saturday you show offs" smiling as she was carried, letting her hair down all sexy "so how was I in the Rumble? that Park was huge"  
IvoryToday at 01:13  
"I'm so proud of you babe... made a baby and STILL kicked ass..." Ivory smiled, laying Barbie on the bed, stripping her down before stripping herself and moving to join Barbie. "My little badass..."  
Barbie Blank-MorettiToday at 01:15  
"and didn't miss a step" rubbing her tits and abs flexing "roar, fierce Mommy Holla Holla" smiling and licking her lips "mmm damn girl your boobs are like play with me" Barbie pushed her chest out  
IvoryToday at 01:17  
Ivory laughed, settling so Barbie could latch on. "Then get comfy babygirl..."  
Barbie Blank-MorettiToday at 01:22  
Barbie suckled softly as she latched on, moaning and feeling Ivory's arms then offered herself getting comfy "hey babe.." putting her cold feet on her wifey  
IvoryToday at 01:25  
"Hey baby." Ivory smiled, stroking Barbie's hair. "You've missed this... haven't you sweetness?"  
Barbie Blank-MorettiToday at 01:26  
"mmhmm I have" she smiled softly "dinner was yummy, thanks for always being such a sweetheart"  
IvoryToday at 01:26  
"I'll always be sweet to you babe."  
Barbie Blank-MorettiToday at 01:28  
Barbie softly kissed all over Ivory's chest, arms, and neck then her lips, sliding arms around her  
IvoryToday at 01:35  
Ivory murred softly, moving to tease Barbie's clit.  
Barbie Blank-MorettiToday at 01:36  
"oooo" sighing softly, legs open wife and toes curled "mmm babe" making out  
IvoryToday at 01:40  
"Mmm, you want more babygirl?"  
Barbie Blank-MorettiToday at 01:41  
"please?" biting her lip staring "let me feel that sexy mouth and sassy tongue"  
giggling "you are not phased by my cold feet huh?"  
IvoryToday at 01:44  
"Time to eat out?" Ivory teased, kissing her way lower. "I'm used to you freezing me babe."  
Barbie Blank-MorettiToday at 01:46  
playing with Ivory's hair getting more comfy "really?"  
IvoryToday at 01:47  
"Yeah... it's cute." Ivory smiled, finally lapping at Barbie's pussy.  
Barbie Blank-MorettiToday at 01:48  
"really really?" being cute, her leg over her wifey's shoulder moaning softly  
IvoryToday at 01:51  
"Mmhm." Ivory teased, moving to up her pace.  
Barbie Blank-MorettiToday at 01:53  
Barbie cupped her tits moaning, toes curling tight "omg Lisa!" playfully squeezing Ivory's head with her thighs "tap!"  
IvoryToday at 01:54  
Ivory laughed, growling softly and upping her pace.  
Barbie Blank-MorettiToday at 01:57  
"meow" she giggled massaging her wife's back with her baby feet "oh my you Cougar" squeaking and arching a bit, cumming hard  
IvoryToday at 02:02  
Ivory smirked, kissing her way back up. "My kitten."  
Barbie Blank-MorettiToday at 02:04  
"glad you can put up with my mood swings, you're my hero I love you so much Lisa Moretti" kissing Ivory, holding her cheeks  
IvoryToday at 02:05  
"My babymama... of course I can put up with you." Ivory teased, kissing Barbie softly.


	51. Artemis Ortygie/Isla Dawn Part 1

Isla DawnToday at 02:16  
Isla had smiled big after getting the Victory over Nina Samuels, looking over to Baby Ref Artemis to raise her hand  
ArtemisToday at 02:17  
Artemis had smiled, raising Isla's hand, smiling at the applause, waiting until they were heading back up the ramp to speak. "Good job..."  
Isla DawnToday at 02:19  
"thank you, you too" as she smirked back at Nina who was stunned from the loss..The White Witch headed backstage "I am on a roll...people will see a change"  
she was over Jinny and looked to move on  
ArtemisToday at 02:20  
"They already did.... you think Samuels is good or should I take her to a medic?"  
Isla DawnToday at 02:21  
"ahh she's tough, I've seen her through worse, just make sure she knows who she was in the ring with tonight" her big lips pouted cutely "sooo...you heard about myself and Jinny right?"  
ArtemisToday at 02:24  
"As if she'll remember after you rang her bell..." Artemis teased. "Yeah, I heard... her loss... waste of a beautiful girl."  
Isla DawnToday at 02:28  
Isla cutely shrugged laughing "yeah we some issues, she's with Jazzy now...I wish her the best" as she bit her lip looking Artemis over a bit then started to walk off to clean up  
ArtemisToday at 02:29  
Artemis smiled slightly, helping Nina to the medics, watching the girl before making her way to Isla, knocking lightly on the door.  
Isla DawnToday at 02:30  
Isla slid her straps down now topless as she answered the door "oh hey"  
ArtemisToday at 02:31  
"Can I... come in?" Artemis asked shyly.  
Isla DawnToday at 02:32  
"sure...I was changing but sure" as she let the Ref in "so how are you loving the atmosphere?"  
ArtemisToday at 02:36  
"It's... loud." Artemis laughed. "You girls seem fun though."  
Isla DawnToday at 02:41  
"yes" Isla laughed softly rubbing Artemis' cheek staring with her blue eyes "we can be...you should join our group...me, Raquel, Xia, Yasmin, Toni, Rhea"  
ArtemisToday at 02:41  
"The protectors?" Artemis asked with a smile. "That sounds good..."  
Isla DawnToday at 02:42  
"if you wanna call us that" smiling softly as she slipped out of her singlet, now fully naked, taking off her boots "may I take you out for a coffee, Arte?"  
ArtemisToday at 02:51  
Artemis blushed but smiled shyly. "Only if you promise to keep being... incredibly cute?"  
Isla DawnToday at 02:53  
"I think that can be arranged if you promise to stay incredibly beautiful and be my girl" taking Artemis' hand "ever kissed another woman?"  
ArtemisToday at 17:14  
"I... no." Artemis admitted softly.  
Isla DawnToday at 17:16  
she giggled softly with a smirk "not even thought about it Arte?" Isla stared a bit leaning in kissing Artemis' lips softly  
ArtemisToday at 17:26  
Artemis shrugged a little, smiling at the kiss and kissing Isla softly in return. "Thought yes... but I never really had a chance."  
Isla DawnToday at 17:27  
"that can change if you want" deepening the kiss, hooking a finger into the girl's belt "i'd love to taste that honey pot, save the flavor on my lips"  
ArtemisToday at 17:29  
Artemis blushed, smiling slightly. "You... would be... gentle?"  
Isla DawnToday at 17:30  
"i'd be very gentle my dear Frenchie" Isla promised "lets go back to the hotel"  
ArtemisToday at 17:33  
"Okay." Artemis agreed softly, aware she was still blushing.  
Isla DawnToday at 17:34  
laughing softly as she went to get changed quick, grabbing her bag and pulling her hair down "hey you ok?" seeing Artemis' face, feeling something is wrong. Finally at the Hotel, Isla sat down to talk with her girl "what is troubling you?"  
ArtemisToday at 19:02  
"I'm fine really... I just..." Artemis shrugged. "Let's just say I'm not sleeping too well."  
Isla DawnToday at 19:03  
"aww" she was concerned "I am here for you if you need a shoulder to cry on, I like you Arte"  
ArtemisToday at 19:06  
Artemis smiled slightly, kissing Isla's cheek softly. "You are so... sweet." She spoke softly. "I just hope you won't... hate me if I have nightmares... again."  
Isla DawnToday at 19:09  
Isla smiled blushing "why would I hate you for nightmares? we all have them and it's normal, and yes very frightening" she teased "and it's an excuse to wake up and have all the cuddles..hell I have them about some of the weird posts on Twitter"  
ArtemisToday at 19:41  
"Let's just say I've had enough trouble in the past." Artemis murmured softly. "Just.... be gentle."  
Isla DawnToday at 19:45  
"I know the feeling and I will stop worrying" Isla undressed the helped Artemis  
ArtemisToday at 19:58  
Artemis blushed, letting Isla help her undress, kissing her softly. "Sois doux avec mon cœur, il t'appartient..." 

(Translation: Be gentle with my heart, it belongs with you.)  
Isla DawnToday at 20:00  
kissing back, rubbing her girls' bigger softer chest then slowly sliding her hand to Arte's pussy smiling softly "mmm soft skin"  
ArtemisToday at 20:01  
"Mmm, as is yours..." Artemis murmured, kissing Isla again even as she moved to let Isla get a hand properly against her pussy, choosing to trust the pale girl.  
Isla DawnToday at 20:03  
slowly sliding her tongue over Arte's tongue, thumbing over the clitty smiling "mmm thank you, how bout you get comfy and i'll show you what this tongue can really do?"  
ArtemisToday at 20:08  
Artemis blushed but agreed, settling herself on the bed, looking up at Isla in silent appreciation.  
Isla DawnToday at 20:13  
teasing "so I get to mount and count the Ref?" laughing softly as she started kissing over her girl's neck and chest, biting softly on the nipples then reaching down to rub her pussy again "mmm you're so warm too"  
ArtemisToday at 20:18  
"Mmm, for once." Artemis teased, moaning softly. "All warm for you babe."  
Isla DawnToday at 20:20  
"relax i'll be gentle, you're safe Arte" moving down to lick over Arte's pussy, taking in her scent  
ArtemisToday at 20:33  
Artemis moaned softly, stroking Isla's hair even as she relaxed.  
Isla DawnToday at 20:34  
wiggling her tongue deep making it feel good, Isla looked up seeing her girl squirm, worried "mmm what's wrong?"  
ArtemisToday at 20:37  
"Nothing, it's okay... just a bruise." Artemis lied a little, not wanting to say why she had a bruise.  
Isla DawnToday at 20:39  
"who hurt you?" wondering as she continued making Arte feel good  
ArtemisToday at 20:41  
"Plenty of people... but lately it's mostly been accidental ring posts." Artemis murmured, barely biting back a moan. "You are... really good at that."  
Isla DawnToday at 20:46  
"I know the feeling, Nina's a dangerous worker, so is Jinny and Jazzy...this business is rough" suckling hard  
ArtemisToday at 20:47  
"They work tough... at least they pick people up." Arte teased, moaning and cumming with a yelp.  
Isla DawnToday at 20:50  
"yeah...oo sorry!" worried face as she moved up to comfort Arte, Isla held her girl close  
ArtemisToday at 20:53  
Artemis smiled softly, kissing Isla softly. "I'll be okay.... just going to be sore for a bit." She spoke softly, beginning to drift into sleep.  
Isla DawnToday at 20:55  
"ok just checking, I have that effect" smirking as she pulled the covers over them cuddling and falling asleep herself  
ArtemisToday at 21:00  
Artemis had slept peacefully for a few hours, then, as so often happened, she began shivering, curling around herself and speaking in weak, panicked tones. "Arrêtez ... non ... arrêtez. S'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît ne faites pas ..." She had fallen silent for a little while then words coming out sounding more panicked, more pained. "Laisse-moi tranquille ... Ne t'arrête pas. S'il vous plaît. ARRÊTEZ. Ne ... ne me frappe pas, arrête!" Her last words were almost whined. "non s'il te plait ne me laisse pas ..."

(Translation: "Stop.... no... stop. Please. Please don't... "   
"Leave me alone... Don't... stop. Please. STOP. Don't... don't hit me, stop!"  
"no please don't... leave me alone...")  
Isla DawnToday at 21:04  
Isla woke up hearing Artemis in her sleep, softly kissing her girl's cheek "oh my gosh, hey hey...omg" biting her lip she sat up to call Maryse about Artemis talking in her sleep, asking her to translate, letting her listen  
ArtemisToday at 21:09  
Artemis had shifted even as Maryse translated, barely stifling her whimpers, Maryse speaking up for the girl. "Isla... honey, you need to be ready, that poor girl... She's going to need someone on hand when she wakes up. I knew the girl was broken but I didn't know she got beat up on.... protect her." She had paused before adding. "Just be ready for her scream..."  
Isla DawnToday at 21:11  
tearing up and listening to Ryse "yes yes ok thank you mate" sighing and hanging up turning back to Artemis "babe?"  
ArtemisToday at 21:12  
Artemis woke with a definite yelp, her scream stifling in her throat once she managed to focus, seeking Isla before lunging to hug her, sobbing weakly into her neck.  
Isla DawnToday at 21:15  
"i'm right here babe" sniffling herself and holding her girl tight "i'm sorry, let me help you through this..i hate that you suffer like this...I love you" looking at Arte, kissing her softly  
"I have something for you" thinking quickly, rubbing her girl's back and going into her little spell chant reaching over and grabbing a collar slipping it on Artemis "this will protect you from the bad thoughts and nightmares"  
ArtemisToday at 21:19  
Artemis had sighed softly, running a hand over the spellcaster's arm, relaxing under the collar and kissing Isla softly, her voice weakly rough. "Mon amour wiccan... je t'aime tellement..." 

(Translation: My wiccan love... I love you so much.")  
Isla DawnToday at 21:21  
Isla smiled big "you are so beautiful, even when you speak your French" giggling "Maryse helped me and I figured out how to make you feel better...will you Marry Me Arte?"  
ArtemisToday at 21:26  
"Babe..." Artemis murred softly, kissing Isla softly. "Yes I'll marry you." She was smiling as she added. "My sweet pale witch.... so protective... so safe and sweet...."  
Isla DawnToday at 21:28  
kissing back smiling again, cupping Arte's breasts "yay" making out for a bit playing footsies, knowing Arte loved her baby feets "maybe you could lick me? show me that aggressive side"  
ArtemisToday at 21:29  
Arte smiled, kissing Isla again. "Want to be my French Queen?"  
Isla DawnToday at 21:31  
"mmm sure" smiling and kissing back  
ArtemisToday at 22:00  
Artemis smiled, helping Isla over her, moving to lick at her pussy.  
Isla DawnToday at 22:10  
sighing as her toes curled, rubbing her wife's legs licking at her pussy aswell "mmmm"  
ArtemisToday at 22:19  
"Mmm, I could get used to that purr." Artemis murred, gently lapping at her girl's pussy.  
Isla DawnToday at 22:23  
"and this?" wiggling her tongue around, adjusting to ride Arte's, slurping and wanting more of that sweet French juice  
"ohhhh ssooo clo…" cumming hard  
ArtemisToday at 22:24  
"Mmm, and that." Arte smiled, moaning as she came a second time, cleaning Isla up before moving to nuzzle into her wife-to-be.  
Isla DawnToday at 22:26  
smiling and laying back staring, rubbing her back and kissing her forehead "I love you so much Arte" hooking her leg, pulling her even closer  
ArtemisToday at 23:08  
"I love you too Isla." Artemis whispered.


	52. Amy Polinsky/Carmella Part 1

Carmella had changed her name after everything with her exes had blown up, choosing instead to focus on love. Sadly it hadn't worked out with Arianna but she knew she had another shot. She had agreed to see Amy when the girl asked, knowing she could try to help her out.

Now she saw Amy leaning against the wall and smiled, waving the girl over as she moved to greet her, hugging her warmly and kissing her cheek softly.

"Hey boo, you good?"  
Amy PolinskyYesterday at 01:36  
"hey Leah, yeah i'm fine you? heard you been through enough bullshit" blushing a bit from the kiss hugging back, she was still pissed off about Corey lying about the affair and the way he acted like it was his fault, all that mattered now was her kids "sorry bout you and Arianna..."  
CarmellaYesterday at 01:39  
"It happens... what about you though? People been rude?" Carmella smiled as she added a sweeter. "Want me to slap some hoes?"  
Amy PolinskyYesterday at 01:40  
"nothing I can't handle, told them what really happened, Corey's a Man Whore and a Narcissist" laughing "we can slap some hoes together...and hey...you're way sexier than that asshole anyway" blushing at her feelings  
CarmellaYesterday at 01:51  
Carmella smiled, kissing Amy's cheek softly. "Want to maybe come home with me? We can order in a dinner and just enjoy being friends?" She spoke softly, stroking Amy's tattoos lightly. "You deserve a good time... sexy lady."  
Amy PolinskyYesterday at 01:53  
"sure i'd love to Leah" she smiled big picking up her gear bag taking the girl's hand "so I hear Mella got a little extra" walking with Leah "I can go for some Italian and a little ass"  
CarmellaYesterday at 02:08  
Carmella smiled, kissing Amy's cheek as they walked, loving holding her hand. "Oh I'll spoil you gorgeous." She promised, leading Amy home, locking them in when they were finally home, ordering them a meal and smirking as she moved to kiss Amy again, gently pulling her into a kiss, cupping her cheek as she kissed her. "Such soft lips."  
Amy PolinskyYesterday at 02:11  
Amy smiled big at the kisses "I bet you would" driving them and kissing back smacking that ass hard moaning and staring "you too sweetie" blushing as Leah cupped her cheek "that is really hot" kissing again, squeezing both ass cheeks now  
CarmellaYesterday at 02:13  
Carmella grinned, kissing Amy deeply this time, stroking her free hand over Amy's ass. "God you drive me wild..."  
Amy PolinskyYesterday at 02:14  
she smiled big "just imagine when I get my mouth on that she-cock" licking over Leah's tongue sucking it softly for reaction  
CarmellaYesterday at 02:16  
"Mmm, that's some skill." Carmella smiled, kissing Amy. "Tempted to just strip down and let the pizza dude see whatever is out."  
Amy PolinskyYesterday at 02:17  
"I know" laughing and moving her hair back, pulling her top off "girl I like you already, no fucks given attitude"  
smiling and staring as she helped Leah out of her top as they kissed  
CarmellaYesterday at 02:25  
Carmella laughed, letting Amy help her off with her top. "Nah, I don't care... I get the hot girls, who cares who knows."  
Amy PolinskyYesterday at 02:26  
"damn nice tits girl" burying her face in them, suckling one blushing and laughing again "oh you got yourself a damn good one babe" rubbing on that crotch as the doorbell rang  
CarmellaYesterday at 02:27  
"Mmm, we can see about the wood once we eat." Carmella laughed, heading to the door to get the pizza. "Want to come be my sensor bar Ames?"  
Amy PolinskyYesterday at 02:30  
coming up behind her girl, one arm covering her chest while she flipped the guy off as Leah got the pizza and paid, kissing her shoulder and neck "gotta pay for this and still won't be enough now fuck off and go make yourself helpful" as Amy closed the door  
"boys huh?"  
CarmellaYesterday at 02:38  
Carmella laughed softly, locking them in again and kissing Amy. "Boys are useless... at least we have pizza... and each other."  
Amy PolinskyYesterday at 02:39  
Amy kissed back rubbing Leah's chest nodding and kicking her shoes off, taking off her socks and playfully dangling them at her girl "do they smell?"  
CarmellaYesterday at 02:41  
"Like roses." Carmella laughed, putting the pizza down to finish stripping.  
Amy PolinskyYesterday at 02:42  
smirking and wiggling her ass as she finished stripping aswell "hey Leah.." bending over spreading her ass cheeks and legs  
CarmellaYesterday at 02:45  
Carmella smirked, moving to rub her cock against Amy's ass. "Don't tease me boo."  
Amy PolinskyYesterday at 02:46  
"ohhh god" laughing and twerking on it "happy to see me there baby?"  
turning to grab it and stroke it smiling "mmm mine now" kissing deep  
CarmellaYesterday at 02:51  
Carmella laughed softly. "Mmm, you going to suck it baby?"  
Amy PolinskyYesterday at 02:52  
"hell yeah I am and I won't even gag on it" Amy kissed her way down biting a tit on the way before kneeling to slowly suck on the head while holding the base  
CarmellaYesterday at 02:54  
Carmella grinned, grabbing her phone and taking a few photos. "Mmm, damn girl..." She had smirked as she posted, tagging Corey with the message -When I said suck my dick, I meant it... now she is and we're over you.-  
Amy PolinskyYesterday at 02:56  
squatting and rubbing herself as she slowly sucked, looking up being sexy for the pics tonguing over the head "mmm damn showing ya girl off baby boo?" smiling big for another pic and then sucking the balls  
"mmm we better eat our pizza honey" slowly standing and grabbing a piece  
CarmellaYesterday at 03:01  
"Mmm, you bet I am. I got a hot mama." Carmella smiled. "Eat then maybe I can give you a 'drink'..." She was teasing even as she settled to eat the pizza.  
Amy PolinskyYesterday at 03:03  
Amy smiled back settling in her girl's lap eating and staring "you're driving me crazy with your fine ass babe" tapping Leah's nose softly, comparing their feet "you have sexy feet, i'll suck those damn toes too"  
CarmellaYesterday at 03:08  
"Oooh, is that a promise?" Carmella teased, finishing her food.  
Amy PolinskyYesterday at 03:12  
"anything for you" softly rubbing her foot against her girl's foot kissing her as she finished, cupping a tit, her own nipples pierced "I love you Leah, i'm sorry if I came off a bitch at first, but knowing the truth you and I were made for each other"  
CarmellaToday at 00:18  
Carmella smiled, kissing Amy softly. "You are perfect babygirl, shame he tried to ruin us."  
Amy PolinskyToday at 00:20  
"mmm I know, cause damn you're so fine, always had a shemale kink" she leaned back down slowly sucking on it  
CarmellaToday at 00:48  
"Awww, well I got your cute butt now." Carmella smiled, stroking Amy's hair softly.  
Amy PolinskyToday at 00:50  
"for life if you'd like" Amy smiled pulling off and digging in her bag, her ass facing her woman, feet playing with Leah's cock "see something you like?"  
CarmellaToday at 00:51  
"Babe... you'd marry me?" Carmella asked softly. "Mmm, I do, I see a pretty lady with a pretty pussy."  
Amy PolinskyToday at 00:52  
blushing and turning to show a box with a nice ring in it "how upset would the asshole be if you were wearing the ring he gave me?" straddling and sinking onto her woman's beautiful cock  
CarmellaToday at 00:56  
Carmella smiled, kissing Amy softly. "You can wear the one he gave me..." She teased, moaning softly.  
Amy PolinskyToday at 00:59  
"double proposal?" shocked look as she kissed back slowly riding, smiling "I accept babe, love you" moaning and offering her neck and chest "my Moonwalking, Pussy Lickin' Princess"  
CarmellaToday at 01:03  
"Double proposal." Carmella smiled. "Love you too baby, my wifey." She was smiling as she kissed Amy's chest. "Ready to get proposal sex?"  
Amy PolinskyToday at 01:05  
"mmhmm very ready to get the best sex ever" cupping her tits as Leah kissed over them "you and that sexy mouth gonna drive me insane" holding her loves shoulders riding harder  
CarmellaToday at 01:06  
Carmella smiled, sliding her cock into Amy, slowly making a pace. "Mmm, happy?"  
Amy PolinskyToday at 01:08  
"ohhh shit you're perfect Leah" kissing on her wife's neck smiling big to show her happiness whispering as she was breathing heavy "what do you think?"  
laying back and pulling Leah ontop "i'm getting custody of my girls and I want you as their Step Mom"  
CarmellaToday at 01:18  
"I think you are mine now." Carmella purred. "My perfect babe..." She was smiling even as she slid over Amy, setting a pace. "I'll adopt them baby, I've always wanted kids."  
Amy PolinskyToday at 01:20  
Amy laughed being very happy, tearing up and hugging Leah kissing her deep and moaning as she was fucked "mmmmm" her legs around her wife's hips  
"you're stuck with me" kissing hard  
CarmellaToday at 01:24  
"I want to be stuck with you." Carmella murred, kissing Amy hungrily soon cumming.  
Amy PolinskyToday at 01:25  
Amy clenched digging her nails softly and cumming hard, licking at Leah's tongue "mmmm damn that went deep"  
biting a tit offering hers  
CarmellaToday at 01:29  
Carmella smiled, sucking happily.


	53. Aja Smith/Lacey Evans Part 1

Lacey Evans had been delighted to hear Aja Smith had been signed as a Ref to NXT. She hadn't really expected to see the girl after however. She had gone to work on her birthday, flexing slightly for the camera and showing off her abs before posting then leaving to go to work, she had smiled when she got there to find a cake in her room, thanking each person.  
Aja SmithLast Sunday at 17:54  
Aja Perera now renamed Aja Smith was excited about signing with NXT and working as their Referee and also seeing some old friends. "Lacey Evans, The Lady of WWE...girrrl look atchu" smiling after seeing the selfie and coming up behind handing her friend a Birthday card and hugging her from behind "you know...with abs and a physique like that...they should sign you" smiling  
Lacey EvansLast Sunday at 17:58  
Lacey had smiled, turning in Aja's arms, kissing her cheek softly. "You trying to say somethin' hun?" She teased. "People want a model they can pay Flairytale... I'm more interested in raising my kiddos... and wrestlin..."  
Aja SmithLast Sunday at 18:00  
blushing and smiling again hugging back "you look fantastic my friend, and damn two kiddos and looking like that? sexy Momma...how's them beautiful babies and wifey?"  
adding with a tear "I am so ready to get to work, when they told me the news I dropped to my knees"  
Lacey EvansLast Sunday at 18:11  
"They seem good. Mama Shay is taking a break for a couple weeks to heal up." Lacey smiled as she brushed the tear off Aja's cheek. "You deserve it babe."  
Aja SmithLast Sunday at 18:13  
"oh good she been busting ass for her girls" staring and smiling again "thanks hun, soo...you busy?" feeling those muscles  
Lacey EvansLast Sunday at 18:27  
"Mmm, no... I'm main eventing, we got time... if you're after a little... girl time?"  
Aja SmithLast Sunday at 18:28  
"beautiful and smart" smirking, kissing Lacey softly grabbing her tight ass "I need to masterbate baaaaad"  
Lacey EvansLast Monday at 00:04  
"Maybe you should let me help with that..." Lacey purred softly.  
Aja SmithLast Monday at 00:06  
"ooo you sure Lace? don't wanna keep you away from anything...but if you want to help a friend" Aja smiled going to close and lock the door then started to undress showing off her physique "been wanting some white booty"  
Lacey EvansLast Monday at 02:12  
"I can definitely help with that..." Lacey teased, beginning to undress.  
Aja SmithLast Monday at 02:29  
"i'm sure" laughing and going fully erect watching  
"that is the pinkest pussy I ever seen girl" stroking a bit and stepping closer  
Lacey EvansLast Monday at 17:10  
"Says the girl with the biggest dick I've ever seen?" Lacey teased, moving to her knees.  
Aja SmithLast Monday at 17:13  
"wow don't let Shayna hear that" Aja smiled big, leaning down to kiss her friend "you're the sexiest Lady I ever seen"  
Lacey EvansLast Tuesday at 02:35  
"She knows you have an inch on her..." Lacey shrugged.  
Aja SmithLast Tuesday at 02:35  
"i'd put a few in her" teasing and tapping her friend's nose with her cock  
Lacey EvansLast Tuesday at 03:28  
Lacey laughed, moving to suck Aja's cock.  
Aja SmithLast Tuesday at 03:29  
"ooo Lacey" surprised at the feel and enjoying it "like that cock huh baby?"  
Lacey EvansLast Tuesday at 03:52  
Lacey smirked, sucking a little more. "Mmm, you know it."  
Aja SmithLast Tuesday at 03:53  
"mmm get it ready and i'll let you ride since you're falling in love with it" sighing as she throbbed, moving Lacey's hair back "not gonna lie i'm falling in love with that sexy mouth"  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 16:50  
"You can always call me for a date." Lacey promised.  
"You ready to get... mounted?"  
Aja SmithYesterday at 16:56  
"I have you on speed dial" Aja nodded as she laid down on the couch helping Lacey "love your painted toes boo"  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 19:56  
Lacey moaned softly, smiling and curling her toes slightly. "You do?"  
Aja SmithYesterday at 19:58  
"damn that good huh?" holding her friend's hips as she slowly thrusted *mmhmm you just do solid colors or would you try glittery too?"  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 21:47  
"I've worn glitter... tends to chip when you kick people." Lacey admitted, moaning softly at the thrusting.  
Aja SmithYesterday at 21:52  
"agreed and messy socks too" kissing all over Lacey's neck as she filled that pussy good keeping a good pace, sucking a nipple tasting a little milk  
Lacey EvansToday at 01:38  
Lacey soon cried out and came.


	54. Ember Moon/Jessicka Havok Part 1 (I think?)

Ember/AthenaToday at 01:19  
Athena was Jessicka's bestie and partner in crime. After suffering an injury, she was an occasional guest host on WWE Backstage and enjoyed time training others. "i'm excited to see Jess, haven't seen her in a few months" as she slowly walked in as her bestie was doing a stream smiling and spooking her during a mission "Boo!"  
Jessicka HavokToday at 01:24  
Jessicka had jumped slightly, smiling when Ember settled next to her. "Hey Theenie."  
Ember/AthenaToday at 01:26  
"hey Jess" laughing at the jump hugging her "long time no see, been a rough year"  
Jessicka HavokToday at 01:34  
"Yeah, I missed your cute butt." Jessicka smiled, hugging her friend. "You doing okay now?"  
Ember/AthenaToday at 01:37  
"missed your big sexy butt" smiling big kissing Jess' cheek "yeah i'll be ok, she's happy, i'm happy for her" head on her bestie's shoulder holding her arm  
"what's up everyone?" reading all the comments "thank you all"  
Jessicka HavokToday at 02:28  
"Yeah, we love our Fire demon." Jessicka laughed, kissing Ember's cheek. "Her loss babe, we all know how hot you are."  
Ember/AthenaToday at 02:30  
laughing at a comment "no i'll spare ears and not do the howl" Athena blushed smiling again "I love you girl, how's everything with Tessa?" touching her arm making sizzle sound "Caliente"  
Jessicka HavokToday at 04:02  
"We're good... always room for another babe, you know that."  
Ember/AthenaToday at 04:07  
"amen" time passed as they got subs, donations, and chatted...Athena played a round with Jess catching a boner and kissing on her bestie's forehead "almost time to call it a stream huh?"  
Jessicka HavokToday at 04:08  
"Yeah, that's enough guys... we'll see you later." Jessicka smiled, closing the stream before kissing Athena softly. "Mmm, someone's standing to attention babygirl."  
Ember/AthenaToday at 04:11  
"bye" she smiled waving and kissing back, rubbing those tits "always around you, I miss you so much" noticing Jess was also standing at attention  
"so.." Athena slid her pants down as it popped out  
Jessicka HavokToday at 04:21  
"So... swordfighting or very sexy sixty-nine time?"  
Ember/AthenaToday at 04:23  
laughing "I love swordfighting you" Athena smirked helping Jess with her top watching those jugs pop out "girl smack my face with these" undressing and burying her face  
Jessicka HavokToday at 04:25  
Jessicka laughed, squeezing Athena into her chest. "My boo."  
Ember/AthenaToday at 04:26  
laughing again tapping and sucking on one as she got Jess' shorts off stroking her  
"mmm" standing and taking bestie to bed smiling "before we sixty-nine, let me watch you suck me"  
Jessicka HavokToday at 04:30  
Jessicka smiled and followed, sinking down onto her knees to suck Athena's cock lightly.  
Ember/AthenaToday at 04:31  
"oooo yesss missed you girl" moving Jess' hair back, one leg over her shoulder "damn you got me so stiff it hurts"  
wiggling her toes tickling an ear teasing  
Jessicka HavokToday at 04:40  
"Mmm, you need to bury that pretty cock in someone?"  
Ember/AthenaToday at 04:41  
"in that big beautiful ass" adjusting to start sucking her bestie a bit, holding the base and enjoying the girth "mmm damn you taste good" laying Jess down and getting ontop to titty fuck her a bit, hitting her chin on each thrust  
Jessicka HavokToday at 04:49  
Jessicka moaned softly, sucking Athena's cock softly, smirking when Athena began to almost face-fuck her. "Damn gurl... trying to dick smack me?"  
Ember/AthenaToday at 04:52  
"hey you tit smacked me with those boulders" laughing and smacking with her dick Jess just cause "mmm happy to see my boo"  
leaning down for a good make out  
Jessicka HavokToday at 04:57  
Jessicka smiled as they made out. "Mmm, want to take this to pound town?"  
Ember/AthenaToday at 04:58  
"yes please" smiling big and biting softly on Jess' neck then flipping her over smacking that ass "i miss Momma Havok too, i'd 3some with you both sexy ladies" licking her friend's ass for a bit before sliding in  
"perfect fit" squatting and thrusting slowly  
Jessicka HavokToday at 05:10  
"Mmm, bring it on baby." Jessicka laughed, moaning softly.  
Ember/AthenaToday at 05:11  
Athena smacked that ass again going faster setting a pace "you were always the best fuck i ever had boo, love ya babygirl" leaning over for more kisses, cupping and massaging those tits  
Jessicka HavokToday at 05:16  
"Love ya too babe." Jessicka moaned. "Damn gurl... not going to take long for me to blow if you keep hitting it like that." Jessicka was smiling even as she kissed Athena.  
Ember/AthenaToday at 05:18  
"that's my intensions" smiling into the kiss moaning as she went deep, jacking Jess off "i'd jack off watching you and ya Momma"  
Jessicka HavokToday at 05:28  
Jessicka laughed softly. "Hmmm, we'll see about that... might be you get more than you expected babe."  
Ember/AthenaToday at 05:30  
laughing and cumming hard, Athena grunted "mmm damn i'm up for the challenge" adjusting to 69, sucking Jess good  
Jessicka HavokToday at 05:32  
Jessicka soon came. "Mmm, fuck."  
Ember/AthenaToday at 05:36  
"mmm doesn't take much does it?" drinking it down then laying back to cuddle, cupping a boob offering hers, loving how Jess bit on hers  
Jessicka HavokToday at 05:37  
"Like it's my fault you're hot?" Jessicka teased, sucking at Athena's chest.


	55. Aubrey Edwards/Nyla Rose Part 1

Aubrey Edwards had accepted that she was going to get hit sometimes when she worked in the ring, all the same she had barely bitten back the yell of pain when she hit metal, falling awkwardly from a mistimed hit.

"Jesus CHRIST Kong..."

She had glared at the girl even as she motioned for the bell, sliding out of the ring and yelping when she fell to the floor, her legs giving out at the wave of pain. 

"Oh jeez..."  
Nyla RoseToday at 05:49  
Nyla watched from backstage quickly heading out to check on Aubrey, kneeling "you ok Aubrey?" glaring at Kong and scooping her friend up "that wasn't a normal bump, you ok?" carrying the woman up the ramp and backstage  
"you are one tough chick" sitting her on the table  
Aubrey EdwardsToday at 05:59  
"I'll be okay." Aubrey murmured, relaxing only once she was safely on the table. "I'll be okay..." She almost whispered the words, barely hiding the flinch when the medics checked her over, hating the crunch that followed and letting her eyes close, fighting back tears as the medics kept working. 

"Oh... she's definitely out of commission for a few months if not more...." 

"What the hell am I meant to do now?"

"Go home..." 

The medic had spoken softly, glancing at Nyla.

"Let your friend look after you..."  
Nyla RoseToday at 06:01  
Nyla stood concerned holding her friend's hand comforting her "thanks for standing up for me this weekend, the hatred needs to stop...I busted ass to get that Title" sighing more into making sure Aubrey was ok "I gotchu Boo" softly hugging her  
"might let you see the dick" smiling and teasing  
Aubrey EdwardsToday at 06:06  
Aubrey had whimpered softly, hugging Nyla back. "Mmm, that a promise?" She asked softly.  
Nyla RoseToday at 06:07  
"mmhmm" smiling softly as the medic left, kissing her friend  
Aubrey EdwardsToday at 06:10  
Aubrey hummed softly, kissing Nyla back sweetly. "Take me home babe.... I could use a good bed... and strong cuddles."  
Nyla RoseToday at 06:12  
smiling again into the kiss "sure thing beautiful" as she got her bag and Aubs' bag taking them to her car then came back to help Aubrey taking her back home. At home helping her to bed getting her shoes and socks off then instantly undressing and laying down semi-hard  
Aubrey EdwardsToday at 06:18  
Aubrey smiled softly, kissing Nyla's cheek softly. "My hero..." She murmured, moving to kiss Nyla, gently running a hand over Nyla's abs. "Need a hand?"  
Nyla RoseToday at 06:19  
kissing back holding her friend gently shrugging and flexing a bit "maybe" stretching as she watched "mmm soft baby hands"  
Aubrey EdwardsToday at 06:21  
"Soft but strong... kinda like you... well, besides this..." Aubrey teased, moving to gently stroke Nyla's cock.  
Nyla RoseToday at 06:22  
Nyla chuckled and moaned as it got harder "damn that feels very good Aubs…" helping Aubrey with her top, kissing on her neck, her own nipples hard aswell  
Aubrey EdwardsToday at 06:24  
Aubrey had moaned softly, stroking a hand into Nyla's hair to get it out of her eyes, stroking her back. "Well, if you help me out maybe I can give you a little more..."  
Nyla RoseToday at 06:26  
smiling softly and staring "anything for you" kissing her friend again, throbbing as the head swelled a bit "what can I do for you?"  
Aubrey EdwardsToday at 06:34  
"Mmm, maybe get the rest of this kit off me... then we'll see if I can't figure out an angle to taste you."  
Nyla RoseToday at 06:35  
Nyla kneeled up to help Aubrey finish undressing, playfully sucking her toes "you have really sexy feet"  
Aubrey EdwardsToday at 07:02  
Aubrey smirked, curling her toes. "Mmm, you think?"  
Nyla RoseToday at 15:04  
"and your style and make-up...always on point" smiling again then laying back cupping a boob gently licking on it  
Aubrey EdwardsToday at 16:16  
"Someone finally noticed." Aubrey teased, kissing Nyla softly. "So, you want to try this 'hot mouth'?"  
Nyla RoseToday at 16:18  
"I always look forward to what color your nails will be for the shows" slowly rubbing her friend's pussy "we think alike too Aubrey, mmm let me feel that big sexy mouth"  
Aubrey EdwardsToday at 16:22  
Aubrey smiled, shifting so that Nyla could still reach her pussy as she began to suck her cock lightly.  
Nyla RoseToday at 16:25  
grunting and smiling loving the feel "mmm baby that feels amazing" softly licking that pussy as she was sucked on  
Aubrey EdwardsToday at 16:26  
Aubrey moaned softly, sucking harder.  
Nyla RoseToday at 16:29  
"oh shit you a hungry girl" her wide tongue licking up and down, suckling the clitty, cock throbbing  
"mmmm you taste so good Aubs" pulling her friend ontop of a 69 being gentle, licking her asshole aswell  
Aubrey EdwardsToday at 17:37  
"Mmm, you think?" Aubrey asked softly. "You are amazing." She spoke lovingly even as she let Nyla take control.  
Nyla RoseToday at 17:38  
"yes very much, love you so much girl" sucking hard rubbing her cute ass "damn can't wait to get inside you"  
slurping "comfy?"  
Aubrey EdwardsToday at 18:45  
"Love you too Ny." Aubrey smiled, sucking a little more at Nyla's cock. "Mmm, I'm comfy... and ready for you."  
Nyla RoseToday at 18:47  
"damn after seeing that sexy mouth for so long I can get used to it full of my cock" Nyla laughed softly, fingering slowly "you ok for a fuck? I don't want you uncomfy till your leg is better"  
Aubrey EdwardsToday at 18:52  
"I'm sure my janky leg and busted up back will be fine if I'm not thinking too much... beside you can easily dump me in ice once you make me feel good."  
Nyla RoseToday at 18:54  
"and those meds that quack gave you?" laughing again adjusting and holding her friend's legs open "and I thought I had big feet" teasing as she slowly slid her cock in  
Aubrey EdwardsToday at 18:55  
"Yeah those too." Aubrey agreed. "Mmm, big but good for footjobs." Aubrey teased, moaning softly, arching a little to let Nyla slide into her.  
Nyla RoseToday at 19:00  
"mmhmm" sucking on her friend's toes while setting a pace "damn i'm so thick, you ok?"  
Aubrey EdwardsToday at 19:03  
"I'm okay babe, you've been so gentle with me."  
Nyla RoseToday at 19:05  
"you feel really good Aubrey" leaning down for kisses as she went a bit faster  
Aubrey EdwardsToday at 19:52  
Aubrey smiled, kissing back. "Mmm, so do you babe... get that pace."  
Nyla RoseToday at 19:56  
Nyla flexed as she picked pace showing all she had, breathing heavy "ohh fuck" sucking a nipple, bed shaking as she came  
Aubrey EdwardsToday at 20:10  
Aubrey mewled as she came, stroking Nyla's hair when she sucked at her chest. "Mmm, that was powerful babe."  
Nyla RoseToday at 20:12  
"didn't wanna let you down" she stared kissing on Aub's neck, brushing her chest against hers  
Aubrey EdwardsToday at 20:16  
"You never could.." Aubrey teased, stroking Nyla's back gently. "You never, ever could."  
Nyla RoseToday at 20:17  
"thanks my friend" pulling out soaked and moving down to lick Aubrey up, licking deeper  
Aubrey EdwardsToday at 20:31  
Aubrey moaned softly. "God, I could get used to that..."  
Nyla RoseToday at 20:33  
"me too" cleaning Aubs up then crawling to let her drink the last few drops from her cock "love them blowjobs"  
Aubrey EdwardsToday at 20:54  
Aubrey smiled, cleaning Nyla's cock gently. "Mmm, well you know I'm on bed rest for a few months... maybe you can keep me company?"  
Nyla RoseToday at 21:04  
Nyla smiled big nodding "i'd love to be your Nurse and inject you with all the love and care you need" laying back kissing Aubrey, cuddling.


	56. Victoria/Brittni Sacco Part 2 (I think?)

Lisa Marie VaronLast Saturday at 00:22  
Lisa walked into the bedroom from a shower after work seeing her wife in the mirror "you are so obsessed with your belly teehee" teasing and sitting on the bed rubbing lotion on her legs  
Brittni SaccoLast Saturday at 00:23  
"It seems to keep changing."  
Lisa Marie VaronLast Saturday at 00:25  
"it'll get bigger and bigger honey" she smiled watching "so you really wanna cosplay as me next? you know there's some differences between us right Brit?...like.....i'm old, you're young, I have a penis, you have a vagina..." laughing  
Brittni SaccoLast Saturday at 00:28  
"You're hot and I'm... seriously fat right now..." Brittni teased. "I know babe... but I love you and I wanna show my love."  
Lisa Marie VaronLast Saturday at 00:30  
"you're HOT babe" Lisa smiled standing and coming up behind her wifey, holding her belly "I love you too, I love the idea for the party, I mean...you pulled off being a Toothbrush poor Sophie jumping when I laughed too loud" kissing Brit's neck  
Brittni SaccoLast Saturday at 00:40  
Brittni laughed softly, kissing Lisa softly. "My gorgeous wifey."  
Lisa Marie VaronLast Saturday at 00:47  
kissing back and smiling "that's my girl, all adorable and smiley" leaning down to kiss baby bump "Barbie said she can't wait for Evelyn to have a new bestie"  
Brittni SaccoLast Saturday at 01:46  
"She ready for the chaos? You know our baby is going to be a mess."  
Lisa Marie VaronLast Saturday at 01:48  
"I hope so teehee, our baby will be fine...ooo speaking of" taking Brit to bed cuddling to talk and pulling her towel off "any names picked out?" kissing all over that cute belly  
Brittni SaccoLast Saturday at 01:51  
"Mmm, maybe... Fiona? or Jen?"  
Lisa Marie VaronLast Saturday at 01:52  
"cute names" Lisa smiled sitting up to massage her wife's feet "i'm still giggly about you doing the Floss Dance like Carmella in your costume" softly licking the feet wrinkles  
Brittni SaccoLast Saturday at 01:59  
"You liked it though right?" Brittni asked, almost purring at the foot licking.  
Lisa Marie VaronLast Saturday at 02:01  
"yes very much, I always like the things you do, even the new Sodas you came up with for the menu" smiling and kneeling up with a boner "does that tickle?"  
Brittni SaccoLast Saturday at 02:06  
"Little bit." Brittni murmured. "You trying to get sucked babe?"  
Lisa Marie VaronLast Saturday at 02:08  
"maybe" being sexy posing, rubbing her cock between Brit's feet "mmm how did I get lucky to meet you and have you as my wifey babe?"  
tearing up "I miss my Mom, she would have been a great Grandma"  
Brittni SaccoLast Saturday at 02:51  
"Oh baby... I know... but she'd be so proud of you." Brittni murred. "My beautiful badass."  
Lisa Marie VaronLast Saturday at 02:53  
"I know, thanks for helping me through this my love" Lisa smiled leaning down kissing Brittni "FYI i'd like that sexy mouth on my dick"  
Brittni SaccoYesterday at 01:20  
"I love that pretty dick of yours."  
Lisa Marie VaronYesterday at 02:53  
"it loves that pretty pussy too" leaning down to lick Brit "wanna brush those teeth with it? teehee" her cock fully erect  
Brittni SaccoYesterday at 22:01  
"Mmm, I could... since we're not really able to... fuck."  
Lisa Marie VaronYesterday at 22:03  
"yeah don't wanna hurt my Princess or my Queen" she smiled laying back "i'm still freaking out about the girls on Naked and Afraid" laughing "was my reaction that cute?" Lisa kissed Brit while massaging her belly and tits  
Brittni SaccoYesterday at 22:18  
"You know they hooked up." Brittni smiled. "It was super cute babe."  
Lisa Marie VaronYesterday at 22:21  
"I read about that" smiling and holding her cock for her wife "here come get some protein Mommy"  
Brittni SaccoYesterday at 22:24  
Brittni smiled, moving to suck her wife's cock hungrily.  
Lisa Marie VaronYesterday at 22:28  
"damn Brittni Marie" teasing and holding her hair "Kate has a big dick too, from what I seen Sara post"  
Brittni SaccoYesterday at 23:58  
"Seems like... didn't she almost knock her out with it."  
Lisa Marie VaronYesterday at 23:59  
"like I did to you?" Lisa laughed "not my fault i'm packing" stretching and moaning  
Lisa Marie VaronToday at 00:00  
"my beautiful wifey"  
Brittni SaccoToday at 00:10  
"Yes, you big goof." Brittni laughed. "Mmm, you close babe?"  
Lisa Marie VaronToday at 00:20  
"you're adorable" nodding and sliding in and thrusting till she came  
Brittni SaccoToday at 00:50  
Brittni hummed softly, kissing Lisa softly. "Sexy girl."


	57. Lita/Trish Stratus Part 1

Amy 'Lita' DumasLast Tuesday at 22:34  
Amy decided they needed a little Pit Stop on the way to an Appearance and went to the Boardwalk Fair and the Beach. "how bout some Corndogs babe?" slipping an arm around her wife taking her to the food stand  
Trish StratusLast Tuesday at 22:39  
"Sounds good..." Trish smiled, kissing Amy's cheek as they walked.  
Amy 'Lita' DumasLast Tuesday at 22:40  
smiling back and paying for the food and drinks "bottoms up Trish" adding mustard to hers  
Trish StratusLast Tuesday at 22:44  
Trish smiled, adding her sauce. "Flirty..."  
Amy 'Lita' DumasLast Tuesday at 22:45  
Amy smirked "might use this in bed, this stuff is amazing" taking a bite then kissing Trish  
"flirty? like someone I know..."  
Trish StratusLast Tuesday at 23:20  
"Mustard smells rank..." Trish murmured. "Yeah? Must mean Evie...." She paused, eating before adding. "I've been thinking... we should really have another patreon fan event... maybe bring some other girls to play..."  
Amy 'Lita' DumasLast Tuesday at 23:25  
"does not" laughing and eating as they walked listening "the last one went well, and was nice to see Victoria happy with her wife, ooo Trish i'm loving this idea...maybe Nora?"  
Trish StratusYesterday at 00:25  
"You think she'd manage it without freaking out?" Trish asked with a smile. "Maybe bring Evie too? You know Nora's weak for Eve's big eyed baby act..."  
Amy 'Lita' DumasYesterday at 00:26  
"I really don't know if she'd be interested but we can ask" Amy finished up and sipped her tea smiling "i'm weak for yours" kissing her wife  
Trish StratusYesterday at 00:27  
"We could always get someone strong to come protect if those two get all shy..." Trish shrugged, kissing Amy softly. "You still eat that damn mustard though."  
Amy 'Lita' DumasYesterday at 00:29  
"you still love me though" smirking with a tease as they kissed "Beth maybe? I know she has a thing for Eve" nuzzling and sucking Trish's soft spot  
"can't wait for Max's Birthday party, he still wants a Michael Jackson theme right? maybe some Karaoke"  
Trish StratusYesterday at 00:47  
"I do." Trish smiled. "Beth would be cute..." She was almost laughing as she added. "Yeah, little Maxie Jackson."  
Amy 'Lita' DumasYesterday at 00:55  
"you are so beautiful bestie" Amy smiled big and laughed "Nanny's Lil Man" taking her wife on the beach, kicking shoes off and walking along the surf holding her close  
"still can't over your penis envy for Victoria at our last event"  
Trish StratusYesterday at 01:02  
"He loves you Ames." Trish smiled. "Girl was stacked and you know it."  
Amy 'Lita' DumasYesterday at 01:04  
"i'm blessed with you, Max, and Madison" laughing "I noticed, Brittni wanted me to hold it for a pic"  
Trish StratusYesterday at 01:09  
"Did you?" Trish asked with a smirk.  
Amy 'Lita' DumasYesterday at 01:11  
"yes" smiling "she's got a nice stick" watching as the sun started to set "Mom's getting a new Couch and recliner, i'm gonna help her move the old one out"  
Trish StratusYesterday at 02:49  
"You going to steal it again?" Trish asked with a laugh. "I remember you 'gifting' the last one to Micks for her horsebox."  
Amy 'Lita' DumasYesterday at 02:51  
"should I? and yeah so cute how Mickie was all giddy when we brought it over, she said Donovan uses it as his gaming chair" Amy laughed dipping Trish and kissing her, being romantic  
Trish StratusYesterday at 02:53  
"Why not, Max broke his already." Trish smiled. "Donovan's a cutie." She was smiling even as she let Amy dip her, kissing back softly.  
Amy 'Lita' DumasYesterday at 02:55  
"i'll take it home then and he sure is, glad Max has a gaming buddy" smiling into the kiss then pulling her wife back up "i'm about to take you right here in the sand but we better get home"  
Trish StratusYesterday at 15:14  
"Home would be better." Trish laughed. "We don't need crunchy pain from trying to get off the floor."  
Amy 'Lita' DumasYesterday at 15:20  
"yeah cause sand won't taste good and it's hot watching you enjoy your toes in my mouth" teasing and laughing "last time my back made the crunching sound I got the best massage from my Angel" grabbing her shoes to leave  
Trish StratusYesterday at 16:05  
"Well yeah, gotta look after our Ames." Trish smiled, gathering her stuff.  
Amy 'Lita' DumasYesterday at 16:08  
"like i look after my Queen" smiling "I know I say this a lot but I am so blessed to have you in my life Trish, you're the love of my life and I can't see myself without you or our babies" laughing "Max made a face when I showed him the old photo of us when he was scared of Kenz"  
Trish StratusYesterday at 16:11  
"He's such a little dork, I love that boy." Trish smiled, kissing Amy softly. "Ready to head home?"  
Amy 'Lita' DumasYesterday at 16:14  
"I know" smiling again as she kissed back holding hands "lead that way, i'll watch that sexy butt on the way" teasing  
Trish StratusYesterday at 16:15  
Trish smiled heading back to the car.  
Amy 'Lita' DumasYesterday at 16:18  
"i'd let you have your little playdate with Victoria cause damn you two have to work out that tension bad" Amy smiled getting in to drive them home "i'm about to give my tongue a workout, sit on my face baby" headbanging a bit to a song  
Trish StratusYesterday at 16:22  
"You really want that huh?" Trish teased. "You can taste it once we're finally home."  
Amy 'Lita' DumasYesterday at 16:23  
"every chance I get" smiling and rubbing her wife's cheek "first time we met I caught girl boner for you, I was always bisexual and damn you still make my clit crazy" flexing a bit  
Trish StratusYesterday at 16:30  
"You woke me up from my boring life..." Trish murmured. "My strong, sexy, tattooed badass."  
Amy 'Lita' DumasYesterday at 16:31  
Amy smiled "we've helped each other out in so many ways, I love you babe" getting them home then helping Trish inside flexing again as she stared into her wife's eyes  
Trish StratusYesterday at 17:01  
Trish smiled, kissing Amy softly. "You are.... so perfect. I love you."  
Amy 'Lita' DumasYesterday at 17:06  
Amy kissed back helping Trish with her top, kissing all over her neck and chest "sexy Momma come here" as she grabbed that ass carrying Trish to bed "so strappy or do I take you natural?"  
Trish StratusYesterday at 17:15  
Trish laughed, letting Amy carry her. "What do you feel like babe, I could handle either."  
Amy 'Lita' DumasYesterday at 17:17  
"I know but it's your choice" laying Trish down grabbing her sexy feet kissing on them, licking softly to tease and smile then pulled off her top "your feet make a nice bra"  
Trish StratusYesterday at 18:48  
"Think maybe you should strap up... since you got so flirty."  
Amy 'Lita' DumasYesterday at 18:51  
"get ready then" Amy pinched a tit then finished undressing as she turned her back to Trish, bending over shaking her ass as she slipped it on  
Trish StratusYesterday at 18:52  
Trish smiled and did exactly as Amy asked.  
Amy 'Lita' DumasYesterday at 18:53  
she turned smiling and walked over kneel between Trish's legs leaning down to lick and suckle to get it soaked and ready, humming  
Trish StratusYesterday at 18:54  
Trish moaned softly.  
Amy 'Lita' DumasYesterday at 18:58  
"mmm it still tastes so sweet after all these years" she smiled kneeling and flipping her hair behind her shoulder and slid the cock in setting a pace as she kissed her wife, holding Trish close and letting her ride  
Trish StratusYesterday at 21:43  
"Still your favorite taste?" Trish asked softly.  
Amy 'Lita' DumasYesterday at 21:57  
"i'd bottle that and make a candle of the scent" Amy stared as she upped her pace "love you"  
Trish StratusYesterday at 22:01  
"Eau de need?" Trish laughed, moaning softly. "Love you too."  
Amy 'Lita' DumasYesterday at 22:02  
laughing and shrugging with a smirk, sucking a nipple and teasing it with her stud then offering her tits "ahhh"  
Trish StratusToday at 00:05  
"Mmm, enjoying yourself love?" Trish asked softly, sucking at her wife's chest even as she came.  
Amy 'Lita' DumasToday at 00:06  
"always babe" biting her lip as she came from the pleasure of Trish "mmm damn" making out with her wife.


	58. Liv Morgan/Ruby Riott/Sarah Logan - Part 1

LIV Morgan/Ruby RiottLast Thursday at 00:18  
Another Episode of Table For 3 saw Riott Squad members Ruby, Sarah, and LIV talking life after the Squad, new stories, and Family life "I do come off as more mature and ready to kill" she ordered some veggies, chicken, and a plate of fries "that's for Rue, so I can feed her with my toes" smirking  
Sarah LoganLast Thursday at 00:19  
Sarah had laughed slightly. "So... you still enjoy being her baby then Livvie?" Sarah asked with a smirk, grinning at Rue's low growl. "Oh calm down Riott... it's not like I didn't know already."  
LIV Morgan/Ruby RiottLast Thursday at 00:21  
"can't help it" Ruby laughed shaking her head "it's ridiculous sometimes" she mentioned "one time I heard her gasp like out loud, I run in the room and she has baby food all up in her hair and on her nose and in her eye" LIV laughed "Baby G pushed the spoon when I went to feed her and flung food all over me"  
Sarah LoganLast Thursday at 00:30  
"So Baby Riott is just as messy as her moms." Sarah laughed. "At least I never get bathed in stray babyfood... well, not unless Lana's trying to get skinnier... again. Girl needs to learn how to eat."  
LIV Morgan/Ruby RiottLast Thursday at 00:33  
"pretty much" LIV smirked eating "mmm yeah gotta watch out for Lana sometimes" snorting with a laugh, Ruby laughed eating "kinky much?" LIV laughed again "so speaking of Motherhood, how's Donovan?" Ruby smiled asking "so Sarah, you like the meat...true?"  
Sarah LoganLast Thursday at 02:09  
"You know I don't mean like that." Sarah laughed, wrinkling her nose at Liv and Rue. "He's happy." She was almost laughing as she added. "Dried meat yes... don't be a perv Rue...."  
LIV Morgan/Ruby RiottLast Thursday at 02:11  
"see what I deal with Sarah?" as she took off her shoe and sock, adjusting and grabbing a fry with her toes to feed Rue "what? I just asked" Ruby laughed again eating it "stinky feet, LIV behave woman"  
Sarah LoganLast Thursday at 02:48  
"Ah let her have fun... they probably stopped filming after we got all domestic."  
LIV Morgan/Ruby RiottLast Thursday at 02:50  
"yeah how bout we really get this party started" LIV smiled kissing Rue, Rue kissed back catching a boner "Sarah look hahahaha" LIV pointed to it  
Sarah LoganLast Thursday at 02:59  
"All that for Livvie Rue?" Sarah laughed. "Or should we go someplace not on camera?"  
Ruby had laughed slightly. "Little of both... but let's not get yelled at for fucking on cam."  
LIV Morgan/Ruby RiottLast Thursday at 03:04  
laughing and standing, smacking her wifey on the butt "she can share" smirking at Sarah then playfully jumping on her back like old times  
Sarah LoganLast Thursday at 17:15  
Sarah laughed, heading off with Liv, laughing when Rue whined a little. "I can't carry you both Rue, deal with it."  
LIV Morgan/Ruby RiottLast Thursday at 17:21  
LIV held on as Ruby shook her head "nah it's fine Sarah, I can take you both in bed though" LIV pinched on Sarah's tits  
Sarah LoganLast Thursday at 17:53  
Sarah laughed slightly, kissing Liv's cheek lightly. "Cheeky..."  
LIV Morgan/Ruby RiottLast Thursday at 17:55  
Ruby smiled as they got home later* "so whatcha think of Baby G's new shoes? she matches Livvie" LIV kicked her shoes off kissing Ruby "we gonna chat or fuck?"  
Sarah LoganLast Thursday at 18:00  
"It's cute that they match." Sarah teased. "Jeez, someone's horny huh Livvie?"  
LIV Morgan/Ruby RiottLast Thursday at 18:05  
"all the time and when Rue whips it out" she gave that look licking her lips undressing, Ruby smiled big undressing as it popped free "mmm"  
Sarah LoganLast Thursday at 19:48  
Sarah shook her head even as she undressed. "Kinky."  
LIV Morgan/Ruby RiottLast Thursday at 19:59  
Ruby stepped up to Sarah staring "welcome to the pleasure dome" big grin as she started stroking her cock "hell yeah we gonna get you out that phobia" LIV came up behind Sarah kissing on her neck  
"just don't fart on me"  
Sarah LoganLast Thursday at 23:41  
"Don't tempt me." Sarah laughed, letting Liv and Ruby have control... for now.  
LIV Morgan/Ruby RiottLast Thursday at 23:43  
Ruby laughed kissing Sarah, rubbing her pussy as LIV rubbed her tits laughing "come on Sarah I dare you to give head or i'll flood your timeline with smirky emojis"  
Sarah LoganLast Friday at 19:35  
"If I do I'd need Mickie's permission..." Sarah teased.  
LIV Morgan/Ruby RiottLast Friday at 19:42  
"hahahaha I never ask for permission when I get some pussy, even when Rue Rue is sleeping I suck her dick without asking" she smiled, Ruby teased "should we call her for you?" LIV suckled one of Sarah's tits as Ruby sucked the other using her stud  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 23:20  
"After what that man did to Micks... I don't want to hurt her." Sarah shrugged then smiled. "Mmm, yeah might be a good idea."  
LIV Morgan/Ruby RiottYesterday at 23:24  
"aww boo boo" Ruby called Mickie shaking her ass as LIV kissed her Sarah "I won't bite...hard" Ruby talked with Mickie getting the ok "girl you worry too much, she said have some fun you deserve it" she smiled hanging up  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 23:37  
Sarah laughed softly. "So sue me... I love my Micks."  
LIV Morgan/Ruby RiottYesterday at 23:40  
"we know...it's cute as fuck brooo, you two are meant to be" LIV laid on the bed with her legs open "come here Warrior Woman" Ruby smirked watching and jacking off slowly "you two play I'll watch"  
Sarah LoganToday at 00:13  
Sarah growled softly but moved to join Liv, smirking as she kissed Liv. "Showtime for our fave horndog, miss RueRue?"  
LIV Morgan/Ruby RiottToday at 00:14  
she kissed back playing with Sarah's hair, toes curling smiling "yeah lets give her a good show Sarah"  
Sarah LoganToday at 01:15  
Sarah laughed, humming softly. "Mmm, okay then, you still cool with biting?"  
LIV Morgan/Ruby RiottToday at 01:16  
"I love biting" LIV laughed "best part of sex" Ruby nodded listening as LIV smacked Sarah's ass, sucking her neck and tits biting one  
Sarah LoganToday at 01:33  
Sarah moaned softly, lightly spanking Liv as she moved to suck on Liv's chest.  
LIV Morgan/Ruby RiottToday at 01:33  
rolling around taking turns nibbling and suckling, moaning "mmm you so soft"  
Sarah LoganToday at 01:38  
"Mmm, yeah, Micks softened me up a bit..."  
LIV Morgan/Ruby RiottToday at 01:39  
"it shows hahaha, I love you my sister" slowly grinding and bouncing a bit "Rue calls me her pole dancer" Ruby winked "you do dance well on my pole babe"  
Sarah LoganToday at 01:42  
"You grind it real good." Sarah admitted. "You still lonely over there Rubes?"  
LIV Morgan/Ruby RiottToday at 01:43  
"ahhh Puuuush it!" smiling big as Rue shrugged "you two are getting hot over there and my dick is hard as the fuck" LIV licked her lips flipping her hair squeaking  
Sarah LoganToday at 01:46  
Sarah laughed softly. "Then aim for a hole... we're already soaked... and this one might squeal for ya."  
LIV Morgan/Ruby RiottToday at 01:48  
"lots of wet holes bruh" Ruby walked over licking on Sarah's neck and biting on her tits then kissing her as LIV smiled leaning over for a 3 way kiss  
Sarah LoganToday at 01:49  
Sarah murred, kissing both women at the same time, spreading a little to invite the choice.  
LIV Morgan/Ruby RiottToday at 01:50  
"give it a suckle Sarah, you won't be sorry, that is some good dick" LIV smirked stroking her wifey, sucking it a bit  
Sarah LoganToday at 01:51  
"Depends... you gonna stay still?" Sarah teased, moving to suck Ruby a little.  
LIV Morgan/Ruby RiottToday at 01:52  
"maybe" mumbling as she watched, moving to lick Sarah's pussy while she gave head, Rue moaned letting her take control  
Sarah LoganToday at 01:53  
Sarah moaned softly around Ruby's cock, riding Liv's tongue as she sucked, hungry for both of her women.  
LIV Morgan/Ruby RiottToday at 01:54  
"god damn woman you're good with that mouth" Rue laid back enjoying and loving as her cock got soaked, LIV sucked hard, biting a bit with her feets in the air  
Sarah LoganToday at 01:57  
"Mmm, you learn fast with Micks... she loves some oral skill."  
LIV Morgan/Ruby RiottToday at 01:59  
"I bet she does" Rue pulled Sarah for another kiss, flicking her studded tongue "give Rue that pussy Sarah" fingering it a bit, fingers soaked  
Sarah LoganToday at 02:03  
Sarah hummed softly into the kiss. "Mmm, only if you stay with us Livvie."  
LIV Morgan/Ruby RiottToday at 02:04  
"of course, my Squad" she smiled kissing Sarah deep as Rue pinched both girl's clits "I love watching you two, come on Mommy sit on my face while Sarah rides"  
Sarah LoganToday at 02:10  
Sarah laughed, moving over to let Ruby settle.  
LIV Morgan/Ruby RiottToday at 02:11  
"mmm nice pussy Logan" Rue smiled big holding her ass as she kissed LIV, who kissed back smiling "love you baaaaaabyyyyy" slurping in the kiss then settling on her Wifey's face kissing Sarah again as they both rode  
Sarah LoganToday at 02:12  
Sarah had mounted up eagerly, moaning as they rode, her eyes almost rolling back into her head. "Fuck that's... hot."  
LIV Morgan/Ruby RiottToday at 02:14  
"yes my two studs" LIV smirked holding Sarah as she was eaten out, squeaking, toes curled "daaaamn bro" Rue thrusted good  
Sarah LoganToday at 02:15  
Sarah had lasted a very short while, mewling as she came.  
LIV Morgan/Ruby RiottToday at 02:17  
LIV smirked as she mewed aswell "ahhhh Rue Rueeee!" kissing Sarah again as she came shortly after, Rue busted a nut humming  
Sarah LoganToday at 02:23  
Sarah laughed, kissing Liv. "Mmm, you girls sure love a lot of kisses... c'mere."  
LIV Morgan/Ruby RiottToday at 02:24  
"yeah we do" Rue laughed kissing both girls pulling them close, breathing deep from her intense boner  
Sarah LoganToday at 02:31  
Sarah smiled, kissing the two women happily. "Squad Squad means amazing sex."  
LIV Morgan/Ruby RiottToday at 02:32  
"hell yeah brooo" LIV smiled big cuddling up "studs!" Rue smiled smacked some booty.


	59. Kamille Brickhouse/May Valentine Part 1

May Valentine10/03/2020  
May Valentine was a manager to Royce Isaacs on NWA, playing the girlfriend but was really into Kamille, who she knew packed a bazooka "my girl Kamille is amazing! she'll be Champion here...I mean...have you seen them guns?" big grin as she thought about her friend  
"omg Kamille!" she ran to softly touch her new red hair "looks amazing!"  
Kamille Brickhouse10/03/2020  
Kamille smiled, posing for May slightly. "You really like it Maybug?" She asked lightly. She had always liked the girl, she just never really thought to look at the girl.  
May Valentine10/03/2020  
"I looove it, it looks good on you bestie" May smiled big posing for a selfie  
Kamille Brickhouse10/03/2020  
Kamille smiled, posing for the photo, kissing May's cheek playfully.  
"Flatterer."  
May Valentine10/03/2020  
"I heard you're pretty popular...um..." smiling big losing her thought at the kiss "oh my!" as she hugged Kamille making kissy face "you have got to let me see it"  
Kamille Brickhouse10/03/2020  
Kamille smiled, lightly kissing May. "Maybe if you come back home with me?"  
May Valentine10/03/2020  
kissing back and trying not to melt, gasping "I was gonna ask you Kamille...you know you don't need anyone else cause I love you" biting lip admitting her crush  
Kamille Brickhouse10/03/2020  
"You really do, don't you..." Kamille murmured. "I love you too Maybug."  
May Valentine10/03/2020  
"I do" doing her pray hands smiling big "omg Kamille I never heard you ever say that...am I dreaming?" eyes sparkling as she looked up, rubbing her girl's arms  
Kamille Brickhouse10/03/2020  
"Mmm, want me to pinch you so you know it's real?" Kamille teased, lightly pinching her girl's ass.  
May Valentine10/03/2020  
May giggled and smiled "mmm those big hands baby and I love when you call me Mama" holding them trying not to drool "sorry i'm a hot mess" leaning in for more kisses "and alllll the peach you can eat"  
Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 00:59  
"You're adorable." Kamille teased, kissing May's nose.  
May ValentineLast Friday at 01:01  
smiling with a blush "yeah? well you're hot...Kamille...marry me...please baby..i'd be a good wife and Mom"  
Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 01:04  
"Baby... you sure you want that?"  
May ValentineLast Friday at 01:05  
May kissed Kamille's cheek hugging her smirking "hey...we shared our first kiss on New Year's and you question me?" teasing with a nose boop  
"and i washed my V for you!"  
Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 02:00  
Kamille laughed softly. "Then yeah, I'll marry you."  
May ValentineLast Friday at 02:00  
"yay!" smiling big kissing her woman, softly rubbing her crotch  
Kamille BrickhouseLast Friday at 02:12  
Kamille smiled, humming softly.  
May ValentineLast Friday at 02:18  
"can we visit that Chapel and exchange vows?" May smiled big as she felt the cock harden "mmm love you Brickhouse Hottie"  
Kamille BrickhouseLast Saturday at 00:10  
"Mmm, we'll go see them tomorrow." Kamille promised, kissing May softly.  
May ValentineLast Saturday at 00:11  
smiling and kissing back, moaning "mmm take me to your place and i'll sit on your face"  
Kamille BrickhouseLast Saturday at 00:49  
Kamille smirked, gathering her stuff and leading May out to the car.  
May ValentineLast Saturday at 00:51  
as she grabbed her bag and purse following and smacking that cute butt "that was one hell of a Spear on Allysin, I felt that...I mean..." giggling "you can Spear me"  
Kamille BrickhouseLast Saturday at 01:37  
"Oh yeah, maybe when we find a bed..."  
May ValentineLast Saturday at 01:38  
May smiled as she settled in the passenger's seat watching Kamille drive "you are so hot honey" keeping her hand in her Wifey's lap, pulling up her dress to show her pussy  
Kamille BrickhouseLast Sunday at 01:06  
Kamille smiled, pulling over to park when they got home. "Hot enough I could probably get you naked right here huh?"  
May ValentineLast Sunday at 01:08  
"oh yeah" May giggled nodding and twirling her hair, leaning over kissing Kamille deep as she slowly stroked that thick cock then undressing  
Kamille BrickhouseLast Sunday at 02:30  
Kamille smirked, kissing May softly. "Made it home, still didn't make it inside..." She teased.  
May ValentineLast Sunday at 02:31  
"should we go in then? much more comfy in that big bed of yours and my luck i'll honk that horn" getting her purse and dress to head in with her wifey "hot enough to keep my clothes off, now lets go snuggle and get intimate"  
Kamille BrickhouseLast Sunday at 23:17  
"Sounds like a plan." Kam laughed, leading May into the house, locking them in before stripping and leading May up to the bedroom.  
May ValentineLast Sunday at 23:21  
"your laugh is so cute" girling big time as her wifey undressed biting her lip "omg...big dick" smacking Kam's booty following then grabbing it with a big grin  
Kamille BrickhouseToday at 00:07  
"Mmm, want to suck it babe?"  
May ValentineToday at 00:08  
"ohh yeah" as she made Kamille lay back smiling and slowly licking around the head drooling "mine now" slowly starting to suckle  
Kamille BrickhouseToday at 00:41  
Kamille smiled, lying back contentedly. "All yours Maybug."  
May ValentineToday at 00:46  
her sparkling eyes stared as she tried to take more down humming, her toes curled against her wifey's feet, stroking as she bobbed and gagged  
Kamille BrickhouseToday at 00:47  
"Careful babe, don't choke."  
May ValentineToday at 00:50  
giggling and drooling with a big smile, rubbing her tits on it "mmm it's so delicious" as May adjusted turning to offer her pussy while jacking and slurping Kamille's cock  
Kamille BrickhouseToday at 01:00  
Kamille smiled, quickly lapping at May's pussy.  
May ValentineToday at 01:01  
gasping and curling toes again opening her legs more "you wanna get that huh? baby you're throbbing, it has a heartbeat" giggling and giving her the best, sloppiest blowjob  
Kamille BrickhouseToday at 01:08  
"Mmm, that happens when my girl is super sexy."  
May ValentineToday at 01:08  
"if you make me cry Kamille..." shaking her ass sucking balls  
Kamille BrickhouseToday at 01:09  
"Mmm, the only type of cry I want is one of pleasure babe."  
May ValentineToday at 01:10  
May smiled big turning around with her hair in her eyes, slowly taking the cock into her dripping pussy, moaning as she adjusted on it and holding onto her wifey  
Kamille BrickhouseToday at 01:12  
Kamille smiled, moving to kiss May softly as she set a slow pace.  
May ValentineToday at 01:14  
she kissed back, sucking Kamille's tongue and lips as she rode the pace, massaging muscles and back  
Kamille BrickhouseToday at 01:20  
Kamille moaned softly, slightly upping the pace as she let the kiss deepen, enjoying the feeling of May's touch.  
May ValentineToday at 01:21  
"damn you thick girrl" giggling between moans, girling so much from the make out then upping the ride  
Kamille BrickhouseToday at 01:23  
"Mmm, you enjoying it babe? Thicc and juicy all for you."  
May ValentineToday at 01:24  
"like my vaginaaaa?" squeaking with a moan "omg fuck yes take me!" as May pulled off to lay back wanting to be dominated "Spear me"  
Kamille BrickhouseToday at 01:28  
Kamille laughed and moved to push into May, setting a firm pace. "Getting close babe?"  
May ValentineToday at 01:29  
"get that workout in sexy" smiling big holding that booty as Kamille mounted and took control "mmmm yeah" moving her wifey's hair back offering her tits  
Kamille BrickhouseToday at 01:32  
Kamille smirked, sucking hard at May's chest, soon cumming and pulling May down onto her final thrusts.  
May ValentineToday at 01:33  
"baby! you're sooo gooood!" cumming hard feeling herself being filled up "ohhhh"  
kissing deep, hugging tight  
Kamille BrickhouseToday at 01:40  
Kamille smiled, kissing May softly. "Love you Maybug."  
May ValentineToday at 01:41  
"love you my Brickhouse" she smiled still on that dick "can i keep it inside me for a bit?"  
Kamille BrickhouseToday at 01:41  
"Mmm, of course." Kamille agreed softly.  
May ValentineToday at 01:42  
nuzzling Kamille's neck sighing happily.


	60. Chapter 60

Maria Kanellis had been quick to come over when Lana called her to keep Maryse company whilst she was busy, Maria smiling as she came into the room, hearing the click of the lock behind her. 

"Hi gorgeous mama."  
Maryse Ouellet17/03/2020  
Maryse smiled at Lana leaving as she settled after breastfeeding her new daughter Madison Jade "hey you made it Mama" smiling again reaching for Maria's hand  
Maria Kanellis17/03/2020  
Maria smiled, taking Maryse's hand. "You okay Rysie?"  
Maryse Ouellet17/03/2020  
"yeah i'm fine, you? how's Moon and Carver?" kissing her friend's cheeks helping her into bed wearing nightgown  
Maria KanellisLast Wednesday at 18:46  
"Happy... noisy little bugs, but happy." Maria smiled, curling into Maryse's side. "You still feeling low babes?"  
Maryse OuelletLast Wednesday at 18:48  
she laughed "oh i know, can't believe we both have two babies" her robe opened a bit "yeah stress, was so worried"  
Maria KanellisLast Wednesday at 18:52  
"The babies are healthy, Lanie's still completely in love with you.... what's wrong beautiful?"  
Maryse OuelletLast Wednesday at 18:56  
"that's me normally Maria...can't help it" Maryse hugged her friend staring into her eyes "how bout you?"  
Maria KanellisLast Wednesday at 19:01  
Maria smiled, hugging Maryse gently. "I'm fine.... enjoying the new kiddo mostly..." She paused, kissing Maryse gently. "Worrying about you though... you still seriously bothered about being 'puffy'? You're hot as hell Rysie... and you know it."  
Maryse OuelletLast Wednesday at 19:04  
she kissed back moving her friend's hair back a bit smiling big "you're adorable Mama" laughing again shrugging "a little and aww stop it" slipping her robe off "i do kind of like how my nipples stretched, is it weird that i get off on them being touched? you have a thing for puffy girls?"  
Maria KanellisLast Wednesday at 19:19  
Maria smiled softly. "I have a thing for you and you know that already..." Maria teased, gently moving to stroke Maryse's chest.  
Maryse OuelletLast Wednesday at 19:21  
"i know and so do i" laying back comfy and playing with Maria's hair moaning "mmm so bad but so sexy" her own hand rubbing on Maria's chest kissing her again, this time deeper  
Maria KanellisLast Wednesday at 20:40  
"Mmm, Lana won't mind." Maria smiled, kissing Maryse gently, lightly teasing Maryse's chest slightly.  
Maryse OuelletLast Wednesday at 20:41  
"no she won't" smiling again as they kissed, Ryse helped Maria undress laughing "finally trimmed the bush?" her nipples were excited  
Maria KanellisLast Wednesday at 23:17  
"Kinda had to after the babies..." Maria smiled, letting Ryse take a moment before dipping to suck at Maryse's chest.  
Maryse OuelletLast Wednesday at 23:38  
"true" smiling as she enjoyed the suckling "mmm they're so sensitive" thumbing at her friend's clitty softly  
Maria KanellisYesterday at 14:38  
"You always were." Maria teased with a soft moan, letting her legs open a bit more. "You looking for a little more attention babe?"  
Maryse OuelletYesterday at 14:39  
"you too" Maryse smirked teasing back with a nod, rubbing her thumb a bit faster "mmm what do you have in mind?" as she took her turn suckling a nipple  
"i still have your Playboy issue, stole it from Mike"  
Maria KanellisYesterday at 14:53  
"I can't believe you kept that..." Maria laughed, moving to stroke Maryse's clit. "Feel like a little 69 action?"  
Maryse OuelletYesterday at 14:54  
"so surprised" she rolled her eyes with a laugh, kissing all over her friend's neck and chest smiling big "mmm sure Mama" stealing a nice kiss  
Maria KanellisYesterday at 15:40  
Maria smirked, kissing Maryse softly. "Top or bottom babe?"  
Maryse OuelletYesterday at 15:40  
"hmmm i'll take bottom so i can stare at that cute peach" Maryse smiled pinching it "can't wait to feel that long freakish tongue" as she got comfy  
Maria KanellisToday at 00:00  
Maria laughed softly, moving over Maryse, lapping at her pussy softly.  
Maryse OuelletToday at 00:01  
"mmm" laughing and lapping softly, humming to add some pleasure and enjoying that amazing tongue  
Maria KanellisToday at 16:24  
"Happy babe?" Maria teased, lapping at Maryse a little more.  
Maryse OuelletToday at 16:25  
"very happy that you're here babygirl" massaging her friend's legs as she suckled a little hard, opening her own legs more "mmm and you smell nice"  
Maria KanellisToday at 21:06  
"So do you darling." Maria smiled, already close.  
Maryse OuelletToday at 21:07  
"Lana is cooking dinner for us" gasping, close aswell as she rubbed and licked  
Maria KanellisToday at 21:09  
"Mmm, she's a good girl." Maria murred, soon crying out and cumming, working to bring Maryse over with her.  
Maryse OuelletToday at 21:14  
"Oui" Maryse came as she finished Maria pulling off with a loud slurp "good girl"


	61. Alexa Bliss/Nikki Cross Part 2

Nicola GlencrossLast Sunday at 22:35  
Nikki was ready for Wrestlemania, even if it was different this year than it has been, she was ready to join her wife and challenge the Kabuki Warriors for the Women's Tag Titles "ooo slippy slippy hehehe" finishing up workout with the big Medicine Ball and sweating so much, hair in a messy bun "after this my bottom will be tight"  
Alexa BlissLast Tuesday at 17:02  
"Don't fall Nekki." Lexi teased, moving to kiss Nicola's cheek. "You already have a tight butt baby."  
Nicola GlencrossLast Tuesday at 17:03  
laughing and smiling at the kisses "i won't but you catch me k?" as she wiggled it then smacked Lexi's ass "not as tight as yours Blessy"  
Alexa BlissLast Tuesday at 17:04  
"Pancake Ass..." Alexa shrugged. "Easy to keep tight."  
Nicola GlencrossLast Tuesday at 17:07  
"mmm pancakes" Nikki smirked "i love you beh beh, you and the pets keep me sane" grabbing that booty and kissing her wifey  
Alexa BlissLast Tuesday at 17:11  
Alexa laughed softly, kissing Nikki softly. "Mmm, my Crazy girl... so cute."  
Nicola GlencrossLast Tuesday at 17:13  
big grin "hehehehe Mickie called me Biscuit butt one time, like damn you and ya biscuits" kissing over Lexi's neck "so what did ya Mommy have to say?"  
Alexa BlissLast Tuesday at 17:28  
"She likes biscuits..." Alexa laughed, humming softly. "She wanted to know if she's gonna meet you soon... as if she didn't already."  
Nicola GlencrossLast Tuesday at 17:29  
"mmm your biscuits are better" laughing "of course! i'm a good person...she'd love her some Nekki"  
Alexa BlissLast Tuesday at 17:30  
"I think she's just lonely." Lexi laughed, kissing Nikki softly. "You keep doing that I'm going to get all worked up."  
Nicola GlencrossLast Tuesday at 17:31  
"awww no more lonely Angie" smiling and kissing back then dancing a bit "Beh beh shark doot doot doot"  
Alexa BlissLast Tuesday at 17:32  
Lexi laughed, spanking Nikki's ass softly.  
Nicola GlencrossLast Tuesday at 17:34  
jumping "eeep" laughing then smirking "worked up from what?" Nikki got behind Lexi cupping her tits "you're adorable, my bestest wifey"  
Alexa BlissLast Tuesday at 17:39  
"From you being sexi." Alexa purred, arching into Nicola's touch.  
Nicola GlencrossLast Tuesday at 17:40  
"aww well.." blowing in her wifey's ear "we better get you to bed before you pass out from all the sexay" flexing "we should plan a Disney Waterpark trip" teasing "just to see your lil toes stretch and curl again on that slide you hate"  
Alexa BlissLast Tuesday at 17:56  
"Only if you come with me..." Alexa laughed, agreeing and making the way towards the bed.  
Nicola GlencrossLast Tuesday at 17:58  
"oh i'll come with you" smiling and undressing and humping the bed  
Alexa BlissLast Tuesday at 18:05  
Alexa laughed, settling naked on the bed with Nikki. "Come here..."  
Nicola GlencrossLast Tuesday at 18:06  
laying back to settle, staring and tickling Lexi's belly "hi Alexa" stealing a kiss  
Alexa BlissLast Tuesday at 18:20  
Alexa giggled softly. "Hi Nekki." She teased, kissing Nikki softly. "Happy, my little peach butt?"  
Nicola GlencrossLast Tuesday at 18:21  
"yes" smiling big squeezing wifey closer "mmm sweaty sex" laughing and wiggling toes with Lexi "want me to lick your Taco?"  
Alexa BlissYesterday at 20:44  
"Mmm, if you're offering, my little monkey."  
Nicola GlencrossYesterday at 20:45  
"monkay! hehehe" big grin as she suckled a nipple, squeezing on the other as she got Lexi all worked up "Stelllla" hearing her meowing  
Alexa BlissYesterday at 21:30  
"Don't tease the cat." Alexa laughed, moaning softly.  
Nicola GlencrossYesterday at 21:31  
"she teased mehh" Nekki smirked "mmm love my beh beh" rubbing on her wifey's pussy and kissing her deep, adding a couple fingers  
Alexa BlissYesterday at 23:31  
Alexa moaned kissing Nekki back softly. "Mmm, I love you."  
Nicola GlencrossYesterday at 23:32  
"love my Lexi and our children" moving down to lick that pussy, holding her legs  
Alexa BlissToday at 18:49  
Alexa shivered slightly, her toes curling.  
Nicola GlencrossToday at 18:50  
laughing and feeling them curl on the back of her neck "i eat them nom nom nom" Nikki tickled one as she suckled "titties!" as she reached to pinch her wifey's tits  
Alexa BlissToday at 19:32  
Alexa murred softly. "Such a grabby babygirl."  
Nicola GlencrossToday at 19:33  
"mmhmm" growling and humming as she licked deeper, humping the bed  
Alexa BlissToday at 19:44  
Alexa soon began to mewl, clearly pretty close.  
Nicola GlencrossToday at 19:44  
Nikki smiled softly as she slowly crawled ontop to hump Lexi and make out, tits pressed, close aswell  
Alexa BlissToday at 19:58  
Alexa moaned again softly. "I love you." She spoke softly even as she came.  
Nicola GlencrossToday at 19:59  
"love you beh beh" holding the kiss as she came with wifey, moaning and holding her hand.


	62. Jamie Hayter/Session Moth Martina Part 2

Kazza G/Session Moth MartinaYesterday at 16:15  
Irish Indy Wrestler /Valet Karen Glennon aka Kazza G, but better known as Session Moth Martina loved life, kicking ass, drinking, and being a Wrestling Mom to Millie McKenzie and Charli Evans, twerking randomly, and wifey to Jamie Hayter and also being a big Cena mark "drink up and enjoy boo, we're conquering Japan no matter rain or shine" laughing at texts of her girls eating cake and posing "aww yes my babies took Spring pics for Momma" wearing her favorite Leopard print hoodie  
Jamie HayterYesterday at 18:16  
"You enjoying your girls?" Jamie asked with a laugh. "You see Britt Bit getting her ear wet?"  
Kazza G/Session Moth MartinaYesterday at 18:17  
"i love them so much" as she looked over at Jamie then laughed "that shit was hilarious, did she give you a Dental Check-up though? hell...you can wet my willy and have yourself a Frothy Mothy" leaning over kissing her wife  
Jamie HayterYesterday at 22:16  
"She tried." Jamie laughed, kissing Martina softly. "You're so cute."  
Kazza G/Session Moth MartinaYesterday at 22:18  
"you too babe" smiling "the girls are still busting a bladder over our wedding pics" unzipping her hoodie as her cock popped out "fuckin' right" Karen moved her hair to the other shoulder  
"my dick doubles as a good phone stand too"  
Jamie HayterToday at 01:11  
"Get the kit off and I'll suck you good."  
Kazza G/Session Moth MartinaToday at 01:12  
smiling and undressing "my fat toes Jamie, i need some toe Yoga" helping her wife undress, kissing on her neck and cupping those tits  
Jamie HayterToday at 01:34  
Jamie smirked, stripping down and kissing Martina softly. "Those toes are hot baby."  
Kazza G/Session Moth MartinaToday at 01:38  
"you're hotter" kissing back blushing "mmm damn, from best friends bored during a rainstorm to experimenting and falling in love" putting her wife over her knee licking her hand and smacking that ass  
Jamie HayterToday at 01:39  
"Are you complaining?" Jamie teased with a laugh, moaning softly at the spank and stroking her lover's cock.  
Kazza G/Session Moth MartinaToday at 01:41  
"i'm blessed" Karen laughed and moaned spanking again "damn that PAWG ass girl" teasing "losing your shit over a fan comparing your hairstyle to Shirley Manson is the cutest thing i seen, love you babe"  
Jamie HayterToday at 01:45  
"It's such a compliment though babe."  
Kazza G/Session Moth MartinaToday at 01:47  
"i agree you are my Shirley and i'm your Madonna" Karen smiled as she laid back sliding her cock between Jamie's tits "our girls are getting close...i mean besides trading farts, eating each other's leftovers, and smelling feet" laughing  
Jamie HayterToday at 01:48  
"Should we tell them to fuck it out?"  
Kazza G/Session Moth MartinaToday at 01:49  
"like we did? hell yeah" smiling and thrusting "give me that mouth honey"  
Jamie HayterToday at 01:54  
Jamie smirked, moving to do exactly when Martina asked.  
Kazza G/Session Moth MartinaToday at 01:55  
"mmm if i had balls they'd be hurting in pleasure babe" Karen smiled "69 and dine?"  
Jamie HayterToday at 02:22  
"Sounds good." Jamie smiled, moving over Martina to lap at her pussy.  
Kazza G/Session Moth MartinaToday at 02:23  
"i'm the Pitcher, you're the Catcher" smirking and spanking that ass, licking deep moaning  
Jamie HayterToday at 02:24  
"Mmm, always were babe." Jamie laughed, deepening her lapping.  
Kazza G/Session Moth MartinaToday at 02:25  
Karen laughed slurping as she suckled, toes curled "you and those baby banana feet" sucking on some toes as she fingered Jamie  
Jamie HayterToday at 02:42  
Jamie soon mewled and came, moving to suck faster at Martina's pussy.  
Kazza G/Session Moth MartinaToday at 02:44  
licking it all up and massaging her wife's ass and legs as she soon came, her cock throbbing "mmm babe you're amazing with that triple stud tongue"  
smiling using hers  
Jamie HayterToday at 03:03  
Jamie smiled softly, kissing Martina as she moved back. "Mmm, glad you're happy baby."  
Kazza G/Session Moth MartinaToday at 03:04  
kissing back and rubbing Jamie's chest smiling "very happy honey, sassy and sexy" sucking on her wife's neck and chest, teasing the nipples with her stud, slowly sliding her cock in that pussy and thrusting  
Jamie HayterToday at 03:06  
Jamie moaned softly, riding Martina willingly. "Fuck babe, you really wanna breed?"  
Kazza G/Session Moth MartinaToday at 03:07  
"i'd like to give the girls a sibling" setting the pace faster and kissing Jamie  
Jamie HayterToday at 03:08  
"Mmm, I'm sure we can do that..."  
Kazza G/Session Moth MartinaToday at 03:09  
Karen smiled and shook her chest being sexy, tongue out as hips smacked hard  
Jamie HayterToday at 03:10  
Jamie laughed, soon moaning as she came a second time.  
Kazza G/Session Moth MartinaToday at 03:10  
"God you make me wanna drink J" laughing and cumming again, kissing J  
Jamie HayterToday at 03:11  
Jamie smiled, kissing back. "We can drink later."


	63. Sarah The Rebel Wolfe/Shamir Peshewa Part 1

Sarah The Rebel WolfeYesterday at 21:39  
Sarah Wolfe enjoyed Wrestling for WOW as Razor and streaming on Twitch, playing with her cat Bailey and Horror Movies!. After months of watching MMA fights and chatting via Facetime with favorite fighter Shamir Peshewa, she decided one weekend that they should have a stream together and play WWE 2K20 and UFC Undisputed. "guys...i swear on my cat she's even hotter in person" smiling as she won another match playing as Paige, wearing her light up cat ears and sipping Juiceboxes and munching cheese crackers  
Shamir PeshewaYesterday at 22:09  
"Now who could you possibly be talking about?" Shamir asked with a smile.  
Sarah The Rebel WolfeYesterday at 22:11  
"you tell me" Sarah laughed and looked at her girl, holding her arm "thanks for offering to buy the snacks babe, such a sweetie, a very sexy sweetie with a big...smile" teasing  
Shamir PeshewaYesterday at 22:12  
Shamir laughed, kissing Sarah's cheek. "My little kitty is so cute when she smiles... how could I say no?"  
Sarah The Rebel WolfeYesterday at 22:13  
"you're one Hella Kitty yourself" sighing happily kissing Shamir not caring that everyone is watching  
Shamir PeshewaYesterday at 22:14  
Shamir smiled, kissing Sarah again sweetly. "My baby."  
Sarah The Rebel WolfeYesterday at 22:15  
"i mean....look at these fuckin' abs" rubbing them and melting then reading "i don't think so...you'd have to sub to my OnlyFans to see me do that"  
Shamir PeshewaYesterday at 22:39  
"They being pervy again babe?" Shamir asked, glaring at the screen.  
Sarah The Rebel WolfeYesterday at 22:40  
"always" raising eyebrows and rubbing her girl's back "calm down Champ they're not worth it, just a bunch of little boys thinking cause they watch porn that they can hang"  
Shamir PeshewaYesterday at 22:52  
"They wish." Shamir laughed, leaning to spank Sarah when she leant forward. "She's all mine dudes, back off."  
Sarah The Rebel WolfeYesterday at 22:54  
Sarah laughed shaking it, tickling one of Shamir's feet "damn she's HOT" smiling big and leaning back kissing on her girl's cheek watching her play a match by herself  
"Bailey stop licking Remy's butthole, you not gay you horny"  
Shamir PeshewaYesterday at 23:05  
Shamir laughed, playing the game and laughing when she won. "Now who's the best Shayna, bitch?" She was laughing even as she stuck her tongue out at the screen.  
Sarah The Rebel WolfeYesterday at 23:07  
laughing and smacking her girl's leg playfully, licking that tongue smiling "good job Shamir" whispering "you get the pussy" being sexy  
Shamir PeshewaYesterday at 23:07  
Shamir smirked, kissing Sarah softly. "Let the stream end babes... then we'll see."  
Sarah The Rebel WolfeYesterday at 23:09  
Sarah kissed back then stretched "join OnlyFans for Twerking and Pole Dance Videos, Shamir's Cooking Tips, and some more extra content...bye guys!" as she ended the stream pulling off her top wearing black bra  
Shamir PeshewaYesterday at 23:15  
Shamir smiled waving as the stream closed down, shutting the stuff away before stripping. "Now... where were we?"  
Sarah The Rebel WolfeYesterday at 23:16  
"i'm looking forward to cooking something up with you" Sarah pulled her shorts and panties down showing off her light bush then undid her bra straddling Shamir "mmm i wanna be your damn Whore"  
Shamir PeshewaYesterday at 23:17  
"You want the cock baby?" Shamir asked with a smirk. "My needy girl."  
Sarah The Rebel WolfeYesterday at 23:19  
"i want the whole cock baby" as she leaned down biting at it through her girl's shorts feeling it hard and licking on her abs then helping her Kitty undress  
Shamir PeshewaYesterday at 23:23  
Shamir smirked, moving to strip off the shorts. "Mmm, hi baby..." She was smirking even as she guided Sarah's head towards her cock.  
Sarah The Rebel WolfeYesterday at 23:24  
"you're so fuckin' hot Shamir" smiling as the cock popped out sucking at the head, licking around it and squeezing those balls as she happily bobbed  
Shamir PeshewaYesterday at 23:30  
"So are you, my little Wolfe.... but suck it properly baby, no half steps. You know you'll whine otherwise."  
Sarah The Rebel WolfeYesterday at 23:30  
looking up as she upped her pace drooling and soaking it good, taking it all the way down her throat moaning  
Shamir PeshewaYesterday at 23:36  
Shamir smirked, playing with her girl's hair even as she pulled Sarah down onto her cock a little more, smirking at the light gagging. "You like that, my little ho?"  
Sarah The Rebel WolfeYesterday at 23:37  
Sarah moaned loving her hair played with gagging as it hit the back of her throat hard, playing her tit and squeezing it as she slurped and went faster  
Shamir PeshewaYesterday at 23:39  
"Mmm, someone getting wetter?" Shamir asked lightly, moving to lightly spank her girl. "Go on baby, suck it good."  
Sarah The Rebel WolfeYesterday at 23:40  
jumping but loving the spank as she adjusting on her side tearing up feeling the cock stiffen so good for her as she opened her legs a bit to show she was soaked  
Shamir PeshewaYesterday at 23:44  
"Mmm, my wet kitty." Shamir purred, teasing Sarah's pussy and clit with her toes.  
Sarah The Rebel WolfeYesterday at 23:45  
one hand holding Shamir's foot, opening legs more for those sexy toes on her as she pulled off to breathe and smile "I love you" admitting as she licked her girl's asshole a bit  
Shamir PeshewaYesterday at 23:56  
"I love you too baby." Shamir smiled, letting Sarah take a little control. "Wanting to mount up now baby?"  
Sarah The Rebel WolfeYesterday at 23:58  
"oh yes i wanna feel every inch inside me" taking another suckle of the head then smiling as she crawled up to make out with her Hella Sexy Kitty  
Shamir PeshewaToday at 00:07  
Shamir smiled, making out even as she began to slowly pull Sarah down over her.  
Sarah The Rebel WolfeToday at 00:08  
smiling and playing with her girl's hair, rubbing her pussy over the soaked cock as she pulled it inside her moaning "ohhhh fuck yesss!"  
Shamir PeshewaToday at 00:13  
"Mmm, you like that baby?" She spoke softly, gently deepening the pace.  
Sarah The Rebel WolfeToday at 00:14  
"Hell Yes boo" smiling big as she suckled and bit those tits while riding and enjoying the pace  
"like that Twerk?" laughing and twerking more  
Shamir PeshewaToday at 00:35  
"Mmm, love the twerk baby." Shamir laughed, slightly upping the pace. "My kinky girl."  
Sarah The Rebel WolfeToday at 00:36  
"you're adorable, i love you" laughing softly and bouncing more, scratching nails over Shamir's chest pinching her tits "ahhhh"  
Shamir PeshewaToday at 00:56  
Shamir laughed, spanking Sarah. "Harder baby?"  
Sarah The Rebel WolfeToday at 00:58  
"you can top me and give me a pounding and make love to me" Sarah smiled big suckling those tits again as she pulled off to lay back "come on stud"  
Shamir PeshewaToday at 01:01  
"You really want to take this upstairs babe? want me to carry your cute ass?"  
Sarah The Rebel WolfeToday at 01:01  
"mmhmm" flirting with neck nibbles  
Shamir PeshewaToday at 01:02  
Shamir laughed and scooping her girl up headed up to the bed, moving over her girl to make a pace, lightly choking Sarah. "Feel good baby?"  
Sarah The Rebel WolfeToday at 01:04  
"as much as you stare at my tits and ass Shamir...take them good" as she got comfy holding onto her girl smiling and nodding "omg yes" kissing her girl, feet on her ass, getting off on the choking  
Shamir PeshewaToday at 01:11  
Shamir smirked, upping her pace. "That pretty little ass is going to be wrecked..."  
Sarah The Rebel WolfeToday at 01:13  
"promise? damn my toes just curled baby" smiling big being sexy and smacking Shamir's ass hard "firm" kissing her nose and breathing heavy  
Shamir PeshewaToday at 01:13  
"Mmm, promise." Shamir agreed, upping her pace a little more. "Come for me baby."  
Sarah The Rebel WolfeToday at 01:14  
feeling the cock hit deep as she came hard "ohhhh fuck!" a loud yelp and sigh of relief heard, kissing her girl hard  
Shamir PeshewaToday at 01:16  
Shamir smirked, moving to tease her cock against Sarah's asshole. 2Still want it babe?"  
Sarah The Rebel WolfeToday at 01:17  
"mmm sure" pulling Shamir's face between her tits, moving her hair back and opening up more  
"i'm a pain slut, you stud"  
Shamir PeshewaToday at 01:18  
"Hold tight baby." Shamir teased, finally pushing into Sarah, pulling her down onto her cock firmly, nipping at Sarah's chest firmly as she set a pace.  
Sarah The Rebel WolfeToday at 01:20  
smiling and holding on tight loving the nips "ooo that sexy mouth, you're so adorable the way you do that" gasping and tightening her legs around her hips aswell  
"i'm draining those balls"  
Shamir PeshewaToday at 01:22  
"Mmm, yeah you are." Shamir growled, biting her girl's neck even as she buried herself deeper inside Sarah, letting herself finally cum.  
Sarah The Rebel WolfeToday at 01:24  
Sarah laughed kissing Shamir's forehead, squeezing her tits "ooooo that growling baby" gasping as her ass was filled up making out  
Shamir PeshewaToday at 01:24  
"Mmm, you like the growls, my Wolfe?"  
Sarah The Rebel WolfeToday at 01:25  
"they make me wet" smiling and shutting her girl up with another long kiss  
Shamir PeshewaToday at 01:36  
Shamir smirked, kissing her girl again softly.


	64. Indi Hartwell/Vicky Haskins Part 1

Vicky Haskins had been asked to start the 'gay girls' tiktok meme video with her girlfriend, soon to be fiancee, Indi. She had managed to film her first shot then the reveal, laughing softly as she picked up the boot that would be passed between the wrestling girls, adding a fake phone before throwing it off screen. Now she watched Indi settle for her before shot. 

"Ready babe?"  
Indi HartwellYesterday at 21:04  
"sure Mate" Indi agreed to join her love for the Challenge nodding as it was time. The Impressive Aussie checked her phone for her shot and shrugged having frizzy hair at first then caught the boot that was thrown by Vicky, ending up getting hit in the head then shaking it off with her fist, covering the phone with her jacket. The next shot was of her dressed in her white and black gear with the jacket on and her hair fixed in long dreads, smirking and holding her hair, passing it off knowing their friend Sonya would be next  
Vicky HaskinsYesterday at 23:30  
Vicky bit back a laugh as she filmed her girfriend, smiling as she watched her girl finish, locking down the recording before moving to kiss Indi. "You okay baby?"  
Indi HartwellYesterday at 23:31  
"yeah just so time consuming Vicky" she smiled kissing her wifey and taking her phone to snap a selfie of them kissing "my sexy Bat Girl"  
Vicky HaskinsToday at 01:13  
Vicky smirked, kissing Indi softly. "Naughty girl... so want to send this on then get to... sexy time?"  
Indi HartwellToday at 01:14  
staring dreamily, she smiled again "yes please, i cannot wait to see an hours worth of this madness" Indi laughed  
"i am really going to get Stephy and Zoe to do this too, maybe Aspyn and Taeler too"  
Vicky HaskinsToday at 01:20  
"An hour? Babe... this thing is going across all sorts..."  
Indi HartwellToday at 01:21  
"well a day" as she winked undressing and tickling Vicky's nose with her hair  
"don't you sass me" teasing  
Vicky HaskinsToday at 01:23  
Vicky laughed and undressed. "I love sassing you."  
Indi HartwellToday at 01:24  
"it's in your blood Mate" jumping up and down watching her wifey "come to Momma" as she cupped Vicky's beautiful breasts  
Vicky HaskinsToday at 01:37  
Vicky smiled, kissing Indi, pulling her closer.  
Indi HartwellToday at 01:38  
Indi rubbing her foot on Vicky's leg kissing back moaning as she massaged those tits, her own nipples pokey  
Vicky HaskinsToday at 01:49  
Vicky moaned softly, moving to cup and caress her girl's chest.  
Indi HartwellToday at 01:50  
"mmm making my nipples poke" Indi leaned down licking on her wife's nipples, bathing them good  
Vicky HaskinsToday at 01:55  
"You want more baby?"  
Indi HartwellToday at 02:01  
"always want more my Cherry Bomb" as she took Vicky in bed kissing her deep  
Vicky HaskinsToday at 18:21  
Vicky smiled, kissing Indi deeply.  
Indi HartwellToday at 18:22  
Indi melted into the kiss slowly grinding onto her wife, clittys meeting  
"mmm i love you" moving those curls and nibbling an ear  
Vicky HaskinsToday at 18:37  
"I love you too Indi..." Vicky murred, pulling Indi into her lap.  
Indi HartwellToday at 18:38  
smiling again pulling on her hair being sexy "i just got the mad shivers when you pulled me like that Vicky"  
Vicky HaskinsToday at 18:51  
"Mmm, I know you like being owned babygirl."  
Indi HartwellToday at 18:52  
"it turns me on so much and you do it so well" Indi glowed smiling riding a little bit more  
Vicky HaskinsToday at 22:07  
Vicky moaned softly, slightly upping the pace. "My kinky babygirl."  
Indi HartwellToday at 22:08  
"you like me topping baby?" smiling and suckling on her wife's neck then back to her tits, slurping loudly as she pulled away, moaning as they matched thrusts  
Vicky HaskinsToday at 22:15  
"You know I do." Vicky teased, cupping her girl's head even as she moaned and came close to cumming.  
Indi HartwellToday at 22:16  
"you are just so sexy" smiling and biting one and pushing her tits to massage Vicky's also close to cumming "mmmm yessss gawd love you"  
Vicky HaskinsToday at 22:18  
Vicky murred, latching onto Indi as she came, mewling into her chest.  
Indi HartwellToday at 22:19  
Indi held onto Vicky's head moaning and cumming hard as they pressed into each other, laughing as she squirted inside "i just..."  
Vicky HaskinsToday at 22:20  
"Came on me." Vicky laughed, kissing Indi softly. "I love you babe."  
Indi HartwellToday at 22:23  
she laughed kissing back squeezing her wife's cheeks thumbing them softly "love you too Mate"  
moving down to slowly lick at the wetness, tasting both of their juices  
Vicky HaskinsToday at 22:26  
Vicky moaned softly. "Mmm, my girl."


	65. Billie Starkz/Kylie Rae Part 1

Kylie RaeLast Sunday at 22:36  
Kylie Rae was romantically linked to Shazza, Allie Kat, and a few others who were more feminine than her but more muscular framed. after participating in the gay girl TikTok project looking all adorable cutiepie and Smiley, signed to Impact and now working some Indies aswell. One Night at Slamilton she met the young and studly Blue Gremlin Billie Starkz who was new to the whole gay pride group. The match went well starting off with a Dance-off, some grappling, many reversals with Kylie finally getting the W. "it's ok come here!" she smiled softly raising Billie's hand pointing to her as the crowd cheered them both then she hugged her friend, arms around her shoulders  
Billie StarkzLast Sunday at 22:39  
Billie had smiled, hugging Kylie, risking a soft neck kiss. "Let's take this backstage babe... away from the normies..."  
Kylie RaeLast Sunday at 22:40  
smiling big shivering, she was warm from sweating so much nodding "k i'll follow" as she bowed before exiting the ring following Billie, an arm around her friend "i need some water" letting out a loud huff  
Billie StarkzLast Sunday at 22:43  
Billie laughed, waiting to get backstage to kiss Kylie. "Let's head home, I got water in the car babe..."  
Kylie RaeLast Sunday at 22:45  
"i'm loving the little Gremlin ears! oh my gosh!" she got giddy over the smallest things as she smiled again, kissing back a little hard blushing "well hi" laughing and grabbing her bag waving to everyone  
Billie StarkzLast Sunday at 22:53  
Billie laughed, licking her girl's cheek. "Gonna steal my babe now mkay?" She teased having gathered her stuff and leading Kylie to her car. "Can't wait to spoil you baby."  
Kylie RaeLast Sunday at 22:54  
she laughed out loud at the lick "oh gosh Billie" flexing and bragging "yeah bye bye you lovebirds, i have a date with this cutie" she smiled and nodded getting in removing her shoes  
Billie StarkzLast Sunday at 23:00  
Billie smiled, heading home. "You still okay with maybe getting that cute pussy bounced on some gel?"  
Kylie RaeLast Sunday at 23:01  
Kylie looked over twirling her hair checking her phone "oh me?" smirking and blushing a bit "you really opened up Billie...what's up?"  
Billie StarkzLast Sunday at 23:03  
"Just thinking you're real cute..."  
Kylie RaeLast Sunday at 23:06  
"you're cute" Kylie smiled pointing and poking at Billie's cheek "i'm gonna catch you!" grabbing her Pokeball from her bag  
Billie StarkzLast Sunday at 23:08  
Billie laughed, licking Kylie's cheek again before pulling into the drive. "Cath me and let me put a ring on that cute hand?"  
Kylie RaeLast Sunday at 23:09  
her hand rubbed on her friend's thigh as she leaned over accepting and kissing Billie, licking at her big tongue  
Billie StarkzLast Sunday at 23:12  
Billie hummed softly, kissing Kylie and moving to pull her into her lap.  
Kylie RaeLast Sunday at 23:14  
"sorry my feet stink" blushing and settling in Billie's lap teasing "wanna...smell?" making the capture sound as she opened the ball to capture the Gremlin "i got a Blue Gremlin!" showing the thumbs up  
Billie StarkzLast Sunday at 23:21  
"You smell cute." Billie laughed, tickling Kylie. "Your blue Gremlin."  
Kylie RaeLast Sunday at 23:22  
"you smell sexy...yes i'll be your wifu" not being able to stop smiling, squirming and laughing from the tickles "you think we will annoy everyone with our constant smiling....i mean....why not smile right?"  
Billie StarkzLast Sunday at 23:37  
"They can learn to deal with it... or eat my fist." Billie laughed, kissing Kylie again. "Ready to head in?"  
Kylie RaeLast Sunday at 23:41  
"yeah that's what i said too" laughing kissing back rubbing on Billie's chest and arms moaning "yeah you getting me wet hehe" she blushed  
Billie StarkzLast Sunday at 23:43  
"Awww baby..." Billie smiled, leading Kylie out of the car to lock it, heading inside and locking them in as she kissed Kylie. "I love you babygirl... my soft Kylie."  
Kylie RaeLast Sunday at 23:48  
Kylie following taking her bag and shoes "dirty socks!" teasing and getting into the room kissing back "i love you too...hey babe, lets check out the results for some of the matches we missed when we left" as she pulled her laptap out sitting on the bed with her wifu  
Billie StarkzLast Sunday at 23:52  
Billie smiled, letting Kylie watch the matches, kissing her neck softly.  
Kylie RaeLast Sunday at 23:55  
her long feet waving as she settled on her belly, smiling and blushing at the kisses and offering some of her own, tangling her foot on Billie's teasing with some footsie fun then accidently clicking a message from the chat group, eyes widened "oh my gosh a peen!"  
Billie StarkzYesterday at 00:24  
Billie laughed, moving to strip and kissing Kylie's neck. "You wet baby?"  
Kylie RaeYesterday at 00:27  
"yup!" Kylie smiled big being adorable and helping her wifu undress as it just hit her that she was engaged, starting to silently cry "I love you Gremlin!" sniffling and rubbing on Billie's cute pale chest  
Billie StarkzYesterday at 00:29  
Billie smiled softly, lifting Kylie into her lap, cuddling her and kissing away her tears. "No tears cupcake..." She murred. "I love you Smiley babygirl." She spoke tenderly, rocking her girl.  
Kylie RaeYesterday at 00:31  
she bit her lip settling, smiling through tears and holding wifu's cheeks "i'm gonna melt babe, i am so happy" her hand still on Billie's cheek, other hand teasing a nipple "sooo want me to break that bubble, Virgin?"  
Billie StarkzYesterday at 00:33  
"Mm, go ahead baby, I'm all yours. Take me."  
Kylie RaeYesterday at 00:34  
"touch yourself for me, let me see how those fingers really work" as she took the right hand sucking on the finger her wifu folds during her hand gesture pose, laughing a bit at the peen pic she saw  
Billie StarkzYesterday at 00:46  
Billie laughed, doing as Kylie asked, humming softly. "Babe.... you need a strap?"  
Kylie RaeYesterday at 00:48  
"mmm" Kylie smiled softly watching and kissing over Billie's neck and chest, suckling on a nipple and lapping on it "that noticeable huh?" kissing down and slowly lapping at the erect clitty "pwetty little pussy"  
Billie StarkzYesterday at 01:01  
Billie smiled, presenting Kylie with the strap. "Mmm, it's all yours baby."  
Kylie RaeYesterday at 01:02  
Kylie suckled loudly for a bit taking it and teased Billie's clit with it, licking over the tip "no lie babe...Jess tried to get me to be her one night stand, i'm just like" big smile like she did when Leva and Peter Avalon were having that shhh contest at AEW  
Billie StarkzYesterday at 01:04  
Billie moaned softly. "So... big nope huh baby? You'd prefer a proper relationship?"  
Kylie RaeYesterday at 01:06  
"a big nope, she's hung like a Horse! did you see that pic? like damn Tessa...how the frick?" she nodded smiling "with my Gremlin yessss" holding the cock upright on Billie's pussy as she suckled for a bit  
Billie StarkzYesterday at 01:09  
"Maybe I can help you handle her one day baby... together." Billie teased, humming softly. "My girl."  
Kylie RaeYesterday at 01:11  
"hehe ok" Kylie laughed highfiving Billie kneeling up as she licked the cock then slipped it on taking one of wifu's feets and making a face smelling one as she slowly slid in  
"wait....you would gobble some peen?"  
Billie StarkzYesterday at 02:47  
Billie smiled and nodded. "If it would make you feel more comfy." She smiled, moaning as she felt Kylie push through her virginity.  
Kylie RaeYesterday at 02:48  
Kylie just smiled big leaning down as she thrusted slowly "you are amazing, i love you so much, my Space Jesus" kissing her wifu deep  
Billie StarkzYesterday at 19:00  
"I love you too, my smiley pokedork." Billie laughed, moaning again as she kissed Kylie, riding the pace happily.  
Kylie RaeYesterday at 19:02  
laughing as they kissed licking that yummy tongue as she upped her pace, nipples poking as they rubbed against Billie's chest "ooo that feels good"  
Billie StarkzToday at 00:15  
"Mmm, want some more baby?"  
Kylie RaeToday at 00:16  
"yes please...and i said please" Kylie smiled big as she showed Billie how good she could work the strap, learning from Allie Kat as she offered her nipples "they hurt" grimacing  
Billie StarkzToday at 00:18  
Billie smirked, sucking on Kylie's chest, nipping gently. "Let me help babygirl."  
Kylie RaeToday at 00:24  
"oh my gosh babe" pulling wifu's legs around her then gripping the sheets as she pounded "love you Bubblegum Gremlin, mmm i'm licking that Bubblegum pussy after" playing with Billie's hair  
Billie StarkzToday at 01:15  
"Mmm, I won't stop you." Billie promised, soon crying out and cumming.  
Kylie RaeToday at 01:17  
"ooo Billie" kissing her again keeping the cock in for a bit then pulling out slowly, hugging Billie  
Billie StarkzToday at 01:26  
Billie smiled, hugging Kylie. "Shall we 69 babe?"  
Kylie RaeToday at 01:27  
"oh my god can we?" her praying hands up with a big grin  
"i wanna feel that tongue"  
Billie StarkzToday at 01:27  
Billie laughed softly. "Yeah we can babe... you want top or bottom?"  
Kylie RaeToday at 01:29  
"i can top!" Kylie adjusted but firstly offering a nipple, suckling one of Wifu's  
Billie StarkzToday at 01:29  
Billie smiled, sucking her wifu's chest, moving to settle back.  
Kylie RaeToday at 01:31  
"mmmm babe"she laughed curling her toes and noticing Billie's toes "that good huh?" smiling and crawling in place to lick slowly up and down on that pussy  
Billie StarkzToday at 01:35  
"So good baby.... I love you." Billie was speaking softly even as she lapped at her girl's pussy.  
Kylie RaeToday at 01:37  
"love you!" Kylie cupped wifu's cute ass with her slightly bigger hands, lapping a little faster and suckling clitty, moaning and riding Billie's amazing tongue  
Billie StarkzToday at 01:37  
Billie moaned, lapping harder, knowing she was already close.  
Kylie RaeToday at 01:38  
"ooo trying to out do me?" pinching her wifu's ass as she licked deeper, hungrily enjoying the Bubblegum goodness  
Billie StarkzToday at 01:40  
"Mmm, no I just love the taste of you." Billie murred, soon cumming before lapping her girl's pussy.  
Kylie RaeToday at 01:41  
"what do i taste like?" laughing a bit suckling an inner thigh while rubbing till Billie squirted "ooo Bubblegum Geyser!" licking the spray  
"ohhhh" she came shaking  
Billie StarkzToday at 01:41  
"Like candy baby." Billie murmured, lapping at her girl. "My sweet Candy babe."  
Kylie RaeToday at 01:42  
"i have a big back of Skittles we can share" offering her toes and sucking Billie's  
"hehe eat a Skittle out of my pussy"  
Billie StarkzToday at 01:46  
"Taste the rainbow's rainbow?"  
Kylie RaeToday at 01:47  
"uh huh" Kylie stood to get them smiling big and being cutiepie.


	66. Sarah Logan/Shayna Baszler Part 1

Sarah Logan had walked away from the loss with a half-smile. She was sad, sure, but she also had enjoyed the roughness of the match, the girls hadn't needed to 'hold back' and had enjoyed themselves. She had headed back to the locker room she shared with Mickie, Mickie who was still 'resting', and began to shower, knowing she had left the door open for Shayna to find her, nobody else was around.  
Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 01:58  
Shayna was frustrated from losing at Wrestlemania and stayed true to her promise by beating Sarah in a Qualifyer. As she walked backstage interviewed by Charly "what do you think?" as she scratched her balls and flashed her cock to the short woman smirking and walking off to the locker room "Sarah?"  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 02:01  
Charly had blinked slightly, blushing a little. "Guessing that's a yes... she's going to win." She admitted.

"Showering..." Sarah had called back, still washing herself down, wincing at a clear bruise that was forming on her arm.  
Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 02:04  
starting to undress and let her hair down, putting her mouthguard in the box then making her way towards the shower and smirking as she checked Sarah out from behind "damn..." stepping in as the woman had bent over to wash her legs and feet  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 02:05  
Sarah had squeaked softly at the feeling of Shayna at her back, shivering a little and teasingly arching to push against her a little. "Enjoying the view there, toughness?"  
Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 02:06  
"mmm heard you liked the meat" she laughed and helped wash Sarah's back, her cock hardening "how can i not look? good match out there, how bout i make you howl?"  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 02:09  
"Mmm, you really think I'm about to refuse that offer?" Sarah asked teasingly, pulling Shayna closer to wash her down. "Just maybe make sure it's someplace I don't have to break my ass against a wall...." She was smirking as she slid to her knees to suck Shayna's cock, pausing before adding. "Once I'm done getting a taste of this... meat." She was soon sucking at Shayna's cock, humming softly.  
Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 02:17  
"well nobody has turned me down yet" she smirked moving Sarah's hair back as she kneeled, moaning and enjoying as she was fully erect "damn you suck better dick than your girls" big grin having heard what Lacey had told her about the Riott Squad's Sexcapades "i can go all night Logan"  
smiling "now i see why Mickie loves you so much, you have an amazing mouth"  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 02:23  
"Mmm, I learnt from my girl." Sarah admitted. "Mmm, you should try taking the pussy.... I hear it's tight..." She was smirking as she sucked at Shayna's cock a little more.  
Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 02:26  
"my woman is good too, anyone can tell you" Shayna slowly thrusted "i'd take anyone to the ground to get my dick wet" moaning and grunting  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 02:27  
"Your Lacey is a babe." Sarah agreed, moaning softly, sucking at Shayna a little more. "Mmmm, well you can get that nice dick wet in me anytime... if we can find a bed..."  
Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 02:29  
"she is a real babe" smiling big "even my Mom has the hots for her" as she leaned down to kiss Sarah knowing she wants everything Shayna had to offer  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 02:30  
Sarah smiled, kissing back. "Mmm, lucky Lacey...." She teased, standing as they kissed. "Wanna hit the hotel so you can hit this?"  
Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 02:31  
"is she? or am i the lucky one that i can get so much pussy?" her hands grabbing that ass as they made out "yeah so i can take that pussy to slam town"  
fingering that pussy as they kissed  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 02:36  
"Mmm, both?" Sarah suggested with a laugh. "Mmm, that sounds... perfect." She spoke softly even as they kissed, moaning at the fingering, spreading her legs open a little.  
Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 02:38  
"so that's where you keep the pelts Viking?" teasing and offering a deeper kiss seeing Sarah wanted it bad, adding her ring finger with the middle  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 02:39  
"Mmm, gotta keep it nice and soft." Sarah laughed, letting the kiss deepen with a moan. "We should take this to the limos.... maybe we can get naughty on the way back."  
Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 02:40  
"oh yeah" laughing and smacking some ass "let me get us a Hotel room" whispering and sucking on her friend's neck and chest, biting a tit  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 02:41  
Sarah laughed but nodded. "Mmm, okay." She agreed, humming softly at Shayna's attentions.  
Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 02:43  
"just imagine me as a wife, you know how Lacey gets...if we weren't taken i might have gone after you" smirking and smacking that ass harder rinsing off and stepping out to dry off  
"but i'd miss my wife's gloved hands clutching my cheeks when i got home"  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 02:49  
"Yeah well, thankfully our girls enjoy a little kinky playtime..." Sarah laughed. "You as a wife would ruin me." She was smirking as she dried off. "You like a little lace with your pussy huh?"  
Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 02:56  
"true" Shayna laughed out loud with a big grin "if you only knew what i can do" smacking that ass again "damn Lacey really does brag"  
she added "hell even Izzy got to kiss Lacey during a meet and greet cause Izzy and Summer are close"  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 03:01  
"Oh, you didn't get jelly did you?" Sarah asked with a laugh.  
Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 03:01  
"not at all" walking with Sarah to go get dressed and Charly was standing there looking for Sarah  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 03:04  
"Charly?" Sarah asked with a smile, laughing at Charly's blush. "You okay?" Charly nodded mutely, swallowing then excusing herself mutely, all but running from the room. "I... guess she wanted to check on me."  
Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 03:05  
Shayna laughed shaking her head "yeah she about got weak when i flashed it earlier after the match" kissing Sarah to see if she melts  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 03:06  
Sarah moaned softly, melting a little. "Mmm, keep that up and you'll be carrying me to that limo."  
Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 03:08  
"damn don't pass out on me Logan" she smirked putting on shorts and her flip flops "me and Jessamyn masterbated watching porn before...ended up catching feelings"  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 03:10  
"Oh? You two got close huh?" Sarah asked softly.  
Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 03:11  
"she's my best friend and lived together way before we got married, seeing each other naked alot, i mean...look at you with your girls...makes sense right?" she took Sarah to the Limo letting her in  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 03:13  
"Yeah, I get it...." Sarah laughed, sliding into the limo. "You and your girls could always come play with me and mine."  
Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 03:14  
as Shayna got in she slipped her shorts off and laid back "let me see you suck my balls Sarah" she thought and accepted "Mickie would want some dick too huh? she has a sexy mouth"  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 03:15  
Sarah smiled, slipping to her knees again to suck Shayna's balls lightly.s "Mmm, she'd be up for it.... she's eager for a lot of sex...."  
Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 03:16  
"mmm damn girl" smiling and playing with her friend's hair sighing and loving the feeling  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 03:18  
Sarah smiled, pausing long enough to take off her shorts and move to kiss Shayna. "Wanna finger whilst I suck?"  
Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 03:19  
Shayna grabbed that ass kissing back nodding and suckling her friend's neck "we can do everything Sarah" making Sarah stand on the seat so she can take a few laps of that pussy  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 03:22  
Sarah giggled, standing for Shayna, spreading herself a little as they headed to the hotel. "Mm, all access pass...."  
Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 03:24  
she sucked hard and licked deep being aggressive smacking that ass hard and grabbing it, her dick fully erect as she used a special tongue trick  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 03:25  
Sarah moaned, gasping when they hit a bump, gripping Shayna's hair as she re-balanced herself.  
Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 03:26  
laughing a bit at the bump and gasp, sucking hard and pulling "mmm damn you ok there Sarah?"  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 03:29  
"Nearly had a sudden landing on your dick..." Sarah admitted with a laugh.  
Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 03:30  
"like this?" Shayna pulled Sarah into her lap sliding in smiling  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 03:31  
Sarah yelped as she landed, moaning softly. "Mmm, fuck.... yeah like that." She admitted, kissing Shayna hotly, rolling her hips a little. "You planning to spill tonight?"  
Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 03:32  
Shayna grabbed ass slowly thrusting and kissing back loving the rolling "mmm damn right i am, since your producing some good pussy beautiful" kissing Sarah deep as she kept a good pace  
"even my Ma took it"  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 03:35  
"Mmm, your ma liked it too I bet..." Sarah teased, moaning as they kissed and rode the pace, rolling her hips again with a low moan. "Mmm, how we going to get inside without... disconnecting?"  
Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 03:37  
"she needed it" Shayna loved the smooches and studding Sarah, licking over her neck and chest "damn i don't know, would look funny checking in with you hugging my cock like you are"  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 03:38  
"You say that like Steph wasn't in there with your girl all up on her ass last week..." Sarah laughed. "They know the WWE girls got kinks... we pay them not to care... remember?"  
Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 03:39  
"i literally popped wood when Lace told me about her and Steph...like damn our boss is the biggest slut around here" laughing and going a bit faster, making Sarah arch onto her toes  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 03:42  
"She is... you gotta admit she's cute when she whines." Sarah laughed, moaning as she rode the pace, pushing up onto her tiptoes. "Fuck...." The word was almost panted, her lips brusing Shayna's ear. "I could do this all night."  
Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 03:45  
"fuck you ok?" smirking and glaring, sucking Sarah's neck good "that's the plan tonight Logan" smacking her friend's ass as the Limo stopped...she then carefully got out still holding Sarah and walking in getting a gasp from the blonde at the desk "she fell.." signing them in  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 03:47  
Sarah blushed, hiding her face in Shayna's shoulder as she let Shayna sign them in, giggling softly as they headed into the lift. "I sure fell... for you and that dick." She whispered.  
Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 03:49  
"obviously" Shayna laughed kissing Sarah slowly hitting that pussy some more, loving her friend's toes digging into her ass  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 03:54  
Sarah moaned softly, laughing as she pressed the button for their floor. "God you are so good at that."  
Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 03:56  
"pressed that with those Monkey toes?" teasing and smirking as she bounced Sarah more on it "i should have warned you, or you should have listened when Lace mentioned i was the Stud Horse"  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 16:00  
"Might as well..." Sarah laughed, moaning softly. "Mmm, I'm not complaining...."  
Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 16:01  
"hope not" she took Sarah to the room and got ontop on the bed "Lace can be stern like Mickie sometimes, i admit it's scary but adorable" putting Sarah's knees to her chest thrusting hard  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 17:17  
"You ever seen those two fight?" Sarah asked with a laugh, moaning deeply when Shayna began to thrust, wriggling slightly. "Fuck yes...."  
Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 17:18  
"i did it was funny, had to cuddle Lace after, she was beyond exhausted, i had to cook dinner and do dishes" rocking her friend's body good on each thrust kissing her  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 17:19  
"They love each other really." Sarah laughed, kissing Shayna just as deep as she took to the pace, curling against Shayna with each thrust. "Mmm, you enjoying beasting me Shay?"  
Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 17:22  
"yes they sure do, love mutual love" she smiled into the kiss grunting and sweating, holding her close and nodding "yeah that is some good pussy" nipping on her neck and a nipple  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 18:20  
"It's nice... especially when we can play without drama..." Sarah smirked, moaning softly, stroking Shayna's hair as she felt Shayna pushing deeper. "Fuck.... so close."  
Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 18:21  
"agreed, fuck drama, like Charlotte and Becky drama is a bit fucked up" smiling softly as she kept that pace grunting "damn Sarah i'm loving how you're hugging my dick"  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 23:09  
"They still fuck..." Sarah laughed. "You want more babe?"  
Shayna BaszlerYesterday at 23:10  
"not surprised, those two beat each other's asses and have an Iron Woman's fuck after" Shayna stared and pulled out letting Sarah taste herself on her dick as she laid back  
Sarah LoganYesterday at 23:59  
"Are we bothered?" Sarah asked with a laugh, sucking Shayna's dick softly. "I thought you said you want to explode inside?"  
Shayna BaszlerToday at 00:01  
"fuck them, you know about me and Becky getting together...i think she likes me a little too much" Shayna moaned moving Sarah's hair back "i do, but i just enjoy some head between wrecks"  
Sarah LoganToday at 00:18  
"Are you really complaining about Bex being into the anal?" Sarah asked with a smirk. "Mmm, kinky."  
Shayna BaszlerToday at 00:19  
"she did look hot begging for it" smiling big and thrusting into Sarah's hot mouth to make her drool  
"you know Lace still wants to sip tea and lick pussy with Mickie and take a strap from Charlotte"  
Sarah LoganToday at 00:22  
Sarah moaned softly, aware she was drooling a little. "Mmmm, I'd love to see that... little Lady taking all the straps."  
Shayna BaszlerToday at 00:24  
"mmm damn you're good with that mouth" she nodded "i told her go get it babe, she just smiled at me knowing it turned me on" pulling Sarah up to let her ride, kissing her deep  
Sarah LoganToday at 00:26  
"Mmm, you enjoy watching her be a little thotty huh?" Sarah asked with a smile, kissing Shayna as she rode.  
Shayna BaszlerToday at 00:27  
"very much, cause when she gets home, i'm pulling my deck and shuffling" Shayna moaned holding her ass matching the pace holding the kiss for a bit  
Sarah LoganToday at 00:28  
Sarah laughed softly, riding the pace as they kissed.  
Shayna BaszlerToday at 00:29  
"love the way you're staring at me Logan..." soft whisper as they fucked, squeezing that ass hard and smacking it  
Sarah LoganToday at 00:29  
"You just make it so hot... being topped." Sarah admitted, gasping at the spank. "Mmm, kinky."  
Shayna BaszlerToday at 00:30  
"i love being topped, not just taking charge" smiling again and smacking and jiggling it as she pushed deeper and came  
Sarah LoganToday at 00:32  
Sarah laughed, gasping as she also came. "Fuck... we should make this a regular thing... you know Micks would willingly let Lace strap her... or strap ya girl."  
Shayna BaszlerToday at 00:33  
"i'm in" kissing on Sarah's cheek as she pulled out letting Sarah drink the rest "here i have some left damn hottie"  
Sarah LoganToday at 00:41  
Sarah smiled, swallowing happily.


	67. Sarah Logan/Sarah Schreiber Part 1

Sarah Logan had screamed when Shayna's foot came down on her arm, her wrist and shoulder giving way with a nasty crunch that dragged weak sobs from her even as Shayna left... Sarah had been dragged to hospital, Shayna going off to find Sarah Schreiber... knocking loudly on her door.  
Sarah SchreiberToday at 00:50  
Shreibs jumped as she was reading one of Lucy Knotts' books "holy shit....coming!" she quickly stood to answer it and was puzzled "Shayna...what's going on?" nodding as Shayna told her and she drove to see Sarah  
Sarah LoganToday at 00:52  
Shayna had watched the girl go, muttering the words 'Please be okay Logan' to herself.

Sarah had flinched, yelping when the nurse touched her arm, whining when she was told she'd be in a cast for a few months.  
Sarah SchreiberToday at 00:53  
"Sarah! omg you ok?" she was soft hearted about the littlest things, even when her wife Piper had a slight case of Bell's Palsy "me and Charly cringed seeing that...that was insane" hugging her friend  
Sarah LoganToday at 00:56  
Sarah had whimpered as she hugged Schreib. "She landed wrong..." The words were almost whispered, Sarah's voice soft. "Stay with me? They won't let me go anywhere otherwise..."  
Sarah SchreiberToday at 00:58  
"i know hun...just relax...i'm so sorry that happened" kissing her friend's cheek softly, holding her "of course" texting Piper she'd be late "did you text your wife?"  
Sarah LoganToday at 00:59  
"As best I could... yes..." Sarah sighed softly. "She's more worried Shay will think it's her fault..."  
Sarah SchreiberToday at 01:01  
"bless her heart" giggling about it "she is so dedicated like i am to Piper" tearing up being serious "accidents happen, that's our business, some take it a little too far...be positive Sarah"  
Sarah LoganToday at 01:02  
"I'm positive at least some of you girls will fuss on me... and my wifey should get back in ring soon, so I can watch her cute butt leap on people." Sarah teased, leaning to kiss Schreiber's cheek.  
Sarah SchreiberToday at 01:03  
Shreib nodded and loved Sarah's voice, giggling "you two i swear!..hey i got you a copy of Lucy's new book, i'll download it for you" big blush and grin playfully tickling her friend's belly "you are so fit"  
Sarah LoganToday at 01:06  
"That an offer Schreibs?" Sarah asked with smirk. "I'm fit enough to kiss your cute face..." She spoke softly, risking a glance into Schreiber's shirt, enjoying the view of her chest. "Someone forgot her bra again."  
Sarah SchreiberToday at 01:09  
"maybe why?" giggling again and noticing those eyes "whatcha see hmm? omg...." gasping but used to it from Piper "bad habit, you see who my wife is?" as she slid her top off to expose her soft tits, playfully placing them near Sarah's face  
"well?" as she slid the dress all the way off, wearing cute red panties  
Sarah LoganToday at 01:12  
"She's into the tits huh?" Sarah asked with a smile, moving to suck softly at Schreibs' chest. "Mmm, cute little panties too... you bring a strap?"  
Sarah SchreiberToday at 01:14  
"i'm into hers too" she smiled big biting her lip "no i got here as quick as i could, sorry" moaning and closing eyes loving her tits kissed and suckled  
Sarah LoganToday at 01:14  
Sarah laughed softly, kissing Schreib softly. "You could always try and find where they put my kit bag?"  
Sarah SchreiberToday at 01:16  
Sarah kissed back softly holding Sarah's cheeks smiling softly "i don't wanna hurt you, Piper showed me some skills" as she kissed over her friend's neck with light baby kisses  
Sarah LoganToday at 01:16  
Sarah smiled softly. "At least lose those panties..." She teased, stroking Sarah's back with her good arm.  
Sarah SchreiberToday at 01:18  
"k but i have a little patch" smiling and sliding off her panties then carefully helping Sarah with her top taking a lick of the erect nipple "cutting some glass stud?"  
wiggling her baby feets, toes curling  
Sarah LoganToday at 01:23  
"Sexy." Sarah purred softly, stroking Sarah's hair with her good hand, smiling at Sarah's curling toes. "Sensitive toes still Schrieby?"  
Sarah SchreiberToday at 01:25  
"omg don't you dare Sarah..." she froze up expecting what her friend had on her mind "did you ever see the pic of my feet next to Piper's? like she makes me look tiny" giggling and suckling the nipple, more used of a face and mouthful  
Sarah LoganToday at 01:26  
"You have cute feets." Sarah teased, lightly spanking Sarah's ass.  
Sarah SchreiberToday at 01:29  
"like your wife, you must love sucking those stubbies" Sarah squeaked "why is my ass such a target for smacks" kissing Sarah this time deeper playing with a plait  
Sarah LoganToday at 01:30  
"I do... she squeals so cute." Sarah laughed. "You have a cute squeak babe..." Sarah teased, moving to lightly stroke Sarah's ass. "and a nice peachy butt."  
Sarah SchreiberToday at 01:32  
"her feet stay so clean too, like damn those golden soles" giggling and shaking it "mmm i am a small little baby...you should hear Piper say that, i got wet and she's like eww go pee not on the floor Shreiby"  
Sarah LoganToday at 01:32  
Sarah laughed. "Sounds like you just needed a good fuck."  
Sarah SchreiberToday at 01:34  
"i tease her about her flopping ontop of me and mating me like a horny Bull Seal going after small Momma" Shreib giggling tearing up "she's like a big cuddly puppy"  
Sarah LoganToday at 01:41  
"You love her so much don't you..." Sarah teased. "Her and her stinky feets."  
Sarah SchreiberToday at 01:42  
"mmhmm she's my Viper" giggling "yeah a big stinky baby puppy" playfully sitting up to offer her feets  
Sarah LoganToday at 01:46  
Sarah smiled, humming and sucking on Sarah's toes, licking them softly. "Mmm, cheesy feets."  
Sarah SchreiberToday at 01:48  
smiling and giggling as she played with her tits "omg Sarah" playfully tickling one of hers "so Micks says you have a mohawk" rubbing her friend's crotch  
Sarah LoganToday at 01:49  
"I used to... she got stubborn about shaving." Sarah laughed, humming softly.  
Sarah SchreiberToday at 01:50  
"you two crack me up" Sarah giggled then sat up to help with Sarah's shorts checking it out "it's pretty, well done Micks"  
Sarah LoganToday at 01:51  
Sarah smiled, letting Sarah help her strip. "Pretty enough to taste?"  
Sarah SchreiberToday at 01:51  
"mmm of course, obviously i get enough at home" she grinned and got into 69, lapping slowly up and down  
Sarah LoganToday at 01:53  
Sarah hummed softly, lapping at Sarah's pussy as she moaned.  
Sarah SchreiberToday at 01:54  
"finally, minus the circumstances, are you happy to have me here?" she asked moaning, toes curling again, curling around Sarah's plaits, suckling nice and softly  
Sarah LoganToday at 01:56  
"I am... I've missed your cute face... and that soft voice." Sarah teased, lapping at Sarah as she moaned again. "Mmm, my little Schreibs..."  
Sarah SchreiberToday at 01:57  
"aww baby" giggling and massaging Sarah's thighs as she suckled the hard clitty "mmm catching a lady boner?" licking and suckling again  
Sarah LoganToday at 01:58  
"Around you? I always did." Sarah admitted, moaning as she came and lapping at Sarah a little more.  
Sarah SchreiberToday at 01:59  
"you looked so amazing in the TikTok video, you and Donovan flexing was adorable" sighing softly and cumming soon trembling  
Sarah LoganToday at 02:07  
"You were cute too, all soft and hanging off Pipes..." Sarah smiled, cleaning Sarah before moving to stroke her hair. "You okay, trembling sweetie?"  
Sarah SchreiberToday at 02:14  
"thanks hun...Mickie is so glamorous, you are one lucky woman" Sarah smiled cleaning her friend up then moved up for kisses "doesn't take much" being careful of the arm  
Sarah LoganToday at 02:15  
Sarah smiled softly, kissing Sarah softly. "You okay to drive when I can finally get outta here?"  
Sarah SchreiberToday at 02:16  
"yeah of course, need something to eat or is wifey cooking something yummy?" smiling into the kisses, playing footsie  
Sarah LoganToday at 02:17  
"She should be cooking... you're invited."


	68. Sonya Deville/Mandy Rose Part 2 (or 3? idk)

Daria BerenatoYesterday at 02:23  
Daria shook off the Wrestlemania backstabbing as they returned to normal life as Donut Besties and their babygirl Sonya Rose "how the hell do you manage to always clog this damn pipe?" she was Ms. Fix It around the household and acted frustrated but her girls kept her in check, she was wearing some old black pants and shoes, tanktop showing her asscrack as she worked  
Mandy RoseYesterday at 02:24  
"You try cleaning up babygirl.... you'd clog it too." Mandy teased, smiling at her wife as she worked. "Nice buttcrack babes..."  
Daria BerenatoYesterday at 02:26  
"i'll clog you...whaaaaa" finishing up with a smirk "Sonya Rose...advice ok? your Mommy is bossy" standing to pick up her tools, wiggling her dirty fingers at Mandy  
Mandy RoseYesterday at 02:26  
Mandy laughed, spanking Sonya. "Clean your fingers and we'll see about giving babygirl a sister... how about that?"  
Daria BerenatoYesterday at 02:28  
"blondes..." kissing both her girl's cheeks "daaaaaamn grrrrrr" Daria laughed going wash up "i'm gaaaaay" knowing how that gets Mandy giggly  
"gonna wash my fingers in that vaginaaaaa"  
Mandy RoseYesterday at 02:41  
Mandy laughed softly. "Clean hands get laid.... right after baby falls asleep."  
Sonya Rose had yawned and snuggled closer, making Mandy laugh as she went to put the baby to bed.  
Daria BerenatoYesterday at 02:42  
"omg i can see you braiding her hair like me when it grows out" Daria laughed at the yawn "omg love you babygirl!" coming up behind her wife slowly "new phone who dis?" poking her in the butt with her erection  
Mandy RoseYesterday at 03:00  
Mandy had squeaked softly, tucking the baby in and turning to kiss her wife. "Don't wake the baby.... let's go play though... my horny deville."  
Daria BerenatoYesterday at 03:03  
"what was that?" laughing "hey Mousey" smiling and kissing back, grabbing some ass  
"you're the loudest one here" Daria teased staring and kissing Mandy's nose "give me my balls back from your purse then"  
Mandy RoseYesterday at 03:06  
Mandy laughed, squeezing Daria's balls softly. "You say that like these aren't already full." She teased, heading towards the bedroom. "There's a reason we sound proofed our room remember?"  
Daria BerenatoYesterday at 03:07  
"all the time" big smile as she followed smacking her wife's ass "yeah cause you gave me that look Mommy" scooping Mandy up and jumping in bed staring "you are sooo beautiful"  
Mandy RoseYesterday at 16:34  
Mandy laughed, cuddling up to Daria. "So are you babe... my sexy beast."  
Daria BerenatoYesterday at 16:36  
"so giggly, i'm trying to be romantic" Daria smiled big pinching Mandy's toes with hers, kissing her all over her neck and grabbing some boob  
Mandy RoseYesterday at 16:57  
Mandy hummed softly, lightly patting Daria's ass. "Like you mind when we get to be cute together..."  
Daria BerenatoYesterday at 16:59  
"oh yeah" smiling and helping her wife undress "dude, i love cuteness and sexy times with you" pulling off her booty shorts and socks  
Mandy RoseYesterday at 17:07  
Mandy laughed, helping Daria strip down. "I love you too, butchy mcfabulous."  
Daria BerenatoYesterday at 17:08  
"wow adding that one to the list" Daria laughed flexing and pulling hair down "did babygirl pass out when you laid her down?"  
Mandy RoseToday at 01:06  
"She did... she's like you babe... second head hits pillow she's out."  
Daria BerenatoToday at 01:08  
"i put in work for my girls, busting my ass for what i have, you know the drill" Daria smiled kissed Mandy  
Mandy RoseToday at 01:12  
"You're hot all demanding..." Mandy laughed, kissing Daria even as she moved to stroke her girl's cock.  
Daria BerenatoToday at 01:13  
"you're hot all whiny and lovey dovey" gasping and throbbing as she kissed her wife again then blew a raspberry between her tits  
Mandy RoseToday at 01:26  
Mandy laughed softly. "Mmm, my wifey, so sexy."  
Daria BerenatoToday at 01:28  
Daria smiled big "ok so Taylor and Kristen wanna borrow Sonya to go shopping...like damn she has enough clothes, so i told her i'd ask you" slowly thrusting as her cock was stroked "now for some Wrestling After Dark"  
Mandy RoseToday at 02:27  
"We could let them borrow baba... would give us a night to be a little reckless?" Mandy laughed. "Mmm, wrestling hard enough to make a baby? or just make me scream?"  
Daria BerenatoToday at 02:28  
"yeah we could huh?" smiling and sucking on Mandy's chest, slowly sliding into her pussy "both"  
Mandy RoseToday at 02:39  
"Mmm, sounds promising." Mandy admitted.  
Daria BerenatoToday at 02:40  
"you so sexy grrrrl" as Daria started thrusting "damn let me hit that from behind to watch Momma's peach shake"  
Mandy RoseToday at 02:55  
"Mmm, only if you let me lube that up?"  
Daria BerenatoToday at 02:56  
"mmm please do" Daria pulled out smacking Mandy's ass and biting on it  
Mandy RoseToday at 02:56  
Mandy smiled moving to suck D's cock.  
Daria BerenatoToday at 02:57  
"ohhh damn" smiling softly playing with wifey's hair "maybe i can get you wetter with my skills"  
Mandy RoseToday at 03:01  
"You offering to suck your own dick?"  
Daria BerenatoToday at 03:02  
Daria leaned down slowly sucking the head  
Mandy RoseToday at 03:02  
Mandy smiled, watching with a soft hum. "Sexy."  
Daria BerenatoToday at 03:03  
she smiled and pulled off kissing Mandy  
Mandy RoseToday at 03:03  
Mandy smiled, kissing Daria softly. "Now... where were we?"  
Daria BerenatoToday at 03:04  
as she got behind her wife, sliding into her and pushed deep making it bounce with a hard thrust, cupping Mandy's tits and kissing her again  
Mandy RoseToday at 03:04  
Mandy moaned, kissing Daria back hotly.  
Daria BerenatoToday at 03:05  
Daria moaned holding the kiss as she worked her skills to satisfy her beautiful woman, wanting to have another baby with her  
Mandy RoseToday at 16:49  
Mandy moaned into the kiss as she rode Daria hungrily.  
Daria BerenatoToday at 16:50  
"mmm damn i felt your bladder" grunting as she busted a nut  
Mandy RoseToday at 16:53  
Mandy also came. "Mmm, you are nice and long babe."


	69. Deonna Purrazzo/Mickie James Part 1

Mickie James had watched the cuts happening, waiting patiently to know who would need her most. Sarah had let her know she was going home with Liv and Ruby for a while. The second she had seen Deonna's name she had sent her a text to invite her over. She was smiling as she moved to let Deonna in, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry Deo baby...."  
Deonna PurrazzoYesterday at 17:06  
The Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo loved what she did and went from Alternate to full blown NXT star till she was one of many cut, sitting with her dogs and reading Mickie's text answering "i'd love to, i need someone to talk to right now" she arrived hugging her friend tight crying  
Mickie JamesYesterday at 17:48  
Mickie sighed softly, cradling Deonna and stroking her back. "Let it out babygirl, I'm here... it's okay." She spoke softly, lovingly. "I'm here now..."  
Deonna PurrazzoYesterday at 17:49  
as she cried it out, comforted and feeling blessed "how is Sarah doing?" Deonna wiped her eyes trying to calm down  
Mickie JamesYesterday at 17:57  
"She's hiding out with her girls Liv and Ruby right now... she'll be okay.... Donny has plenty plans for her time." Mickie smiled slightly, kissing Deonna's cheek softly. "Feel better sweetness?"  
Deonna PurrazzoYesterday at 18:00  
"oh shucks those girls are...no pun intended...a Riott" smiling softly at the kiss "thanks to you always being there for me, Chelsea was right about you...you are the best listener" giggling "Winston misses his buddy Donny"  
Mickie JamesYesterday at 18:11  
"Tell me about it." Sarah laughed. "I told you babe, I'm always here for you... my little protegee grew up to be a real badass..." She was smirking as she added. "Bring him over sometime.... I'm sure Chels and Sarah can look after them whilst we relax..."  
Deonna PurrazzoYesterday at 18:14  
she smiled at Sarah kissing her cheek "get better soon" Deonna nodded "of course he'd love that, so much run around and play area" LIV held her new puppy "Deonnnnnna we got a new baby..well Baby G wanted him so Rue gave in" Deonna teared up at the cuteness  
Mickie JamesYesterday at 18:20  
Mickie laughed, hugging Deonna softly. "See, I told you those three would be back to cheer you up."  
Deonna PurrazzoYesterday at 18:21  
"thank you all so much it means a lot to me, i love all my friends" she hugged back smiling  
Mickie JamesYesterday at 18:36  
"We gotchu boo..." Mickie smiled, watching Sarah cuddle up with Liv and Sonya before kissing Deonna softly. "Feel like a little mommying?"  
Deonna PurrazzoYesterday at 18:38  
she watched the girls before kissing Mickie back and nodded with a smirk "by you? mmm" her hands rubbed her friend's chest, LIV laughed as Sarah farted "omg.." Deonna laughed  
Mickie JamesYesterday at 18:39  
"Sarah.... please... not in company..." Mickie laughed before answering Deonna. "Yeah by me... my handsy babygirl."  
Deonna PurrazzoYesterday at 18:40  
"i'd love to" watching Ruby turn over on her back as LIV rubbed her cock, hurrying with Mickie to her room "damn that was big" giggling and undressing  
Mickie JamesYesterday at 18:48  
Mickie laughed following. "You get used to Ruby eventually..." She admitted, stripping and moving to spank Deonna softly. "You never tried a girlcock?"  
Deonna PurrazzoYesterday at 18:49  
"oh i know, just forget she's not normal sometimes" laughing and shaking her ass "no i haven't" turning being sexy as she kissed Mickie, holding her ass  
Mickie JamesYesterday at 18:53  
"You should.... most of them can do it real well." Mickie smiled, kissing Deonna back as she moved to cup her girl's ass. "Nice peach by the way."  
Deonna PurrazzoYesterday at 18:56  
"i believe it with all the cute babies around" she smiled again "you too girl, like damn makes you so much hotter and beautiful tits" softly cupping one flicking a nipple with her thumb  
Mickie JamesYesterday at 19:00  
"Mmm, glad you think so..." Mickie teased softly, leading Deonna towards the bed, settling and pulling Deonna down beside her to kiss her again. "Although I think you have a scoopful more..."  
Deonna PurrazzoYesterday at 19:03  
she followed and blushed with a smirk kissing back rubbing her foot over Mickie's loving how cute their feet looked together "mmm think so?" softly suckling one and staying close  
Mickie JamesYesterday at 19:23  
"Yeah I think so." Mickie teased, kissing Deonna's nose and gently playing with Deonna's chest.  
Deonna PurrazzoYesterday at 19:24  
Deonna smiled big wrinking her nose kissing Mickie's "mmm girl you look so damn good, i'm jelly" laying back and enjoying, playing with her friend's hair  
Mickie JamesYesterday at 22:05  
Mickie giggled softly. "Don't be... you know you'd always be welcome." Mickie smiled, moving to suck on Deonna's chest softly.  
Deonna PurrazzoYesterday at 22:07  
"aww you are the best Mickie" biting lip and curling toes into Mickie's moaning "those juicy lips giving me the shivers.." Deonna laughed hearing LIV squeak, rubbing on her friend's pussy  
Mickie JamesYesterday at 22:40  
"Mmm, you know you can always play as much as you like..."  
Deonna PurrazzoYesterday at 22:41  
"i'd love to" smiling and taking a turn suckling on Mickie's chest as she fingered her  
Mickie JamesYesterday at 22:57  
Mickie moaned softly, moving to mirror Deonna.  
Deonna PurrazzoYesterday at 22:58  
smiling again and licking a nipple slurping on it "mmm can you lick my pussy?"  
Mickie JamesYesterday at 23:02  
"Would you like me to baby?"  
Deonna PurrazzoYesterday at 23:03  
"please?" Deonna smirked and turned over "you are my dream date" kissing Mickie  
Mickie JamesYesterday at 23:17  
Mickie smiled, kissing Deonna and moving down over her ass slowly, moving to lap at Deonna's pussy.  
Deonna PurrazzoYesterday at 23:17  
"ohhhh" blushing from the kiss, Deonna's toes curled from Mickie's licking "mmm how's the view boo?"  
Mickie JamesYesterday at 23:55  
"Beautiful.... feel good baby?"  
Deonna PurrazzoYesterday at 23:56  
Deonna smiled again "very good Mickie, you're beautiful yourself, lets 69"  
Mickie JamesToday at 00:00  
Mickie smiled, agreeing softly. "You want to stay on top?"  
Deonna PurrazzoToday at 00:03  
"mmhmm" she settled ontop teasing and shaking her ass, licking up and down  
Mickie JamesToday at 00:05  
Mickie laughed, softly spanking Deonna as she lapped at her firmly.  
Deonna PurrazzoToday at 00:06  
Deonna laughed and squirmed loving that tongue, sucking hard  
Mickie JamesToday at 00:08  
Mickie moaned and quickly upped her pace.  
Deonna PurrazzoToday at 00:09  
she smiled seeing Mickie's toes curl "that good huh?" squeaked and rubbing as she licked  
"omg LIV she ok?" hearing them  
Mickie JamesToday at 00:15  
"Yeah that good." Mickie teased, laughing. "Yeah, guessing Rubes finally put it in Sarah..." She spoke softly even as she lapped at Deonna's pussy.  
Deonna PurrazzoToday at 00:17  
laughing at the noises and screaming herself shaking "omg Mickie!" gushing hard as she adding another finger  
"we should go jump in with them after" Deonna suggested, feeling horny for some dick  
Mickie JamesToday at 00:19  
Mickie soon followed Deonna into release. "You think you can handle that much stimulation?"  
Deonna PurrazzoToday at 00:20  
"i can handle you, and can they handle the Vituosa?" licking her friend's juices up moving back and kissing her upside down  
Mickie JamesToday at 00:36  
"I doubt it." Mickie laughed, kissing Deonna. "Mmm, happy my girl?"  
Deonna PurrazzoToday at 00:37  
Deonna laughed kissing back and smacking Mickie's ass "girl thanks so much, love you"  
Mickie JamesToday at 00:46  
"Love you too."


	70. Shotzi Blackheart/Jody Threat Part 1

Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 00:52  
Daddy Shotzi was given a new big toy and fixed it up to her liking, now having a Giant Dick Cannon but didn't tell her new girl Jody about it and decided to surprise her at the Skateboard. She rode in on it wearing nothing but her black boots "Jody! look! oww owwwwwww i'm ready to shoot a load!"  
Jody ThreatYesterday at 01:18  
"You look proud of yourself..." Jody commented with a laugh. "Look at you, sexy Daddy..."  
Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 01:20  
"i am!" she laughed back and parked "cute butt, Daddy likes" as she stared watching Jody practice "i used to skate in a Roller Derby League"  
Jody ThreatYesterday at 02:08  
"Yeah, I'm surprised you haven't used a tank to roll..."  
Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 02:12  
"i can't do any fancy tricks like you in this thing...but i'm up with some rolling" she smiled moving her hair back "you're sexy"  
Jody ThreatYesterday at 02:15  
Jody smirked, moving to spank Shotzi. "So are you Daddy...."  
Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 02:16  
wagging her tongue and shaking her cute ass "mmm wanna be my Mommy? and play with my cannon?" Shotzi slipped a finger into Jody's short loop  
Jody ThreatYesterday at 02:19  
"If I say yes will you stop being such a showoff?"  
Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 02:20  
"i can't promise that" laughing and leaning up for a kiss  
Jody ThreatYesterday at 02:24  
Jody laughed, kissing Shotzi. "Well, at least come home then?"  
Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 02:25  
"lead the way toots" as she settled back down to drive the tank pulling Jody into her lap "and if you feel a rise, not my fault"  
laughing "if Dodger doesn't try to sniff my ass again"  
Jody ThreatYesterday at 02:28  
Jody laughed, letting Shozi drive them home. "He'll behave."  
Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 02:29  
"so it takes me to come to the park butt naked for you to want some Daddy dick?" getting them home smiling and popping a boner, kissing her friend again  
Jody ThreatYesterday at 02:47  
"You know I've been looking baby." Jody teased, kissing Shotzi. "I just wasn't sure how to make the move?"  
Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 02:49  
Shotzi kissing back pinching those perky tits "well you're not shy are you? babygirl, i love you"  
Jody ThreatYesterday at 02:54  
"I love you too Shotz Daddy..."  
Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 02:56  
as she stood up and got out of the tank with her Skater Girl, walking in with her and lighting some cigars "you still have some wine?"  
Jody ThreatYesterday at 02:58  
Jody laughed softly. "Yeah we got a bunch of wine left..."  
Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 02:59  
"pop that cork! owww owwww" Shotzi smiled big petting Dodger "hey buddy" taking a puff of her cigar and handing Jody one "you can be my Threat, Marry Me Jo..."  
Jody ThreatYesterday at 20:25  
Jody smiled, accepting the cigar and pouring them both wine. "I thought the Moth didn't settle?"  
Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 20:28  
Devil Horns in the air as she accepted the glass clinking with Jody smiling and kneeling as she took her friend's hand "figured we live together, see each other naked more than we like to admit...fuck it" laughing as Dodger watched and sat "look under that coffee cup"  
Jody ThreatYesterday at 20:36  
Jody smiled, finding the ring. "Looking for this?"  
Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 20:37  
"mmhmm yeah" Shotzi petted Dodger "Mom he wants you to Marry Daddy" she pointed to his face then slipped one of Mommy's shoes and socks licking over her toes "mmm stinky, big stinky Skater feet"  
Jody ThreatYesterday at 22:44  
"I already said yes babe." Jody laughed, letting Shotzi lick her foot and moaning softly. "Why are you so fucking hot?"  
Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 22:45  
"you know how i am...i gotta annoy you" laughing and licking it all over staring "why are you making my cock hurt?" as she stood kissing her wifey  
Jody ThreatYesterday at 22:48  
"Mmm, cause you won't let me strip so we can make love?" Jody teased, kissing her wife and starting to strip down.  
Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 22:50  
Shotzi laughed again sliding her hands into Jody's pants loving that curly bush, rubbing it smiling and sipping her wine "mmm happy my love?"  
Jody ThreatYesterday at 22:54  
"With you? always." Jody admitted. "You know these pants could... go?"  
Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 22:55  
"same, all that masterbating leading to us finally bonking, i'm up for it" said as she grabbed her cock, kissing her wife again and smacking that ass  
Jody ThreatYesterday at 22:56  
Jody laughed, kissing Shotzi and finally removing her pants, kissing Shotzi lightly. "Need me to suck that majestic cock?"  
Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 22:57  
Shotzi licked her fingers "mmm well you always enjoy eye balling it, i am still giggly over when you almost kicked me in the balls that one time orgasming then you rubbed them for me"  
Jody ThreatYesterday at 22:59  
Jody laughed softly. "Sorry baby." She teased, moving to suck her wife's cock.  
Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 23:00  
"it's ok" gasping and slowly thrusting, flipping hair back "ohhh baby!"  
Jody ThreatYesterday at 23:00  
"Mmm, you taste so good baby..."  
Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 23:01  
"you feel so good" smiling and pinching a nipple then cupping hers  
Jody ThreatYesterday at 23:04  
"Mmm, want some more sexy Daddy?"  
Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 23:05  
"please Mommy i need that sassy mouth bad" Dodger licked Mommy's ass "hey boy that's naughty" laughing  
Jody ThreatYesterday at 23:09  
Jody hummed, sucking a little more at Shotzi's cock. "Mmm, maybe you should show him I'm yours to fuck?"  
Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 23:10  
"or let him lap that pussy baby" Shotzi teased with a huge smirk  
Jody ThreatYesterday at 23:10  
"Fuck no.... that's your job."  
Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 23:10  
"mmmm damn my poor dick"  
Jody ThreatYesterday at 23:10  
"Mmm, say please and I'll ride it."  
Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 23:11  
she laughed again kissing on her wife's neck picking her up "pleaaaaase?"  
Jody ThreatYesterday at 23:13  
Jody laughed, pushing Shotzi into the seat, downing her wine and moving to mount her wife, taking her wife's cock deep inside her. "Mmmm, fuck yeah.... that's one sexy sexy cock."  
Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 23:14  
"you're so cute i love you so much friendo" falling into the seat and finishing hers, biting a tit smiling "damn that's some good pussy doll"  
Jody ThreatYesterday at 23:20  
"Wifu remember babe?" Jody teased, humming softly. "Ready for a little pace?"  
Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 23:21  
"yesss Wifu! you always been my Wifu, now you're my bitch!" teasing and smacking that toned ass "bring it" suckling titty  
Jody ThreatYesterday at 23:23  
Jody laughed, starting to make a pace, moaning softly. "God I missed getting laid."  
Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 23:24  
"you have such biteable titties, remember pushing me away when i try to lick one?" laughing and then moaning "i'll lay you and make you a real Mommy Skater Girl" licking and kissing on Jody's neck  
Jody ThreatYesterday at 23:25  
"Yeah... I wasn't exactly ready to be a ho yet." Jody laughed. "Mmm, yes please.... fuck me Daddy."  
Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 23:27  
"my sexy ho" kissing Jody deep as she gave her a good fuck, Dodger just watching  
Jody ThreatYesterday at 23:31  
Jody giggled and moaned, riding Shotzi wantonly. "Mmm, I'm only a ho for you... at least for now."  
Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 23:33  
"you and those damn sexy abs and tight ass girl, i'm gonna have to hit that" smiling and licking her wifu's cheek  
Jody ThreatYesterday at 23:35  
"Mmm, you can have all of it." Jody promised, already close to release.  
Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 23:37  
"after you cum i wanna 69 you so bad JoJo" smirking at the nickname as she arched into a squat hitting deep, loving the clench kissing Jody  
Jody ThreatYesterday at 23:40  
"Mmm, that sounds great." Jody accepted, kissing Shotzi as she came, riding her a little more. "Fuck, babe.... you could ruin me."  
Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 23:41  
"that's my plan, cannon strike! BOOM!" Shotzi yelled cumming hard  
Jody ThreatYesterday at 23:43  
Jody laughed, moaning softly. "Mmm, so 69?"  
Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 23:45  
"hell yes!" Shotzi stood pulling out feeling the drip "drippy" taking her to bed  
Jody ThreatYesterday at 23:45  
Jody laughed, following Shotzi. "Mmm, yeah well, you shot hard."  
Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 23:46  
"i'll lick the floor and chair later" smiling big "owww owwww" wiggling her tongue "best way to shoot baby" as she laid back staring  
Jody ThreatYesterday at 23:51  
Jody laughed, moving over her girl to suck her cock. "Mmm, no point, we'll probs soak it again later."  
Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 23:52  
Shotzi bit on Jody's ass "hell yesss now that we're fucking, lovely dinner baby" licking and suckling clitty  
Jody ThreatYesterday at 23:55  
"Mmm, I'm glad you like it." Jody laughed, close to release.  
Shotzi BlackheartYesterday at 23:56  
"throat me good, i love that tongue Ma!" swirling hers gently to tease  
Jody ThreatToday at 00:01  
Jody laughed and hummed, sucking harder, soon cumming.  
Shotzi BlackheartToday at 00:02  
"oooo damn stud" smacking that ass eating hard and cumming, drinking down that Mommy juice  
Jody ThreatToday at 00:04  
Jody smiled and cleaned up Shotzi slowly. "Mmm, my girl."  
Shotzi BlackheartToday at 00:05  
"i'll be up forever cause of you and your clitty is saying hello too" laughing and pulling her wifu back kissing her, rubbing her tits and abs  
Jody ThreatToday at 00:09  
Jody laughed kissing Shotzi. "Mmm, we can always stay kinky.... if you can handle more?"  
Shotzi BlackheartToday at 00:10  
"remember when i shot you in the face after we masterbated?" teasing and kissing on Jody's cheek  
Jody ThreatToday at 00:23  
"Twice." Jody laughed. "You were so cute."  
Shotzi BlackheartToday at 00:25  
Shotzi laughed staring "now you're just open to my spunk all night" blushing "we were always just wanting this but never made that move huh?"  
Jody ThreatToday at 00:42  
"Sounds like." Jody laughed. "At least now you might not get cum in my eye."


	71. Lacey Evans/Tamina Snuka Part 2

Lacey had not really planned to let the way she was feeling show at the end of the taping, all the same she had let the pain leave her as soft whines, rolling from the ring to head backstage, openly pushing past Bayley and Sasha, not responding to them, almost crashing into Tamina before backing off, finding a slight smile tugged at her lips even as she excused herself to head back to her room, pausing to watch Tamina spook Bayley and Sasha before speaking softly.

"Hey 'Rona... you need a room to change in you can share mine...."

The offer was light even as she turned back to her door, pushing into the room, letting the door close before starting to let her hair down.  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 01:00  
Sarona turned bumping into Lacey "hey watch it...Sasha i'm kicking your ass next week! and Bayley...that title is mine!" she snarled then smiled at her friend "you sure? i mean..." laughing and walking into the room after Lacey closing the door as she entered "sexy Momma"  
teasing "you did wipe your sweaty tits on me"  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 01:02  
Lacey laughed slightly, wincing as she flexed her wrist that had been tied to the ring post. "What can I say.... you looked thirsty...." She was smiling as she added. "Plus at least Banks and Bay will back off now.... not really in the mood to handle Sasha's attitude tonight."  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 01:04  
"be careful, you took a big hit tonight" laughing as she started to pull her top off "i have your back...and your ass, Lady" big grin as she got her boots off "my girl Lina looked so good on RAW"  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 01:06  
"She's kicking ass over there..." Lacey agreed, beginning to strip off properly. "Starting to think I'm one big bruise right now."  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 01:08  
Sarona sat back watching as she rubbed her feet, pitching a tent obviously "mmm how's those sweet babies?" sliding off her pants and shorts hanging "damn you are jacked girl"  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 01:11  
"They are well." Lacey smiled. "Jacked huh?" She was smirking as she moved closer, choosing to take her chance. "You know.... you can touch..."  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 01:12  
"white girl likes that dick huh? Shayna spoiled you" she smiled softly kissing her friend, softly cupping those beautiful tits  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 01:14  
"She did... don't think you're complaining though." Lacey teased, kissing Sarona as she let Sarona cup her chest, humming softly. "You like those?"  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 01:15  
"why would anyone complain...i'm not any of those little Nasties that think they can handle you" enjoying the kiss as her big hands squeezed "do you like what you see?"  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 01:20  
"You know I do." Lacey teased lightly, kissing Sarona again even as she moved to stroke a hand over Sarona's crotch. "All... of you.... like you say 'I'm not a Nasty'.... I can handle you.... we can... handle... each other."  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 01:21  
she kissed back then smacked Lacey's ass smiling big and moaning, moving to suck on her friend's neck and chest, suckling hard pulling  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 01:25  
Lacey moaned softly, stroking Sarona's hair. "You know we could take this thing back home... Shay has the kids tonight... we'd be all alone with a nice big bed..."  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 01:26  
"mmm sure i'd love to wreck that sexy ass, beautiful" standing as she kissed Lacey again, holding her close  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 01:28  
"I wouldn't stop you." Lacey teased with a smile, curling against Sarona. "You and me, 'Rona... we can have a lot of fun."  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 01:30  
smiling again and getting dressed laughing "so Shayna gave Sarah the dick huh?" keeping her eyes on what she'll be getting later  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 01:31  
Lacey smirked, pulling on her dress with a soft noise of pain. "Yeah, she felt bad that girl got her arm snapped then ate a pin I guess..." Lacey smirked again as she added. "You know she's been talking about this happening for a while.... guess she knew I'd been sneaking glances."  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 01:34  
"you ok boo? maybe i can massage those shoulders for you....if you use those amazing sexy feet on me" smiling and kissing Lacey's neck from behind "your eyes sure gonna get fed aswell as that pretty mouth"  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 01:52  
"Deal." Lacey agreed softly, humming at Sarona's touch. "So... get home, relax... enjoy every inch of each other?"  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 01:53  
"every inch" poking Lacey's ass with her boner smiling  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 01:55  
Lacey laughed, leading Sarona towards the limo, letting them both in and slipping into the limo with a smile. "Home first, thirsty girl."  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 01:56  
Sarona followed stepping in, sliding an arm around her friend "from the look on your face, you're the thirsty one"  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 02:00  
"Sure am." Lacey admitted with a slight laugh. "Doesn't hurt you are all sorts of hot."  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 02:01  
"you have the sexiest feet i ever seen girl, i'm jealous" laughing and teasing, head on Lacey's shoulder  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 02:15  
Lacey smiled, kissing Sarona's forehead lightly. "Why jealous? You get to enjoy them right babe?"  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 02:16  
"yeah i do" Sarona kissed her friend, rubbing her amazing abs  
"flex for me"  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 02:20  
Lacey smirked, flexing for Sarona as she kissed her. "Like that?"  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 02:23  
smiling as they kissed then kissed on Lacey's bicep "so sexy, you must hear that more than you can handle" her hands rubbing over her friend's smooth legs "love you sister"  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 02:25  
"Yeah, the nasties love to say it..." Lacey teased. "Mmm, love you too 'Rona girl..."  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 02:27  
laughing "you puddle when Shayna says it and you're puddling now...so hot" as they got back to Lacey's place "wow so this is the famous Evans-Baszler Farm"  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 02:33  
"It is..." Lacey smiled, slipping out of the car and picking up her bag before adding. "Sorry perv, no play today..." She was smirking as she beckoned Sarona to follow her as she headed inside, peeling off her heels and underwear before dropping her dress on the way to the bedroom, leaving a trail for Sarona.  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 02:36  
Sarona got out grabbing her bag to follow "damn, don't be mean Lacey" laughing and walking in looking around "love the Kitchen! looks better than the pics...Shayna really spoils you" she dropped her bag smiling and started to undress aswell taking off her shoes and socks, scratching her balls and getting in bed "mmm now where were we?"  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 02:40  
"She loves spoiling me..." Lacey agreed. "Well now, that's up to you... we starting with feet or lips here hotness?"  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 02:42  
"you're easy to spoil" teasing as she was now fully erect, kissing over Lacey's neck and chest, flicking a nipple "mmm show me what those delicate feet can do on this monster"  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 02:45  
Lacey smiled, moving to sit and stroke her feet over Sarona's cock gently. "Sure you can handle it?"  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 02:49  
"i dunno, with you being all sexy i may tap out soon" Sarona smiled enjoying and throbbing "look at that beautiful pussy" playfully tickling Lacey's foot  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 02:53  
Lacey smirked, leaning to kiss Sarona as she slightly upped her pace. "Mmm, not too soon I hope... you got work to do."  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 02:56  
Sarona grunted kissing back smiling "oh no you should have seen me and Nia" laughing "we passed out so good after"  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 02:58  
"I bet you did, the both of you go hard." Lacey teased.  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 02:59  
"please not the puns...omg Lacey" smacking that ass "so what do you think? am i big enough for you?" pinching a tit  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 03:01  
"Blame Bex." Lacey laughed. "The puns rub off on you." She smirked slightly, kissing Sarona again. "Yeah, plenty big enough...." She was soft spoken even as she moaned softly.  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 03:02  
"oh i know she struts her stuff hun" laughing kissing back "mmm give me sugar" throbbing "wanna try to throat it?"  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 03:03  
Lacey smirked a little. "You going to stay still if I do? I don't need to choke."  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 03:03  
"i will try" getting comfy "Paige's boobs almost popped out during her stream"  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 20:53  
"Not surprised... she always dresses in tight clothes." Lacey laughed, moving to suck on Sarona's cock, taking her time to slowly dip lower.  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 20:54  
Sarona laughed "so true, plus she's sexy so i'm not complaining" moving her friend's hair moaning "mmm damn you're so good with that mouth Lacey"  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 20:55  
"Like I said... Shay taught me well." Lacey teased, slowly deepening the pace.  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 20:57  
"i'll thank her soon" stretching out more as she played with her boob "hell yeah, i could watch this all day" smiling  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 22:12  
"You like pretty girls sucking you then?" Lacey teased, slightly upping her pace, knowing she'd sense when to stop.  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 22:13  
"i do very much, how'd you guess?" Sarona smirked, throbbing so good "omg Lacey yess" as she smacked that ass "let me taste that pussy...i have a thirst"  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 23:06  
"Mmm, your shaking." Lacey teased softly, moving to stand. "You going to be okay or should we just sixty-nine?"  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 23:09  
she laughed "sorry and sure i'll be fine, just your beauty is making me excited"  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 23:23  
Lacey smirked, moving to settle over Sarona. "All yours..."  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 23:24  
"mmm finally" as she started lapping, massaging Lacey's legs and ass then showing her a nice suckle  
"so what's this about you and Paige wanting to find me someone?"  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 23:29  
"You seem a little lonely honey...." Lacey teased softly. "You could probably use a hot piece for when you can't get anyone else to borrow for the night.... besides, you know our Snow Kaiju's been looking for a date."  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 23:31  
"i am boo...it sucks" Sarona laughed smacking Lacey's ass "i actually messaged her about her tattoos...she is cute...i'd let her pin me" licking deeper enjoying that pussy so much "mmm tasty and sweet Lady" as her cock just hung in excitement from the talk  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 23:34  
"Mmm, then when we're done invite her home.... I bet she'd come." Lacey suggested softly. "Probably more than once." She added teasingly, humming as she let Sarona have her fill.  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 23:35  
"oh she'll be cumming..." laughing again "beat me to it Momma" teasing and lapping so good as she jacked off for her friend "mmm i wanna top you girl, you'd let me?"  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 23:36  
"I know you too well 'Rona..." Lacey teased gently. "If I agree.... go gently... a girl needs to be able to walk later."  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 23:38  
"you sure do Boo" teasing "did you warn Shayna too? i remember you walking funny after your Wedding" smiling as she slowly kneeled up kissing Lacey deep, pulling her legs around her hips and sliding in gently  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 23:40  
"To be fair... people expected that time." Lacey laughed, moaning softly as she kissed Sarona back, wriggling a little as she took Sarona deeper, taking a deep breath when Sarona filled her. "Looord... you really do go deep huh?"  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 23:42  
"we all did, you two are adorable" smiling into the kiss as she thrusted "so surprised huh Lace?" setting a good pace, tits massaging  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 23:43  
"Mmm, been a while since anyone beside Shayna got in there." Lacey admitted, looping her arms around Sarona's neck as she rode the pace.  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 23:44  
"better hold on tight, imagine Lina shocked at what i can do" she laughed softly as she kissed her friend, hips smacking loudly  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 23:52  
Lacey laughed softly, holding onto Sarona with a smirk. "Tease." She almost drawled the words even as she rode the pace.  
Sarona SnukaYesterday at 23:53  
Sarona smiled "damn don't fall in love now" teasing as she pushed the final inches in with a grunt "so wet baby" leaning down to suckle some titty  
Lacey EvansYesterday at 23:58  
"As if you'd mind someone else loving you." Lacey teased, stroking Sarona's hair lightly. "Don't mean I'm out to wife you."  
Sarona SnukaToday at 00:00  
laughing and nuzzling Lacey's neck "you're smooth you Southerner...damn calm down i know you're excited" smiling big as she started to cum pulling out "shit you clencher" cumming on her friend's hot body, even catching her in the face  
Lacey EvansToday at 00:02  
Lacey gasped softly, laughing slightly. "Pretty sure a pearl necklace isn't meant to end up on the face hun."


	72. Lilian Garcia/Maria Kanellis Part 1

Lilian Garcia19/04/2020  
Lilian Garcia enjoyed retirement from the ring but made her usual surprise returns. Now hosting her own Chasing Glory Podcast, she reunited with old friends and made new friends. This week her longtime friend Maria Kanellis was her guest "hey girl...welcome to the show"  
Maria Kanellis19/04/2020  
"Hey Lili." Maria was smiling even as she answered. "Thanks for having me on the show..."  
Lilian Garcia19/04/2020  
she smiled big "you never age do you? you are still just as cute as i first met you..so how's Mommy life?"  
Maria Kanellis19/04/2020  
"Busy... but good." Maria laughed. "Kiddos miss Auntie Lili though..."  
Lilian Garcia19/04/2020  
"I miss them too...Moonbeam is always so talkative and Carver is the quiet one it seems" laughing as they talked, noticing her friend's squirmy behavior "you ok there Maria?"  
Maria Kanellis19/04/2020  
"I'm fine..." Maria fibbed slightly, shifting before covering her mic and mouthing 'Little needy is all'.  
Lilian Garcia19/04/2020  
Lilian smiled knowing how she felt, feeling the same herself as she stood up to slip her top off then her shorts, now just in stilletos "go ahead join me"  
Maria Kanellis19/04/2020  
Maria blushed but did as Lilian suggested. "If you're sure..."  
Lilian Garcia19/04/2020  
laughing softly watching "you have nothing to hide" as she took Maria's hand squeezing it softly and staring, swallowing "so anyway...what else is going on in your life?"  
Maria Kanellis19/04/2020  
"Not much.... after getting cut it's been a lot of figuring out how to get a new place to go." Maria shrugged, smiling and squeezing Lilian's hand gently. "Lisa says hi by the way."  
Lilian Garcia19/04/2020  
she nodded listening and tearing up for Maria "aww sweetie, i'm here for you if you need to talk and hey Lisa, miss you girl" she said softly smiling, toes tickling under the desk as she slipped her heels off  
Maria Kanellis19/04/2020  
Maria curled her toes slightly against Lilian's. "We should get together with JoJo and Lisa sometime...." She suggested lightly. "Right now though why not just spend a little time with my amazing Lili.... you still planning to sing for Mania again?"  
Lilian Garcia19/04/2020  
Lilian's toes curled into Maria's loving the softness "sounds like a wonderful idea and yes i do plan on joining the pre-show and belting out some notes, i miss that so much, the crowd was always so into it" she smiled softly tearing up about it "Tribute to The Troops was always fun to do" trailing a finger over her friend's cheek and down her chest  
Maria Kanellis19/04/2020  
"They miss you... I know that." Maria smiled, leaning to gently kiss the tear away. "Don't cry Lili.... you'll make me melt."  
Lilian Garcia19/04/2020  
"aww can't wait to cuddle them" Lilian smiled biting her lip at the kisses "that was my plan" laughing and holding Maria now "you smell nice..."  
Maria Kanellis19/04/2020  
"All for you Lili." Maria purred with a smirk.  
Lilian Garcia19/04/2020  
"we're gonna pay our sponsors then more from our beautiful guest Maria Kanellis on Chasing Glory" she smiled and hugged her friend kissing her cheek  
Maria Kanellis19/04/2020  
Maria smirked, waiting for Lilian to mute the mics before kissing her softly. "You're cute all blushy you know?"  
Lilian Garcia19/04/2020  
she kissed back smiling big "you too" tickling her softly and kissing her again  
Maria Kanellis19/04/2020  
Maria smirked, kissing Lilian again gently. "I love you, Lilibean."  
Lilian Garcia19/04/2020  
"love you Momma Ria" moving to kiss on her friend's neck and grab her cute bubble butt "that butt"  
Maria Kanellis19/04/2020  
"You like it?" Maria asked with a smile.  
Lilian Garcia19/04/2020  
"very much, makes mine look small" Lilian rubbed her long smooth leg over Maria's as she moved down to suckle a nipple then noticed it was time to get back to the Podcast "oops lets wrap this up"  
Maria Kanellis19/04/2020  
"In three?" Maria suggested with a laugh, waiting for the return, finishing with a slight rambling rant ending with. "At least I still have awesome friends like you Lilian."  
Lilian Garcia19/04/2020  
she nodded sitting up and cueing her friend "always nice to hear your stories, you are a true sweetheart and we're all honored to know you" she smiled "next week we'll have Melina and Stacy Keibler here live, thanks Maria for joining us this week"  
Maria Kanellis19/04/2020  
"It was a pleasure." Maria smiled, letting Lilian shut the podcast down and check the transition to recording worked before kissing her again. "So.... bed and cuddles?"  
Lilian Garcia19/04/2020  
"i'm Lilian Garcia and this was Chasing Glory" she smiled closing out and kissing Maria "mmmm please babe" running her fingers up and down her friend's back softly for reaction  
Maria Kanellis19/04/2020  
Maria smiled, shivering a little and kissing Lilian softly before standing. "Lead the way?"  
Lilian Garcia19/04/2020  
kissing back and putting the headphones away laughing "ooo liked that?" doing it again as she stood to take Maria to the bedroom letting her in  
Maria Kanellis19/04/2020  
"You know I did." Maria teased softly, following Lilian to the bedroom, kissing Lilian as she moved to settle on the bed, patting the space beside her idily.  
Lilian Garcia19/04/2020  
Lilian climbed on kissing Maria and pulling her closer "come here you" continuing the kiss, rubbing her foot over her friend's  
Maria Kanellis19/04/2020  
Maria giggled, kissing Lilian softly, shivering a little. "Careful, sensitive feet."  
Lilian Garcia19/04/2020  
"still?" smiling big massaging her ass, kissing her cheek "so sexy, your your pretty face to your beautiful peach bottom to your ticklish little feets" wiggling her toes against them smiling again  
Maria Kanellis19/04/2020  
"Yeah still." Maria laughed. "You really melt for me huh..." Maria was smiling even as she wriggled a little. "Quit teasing."  
Lilian Garcia19/04/2020  
"you melt for me too" laughing and slowly grinding onto Maria "mmmm damn you smell like a delicious candy babe, i want you to come work with me"  
Maria Kanellis19/04/2020  
"Never said I don't babe." Maria smirked. "You trying to ask me to come do a mommy pod?"  
Lilian Garcia19/04/2020  
"anything you wanna do, i'll support you" Lilian moved Maria's hair back staring lovingly "just let me know" setting a pace and suckling a nipple  
Maria Kanellis19/04/2020  
Maria hummed softly, stroking Lilian's hair softly. "I love you."  
Lilian Garcia19/04/2020  
"i love you" said in her soft, deep Spanish voice tearing up "so think about some content" as she laid back more "Maria Kanellis...will you Marry Me?"  
Maria Kanellis19/04/2020  
"If I say yes will you not cry baby?"  
Lilian Garcia19/04/2020  
"i'm such a softy but sure anything for you...but at our Wedding i can't promise" she laughed kissing her soon to be wifey  
Maria Kanellis19/04/2020  
Maria laughed, kissing Lilian softly. "You really sure about this?"  
Lilian Garcia19/04/2020  
smiling at the adorable faces Maria makes "i've been thinking alot about this, you are adorable" making her bounce "lay back and i'll put this sexy mouth you love to work"  
Maria KanellisYesterday at 00:53  
Maria smiled, doing what Lilian asked.  
Lilian GarciaYesterday at 00:54  
Lilian moved down with kisses opening her legs softly licking up and down  
Maria KanellisYesterday at 17:17  
Maria moaned softly.  
Lilian GarciaYesterday at 17:18  
"mmm so you love that Naked frame i got you? you make me wet with that pic my love" staring as she lapped in circles while squeezing that peach "just don't get cold feet or i'll tickle them"  
Maria KanellisToday at 01:33  
"It was all for you baby..." Maria smiled. "I love it, as much as I love you."  
Lilian GarciaToday at 01:38  
Lilian smiled sucking her fingers then rubbing and fingering her wife "i love you too babe, always" as she leaned up for a nice French kiss  
Maria KanellisToday at 01:55  
Maria murred softly, kissing Lilian even as she rode her fingers, moaning into the kiss.  
Lilian GarciaToday at 01:56  
she moaned aswell working her fingers deep "i hate to ask...but how am i doing? everytime is new to me" she admitted muttering softly into the kiss  
Maria KanellisToday at 01:59  
"Babe.... you are doing so well." Maria promised with a soft kiss. "So so well."  
Lilian GarciaToday at 02:00  
Lilian smiled big rubbing in circles knowing how to get her girl to cum "you're so beautiful and i love how you feel against me" suckling softly and flicking Maria's nipples  
Maria KanellisToday at 02:33  
Maria moaned softly, cumming with a shiver. "Mmm, you're so skilled Lilibabe..."  
Lilian GarciaToday at 02:36  
"aww babygirl" Lilian teased "that was a big one" blushing and smiling and kissing her wife, hugging her close and tight  
Maria KanellisToday at 02:39  
"Been a long time." Maria admitted, cuddling up to Lilian.  
Lilian GarciaToday at 02:40  
"i know, glad you trust me to help you, i love you very much" baby smooches  
Maria KanellisToday at 02:42  
Maria smiled, kissing Lilian softly. "I love you too."


	73. Charlotte Flair/Rhea Ripley Part 1

Charlotte Flair hadn't really meant to fall for Rhea Ripley at all... but the more she had played with the girl the more she had wanted to take a ride on the girl. She had won, smirking and posing before striding away, pausing to fake one last hit even as she whispered 'My limo 3 minutes'  
Rhea Ripley21/04/2020  
*Rhea sat up catching her breath and staring down Charlotte, falling for her more, having idolized her since they were compared." *damn..." she read Charlotte's lips and swallowed as she rolled out heading up the ramp  
Charlotte Flair21/04/2020  
Charlotte had moved quickly to shower and be ready to slip into the limo, waiting for Rhea with a smirk, aware her dress was both tiny and covering very little of what she was offering the girl... for a night, maybe more if they enjoyed it.  
Rhea Ripley21/04/2020  
as she went to shower, staring back at the tall, long legged woman with the amazing abs and tits, cock ring on her cock, pierced tip and nipples "ooo i am gonna be so sore tomorrow" whispering to herself, Rhea finished up and got dressed in loose shorts and tanktop, hair slicked back as she went to find Charlotte  
Charlotte Flair21/04/2020  
Charlotte had smirked when Rhea slid into the limo, pulling the door closed behind Rhea as she kissed her, knocking twice on the roof for the driver to go 'home' even as she smirked. "You were hot out there Rip... real hot."  
Rhea Ripley21/04/2020  
smiling big looking over and kissing back grabbing that ass with a hard smack showing some dominance, smiling again "you too, damn i felt the heat radiating from that pussy girl" foreheads touching as they talked  
"heard you and Zelina got into it...you don't need a Chihauhau...you need a Rottweiler"  
Charlotte Flair21/04/2020  
Charlotte laughed, stealing a kiss. "Yeah? You ever had her... girl scratches..."  
Rhea Ripley21/04/2020  
Rhea kissed back cocking an eyebrow "not yet" she laughed "i like blondes and juicy bums and big tits" flashing her tongue stud as she grabbed Char's ass  
Charlotte Flair21/04/2020  
"So... Lacey?" Charlotte teased with a laugh, kissing Rhea's neck. "You can have that ass when we're home..."  
Rhea Ripley21/04/2020  
"maybe" making a face teasing with a smirk "damn" losing her thought as her neck was kissed on "you are more beautiful than all of them Queen Charlotte"  
Charlotte Flair21/04/2020  
Charlotte smirked softly, kissing Rhea lightly. "Says the stud."  
Rhea Ripley21/04/2020  
"mmm" Rhea kissed back and deepened it for reaction to test her girl, pressing chests "sorry about Becky, you ok?"  
Charlotte Flair22/04/2020  
"I'll cope... didn't you also let go of Toni?"  
Rhea Ripley22/04/2020  
"yeah we're good friends for our daughter, but we wanted to explore like everyone else is doing" she rubbed her nose on Char's cheek  
Charlotte Flair22/04/2020  
"You ever consider that most of the married girls just... fuck around anyways?"  
Rhea Ripley22/04/2020  
"yeah" Rhea laughed and smirked "Thirsty Bitches" as she kissed her girl again rubbing her crotch  
Charlotte Flair22/04/2020  
"As if you have any complaints..." Charlotte laughed, kissing Rhea.  
Rhea Ripley22/04/2020  
"who's complaining?" she gave that look "such a Queen...a horny spoiled Queen" teasing and kissing back smiling "your sister is just as sexy as you, what does Megan think of all this?"  
Charlotte Flair23/04/2020  
"She's... not sure what to think." Charlotte admitted with a laugh.  
Rhea Ripley23/04/2020  
"really?" a big smirk on her face "so she never had an attraction or..." Rhea's cock was tightening her shorts as they talked, pulling them aside as her big balls popped free  
Charlotte Flair23/04/2020  
"She's... unsure." Charlotte laughed. "I'm sure given time she'll want some lady love... she usually follows me everywhere."  
As Charlotte spoke they had pulled into the drive. "Shall we head inside?"  
Rhea Ripley23/04/2020  
"we better" arrogantly nodding as she grabbed their bags getting out and following laughing "i'd take you both" staring at Char's ass undressing as they entered the room  
Charlotte Flair23/04/2020  
Charlotte laughed as she made her way inside. "I'll let her know..." She spoke softly even as she stripped, stretching even as she rolled her shoulders slightly before moving to settle on the bed, turning to look at Rhea, biting her lip at the sight of the other woman's cock. "Wow.... someone got a nice big cock huh?"  
Rhea Ripley23/04/2020  
"mmm" laughing again and stretching a bit watching "damn" smiling big, butterflies for that sexy Queen as she got into bed laying back jigging it, tip pierced and a black cockring "what? you never seen one this big?" Rhea kissed Charlotte  
Charlotte Flair23/04/2020  
"Not with all that extra decoration..." Charlotte teased, kissing Rhea lightly.  
Rhea Ripley23/04/2020  
"the stimulation is amazing" her hands grabbing some ass pulling those legs around her hips as they made out, moving down to bite and pull some tit, letting Char feel her "i'm crushing hard on you"  
Charlotte Flair23/04/2020  
"I've never tried." Charlotte admitted with a smile, stroking a hand through Rhea's hair. "Pun intended?" She asked with a grin. "I've been crushing on you too."  
Rhea Ripley23/04/2020  
Rhea laughed and loved her hair played with "pun intended yes" smiling and sliding up with her cock between those tits, setting a pace "mmm damn, wanna try then?" poking at Char's chin "squeeze those tits on me"  
Charlotte Flair23/04/2020  
"I'd love to try... if you'll be... careful.... I don't need to be limping." Charlotta laughed, doing as Rhea asked, kissing the tip of her cock.  
Rhea Ripley23/04/2020  
"anything for a Queen" she smiled watching and throbbing "soft lips, i could get used of this" slowly sliding it into her mouth  
Charlotte Flair23/04/2020  
Charlotte hummed, sucking softly. "That an invite to be your Queen? Kingly girl?"  
Rhea Ripley23/04/2020  
"i'd be honored to have you as my Queen, if you don't mind this King of Studs" wiggling her tongue and moaning  
"bathe it good babe"  
Charlotte Flair23/04/2020  
Charlotte smirked, doing as Rhea asked with a soft moan. "Mmmm, You'll have to teach me how to handle this gorgeous cock babe..."  
Rhea Ripley23/04/2020  
"gladly my love" kissing Char as she settled to lay back to watch her Queen work her  
"i'm gonna wreck that beautiful pussy" smacking it  
Charlotte Flair23/04/2020  
Charlotte giggled and moaned softly, sucking Rhea a little more. "Mmm, I think you got plenty wet babe."  
Rhea Ripley23/04/2020  
laughing and rubbing her tits licking one as she throbbed in that hot mouth "how much can you take down Char?" grabbing some hair  
Charlotte Flair23/04/2020  
"You wanna find out?" Charlotte asked teasingly. "Might need to switch positions."  
Rhea Ripley23/04/2020  
"mmm please?" big grin as she got in position, stretching out  
Charlotte Flair23/04/2020  
Charlotte smirked, moving to suck Rhea's cock slowly, sinking down slowly to take it all into her mouth, gagging softly.  
Rhea Ripley23/04/2020  
Rhea gasped and bit her lip, toes curling in pleasure "ohhhh fuck yeah Queen" watching close as she suckled her own nipple  
Charlotte Flair23/04/2020  
Charlotte smiled, pulling back softly. "I've been practicing a while...."  
Rhea Ripley23/04/2020  
Rhea smirked wiping Char's lip and chin "damn i should be careful about Challenging you" leaning over for a kiss  
Charlotte Flair23/04/2020  
Char smiled, kissing Rhea softly.  
Rhea Ripley23/04/2020  
kissing back pressing her chest to Char's "mmm sexy"  
smacking that ass "how bout a good bang?"  
Charlotte FlairToday at 01:54  
"How 'bout more than that?" Charlotte asked teasingly.  
Rhea RipleyToday at 01:55  
"oh?" seeing that look "damn you really do like me" teasing back and laying her girl back stroking her cock and kissing her neck as she inserted her cock  
Charlotte FlairToday at 01:57  
"Yeah I do.... wife material.... and babymama material." Charlotte murred, spreading herself for Rhea, moaning softly as Rhea slid into her.  
Rhea RipleyToday at 01:59  
"just ask Charlotte, damn" Rhea laughed as she set a pace loving the cock hug "mmm damn you're my Wifey Crush too" kissing Charlotte  
Charlotte FlairToday at 02:01  
"Mmm, marry me?" Charlotte asked softly, kissing Rhea as the pace began.  
Rhea RipleyToday at 02:02  
mumbling as they kissed "gladly" as she pulled Char closer driving her cock deeper "there's love baby"  
Charlotte FlairToday at 02:14  
Char moaned softly, kissing Rhea deeply as she rode the pace. "Mmm, you love so good baby."  
Rhea RipleyToday at 02:15  
"you too" Rhea kissed back pulling Char's long legs around her as she went balls deep and gave her every hard inch, wiggling her tongue over her soon to be wife's  
Charlotte FlairToday at 02:21  
Charlotte smiled, humming softly. "Mmm, perfect fit..."  
Rhea RipleyToday at 02:23  
"i love you Char...always have...Toni got jealous when i hung up a poster of you in my home gym" as she flexed kneeling up and pushing her wife's knees to her chest, hips slapping, sucking on some toes  
Charlotte FlairToday at 02:28  
"And that's why it didn't last..." Char teased. "Jealousy never does... Bexy got mad cause I washed Lacey's hair free of blood... pathetic." She was smirking even as she moaned, curling her toes a little. "God, do that much longer and it'll be game over..."  
Rhea RipleyToday at 02:29  
smirking as she licking between them "jealousy erks me badly, i loved her but damn woman..." teasing "you mean this?" arching and jackhammering that pussy good "love you Charlotte Flair" as she came hard  
Charlotte FlairToday at 02:59  
"Mmm, yeah I mean that." Charlotte teased, also cumming. "Love you too Rhea Ripley."


	74. Paige/Nia Jax/Saraya Knight Part 1

Raya was doing her OnlyFans stream wearing her red beanie and black strapless top where her big, tanlined boobs were tight in the top "yeah...about tha'...what the actual fuck..trolls wanna come at my wife saying oh she ruined Becky's Survivor Series...oh she hurt Kairi...fuck you dude, all you can do is talk shit online but would shit if you were in the ring with Lina" ranting as she got some donations and chatted with fans  
Nia Jax25/04/2020  
Lina, known to most fans as Nia had laughed slightly at the sound of Paige's ranting, waving as she walked behind her wife to hug her gently. "Sar' babe.... relax.... these people can chat all the shit they want... well all know Merc's the one who ain't safe in ring..."  
Saraya Jade/Paige25/04/2020  
Raya smiled patting Lina's arm holding them and kissing her wife getting some hearts and stuff in the chat "yeah yer right my love" laughing at the comments, coughing a bit "gosh, You're cute all mad and protective of the Marine ya know" gasping as her tits just flopped out  
Nia Jax25/04/2020  
Lina gasped then laughed, moving to cover her wife's tits. "I'm glad you think so.... I also make a good bra apparently..."  
Saraya Jade/Paige25/04/2020  
"oh my gosh...welp" laughing again, Raya kissed Lina's cheek dreamily agreeing "mmm big hands"  
showing Lina the Lacey comment as she stretched her arms leaning back a bit, scratching the back of Lina's head softly "so cute and yeah she loves feeling up on my boobs"  
Nia Jax26/04/2020  
Lina smiled, blowing a kiss without hands at the screen. "I gotchu Lace." She laughed, kissing her wife's cheek. "Well unless you wanna let Youtube take money off you boo... or Twitch."  
Saraya Jade/Paige26/04/2020  
"i love you girls too!" she smiled showing baby bump "omg everytime i laugh he kicks" yawns "hey i need that money babe"  
Nia Jax26/04/2020  
"Exactly, hence.... handbra...." Nia laughed. "Maybe when stream is done I'll let you loose."  
Saraya Jade/Paige26/04/2020  
"you are so cute Savelina" laughing and smiling big rubbing her belly "your son says hey Momma" reading "Dana his name will be...omg this is so cute...Enele" Dana posted with a heart  
Nia Jax26/04/2020  
Lina smiled, kissing Saraya's cheek. "Yeah, it means Kind...." She was smirking as she added. "Don't start Marine, your girl is literally named for a season."  
Saraya Jade/Paige26/04/2020  
Saraya melted with a blush "mmm" laughing patting Lina's cheek "ok you two, don't make me turn this chat around, chill" teasing  
"he's gonna watch Charmed and see where Mommy got her name"  
Nia Jax26/04/2020  
Savelina laughed, kissing Paige's neck. "We're fine... just playing boo."  
Saraya Jade/Paige26/04/2020  
"yeah don't take this big goof serious" teasing again moaning "well thank you all who sat on their cute asses and kept us company, love you all so much"  
getting a pic of baby Sonya Rose "dammit Mandy, if you make me cry on stream, she's so adorable...also thanks to my Mum for making me almost pee myself with her fart story"  
Nia Jax26/04/2020  
Lina laughed, cutting the stream with a smirk. "Time we said goodbye baby..."  
Saraya Jade/Paige26/04/2020  
"i know i'm sorry i miss everyone, so nice to have them on with us" as Raya stood to pull her top off and kiss Lina  
Nia JaxYesterday at 14:20  
Lina smiled, kissing Saraya softly. "You are so cute all needy mommy."  
Saraya Jade/PaigeYesterday at 14:21  
smiling big "you spoil me" stretching a bit tearing up "i don't think i'll be doing the VR for a while, made me dizzy"  
Nia JaxYesterday at 18:04  
"Aww baby.... next time leave the VR to 'Rona... my dizzy girl." Lina smiled, kissing Paige's tears off her face.  
Saraya Jade/PaigeYesterday at 18:05  
"you and Rona playing cracks me up" Raya rubbed her wife's arms and smacked her ass hard "damn babygirl"  
laughing "Dana would have freaked the fuck out if i made you whip it out on the stream, Renee too"  
Nia JaxYesterday at 19:12  
"I think most of them woulda fainted..." Lina laughed softly.  
Saraya Jade/PaigeYesterday at 19:13  
laughing and rolling eyes rubbing Lina's crotch "like me? even Mum was like that's alot of Sausage you're smuggling" kissing her wifey again then whining "i'm so hungry...i want a DQ Blizzard, Bacon Burger, and Fries and that juicy cock" rubbing her belly and winking  
Nia JaxToday at 00:59  
"You didn't seem to mind." Lina smirked, kissing 'Raya's cheek. "Food first or the sexytimes?"  
Saraya Jade/PaigeToday at 01:00  
"haha" Raya blushed "lets bang honey, then we can pig out" helping Lina undress, stroking her "dude, Mum still wants to blow ya...does that make your dick tingle getting a Mum and Daughter?"  
Nia JaxToday at 01:02  
Lina smirked, moving to tease her wife's pussy gently. "You know I'm always happy to have my gorgeous girls."  
Saraya Jade/PaigeToday at 01:02  
"we love you so much Lina" gasping as her pussy was felt up, stroking that dick "mmmm babe" squeezing those balls "of course i don't mind, i get good sex and we're having a baby" glowing  
Nia JaxToday at 01:47  
"Maybe two the way you keep growing..." Lina teased softly.  
Saraya Jade/PaigeToday at 01:47  
"omg hush" getting in bed laughing and rubbing her belly, teasing Lina's dick with her feet  
"come get this pink pussy my love"  
Nia JaxToday at 02:06  
Lina smirked, kissing Saraya. "You sure you can handle this?"  
Saraya Jade/PaigeToday at 02:07  
kissing back pinching a tit, her own nipples hard as she stroked Lina "i ended up pregnant and you were begging for mercy last time i rode you" Raya teased kissing down to suckle a tit then moving down to suck dick, bobbing  
Nia JaxToday at 02:11  
"Just don't wanna hurt baby Jade... that's all.... unless you want to try it somewhere else this time? Like that beautiful booty?"  
Saraya Jade/PaigeToday at 02:12  
making her booty clap shaking it as she slobbered good moaning as she swallowed, rubbing her wife's ass  
Nia JaxToday at 02:14  
Lina hummed softly, spanking Saraya's ass.  
Saraya Jade/PaigeToday at 02:16  
moaning and loving those hands smacking her ass as she pulled off to lick some balls, the door opened and it was Raya's Mum "well damn, you should put up a sign next time" she smirked, Raya glared "you should call woman"  
Nia JaxToday at 02:17  
"Or just move in already if you gotta keep pushing in..." Lina suggested with a smirk.  
Saraya Jade/PaigeToday at 02:19  
"i'll be moving in when Enele is here" Mum smiled playfully grabbing her daughter's hair making her suck that cock "you're so good to my babygirl, thanks Lina" kissing her daughter in law's cheek, Raya reaches to pull Julia's top to expose her tits  
Nia JaxToday at 02:28  
Lina smirked, letting Julia take her time and do what she wanted, kissing her mother-in-law's cheek lightly. "You going to take over wife duty huh?"  
Saraya Jade/PaigeToday at 02:29  
"you want both of us don't you?" she laughed smacking her daughter's ass kissing her belly then undressed kissing Lina's neck and lips, Raya spit a mouthful onto her wife's cock making her nice and sloppy "there ya go, that's how Mum taught you" Raya kissed her Mum then offered Lina's cock, she gave head as Raya sucked balls  
Nia JaxToday at 03:20  
"Are you saying no?" Lina teased, stroking both women's hair as she moaned softly.  
Saraya Jade/PaigeToday at 03:22  
Julia looked up as she showed her skills while her and Raya pleasured Lina, Julia moaned as her ass was smacked by her daughter "haha babe you having fun?" smirking and sucking her Mum's tit  
Nia JaxToday at 03:24  
"You know I am baby.... just you two might finish me real quick if you keep going..."  
Saraya Jade/PaigeToday at 03:26  
"that was the plan babygirl" Raya smiled flipping her hair and shared that thick head with Mum, both licking it and each other's tongues, Julie nibbled her daughter lips then her tits, biting and pulling as Raya bobbed a bit  
Nia JaxToday at 03:28  
"You two want to drink, is that it?"  
Saraya Jade/PaigeToday at 03:30  
both just smile stroking it, Julia fingered her daughter hard "damn soaked, horny lil shit" she laughed  
Nia JaxToday at 03:32  
"Isn't she always?" Lina teased, moaning. "Get ready..." She warned, soon cumming.


	75. Aubrey Edwards/Jessika Carr Part 1 (?)

Aubrey Edwards-Carr had always laughed off the stress of working for a different company than her girlfriend, now wife. She hadn't cared enough about the scuttlebutt to let it stop her loving Jessika.... now though, it was their anniversary, the tiktok had been fun to film and Aubrey had made use of the time it took Jess to film her part to prepare the roof for a date night.  
Jessika Edwards-Carr28/04/2020  
Jessika was happy moving up to Main Roster Ref and knew it was alot to support her and Aubrey. Now happily married to her bestie, she brought some wine up to the roof wearing her black bikini and cap being the stud she was "Happy Anniversary my love"  
Aubrey Edwards-Carr28/04/2020  
"Happy Anniversary gorgeous." Aubrey smiled, moving to hug her wife, glad she had chosen to change her outfit so she was also in a fairly simple red bikini.  
Jessika Edwards-Carr28/04/2020  
smiling big flexing and sticking tongue out a bit, hugging Aubrey "mmmm looking good baby" kissing on her wife's neck then her yummy lips making funny face  
Aubrey Edwards-Carr28/04/2020  
"All for my girl." Aubrey teased, kissing Jessika's nose.  
Jessika Edwards-Carr28/04/2020  
"and i look this good for you, not easy trying to be a stud you know" Jess grabbed Aubrey's ass slapping it and smiling big at the kiss "i got something for our Anniversary, and i know i'm romantic but i remember back to our first time we hung out to the first time i made your toes curl" big smile as she pressed her bigger chest into her wife's "Bailey was sprawled out on your pillow when i checked on her and Nikki, like our girls were playing Beer Pong all night" slight chuckle  
Aubrey Edwards-Carr03/05/2020  
Aubrey laughed softly. "Smoothie." She teased. "My beautiful stud."  
Jessika Edwards-Carr03/05/2020  
"it got me this far my love" laughing and smiling big "so i got something i think you'll like...well i hope i get some pussy for this" sneaking away to go get the chocolate fountain and some fruit, marshmellows, and other yummies "dip those sexy long toes in this"  
Aubrey Edwards-Carr05/05/2020  
Aubrey gasped then giggled softly. "Babe.... you spoil me..."  
Jessika Edwards-Carr05/05/2020  
"that's my job...Happy Anniversary" as she smiled again setting it up then taking a pic of her wife with it, posting -my beautiful wife loves her gift, how lucky am I?-  
Aubrey Edwards-Carr05/05/2020  
Aubrey smiled posing for her wife before moving to kiss her.  
Jessika Edwards-Carr05/05/2020  
Jess smiled kissing back "mmm love you Aubbie" being cute  
Aubrey Edwards-Carr05/05/2020  
"Love you too smoochi." Aubrey teased softly, spanking her wife gently. "My stubborn babygirl."  
Jessika Edwards-Carr05/05/2020  
laughing "you called me that even before i laid you" shaking her ass and dipping a rice krispie treat in the chocolate, offering it to Aubrey  
Aubrey Edwards-Carr05/05/2020  
Aubrey smiled, nipping at the rice treat and chocolate. "You fell for me though."  
Jessika Edwards-Carr05/05/2020  
nipping aswell then dipping a Pineapple "this Fountain is ours...i didn't rent it" smiling softly "you're amazing in bed and smell nice" winks  
"i wanna dip my clit dick in it"  
Aubrey Edwards-Carr05/05/2020  
"Ours?" Aubrey asked with a smile. "You do that I'm not going to suck it clean if it burns...."  
Jessika Edwards-Carr05/05/2020  
"yes ours" Jess smiled big then laughed "yeah bad idea huh? omg so i saw Becky post earlier, she went see Dana Moon's show" smiling at Artemis' post for their pic showing Aubs  
Aubrey Edwards-Carr05/05/2020  
"You think this one will last?" Aubrey asked with a smile, dipping a strawberry for Jessika.  
Jessika Edwards-Carr05/05/2020  
smiling and kissing her wife's neck holding her taking a bite "mmmm and i hope so she needs to settle down, stop being a playa Bex" crossing eyes at Aubs and playing with her bikini top "how's the Alien? did she find someone?" Jess started kissing all over her wife's neck and chest  
Aubrey Edwards-Carr08/05/2020  
"Are we really complaining about her playing? As long as she has an actual wife she might be less desperate at least." Aubrey laughed. "She did, she seems happy.... even if she confuses me."  
Jessika Edwards-Carr08/05/2020  
"hey she's her own woman, if she's happy that's all that really matters and true, hope Dana can grab those balls and be stern like you did with me" laughing "nothing new babe" smirking "so Swole got her an Alien" checking her phone as she held her babe, flexing her biceps "you're so beautiful"  
Aubrey Edwards-CarrYesterday at 01:44  
"Look who's talking... my sexy sexy ref." Aubrey teased, kissing her wife.  
Jessika Edwards-CarrYesterday at 01:45  
"oh come on Aubs" she smirked kissing back and pulled her own top off sweating a bit then undoing her wife's top "let me pin your sexy ass"  
Aubrey Edwards-CarrYesterday at 02:33  
"Say please and maybe."  
Jessika Edwards-CarrYesterday at 02:34  
Jess kneeled kissing Aubs' hand "please my love? since i nearly spoiled you this weekend" she smiled big  
Aubrey Edwards-CarrYesterday at 23:39  
Aubrey laughed softly. "How do I ever say no to you?"  
Jessika Edwards-CarrYesterday at 23:39  
"cause i'm hot and charming...in your words" grabbing another pineapple with some chocolate then stripping  
Aubrey Edwards-CarrYesterday at 23:59  
Aubrey laughed, beginning to undress. "I did marry you, so... clearly."  
Jessika Edwards-CarrToday at 00:00  
"you're so sexy wifey" as Jess scooped up Aubrey to jump get in the pool, kissing her  
Aubrey Edwards-CarrToday at 02:58  
Aubrey laughed softly, kissing Jess. "Mmm, look who's talking."  
Jessika Edwards-CarrToday at 03:01  
smiling again grabbing that booty "i love you so much Aubrey, always have, always will" sucking a nipple, biting it  
Aubrey Edwards-CarrToday at 03:02  
"Mmm, all yours sexy beast." Aubrey murred.  
Jessika Edwards-CarrToday at 03:02  
pulling gently and lifting her wife, Jess slowly grinded into Aubrey  
Aubrey Edwards-CarrToday at 03:04  
Aubrey moaned softly, grinding back.  
Jessika Edwards-CarrToday at 03:05  
"mmm and i don't even need a strappy to make you scream" upping her pace as she adjusted her clit-dick inside  
Aubrey Edwards-CarrToday at 03:07  
"Mmm, no you don't, my stud."  
Jessika Edwards-CarrToday at 03:07  
Jess smacked Aubrey's ass as she set the pace, kissing her again  
Aubrey Edwards-CarrToday at 03:08  
Aubrey moaned, kissing Jess happily as she rode the pace.  
Jessika Edwards-CarrToday at 03:10  
laughing a bit loving that aggression "you're so cute" flicking her tongue  
Aubrey Edwards-CarrToday at 03:10  
"Mmm, you always thought so." Aubrey teased, deepening the kiss. "You always get me so flustered."  
Jessika Edwards-CarrToday at 03:11  
"girl you made me the stud" Jess teased into the kiss moaning as she soon came  
Aubrey Edwards-CarrToday at 03:12  
Aubrey moaned, soon cumming. "Mmm, well you live up to it."


	76. Becky Lynch/Dana Moon Part 1

Dana Moon had been quietly dating Becky Lynch for a long time since they first met, a few times in person but sometimes also on skype. She had not really meant to have a child with Becky, had never planned it but when she found out she had told her co-workers before telling Becky on Skype.... she had no idea what was about to happen.  
Rebecca Knox12/05/2020  
Bex smiled standing backstage listening to Dana's show then as Dana was deep in her gig, Becky appeared walking up behind her woman being quiet and kneeling  
Dana Moon12/05/2020  
The crowd had reacted with loud cheering, causing Dana to blink, it wasn't the reaction she had expected, turning only when someone in the crowd yelled for her to turn around, she had turned slowly, barely hiding the gasp that escaped her. 

"Bex.... are you.... are you... serious?"  
Rebecca Knox12/05/2020  
"nah Lass i am kneeling for fun..." laughing then smiling big at everyone then her woman "from the bottom of my little heart...and deep in my soul..Dana Moon i love you so much and from everything i have said since we got together to now" she teared up sniffling hard "will you be my Wife?"  
Dana Moon12/05/2020  
"I love you too Rebecca.... My Bex." Dana paused, smirking at the audience. "Sorry ladies, she's taken...." She paused then added. "Yes I'll marry you Bex... my Babydaddy."  
Rebecca Knox12/05/2020  
Becky laughed opening a box showing a beautiful sapphire ring smirking and putting it on Dana's finger, standing and kissing her future wife and Baby Momma  
Dana Moon12/05/2020  
Dana smiled, moving to pull Becky closer, kissing her deeply and laughing at the crowds cheers.  
Rebecca Knox12/05/2020  
laughing again pumping a fist "she said yes! hell yeah!" she smiled at Dana kissing her nose and belly "love you Lass"  
whispering "good show, had me laugh so much i had to visit the toilet, shouldn't of had that damn big bottle of h2o on the flight"  
Dana Moon12/05/2020  
Dana smiled, kissing Becky again as she lead Becky off the stage, whispering a soft... "I love you Bex... even when you gotta pee..."  
Rebecca Knox12/05/2020  
Becky kissed back moving her wife's hair back and following "haha love you too" smiling and beaming holding hands "so i picked a name from the choices we talked about"  
Dana Moon12/05/2020  
"Oh?" Dana asked with a smile.  
Rebecca Knox12/05/2020  
"yeah, i'm loving Aisling Moon-Knox"  
snapping a pic of them with her phone "after me good friend Aisling Daly"  
Dana Moon12/05/2020  
"We're going to have such a cute family."  
Rebecca Knox12/05/2020  
"mmhmm, can't wait to tell Cookie, poor baby will be confused"  
Dana Moon12/05/2020  
"He'll still get his lovies... he'll be okay."  
Rebecca Knox12/05/2020  
"spoiled lil shit, i fussed him for stealing my Health bar off the counter before i left" Becky kissed Dana's neck then hugged her Mom "heeey girl! omg been forever it feels" Dana's Mom hugged back then hugged her daughter  
Dana Moon12/05/2020  
Dana smiled, hugging her mother. "So you two can be all cute now."  
Rebecca Knox12/05/2020  
"my Mum says hello and is excited" smiling at her favorite ladies "ohh..so i'll be doing maybe a couple more episodes, got the message today"  
Dana Moon12/05/2020  
Dana smiled softly. "So you make me proud babe.... I'll be waiting...."  
Rebecca Knox12/05/2020  
"i got this babe" Becky kissed Dana again, rubbing her belly  
Dana Moon12/05/2020  
Dana smiled, kissing Becky softly. "You tell McMahon no danger for my babydaddy, alright?"  
Rebecca Knox12/05/2020  
"i put in my notice...i'm taking time off for my family" she held her wife close "no more Skyping or late night calls, i'm here for a long time, Char got pregnant too, she's happy with Rhea" her hand on Dana's ass, hand in the pocket  
Dana Moon12/05/2020  
"She still loves her bestie though I bet..." Dana smiled.  
Rebecca Knox13/05/2020  
shrugging "of course! and we'll both be Godmothers for each other's babies too" Bex rambled a bit as they left and headed home "home sweet home" she whistled and Cookie came running "hey muh boy" petting him and smiling as Dana checked her email and stuff "he wants to do Karaoke" Cookie started howling in his cute puppy voice, Bex laughed  
Dana Moon13/05/2020  
Dana smiled softly. "What a noisy little boy we have..."  
Rebecca Knox13/05/2020  
"oh yeah but he's soo adorable, prepares us for Aisling" Bex smiled hugging her wife from behind "check my Tweet" raspberrying Dana's neck  
Dana Moon21/05/2020  
"Mmm, you showing off babe?"  
Rebecca Knox21/05/2020  
"yup! always" Bex smiled big  
Dana Moon21/05/2020  
Dana laughed, kissing Bex lightly. "Proud Daddy?"  
Rebecca Knox21/05/2020  
she kissed back then went grab a box presenting it "open and very proud Ma! i loves ya Lass"  
wiggling eyebrow "omg i wanna cry thinking of my Mom and your Mom's reactions"  
Rebecca Knox21/05/2020  
https://open.spotify.com/track/2RSOzvKUnfDDrb2nQPfpQU?si=kQN_IdBcSkSYbaat-T4AdA Bex plays a song for Dana undressing "you are adorable Dana, keep laughing, i'm in love"  
Dana Moon24/05/2020  
Dana had smiled, opening the box with a smile. "Babe... you spoil me... and this is too cute." She had picked out the shirt. "Our moms are so happy."  
Rebecca Knox24/05/2020  
smiling big "i had to get it...got them made for you Dana, also got one for Baby" rubbing her balls stretching "we should do a double date night with them...haha Mom blushed when i asked her if she would ever taste the rainbow...she's like huh? i'm like.. lick the cunt?" laughing now having a boner as she sat on the bed, stroking it slowly "what does my sexy Mommy to be want for din din?"  
Dana Moon26/05/2020  
"Maybe we could go with your old favorite... Quinoa and cheese?"  
Rebecca Knox26/05/2020  
"you know me too well...too well" she smirked softly  
"hahah omg Char" laughing at a Tweet  
Dana Moon26/05/2020  
"She still being her cute dork self?" Dana asked with a grin.  
Rebecca Knox26/05/2020  
"yes" shaking head and showing her wifey, kissing her cheek "and she's gushy over us"  
Dana Moon26/05/2020  
Dana smiled, awhing softly, kissing Bex's cheek. "She's a sweet one..."  
Rebecca Knox26/05/2020  
"mmm yeah...you're sweeter" wiggling tongue then realizing she's hard "oops...uhh..." laughing  
Dana Moon26/05/2020  
"Need a little help there Daddy to be?"  
Rebecca Knox26/05/2020  
"please Ma?" backing away slowly watching Dana "open mic night"  
Dana Moon26/05/2020  
"Mmm, is that what we're calling this now?" Dana asked with a smile. "We need a bed or seat don't we?"  
Rebecca Knox26/05/2020  
"well it fits with you" smiling and pulling her wifey close kissing you "i'll take you anywhere" helping Dana undress "das tatas" cocking an eyebrow "so Vanessa's going to throw the Baby Shower?" rubbing that belly  
Dana Moon27/05/2020  
Dana smiled, kissing Becky's nose softly. "Yeah, she wanted to do something and I'm a little busy growing Baby Moon-Knox..."  
Rebecca Knox27/05/2020  
she smiled at the kiss "my babies, so in love right now...and softie" laughing softly "oh good, and no...i'm not asking for a 3-some Ma...been in enough of those...this damn thing belongs to my Dana"  
Dana Moon27/05/2020  
"You know I'd share if you both asked... but you are mine." Dana smiled. "Your wrestlegals can always come play though, cause you'll still come home to me."  
Rebecca Knox27/05/2020  
smiling and nodding "of course i'll come back but i rather settle down with you...my Man playa days are over...you got my balls in your pink purse, Lass" kissing her wife again  
Dana Moon27/05/2020  
Dana laughed softly, kissing Bex softly. "Well the door is always open, I don't want you resenting being locked down."  
Rebecca Knox27/05/2020  
"mmm heyy" leaning and kissing baby bump tearing up "no that's my final decision Dana, i want you, you been by my side for over a year...i love you so much" she laid on the bed for her wife  
Dana Moon27/05/2020  
"I love you too, you big nerd." Dana teased, kissing Becky softly. "The door stays open, doesn't mean I won't be right there with ya." She paused then moved to gently kiss the tip of Becky's cock. "This is mine... but your friends can still come nap on you."  
Rebecca Knox27/05/2020  
Bex smacking Dana's ass kissing back and smiling "even our sexy Nanny?" glaring and moaning as Dana went down on her "damn make my toes curl, Lass" teasing "cheese feet"  
Dana Moon27/05/2020  
"Yeah, even our sexy Nanny." Dana laughed, sucking her wife's cock lightly. "Yours or mine babe?"  
Rebecca Knox27/05/2020  
"mine are pink" cocking an eyebrow moaning "mmmm damn babe that feels amazing" wiggling hers  
Dana Moon27/05/2020  
"Are you complaining about my feet?" Dana teased, slightly upping her pace.  
Rebecca Knox27/05/2020  
"hmm? only when they stink" wiggling eyebrow and breathed deep smirking "mmmm yess Lass, you are so beautiful"  
Dana MoonToday at 00:38  
Dana smirked. "Want me to finish this off?" She asked teasingly, lightly stroking Becky's cock.  
Rebecca KnoxToday at 00:41  
"please babe?" Bex played with her tits, one leg on her shoulder "ohhh yes right in ya face" teasing and flaring fingers at her  
Dana MoonToday at 00:46  
Dana laughed, moving to suck Bex' cock softly.  
Rebecca KnoxToday at 00:46  
arching and pulling her wife's hair squeaking and cumming hard


	77. Shazza McKenzie/Penelope Ford Part 1

Shazza McKenzie had never really meant to fall in love with Penelope Ford. She had almost refused to say she had until she came face to face with Penny after a match, the words escaping her somewhat quickly.

"Mate... why are you so fucking hot?"  
Skyler Moore30/05/2020  
Penelope turned looking at Shazza staring "i dunno i just am!" she yelled making it seem like she was shocked getting in her face, bumping chests  
Shazza McKenzie30/05/2020  
Shazza laughed slightly, playfully spanking Penelope's butt. "Take this somewhere not kayfabe maybe?"  
Skyler Moore30/05/2020  
laughing and biting her lip with a hair flip "lead the way Shazza.." her seductively gazed "i get that hot ass right?" loving her friend's ass "lets go have wine and play some SIMS 4"  
Shazza McKenzie30/05/2020  
"You get whatever you want." Shazza teased, leading Penny backstage and to the limos. "Let's head home, then we can game and... play."  
Skyler Moore30/05/2020  
Pen smiled again pulling Shazza in for a kiss not being able to hold back  
Shazza McKenzie30/05/2020  
Shazza smirked, kissing Penelope and pulling her close.  
Penelope Ford30/05/2020  
her arms wrapped around her friend's shoulders as they made out, almost choking as Kris made a face at them "omg Kris you startled me"  
Shazza McKenzie30/05/2020  
"Someone jealous Awien?" Shazza teased.  
Penelope Ford30/05/2020  
"yeah you and Swole dating huh? congrats" she smiled kissing on Shazza's cheek  
"yup! she loves my Atmosphere" Kris smirked  
Shazza McKenzie30/05/2020  
"Oh is that what we're calling it now?" Shazza teased, laughing as she kissed Penny's cheek.  
Penelope Ford30/05/2020  
laughing and blushing "my sexy Pink Aussie Ninja" gasping  
Shazza McKenzie30/05/2020  
"Mmm, all yours..." She teased, pulling Penelope into a limo to head home.  
Penelope Ford30/05/2020  
she got in and rubbed Shazza's leg smiling softly staring  
"i love you Shazza"  
Shazza McKenzie30/05/2020  
"I love you too Penny." Shazza smiled, kissing Penny's cheek. "You want wine and Sims first or.... something else?"  
Penelope Ford30/05/2020  
Pen turned her head kissing Shazza's lips "i can lick your pussy now if you want" twirling her hair  
Shazza McKenzie30/05/2020  
"Mmm, you sure?" Shazza asked softly. "I'd like it... but only if you're sure...'  
Penelope Ford30/05/2020  
"positive..hehe" laughing "hell i can wait...i need you comfy baby" laying her head on her girl's chest  
Shazza McKenzie30/05/2020  
Shazza smiled, kissing Penelope's forehead softly. "Sexy sweetheart aren't you?"  
Penelope Ford30/05/2020  
"mmhmm, you're turning me on with that sexy voice girl" playing with Shazza's hair "God why me baby?" smirking  
Shazza McKenzie30/05/2020  
"Why not baby?" Shazza asked with a smirk. "Besides, we both know dudes have left you needy as hell, and I do so love making my girls mew."  
Penelope Ford30/05/2020  
"you make me mew so good too" Pen rubbed Shazza's cheek kissing it "please don't remind me why i dumped Kip...lets move past that...i know you had your share of assholes too and don't you get me started on how much i want those thicc legs on my shoulders...like i wanna be like everyone else and settle down"  
Shazza McKenzie30/05/2020  
Shazza laughed softly, kissing Penelope softly. "I love you."  
Penelope Ford30/05/2020  
she kissed back staring "i love you too" biting lip kissing you again, holding your cheeks, the limo gets to Penelope's place as they make out "mmm come on"  
Shazza McKenzie20/06/2020  
Shazza laughed following Penelope, letting Penelope lead her into the house. "Naughty girl... eager aren't you?"  
Penelope Ford20/06/2020  
smirking as she lead her girl inside "do you think they bought our hatred for each other or that i'm fucking crazy for you?" Penelope slid her jacket off being sexy "very eager to get you in bed"  
Shazza McKenzie20/06/2020  
"Oh they bought it.... they don't need to know we hooked up." Shazza teased. "Mmm, well keep being sexy and it won't take long."  
Penelope Ford20/06/2020  
"yeah cause there's too much of that on social media, the little trolls wanna know our secrets to sex" laughing and bending over shaking her cute ass she she undressed  
"now give me that ass Shazzy, also I wouldn't mind you Domming the fuck outta me" slowly crawling naked into bed  
Shazza McKenzie20/06/2020  
Shazza laughed, spanking Penny before undressing.  
Penelope Ford20/06/2020  
"mmm" squeaking with a laugh watching and rubbing herself "damn you are so sexy" pulling Shazza into bed kissing her deep, chest to chest, grabbing that booty  
Shazza McKenzieYesterday at 19:34  
Shazza smirked, kissing Penelope softly. "Mmm, hi gorgeous."  
Penelope FordYesterday at 19:35  
"mmm hi Aussie" staring and flipping hair back  
"i have a dildo in the drawer"  
Shazza McKenzieYesterday at 21:15  
"Oh, you want me to dick you down cupcake?"  
Penelope FordYesterday at 21:17  
Penelope laughed softly then stared lustfully as she kissed down over Shazza's neck and bit a tit nodding  
Shazza McKenzieYesterday at 21:22  
"Mmm, say please and I'll do it."  
Penelope FordYesterday at 21:23  
suckling as she mumbled and pulled looking up "please?"  
Shazza McKenzieYesterday at 21:25  
Shazza smirked. "If you can let go of the tit babe."  
Penelope FordYesterday at 21:26  
laughing and pulling off rubbing them "want me to ride you or do you wanna take me from behind?"  
Shazza McKenzieYesterday at 21:29  
"Which do you prefer, I wanna make it good for you."  
Penelope FordYesterday at 21:31  
"or i can just go full slut and let you top me just to watch that ass bounce" Pen laid back stretching out her legs and made Shazza smell her feet teasing  
"babe, what are those black dots on your feet?"  
Shazza McKenzieToday at 01:01  
"That sounds inviting..."  
Shazza paused then laughed and shrugged. "No clue, I've had them for years..."  
Penelope FordToday at 01:02  
Penelope smiled then stared opening her legs wide "top drawer babe...damn i need it bad..Super Bad"  
Shazza McKenzieToday at 01:04  
Shazza laughed and moved to pull out the toy, slipping it into the harness as she pulled the harness on. "Spread for me babe."  
Penelope FordToday at 01:05  
"damn so hot" shivering as she spread  
"i decided to lay back, make love to me Shazzy"  
Shazza McKenzieToday at 01:08  
Shazza smirked, teasing the toy against Penelope's pussy. "Ready gorgeous?"  
Penelope FordToday at 01:09  
"mmmm hmm" sliding her legs around her girl "gonna marry me finally?" kissing softly  
Shazza McKenzieToday at 01:11  
"Depends... is that a proposal?" Shazza teased, kissing Penny even as she slid into her, setting a firm pace.  
Penelope FordToday at 01:12  
"it is" smiling and moaning, holding on tight as they kissed "mmmm babe yesss"  
shaking her big chest  
Shazza McKenzieToday at 01:17  
"Then yeah, I'll marry your sexy ass." Shazza laughed, nuzzling into Penelope's chest as she made a pace.  
Penelope FordToday at 01:19  
smiling big "i love you so much! nope not gonna cry...nope.." crying softly and hugging Shazza, sighing and loving that sexy face in her chest, playing with her hair "ohhhh God, fuck!"  
toes tightly curling on that ass "phahaha now who's a titty sucka?"  
Shazza McKenzieToday at 01:26  
Shazza smiled, nipping softly. "These are mine now..." She teased, upping her pace.  
Penelope FordToday at 01:27  
"mmm always yours" thrusting on the dildo close "ahhhh damn i'm gonna....ahhh shit!" cumming hard kissing her wifey  
Shazza McKenzieToday at 01:28  
Shazza hummed softly, suckling and kissing Penelope. "Sexy girl."  
Penelope FordToday at 01:29  
"yes you are" smiling  
Shazza McKenzieToday at 01:29  
"I meant you."  
Penelope FordToday at 01:30  
blushing and laying back, playing with wifey's hair, rubbing her tits "i meant you!" chest bumps staring  
Shazza McKenzieToday at 01:32  
Shazza laughed. "We're both hot."  
Penelope FordToday at 01:32  
"yeah we are" Pen smiled cuddling a bit.


	78. Skyler Moore/Leslie Dean Part 1

Leslie Dean, massage giver to the stars, had always been attentive to the girls who came through her doors. She had been prepping for another long day when the phone rang, Skyler Moore was calling, needing a massage. They had arranged a time.  
Skyler Moore27/06/2020  
AEW's newest signee, former Cheerleader and Pittsburgh Native Skyler Moore got a Gift Card from friend Britt Baker after going for a Dental Check Up and smiled to herself as she had called Leslie, a well known and trusted Massage Therapist "Leslie hey" walking in wearing her ring coat and black top and pants "i got this Card from my friend Britt, it expires tomorrow so i had to come in"  
Leslie Dean27/06/2020  
"She treats you well then?" Leslie asked with a smile. "You sounded like you could use a little... TLC."  
Skyler Moore27/06/2020  
"yes she's a great bestie" smiling "well after two weeks of jobbing, i could go for the works"  
noticing the buff woman "you workout? looking great"  
Leslie Dean27/06/2020  
"I lift... best excuse I have is it tends to help with the massages..." Leslie smiled. "So the works... sounds like we have several hours of work ahead."  
Skyler Moore27/06/2020  
"oh wow" agreeing with a nod "oh i bet..and yes girl! heard you're one of the best around, everyone talks about you" as she slipped off her sandals then went to the room to undress and slipped a robe on  
Leslie Dean27/06/2020  
"Everyone? You know a lot of people huh?" Leslie asked, indicating the massage bed.  
Skyler Moore27/06/2020  
"i have lots of friends" putting her hair up and walking in and smirking as she laid on the table pulling the robe off, now comfy on her belly teasing "how much ass do you see a week?" knowing Leslie was straight but still wanted to pick  
Leslie Dean27/06/2020  
"A lot... usually ladies..." Leslie shrugged, beginning to oil Skyler up. "Why do you ask?"  
Skyler Moore27/06/2020  
"oh..." chuckling softly and relaxing, sighing softly "oh...no reason just making convo" peeking back "that is some gooey oil, it's like one of those Nurus? God those hands...i'm jealous of the others that felt them on their tits"  
Leslie Dean27/06/2020  
"You can always ask for that?"  
Skyler Moore27/06/2020  
waiting to turn over as she smiled to herself "may I?" Skyler slowly turned over getting comfy again, her feet freshly pedicured aswell  
"cause damn i'd pay the favor to you...hottie"  
Leslie Dean27/06/2020  
"Please do." Leslie smiled. "You after a happy ending there hot stuff?"  
Skyler Moore27/06/2020  
"mmm sure, i did say the works" smiling as her cock just hung so well "yeah i have a dick..so" reaching to help Leslie out of her top, watching those tits pop free "they look so soft" softly touching them as her shoulders were worked  
Leslie DeanYesterday at 17:02  
Leslie smiled slightly, letting Skyler have her way for now. "So.... you don't mind that some people are... afraid of girls with dicks?"  
Skyler MooreYesterday at 17:04  
smiling and softly rubbing them as they just hung above her face, laughing softly "i mean everyone has their feelings, i really don't let it bother me too much...but...why would you be afraid? i can't help the way i am"  
slowly her hands went to Leslie's bubble butt  
Leslie DeanYesterday at 17:13  
Leslie laughed softly. "Some people are just rude I guess... personally it's... new but not scary..."  
Skyler MooreYesterday at 17:15  
"i come off rude but that's just part of the character" Skyler smiled again softly licking the woman's bellybutton then watching her glance over her cock "curious?"  
Leslie DeanYesterday at 17:23  
"A little... but I've always been... you know... 'straight'..."  
Skyler MooreYesterday at 17:24  
"oh yes..how many times have i heard that" laughing a bit as she slowly helped Leslie out of her pants, biting her lip at that beautiful bubble "damn"  
smirking "how bout a handjob?"  
Leslie DeanYesterday at 18:26  
"Depends... you promise to warn me if your about to... ya know... 'blow'..."  
Skyler MooreYesterday at 18:27  
"i promise, i won't just blow in your face" laughing again and making room for Leslie, hugging her "you have a great bod" cupping her own tits in anticipation, softly pressing them into the beautiful woman's chest  
Leslie DeanYesterday at 18:40  
Leslie smiled, cuddling up to Skyler. "So attentive aren't you?" She asked softly, moving to stroke Skyler's cock gently.  
Skyler MooreYesterday at 18:41  
Skyler smiled softly staring "i can be" breathing softly and enjoying Leslie's soft hand "mmm girl, is it wrong for me to think how hot you are?" her own hand still gently rubbing at the woman's chest  
Leslie DeanYesterday at 20:40  
"Not if you truly mean it..."  
Skyler MooreYesterday at 23:17  
"i do mean it" she smiled throbbing in Leslie's hand leaning to brush her lips against the other woman's  
Leslie DeanYesterday at 23:25  
Leslie blushed and kissed Skyler in reply. "You are such a charmer."  
Skyler MooreYesterday at 23:26  
Skyler kissed back "it's been a while since i felt this way and you're just too beautiful to pass up"  
Leslie DeanYesterday at 23:32  
"So you really haven't had... attention... in a while?"  
Skyler MooreYesterday at 23:34  
"mmhmm exactly" smiling and kissing Leslie again as her foot curled into the other woman's  
"how bout yourself?"  
Leslie DeanYesterday at 23:39  
"No... last guy kinda... broke me."  
Skyler MooreYesterday at 23:41  
"girl...you just need the right person" she said softly "i'm not making you uncomfy am I?" cupping a tit as they talked "mind if i..."  
Leslie DeanToday at 00:31  
"If you... what?" Leslie asked somewhat innocently.  
Skyler MooreToday at 00:32  
Skyler softly licked over Leslie's tit sucking on it a bit not being able to hold back  
Leslie DeanToday at 00:32  
Leslie gasped and moaned softly.  
Skyler MooreToday at 00:33  
as she suckled, her eyes staring up loving the reaction "mmm think you'd be ok with giving head?" nibbling on the other tit  
Leslie DeanToday at 00:46  
"I can... try... if you don't mind guiding me?"  
Skyler MooreToday at 00:47  
"mmm of course baby" Skyler kissed her cheek then laid back for Leslie  
Leslie DeanToday at 01:03  
Leslie smiled slightly, moving to gently begin to suck on Skyler's cock.  
Skyler MooreToday at 01:04  
"ohhhhh" arching a bit playing with her girl's hair "yeah baby" toes curling  
Leslie DeanToday at 01:18  
Leslie giggled softly, slightly upping the pace.  
Skyler MooreToday at 01:19  
Skyler smiled big enjoying then making Leslie adjust on her face, softly licking on her pussy "mmm this view"  
Leslie DeanToday at 01:31  
Leslie gasped softly, moaning softly. "Mmm, happy?"  
Skyler MooreToday at 01:32  
"mmhmm i am, glad i got that card" smiling and sucking gently  
Leslie DeanToday at 01:39  
Leslie smiled slightly, going back to sucking. "Mmm, I'm glad you did too, a girl could fall for you..."  
Skyler MooreToday at 01:40  
rubbing on that thicc booty as she slurped "oh yeah? what if i already fell for you?..Leslie be my girl"  
Leslie DeanToday at 01:41  
Leslie blushed but pulled back. "I... yes... yes I'll be your girl... if you're sure?"  
Skyler MooreToday at 01:46  
"i'm very sure" Skyler made her turn around, grabbing her ass staring "and i won't even get jealous about you massaging other girls, since it's your career" kissing on her neck  
Leslie DeanToday at 01:50  
Leslie blushed and smiled. "The only one who gets happy endings is you babe."  
Skyler MooreToday at 01:51  
Skyler smiled softly as she slowly slid into Leslie while suckling on her chest  
Leslie DeanToday at 01:53  
Leslie moaned softly, kissing Skyler's hairline softly.  
Skyler MooreToday at 01:58  
"mmm i'm falling for you girl, been thinking about you for a while" as she slowly thrusted, sucking and pulling hard on the right tit  
Leslie DeanToday at 02:01  
Leslie moaned again softly. "So why today?"  
Skyler MooreToday at 02:02  
"just felt right in this situation...both of us relaxed and naked" she said popping off staring as she kept a pace  
Leslie DeanToday at 02:05  
Leslie smiled, kissing Skyler. "You sound like the perfect girl to fall in love with."  
Skyler MooreToday at 02:06  
Skyler kissed back smiling again "i am a hopeless romantic and you looked like you needed it bad" cocking an eyebrow  
Leslie DeanToday at 02:08  
"You could say that." Leslie teased, kissing Skyler.  
Skyler MooreToday at 02:09  
kissing back deep as she plunged hard and deeper making sure Leslie felt every inch, massaging her ass  
Leslie DeanToday at 02:39  
Leslie soon cried out and came, shivering slightly and nestling closer.  
Skyler MooreToday at 02:40  
"mmm oh shit!" breathing heavy as she came, triggered by Leslie and rubbing her back, kissing her cheek  
teasing seeing that look "say it"  
Leslie DeanToday at 02:45  
"Say what?" Leslie teased softly. "I love you.... you big tease."  
Skyler MooreToday at 02:45  
laughing and rubbing nose on hers "love you too babygirl" smiling big.


End file.
